Mortal Share
by Scytherageroses
Summary: As terrifying visions begin to haunt the mind of Abel Therion, the young Frenchman takes it upon himself to rediscover his own origins. But no task goes without devastating consequences. Abel is determined to find his past, no matter the cost...
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

A side note: If Abel is supposed to be based on a Ukrainian MMA fighter, shouldn't he be from Ukraine as well, and not France?

Also, don't ask me where I got the name Therion from. Abel is one of those SF characters without a last name, so I just made one up.

Therion is a decent Swedish band that you guys should listen to, that's where the name came from, and I figured it rolls off the tongue.

If you've got any other last names I can use for him, don't hesitate to tell me, I might just consider. I was thinking of making him Ukrainian anyway, but since the game has him as French, I'll keep it..

And please don't flood the fic with Abel/Charlie theories. I'm going to give mine here:

UDON(which I don't find canon at all) gave a good theory. Charlie simply found him and dropped him off with his new mercenary pals as he didn't trust the military with him. After all, who would trust those guys, they shot him down a freakin' waterfall!

Abel woke up (i'm going to assume he was in a coma or something similar), and was raised by Charlie's friend(whoever he is), and was called father.

Now whoever this father is, the SF storyline completely forgot about him and made it look like Charlie was his daddy. If you're going to add someone so significant to someone's storyline, especially one as bizarre as Abel's then how can you just omit him from the _actual_ storyline?!

So the way I see it, Charlie took care of Abel until he could get back on his feet, and continued his hunt for Shadaloo, he knew he couldn't get Abel involved, perhaps he had grown fond of him and saw him as his own son. After that, he handed Abel over to his friend who he knew would do a better job raising him, as Charlie is known for being all over the place.

As far as Abel goes, he says "he was like a father to me, but died", we don't know who he's talking about, but reading his Guile in-fight dialogue, he makes references to "that man" (ie: "You're not like that man" "The other man was stronger)

Is he talking about Charlie? Possibly. But an amnesiac like Abel wouldn't remember anything about Charlie.

Maybe he's talking about Seth? But again, in game dialogue shows that Abel has no clue who Seth is, but is surprised to see that they look similar.

Now onto Seth:

Seth and Abel are the same, we know this. Abel was possibly scouted after an MMA match, as we know that Bison has Shadaloo scouts all over the world, and with Abel's stature, he'd be a prime candidate for Bison.

So Abel was drugged, kidnapped, what have you-and experimented on, thus creating Seth due to gene splicing or some other kind of genetic operations.

That's why Abel appears more humanistic, has a human body(skin, organs, etc), and his own mind, as opposed to Seth, who is merely a mindless zombie with no organs(or at least none that I saw-yes, I'm a med student, I was looking)

Now where does Charlie fit into all this? We don't know. It's made aware that Abel and Charlie are entwined by fate. Either Charlie became Abel from experiments, or they're father and son. It's clear they know each other.

And as far as Abel being this Remy's father-HUH?!? Something tells me that if Abel doesn't have much human interaction, how the hell could he possibly land a woman?!

I'm done. If I've skipped something, please let me know, and we can have our own Abel/Charlie debates.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter One**

I was all alone.

The Commander of a band of mercenaries had taken me in, but I couldn't even remember his name.

He had given me a name, Abel Therion, the Noble Wild Beast.

He had given me an age, twenty.

He also gave me a birthdate and birthplace; September 28, Marseilles, France.

He had given me everything, and I couldn't even give him a smile of gratitude. I didn't deserve it, I was merely someone dying on the floor. I was told he came to rescue me at the near cost of his own life.

Massive smoke intake. Irreversible damage.

I am determined.

I am determined that I will find him, and at least thank him for everything. This amnesia as they call it, has really taken over. I don't remember a thing. Everything is dark inside my mind.

I look at myself in the mirror and examine this body of mine. Scars, burns, pain. It took me at least a year to recover, I was told five months to wake from something called a coma. My savior, they never told me his name, they say, went insane.

The tears he shed, they say he was a soldier of steel, he didn't cry, but he cried for me. What did I do to make him so upset? Right, I was dying.

To have someone care for me...to shed those tears for me...to lose your mind for me. I didn't deserve any of it. I was told, by all his men, a team called Shadaloo was responsible for all the bad things in the world.

That they probably put me through all this pain.

I knew I had to retaliate, and finish them off, but how? I knew nothing about Shadaloo, none the less myself. His men, warned me about Shadaloo, they said stay away, but how could I stay away when I knew I needed to stop them. And I will stop them.

...............................................................................................................................................................

"So some Shadaloo people were at the show tonight? I can't possibly imagine why." a woman said with laughter to her vocalist. "You know those guys, they're crazy." the vocalist said. "Still...something felt vaguely familiar about them..I don't know what it is." she said. "Don't worry too much about it. I mean they're probably like us, you know, relaxing at a good death metal show." he said.

She laughed.

"I don't know, they don't look the death metal type." she said. She opened her hand and looked at the Shadaloo insignia button. "They're bad people who need to be stopped, Daniel, everyone knows that." she said.

He laughed.

"Everyone who tried is dead! Interpol went after him, lost most of their men, except for that Chinese lady. They even teamed with the US Air Force, and that Charlie Nash guy got slaughtered. Then they triple teamed with both the Air Force and MI-6, and well, that failed,too." he said.

"Did you just say Charlie Nash got slaughtered?" she asked. Her heart dropped, she felt like she had just been hit with a twenty ton hammer.

"That was the rumor. They say all they could find were his dog tags and glasses." he said,"why, you know him?" "We've crossed paths before." she replied, the shock running through her veins. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"He...We found each other in a burning Shadaloo base back in Sweden...he never really elaborated on it, but he said he found me and stayed by my side until I woke up." she said, embracing herself.

"He can't possibly be dead...not him. He doesn't die..." she said as the tears fell harder. Her whole body shook as she fell to her knees. "He must have meant alot to you." he said. "He took me in, and took care of me. Nursed me back to health...I mean I know his intentions were pure, but I fell for him...and we...were together for a while...then he left..and I went on to this life...I haven't seen him since." she said through her tears.

Daniel embraced her and said,"I hope I'm wrong with that rumor, he sounds like he was a nice guy." "He was the best." she said. She clenched her fists and said,"If Shadaloo is responsible, so help me Odin will strike down on them so hard..." Daniel held her shoulders and said,"Relax. Justice will be served." "Charlie Nash was the only one who served justice...with him gone.." she sighed,"I just don't know what to do.."

She turned and walked away as Daniel watched her sadly. "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything."

.........................................................................................................................................................................................

I knew I could find myself, and maybe I could take down Shadaloo,too.

As I walked down the street, I embraced myself. It was cold. Snow flakes began dancing in the sky and falling to the spotless sidewalks. I watched little kids run around and dance in it. As the snow began to accumulate, they began throwing it at each other, the sound of childish laughter running through my ears.

I watched them sadly. Perhaps I had been that happy once. But what did I know?

I was an amnesiac. A man with no past.

I noticed a slender woman walking around. She wore her hair in white buns with ribbons adorned. Her blue quiapo dress was visible though her large overcoat. Her lips were chapped, her cheeks turning red. In her hand, she held a folder.

Her name was Chun Li Zhang. Interpol's number one agent. She's been after Shadaloo for god knows how long. Maybe she can help me.

"Chun Li." I said. She stopped and looked up at me, her big brown eyes eying me up and down. "Can...I help..you?" she asked.

She was afraid of me. I noticed in the way her body shook, and it wasn't from the blistering cold.

"I hear you're a detective....can I ask you something?" I asked. She looked at me with a confused look on her face. "Have you found any new evidence?" I asked.

"Who...are you..?" she asked, holding her shivering hand to her quivering lips. "How...do you..know me....how do you...know about...my...line...of work?" she asked. Her body shook in fright again, I thought she would fall.

"I....I have no memory of my past. A commander of a band of mercenaries was kind enough to take me in...he was like a father to me...when I woke up from that coma...he was gone..no one knew where he went, I don't even know his name." I said.

She looked at me sadly. Her body stopped shaking in fright minutes ago, but now shook from the wintry chill.

"His men told me to stay away from a team called Shadaloo." I said. She gasped,"Sh..Shadaloo? How do you know anything about them?" "From what I've been able to gather...I found that they were bad people." I replied. A car sped past us and beeped, causing us to jump.

"Seems this street is too dangerous. Let me get you a cup of coffee and we'll talk more on this." I said with a smile. She smiled,too. I led her across the street and towards a small coffee house. When we took our seats, she looked at me sadly. I watched her eyes move all over my face, examining my many scars.

Finally, she spoke. "So you've found Shadaloo to be bad people.." she said. I nodded. "And you say you have no memory of your past." she said. Again I nodded. "I can see the correlation. Shadaloo has a funny way of messing with people's lives." she said. She tilted her head and eyed me again.

"I can't believe I didn't see this before.." "What?" I asked. I looked at her in confusion. "You..look like someone I once knew...years ago." she said. "He...was a friend of mine. We decided to work together to stop Shadaloo...but no one has seen him since..since that explosion. They say he took up with a young girl in Norway or Sweden...some Scandinavian country...after that, no one saw him again." she added.

"Explosion....could he be the same mercenary who took me in?" I asked. "I don't know. But it can't be just a coincidence that you two look alike." she replied,"and for him to wind up in Scandinavia with some young girl...well, that sounds like something he'd do..actually..I must say, I'm kind of jealous." "

Jealous?" I asked. "Well..." she said, her face turned red again, but it wasn't cold in here. "I kind of had a little crush on him..he was just so heroic..so masculine, so strong..but he...well...it was strictly business with him." she said. She sighed. "Just seeing you reminds me of him...it brings back unwanted memories.." "I'm sorry." I said. She took my hand,"No...don't be. You can't help it."

"I...I just...I gotta go." she said. "Wait." I asked. "Yes?" she asked, turning around. "Can you tell me how I can find anything about myself...?" I asked. She looked away. "I have to leave." she said. "Please." I said. She looked down at her folder and opened it, taking out a flier. "The World Fighting Tournament?" I asked when she gave me the flier. "It's a tournament run by Shadaloo...maybe you'll find something there." she said. "But isn't it a trap?" I asked. "Probably. But that's why I have to investigate. You should go...maybe you'll find the answers to all your questions." she replied.

"Thank you." I said, but she had already turned and left. I sighed and sat back down as I waited for my hot chocolate to come. As I waited, I read the flier. "So Shadaloo is behind this....she's right...I should go."

.......................................................................................................................................................

Cold tears fell to the soft red carpet as the woman fell to her knees. "Charlie's not dead. I know it. That bastard couldn't just leave me and then die." she said, punching the floor. Knocks came to the door behind her, but she didn't care, she only turned up the music louder.

"Miya, answer the door!" Daniel yelled, banging on the door. All he heard was loud music and screaming. And he knew the screaming wasn't coming from the music.

......................................................................................................................................................

I got up from the table and left a nice tip. It was the least I could do. Poor waitress having to work on such a cold day. As I walked outside, I noticed the sky had gotten darker, night had fallen, and the children were inside their homes, sitting at the fire watching television with their families.

Family.

What kind of family did I have? I wondered. Did I ever have a family? Does anyone miss me out there? Does anyone even wonder where I am?

I sighed. Maybe I was truly alone.

I looked down at the flier and said,"Chun Li is right. I should enter the tournament. I will find the answers here."


	2. Chapter 2: Heaven Beside You

***I recommend listening to Wintersun's Death and The Healing while reading this chapter***

**Chapter Two**

_"Abel...Abel Therion..."_ a woman's voice called ever so soothingly in my ears. Her voice was like pure silk running through the patches of my eardrums. "Abel...listen to me...seek the truth.." her voice said again.

I snapped awake.

Seek the truth? What was she talking about? Who was she?

I looked around my tiny room. Nothing. All I saw was my own reflection staring back at me. I've never dreamed before. As far as I can remember. I closed my eyes and tried to think, but nothing came to this darkened mind.

I was so frustrated, I couldn't even think straight.

Who was this woman?

Confusion ran through my body to my rapidly beating heart. Again, I looked around my room. All I saw was the darkness surrounding it. I got up and looked at my reflection. The sweat was gone, but my body shivered from the wintry chill. I put a long shirt on and walked outside to the backyard, perhaps some fresh air could soothe me. As I walked, I allowed the cold snow to touch my bare toes. The chill ran through my body, but it was relaxing.

Seek the truth, she said. What truth? The truth to who I am?

As I continued walking, I walked to a stream, now frozen from the cold. It was there, where I saw a woman laying on the thin ice. Or at least I think I did, for as soon as I blinked, she was gone.

Was this my imagination? Have I gone insane?

_"Abel Therion..."_ I heard the voice say. The same voice. I looked around, there was no one there. I have truly gone insane.

_"Find me. Seek me. I have the answers you are looking for. Inside this mind, there is darkness....but I see a light. Find me, you will find yourself." _

Those words sang in the chilly wind that danced around my body. The hairs on my body began to stick up, goosebumps ran down my body, I began shaking and quivering from the cold, but I knew I had to keep running. She was here. She said I could find myself.

I was desperate. I would do anything to find out anything I could, even run miles through this wintry hell. Frostbite began to accumulate in my naked toes, my legs began buckling under the pressure, my cheeks began turning red, I was losing my breath. The wind embraced me, as if it was giving me a sense of comfort.

It was only temporary, but for now, it'll have to suffice.

It was cold. It was freezing, but no cold nor frozen winds would keep me from the truth.

As I reached a forest, I looked around. Pine trees with snowy branches lay alongside a frozen river. Dozens upon dozens of snow piled on mountains and hills. The view was breathtaking. Up in the sky, the Northern Lights shown, illuminating the sky in blues, oranges, purples and greens. I stood and awaited my arctic goddess, but she was no where to be found.

The wind had stopped, but the chill only got worse. My naked toes sunk into the snow, the ice cold wetness sending chills down my spine. My body began to shake again as I began to collapse from the cold.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, I fell.

My body sunk into the arctic, the snow burying me deep. Perhaps I would die.

The irony.

A fire couldn't kill me, yet its opposite, arctic snow, brings me to my early grave.

..................................................................................................................................

"Miya...you're gonna have to come out sometime soon." Daniel said as he sat at Miya's apartment door.

Miya sat on her bed staring at the wall as she held her guitar in her lap. It has been days since she heard of Charlie Nash's rumored death, and it's done nothing but driven her to pure insanity. Her walls were adorned with newspaper and magazine clippings of his heroism, on her desk, pictures of her and Charlie in their normal days. She looked at her closet where Charlie's body mark was still there, she was surprised the door didn't break that day.

_(flashback)_

_Guitar notes rang through the dark arctic night, leading his way to the one he loved. "My northern star...my love." he said as he stumbled through the snow._

_A snow storm had hit Gothenburg city, causing chaos and destruction, the worst one in years, yet Miya was content. It was in this coldness where she felt so content._

_Heavy footprints hit the snow as his boots sunk into the snow, his breathing was getting worse and worse, he could see his breath in the arctic air, but it wouldn't stop him as the guitar notes became louder and louder. As he continued on, he reached an apartment complex, where the guitar notes swirled around his mind, and dancing down into his quickly beating heart._

_"My Princess.." he said as he began climbing windows to hers._

_She never stopped playing, but only when his large body fell to her floor._

_She gasped and jumped to her bed, clinging her bedpost in fright. "Charlie?!" she yelled._

_"My Princess." he said sweetly. His body shivered as he lay on her floor, bringing the wet winter in. She looked at him with concern, the stench of scotch in his breath, the aura of the wintry chill around him. "Charlie, you idiot." she said, ripping his clothes off. "What are you doing?" he asked. "If you stay in this, you will catch pneumonia and die." she replied sternly,"You've taken care of me, and now it's time I repay the favor."_

_"You've repaid it tenfold." he said sweetly, kissing her hand. She finished removing the last of his clothing and dragged him into her bathroom where she turned on a hot bath for him. "Now stay here, I'll be right back." she said, leaving the room. He got in the bathtub and she returned moments later with a bowl of hot soup, and a glass of water._

_"Charlie Nash, you're a drunken buffoon." she said as she washed his back. "But you love me." he said. "Damn it. You always retort with that comeback." she said. "But it's true." he said. "That it is." she said with a smile. "Come in with me." he said. "Ok." she said, removing her clothes. _

_She got in and sat in his lap. He began kissing her neck as his hands ran down her tiny legs. "I didn't even know you were in town." she moaned as his lips traveled down to her shoulders. "I wanted to surprise you." he said. She turned over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, it was quite the surprise to have you stumble into my apartment, freezing and drunk." she replied._

_"Would you expect anything less?" he asked, grabbing her bottom. "From you? No." she replied with a laugh as he brought his lips to her wet breasts. _

_Suddenly, two knocks came to her door. "Shit. Daniel's home." she said. "Daniel?" he asked,"who is he?" "My bandmate." she replied. "So you've become a rock star, have you?" he asked. She nodded as she got up from the bathtub. "Hurry and get out of here, he's going to flip out!" she yelled. He ran out of the tub, out of the bathroom, and to her room where he dove headfirst into her closet door, bringing down dozens of clothing and guitars to the floor with him._

_(end flashback)_

"That idiot." she said to herself in mock laughter,"I wouldn't expect anything less from him." She played the notes on her tiny guitar and sighed.

"Miya...open the door." Daniel sighed. He knocked again,"you're going to have to open this door eventually."

She lay on the floor as she looked at Charlie's face plastered all over her room. "Despite all this, its still not the same as having you here." she said. She embraced herself as the tears fell harder.

She missed his strong arms around her, his rapid heartbeat beating against her after one romantic liaison after the other, his tussled hair, his warm smile, his sparkling sapphire eyes looking at her with love.

"I miss you." she said. She lay in her bed and inhaled the scents. She hasn't washed her bed since Charlie last lay in it. Despite it reeking of alcohol, she reveled in it. "My love.." she said.

"Miya..." Daniel said, sliding against her door sadly. He worried about her so much, and yet, there was nothing he could do.


	3. Chapter 3: Sting of the Viper

**Chapter Three**

My eyes snapped open and I saw my reflection staring back at me again. I held my hand to my fast beating heart and looked around the room. The darkness surrounded me as I struggled to get my breath back. Confusion ran down my spine as I sat up on my soft bed.

One second I was in a snowy hell, now I am back home...talk about confusing!

The blankets wrapped around my large body kept me warm, but I still felt the arctic chill around me. My toes were still numb and snow was buried in my toenails.

Was it all a dream? But it felt so real. This numbing sensation can't be a dream.

The woman. The snow. The Northern Lights. Were they all an illusion? Have I truly gone mad?

Miya lay on her deck as the cold winter surrounded her. It was cold, but she didn't care. Her body had become numb ages ago. As the arctic wind blew past her, she embraced it. "Charlie...you're still here...you're still alive...I know it." she said. She wrapped the blanket around her tighter and sighed as she looked at the clear blue skies.

"We used to love these days. After a long night together, we'd lay out here under the sun and just talk. Talk about our futures, our lives...how everything was so perfect in each others arms.." she said,"but of course, nothing in life is ever perfect..we agreed on that a while ago. And that nothing is forever...I thought I already knew that.." She sighed as the cold tears fell down her face.

A woman laughed outside her deck as she adjusted her glasses. "Target Miya Kouloneula acquired." she said, hanging up her phone. She walked closer and used her boosts to get on the deck. "Who the hell are you?!" Miya yelled as she heard the woman's boots hit the wood.

She laughed and said,"I am Crimson Viper, pleased to meet you." "Crimson Viper?" Miya asked. "How adorable. I'm Maya, and you're Miya, this is lovely indeed." Crimson Viper said. "What do you want with me?" Miya asked. She rose up from her chair and tossed the blanket away.

Crimson Viper looked at her and said,"Isn't it too cold out here to show such cleavage?" She eyed Miya's new outfit; a small orange-yellow vest with green shorts, a feminine version of Charlie's outfit.

"I have grown accustomed to the arctic chill." Miya said coldly. Crimson Viper laughed. "I search every cold region on earth, and completely skipped Scandinavia. How silly of me." she said. "I ask again, what do you want with me?!" Miya yelled. "It seems you once knew Lt. Charles Nash." Crimson Viper said. "Charlie?!" Miya yelled,"what do you want with him?!"

"He has some information I need." she said. "If you want Charlie, you have to get through me." Miya said coldly. Crimson Viper looked at her powerglove and said,"This shouldn't pose much of a challenge." Miya got into battle stance as Crimson Viper laughed. "You're just a little girl...you can't hurt me." she said. "That doesn't matter, I'm not letting you go anywhere near Charlie." Miya said.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Viper yelled, charging at Miya. Miya jumped and flipped over her as Viper flew into Miya's chair. She fell and hit her back on the door. "Come and get me." Miya said, sticking her tongue out as she flipped off the deck. Viper went after her and jumped, drop kicking her in the chest. Miya flew back, but got right back up as she punched Viper's face.

"Ewww...I got all this yucky makeup all over my knuckles!" Miya yelled, wiping her hand on the snow. Viper punched the snow and yelled,"CRASH!" creating a tiny avalanche around Miya. Miya was surrounded by the snow, but got back up again, throwing it into Viper's face.

"She's not taking this fight seriously." Viper said as she was hit in the face with a snowball. Miya laughed and threw another one. "So playful..she's a fool! She doesn't know she's about to be killed." she said. Miya kept laughing as she threw more and more snowballs at Viper. One of the snowballs hit Viper's glove, causing it to malfunction and blow up in her hand.

"BITCH!" she yelled, punching her face. Her fist hit Miya's face so hard she began to bleed. The blood colored the snow red, but Miya wiped it off. She smiled and said,"What, you think a little blood could hurt me? Suppose my face could use some more color?" Viper looked at her wide-eyed as she slowly walked towards her. "I say we end this fight now. My backyard could use a touch up." she added, swinging at her. "Something of the blood-colored sort." she said, punching her face.

Miya's fist connected with Viper's again, breaking her jawbone. Viper fell back and held her face as she tried to scream. "You....you are going to pay..." she said angrily. Miya wiped more blood from her face as she said,"Bring it on.." Viper flew at her, and tackled her, pulling at her long violet hair, suffocating her in the snow.

Miya's feet began kicking as she wrapped them around Viper's hips, tossing her aside. Viper gasped as Miya flipped up, on her stomach and jumped off, kicking her side. Just as Miya was about to finish Viper off, she saw a photo fall to the snow. She gasped and looked at it, Viper was with what it looked like to be her daughter. It sent pain down Miya's heart.

"She's a mother..." she said. "For your daughter's sake...get a new line of work." she added, tossing the photo away and turning her back.

"Don't...turn your b-back.." Viper said, coughing up blood. She charged at Miya, just as Miya turned around. She wasn't ready for the attack. "What the.." she said.

"KIKOKEN!!" a female voice yelled, as a flash of blue light came past her. Viper flew back and went face first into the snow as another photo flew out from her pocket. Viper groaned in pain as she struggled to stand, the blood and bruises becoming more evident on her curvy body.

She charged up her boots and flew away, saluting Miya. "Come back!" a female voice yelled. The same one who just attacked.

"Damn it, she got away again!" she said. Miya turned to see a woman in a blue quiapo dress and ox horns, adorned in white ribbons. Next to her stood a woman in a green leotard, red beret and blonde braided pigtails.

"Who the hell are you?!" Miya yelled, getting in fighting position. "We want to know the same thing." the woman in blue said. She went into her belt and took out a badge,"Interpol Agent Chun Li, Hong Kong division."

The woman in the green took out her badge and said,"MI-6 Agent Cammy White."

Miya got out of her fighting stance and said,"Rock Star and Optimistic Fool Miya Kouloneula."

They all shook hands as Chun Li embraced herself, "Aren't you cold, Miss Miya? With that outfit...hey,that looks like Charlie's clothes." Miya's eyes grew wide,"You knew Charlie?"

"Wait a second....you're that Swedish girl he dated, right?" Chun Li asked. "The rumors say he shacked up with a Swedish girl...that's you, right?" she asked. Miya nodded,"So everyone found out about us, huh?" Chun Li nodded. "I was jealous, I must say." she said.

"Jealous?" Miya asked, raising her eyebrow. "Charlie and I have been partners for years, and I guess I just kinda fell for him, not realizing he only saw me as a sister..and well, he was probably with you anyway." Chun Li replied.

"We've been 'together' as you call it, for around four years. He found me on the street when I was sixteen, he raised me until I could get back on my feet, but by then, we had fallen in love, and he wasn't leaving." Miya said.

Chun Li felt her heart growing heavy as she heard Miya's words. Miya sighed and said,"He's really dead, isn't he?" "I don't know. I hope not." Chun Li said. "You and me both." Miya said, holding her hand.

"Not to change the subject, ladies, but may I ask, what did Crimson Viper want with you?" Cammy asked. "She said she needed some kind of information from Charlie, and that since I was his girlfriend, that I was going to tell." Miya replied.

"What kind of information?" Cammy asked. Miya shrugged and said,"I have no clue. But either way, I wasn't going to let that bitch go anywhere near him. It's a shame.." she sighed,"this line of work could kill her, and she has a little daughter back home."

"So what brings you two to the Frozen North?" she asked. "We've been chasing Crimson Viper all over the world. She keeps impeding our investigation, and it's got to stop." Cammy replied. A cold wind blew as a photograph landed on Miya's feet. She bended over and picked it up to see a photo of a tall blond man with piercing blue eyes.

Chun Li tilted her head and asked,"What's that?" "A photograph..." Miya replied, showing it to her. Chun Li gasped and said,"That's Abel Therion!"

"Abel...Therion?" Miya asked, raising an eyebrow. She looked back down at the photograph and said,"I've seen this face before...but I can't remember where..."

"Abel was saved from a Shadaloo base, he doesn't know who saved him, and he's going out looking for the answers to all his questions. He's an amnesiac, I hope he finds his way.." Chun Li said. Miya sighed and said,"I know I've seen this man before..I just know it.."

"Maybe its because he looks like Charlie?" Cammy asked. "He does, but not that much. I mean other than the blond hair and blue eyes, he looks nothing like him...although they have somewhat similar hairstyles.....well, whatever Viper wanted...it seems there's a connection with Charlie and this Abel character." Miya replied.

Another arctic chill flew past the women as Chun Li and Cammy embraced themselves. "Come on in, rest up a while." Miya said, turning to walk in the house. Chun Li and Cammy followed as they all sat beside the fire, drinking hot chocolate.

Miya looked down at the photograph and said,"I know I've seen this man before...but I can't picture him with the name Abel Therion...someone must have given it to him..." She closed her eyes and tried to remember, but all she could find was nothingness.

"Is everything ok?" Chun Li asked. "No...I keep trying to figure out things about this Abel guy...he looks so familiar, and yet, I can't put my finger on it." Miya replied. Chun Li took her hand and said,"Don't worry about it, you'll be just fine, we'll run into him somewhere, and you two can talk."

"I hope so.." Miya sighed.

Crimson Viper walked into S.I.N.'s office in crutches as she laid eyes on the man in front of her.

"Please allow me to explain...I.." she said, but she was cut off by a male's voice.

"You've failed me...Maya...is it? First, you fail at retrieving Sakura Kasugano. Next, you fail at retrieving Abel Therion, then fail at retrieving Charlie Nash." he said.

"But I..." she said.

"Tell me why I should keep trusting you...tell me...what is your worth to me?" he asked.

"Charlie Nash's girlfriend got in the way..she.." she said.

"Pathetic excuse. Mr. Nash's girlfriend is a pipsqueak, she shouldn't have been nothing more than a pushover." he said.

Viper looked down and sighed. "Please...I have a little girl...my daughter needs her mother.."

"Then you should have thought about that before you joined S.I.N. I don't tolerate failure." he said, waving his hand over her. A light came to it, and he shot it at her.

Crimson Viper was engulfed in the light and flew into the wall, as death overtook her.


	4. Chapter 4: At the Bottom of the Night

**Chapter Four**

The phone kept ringing as Miya's eyes opened. "Who would be calling?" she asked. It's been weeks since she left her band and Daniel behind, they would have no reason to call.

She sighed, she missed Daniel, but he just didn't understand her pain. And with her fragile state, she decided she was more a burden than a blessing to the band, so they went their separate ways.

"Who is this?" she asked, trying to keep her voice quiet in order to not wake up Chun Li and Cammy who slept on the couch quietly.

The male's voice laughed and said,"I'm hurt...you don't recognize this voice?" Her face lit up and she smiled,"Sagat!"

Miya met Sagat at an afterparty for her former band. He showed up because he was looking for someone else at the party. That someone else wasn't there, so he turned to leave, but as he left, he locked eyes with Miya.

Her shortness was what drew him to her. He mocked her height and laughed at her, but as she made him eat his words, he gained a sense of respect for her.

Since then, they've been the best of friends.

"So what is my little pipsqueak up to now?" he asked. "Nothing much." she replied. "Why is your voice so low?" he asked. She turned and looked at Chun Li and Cammy,"I have company. Hold on for a second."

She walked out of the room and to her bedroom, closing the door behind her. Cammy opened her eyes and slowly tiptoed to her door, leaning on it. "Cammy, what are you doing?" Chun Li asked.

"Miya's talking to Viktor Sagat. He's with Shadaloo!" Cammy whispered. Chun Li gasped and said,"Does that mean Miya's with them,too?" "I don't know....let's listen in." Cammy replied. Their eyes grew wide as they heard her laughing.

"So you'll be in town soon?" Miya asked. "I wanted it to be a surprise, but I realized that you're hard to surprise, so I had to tell you. Besides, you know I'm still going around looking for Ryu, and I heard he's in town, so I have to come." Sagat said with a hearty laugh.

"Ryu? Isn't he the guy who scarred you?" she asked. He sighed,"Don't remind me. And you know Adon never stops talking about it." She rolled her eyes,"Adon's an idiot. I swear if I have to turn him down one more time, I'm going to castrate him."

Sagat roared with laughter and said,"Oh sheesh, I don't even want to imagine that. Poor man." "He deserves it! I swear...one more time." she said. Suddenly, her focus shifted to the door when she heard something drop outside.

Cammy gasped as she accidentally elbowed a small table outside Miya's room, knocking over a tiny ceramic puppy doll. The doll hit the floor and smashed into a thousand pieces. Cammy held her hand to her mouth as she looked at the tiny pieces. "CAMMY!" Chun Li whispered.

"I'll be right back." Miya said, hanging up the phone. She walked to the door and opened it before Chun Li and Cammy could get away. She locked eyes with them, as Miya leaned on the side of the door and crossed her arms.

"You're spying on me?" she asked coldly.

"You're on the phone with Viktor Sagat, he works with Shadaloo, don't you think that's a little fishy?" Chun Li asked. "What business is it to you who I'm on the phone with? I've invited you to my home. I've given you a place to sleep. I've sheltered you from the cold. And now you've overstayed your welcome." Miya said.

Cammy looked away sadly and turned to leave as Chun Li followed. Miya glared at them and watched them leave.

"Don't worry, I bugged the house." Chun Li said. "Don't you think that's wrong? Didn't you see the look in her eyes? She was completely hurt, she trusted us...and.." Cammy said. "Listen, I don't trust her. She managed to snag Charlie away from the US Airforce, that's a federal offense, now we find her on the telephone with one of Shadaloo's masterminds." Chun Li said.

"Is everything ok?" Sagat asked when Miya returned to the phone. She sighed and said,"Yes...it's fine." "Hmm??" she asked. "What is it?" he asked. "Something's not right." she replied, lowering her voice,"Interpol's bugged my house..." "WHAT?! If I find them..I'll.." he yelled.

"No...I understand why.." she said. "And I need to know something from you." she added. "What is it?" he asked,"you know I'd never hide anything from you."

"Are you still with Shadaloo?" she asked. Her heart beat with trepidation, she trusted Sagat, and she hoped he wasn't with them.

"Why would you ask me such a thing?" he asked. "Sagat.." she said. "The answer is no." he replied. She smiled as she felt the weight drop off her back. "Thank Odin...you're not with Shadaloo." she said, saying the last part loud enough for the microphone,"excuse me for a second." "Sure." he said.

She walked to the plant where the microphone was hidden and took it into her hand, cradling it in her fingers,"You got that, Agent Chun Li, Viktor Sagat isn't with Shadaloo!"

She smirked and said,"And one more thing, don't fuck with Nordic Chaos!"

"I told you so." Cammy sighed to Chun Li as they sat outside Miya's house in their jeep. "We went to the middle of the arctic circle for this?!" Chun Li yelled. "First she steals Charlie from me, and now she mocks me!" she added, walking out of the jeep. "Chun Li, wait!" Cammy yelled, but it was too late, Chun Li had already begun walking.

Her fist banged against the door as she screamed for Miya to open the door. Miya smirked and turned her music up louder, laying on the sofa and eating a banana.

"Open the door!" she yelled, pounding on it harder. Miya kept laughing as she brought out her amplifier, and attached her guitar to it.

"MIYA KOULONEULA! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" Chun Li yelled. Miya didn't care, she just continued to play her guitar.

Finally, she put the guitar down and opened the door to lock eyes with a red faced angry Chun Li. "Can I help you?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"YOU!" Chun Li yelled, pushing Miya to the couch. "Whoa, Miss Zhang, I don't roll that way." Miya said. She gasped and said,"How dare you?!"

Miya giggled and asked,"What is it that you want?" "I am sick of you making a mockery of me! You ungrateful bitch! You took Charlie away from me! You didn't even love him! You...

She couldn't finish her sentence as she was silenced by a fist to the face. "Don't ever say I didn't love Charlie..." Miya said in a deathly tone so cold it chilled Chun Li to the bone.

"I loved him....I..." Miya said, as the tears began falling from her eyes. She turned her face as the warm liquid trailed down her cheeks, now red with anger. "I LOVED HIM!" she yelled.

Chun Li looked at her sadly, and tried to touch her hand, but Miya took it away. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to touch a sore spot." she said. Miya sighed and said,"Just leave. Just leave me alone."

"As you wish." Chun Li said, walking out the door. The door clicked as Miya fell to the couch and embraced herself as she continued to cry.

Chun Li walked back to the jeep in silence, the bruise on her cheek becoming more evident. "Oh my god..Chun Li, what happened?!" Cammy yelled.

"...."

"Chun Li.." Cammy said. "I said the wrong thing to her...and she attacked me." Chun Li replied. "What did you say?" Cammy asked, her voice dripping in worry.

Silence.

"Chun Li!" Cammy yelled. "I-I said she didn't love Charlie." Chun Li replied. Cammy gasped and said,"No wonder she attacked you! You know that was foolish to say!" "I don't know...I was just so angry..I.."

"It was so obvious she loved him...any moron could see it." Cammy said. Chun Li sighed and said,"Can we just leave..." "Sure." Cammy said.

The pain ran down Chun Li's heart, she didn't mean to say it, she knew how Miya felt, but she couldn't curb her own grief either.

Miya lay on the roof of her house and looked at the nightsky, "Are you up there, Charlie? Tell me, are you? Have the Valkyries taken you to Valhalla? What's it like up there? Is it nice? Do you miss me? Because I miss you...I miss you alot."

Chun Li and Cammy drove back to their hotel in downtown Luleå in sad silence, hoping tomorrow would be a better day.

"TELL ME ALL YOU KNOW ABOUT SHADALOO!!" I yelled, holding the man over my head. Blood poured from his lips, his blond mohawk was ruined, colored red from the blood as he begged for his life.

"I...I-I ain't telling you nuthin'!" he yelled. I shoved him into a wall and yelled,"TELL ME!" "Alright already, damn French punk ass!" he yelled as I dropped him to the floor.

"Shadaloo has teamed up with a bio genetics squad called S.I.N, kidnapping Street Fighters from all over the world and using them at their own free will...and that's all I'm sayin'." he said, spitting the blood from his mouth.

"Where can I find them?" I asked politely.

He laughed and said,"I don't have to tell you.." "ANSWER ME!" I yelled, raising my fist over his head.

He spit out a tooth and more blood as he gasped in fright. "Ok, Ok....there's something in Swedish Lapland, Luleå, I think it's called....now just go away!" he yelled.

"Thank you for your cooperation." I said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome to North

**Chapter Five**

Destination: Luleå, Sweden.

I was told I would be able to find something there.

And perhaps I could find something about my dreams.

It happened again, I woke up in a frozen landscape, body numbed, snow under my finger and toe nails.

Was I dead? Everything was black.

Was that what death felt like?

It was terrifying, I didn't want to experience it anymore.

Miya sighed and felt the cold chill in the air wake her up. "I'm so thankful I moved up here...away from civilization..." she sighed with content. "Charlie...you would have loved this place. Our very own paradise." she added.

Paradise, she laughed. That's for palm trees, crystal clear waters, white sand and hot sunshine, not avalanches, blizzards and icicles.

"Aesthetic things don't make a paradise...I had my paradise in your arms..." she sighed, falling back into her chair.

I sighed as my toes touched the cold snow below my large feet. Fighting boots were not designed for this.

The chill ran down my body as I began shivering. The arctic winds blew past my hair, blowing it in my eyes, obstructing my vision as I continued on.

_"...Abel...find me...._" the voice sang in my ear. My eyes grew wide. That voice! The same voice from my dreams...I have truly gone insane.

There was no one around me for miles. How I wound up in this place, I have no clue.

Something just told me to come here....

_"My dearest Abel...come to me._." the voice said again, trailing off with the arctic winds that blew past me again.

As I kept walking, my body began to grow heavy, weariness began to overcome me, my legs, my knees kept buckling under me, my long strides quickly becoming tiny steps.

My breath grew heavier, I was losing it...oxygen leaving me, following the frozen blizzards around me. The wind took the snow below me, dancing it around me and falling to my skin, sending chills down my spine.

I couldn't take anymore.

_"Abel..."_ the voice said again.

The search for my arctic goddess would have to wait.

_"Abel..."_ she said again.

My vision began to fail, the landscape began spinning while I hit the ground, my large body sinking to the wet snow as everything went black.

Miya jumped up and embraced herself,"Suddenly I've become so cold." She looked at herself and said,'But that's impossible...I'm in this warm blanket...haven't I become accustomed to this weather?"

She fell to her knees as her body began growing heavy, the toll of frostbite filling her, shaking her to her bones.

"What's wrong with me?" she yelled.

She looked up and gasped when she saw what looked like something blue colored buried in the snow. Mustering the last of her strength, she dove off her roof and ran towards it.

Forgetting the cold wetness that flooded her naked feet, she continued to run, her body becoming more and more numb as the minutes went by.

Ignoring the frostbite, she kept running, but she knew she couldn't ignore it for long, as she fell to her knees, struggling to stand as the arctic winds knocked her to the snow.

"I...I-I have to keep going.." she said, as the winds became more stronger, knocking her to the snow again. She began to crawl, grasping the snow in her fingernails, allowing it to help her up.

She rose to her feet and began to run again, the blue coming back to her vision. As she took a better look, she noticed blond hair blowing in the wind, and a hand over the head the hair belonged to.

She gasped. "Dear Odin....it's a body!" she yelled, holding her trembling hand to her rapidly beating heart. She crawled to the body and began dusting the snow away, revealing a large built man.

His skin was blue, eyes shut closed, snow and ice entwined in his hair, his body frozen to the touch. "My god..." she said, touching his body again. "I've got to get you out of here!" she yelled, trying to pick him up.

Darkness still clouded my mind, but I saw a tiny light at the end...perhaps I should run to it.

I felt myself being lifted from my wintry grave slowly, was this my mercenary savior?

Miya struggled through the snow and wind to drag the large body back to her home. Her foot sank into the snow as the body's weight pulled her down. "You're going to have to help me...lend me your strength, your power...anything!" she yelled, the wind blowing out her words.

The weight kept pulling her down, the wind tossed the snow around, obstructing her view, but she kept going, finally, she reached her house.

When she dragged the body in, she closed the door and fell to the floor, chest heaving as she struggled to regain her breath.

Her thoughts soon shifted to the body laying on her floor. "It's alive...please tell me it's alive.." she kept repeating as the dragged it to the bathroom.

Mustering enough strength, she looked down and said,"It's a man....what was he doing up here..."

She turned on the hot water on let it run as she turned back to the body. "Why were you here?" she asked, looking down at him. She traced her hands down his frozen body as she searched for a pulse.

"Please be alive..." she said, searching. She lay her hands on his cold chest, breathing a sigh of relief when she felt his heart beating slowly.

"Thank Odin..." she said as she felt the heart beating against her hand. Slowly, she removed his shirt, running her warm hands down his large chest, gasping at all the scars on his body.

She then pulled the shorts and boxers off, then the gloves and boots off, leaving him naked. "He's beautiful...despite these scars..." she whispered, looking the body up and down. She picked him up and lay him in the now filled bathtub as she sat and awaited his awakening.

Moments later, my eyes opened.

I looked ahead and saw myself staring at a red wall. I sighed as the warm water surrounded me, bring the vitality back into my body.

How did I get here?

Was I saved?

I looked at my toes and gasped. I was naked!

I tried to cover myself up when I heard a feminine giggle beside me.

Chun Li? My god...what's happened?!

"You look confused." the woman said with a playful smile.

Confused couldn't even begin to describe it.

"I saved you. Tell me, what were you doing out there?" she asked. I looked up into warm orange eyes and beautiful violet hair. She looked at me with concern on that pretty face, and I felt ashamed for making her worry.

I couldn't say anything. I was speechless. I was in complete awe of her beauty.

A beep rang through the tiny house and she got up to leave the room. "Wait..." I said, holding my hand out. I watched her form glide out of the room quickly and sighed as I sank under the water.

For someone so tiny, she had a large bathtub. I wondered why. As I thought about her, I wondered...how did she get me into this house.

She walked back in, holding my clothes over her shoulder. "Come on out, if you stay any longer, you might get burned. I'll leave your clothes here." she said, hanging them up on the hanger.

She left the room again, closing the door to give me my privacy.

"That man...." she said, going into her room. She looked at the picture on her desk beside her bed and gasped,"That man...he's the man in this picture..."

"Abel Therion..."

She walked back in the room, and yelled,"You! You're Abel Theri...oh my god, I'm so sorry!" She adverted her eyes as I pulled my boxers over my hips, and stared at her.

"It's ok...you know my name?" I asked. She sighed and said,"It's a long story, I'll tell you when you're dressed." I put my shirt back on and said,"I'm finished."

I smiled and followed her to her living room where she sat in front of the fireplace, starting a fire. I sat on the couch, and screamed as the chair leaned back, my feet shooting out and landing on another piece of furniture.

She giggled and turned to me. "Never had the pleasure of using a recliner? Those things are heavenly." she said.

"If you don't mind my asking...who are you? Where am I?" I asked.

She smiled and said,"My name is Miya. You are in Luleå, Sweden."

"So this is Luleå." I said. "Yup." she said with a smile. "What brings you here?" she asked. "It's a long story...but I'm after Shadaloo...I was told I could find something here." I replied.

"I don't know who told you that...but I haven't seen anything here..but that doesn't mean it doesn't exist. Shadaloo's been known for going around incognito." she said,"you have an accent. May I ask where you are from?"

"Marseilles, France." I replied. After all, that's what I've been told. I couldn't determine whether or not they were right.

"French,huh? You don't look French." she said, staring at me. "I've been to France with my old band...and I haven't seen any men like you...blond and blue eyed...you look more Scandinavian to me." she added. "Then again, perhaps I haven't cared enough to look."

"I don't know if its true." I said. "I'm one of those amnesiacs...I don't know anything about my past...I don't even know if that's where I'm from..." I added.

She gasped.

"That's terrible, Mr. Abel." she said, holding her hand to her heart. "How do you know my name?" I asked. "An Interpol Agent came here earlier. We found this on the snow, dropped by S.I.N Agent Crimson Viper." she replied, holding out a photograph.

I gasped. It was me!

"I showed it to Chun Li, she mentioned your name." she added. "Why did this Crimson Viper have a picture of me?" I asked. "I don't know, you tell me." she replied.

"I don't know...I already told you...I don't know any..." I said. "I know, you don't know anything...I shouldn't have asked." she finished for me.

"She also asked me about Charlie Nash. Do you know anything about him?" she asked. She slapped her forehead,"Dur...you don't know anything...why did I even ask.."

"I can't help you...I'm sorry...I am no use to you.." I said. "No..no, it's ok." she said,"I just need to be more patient."

She smiled and said,"It's getting late, I'm going to sleep. You can stay all you would like to..although I hope I have something here to accommodate your size."

"Just being some place warm is enough." I said with a warm smile.

"Goodnight, then, Mr. Abel." she said, walking away.

I sighed and watched her curvy body dance down the hall and to her bedroom. She was so beautiful.

My body grew warm, my heart began beating quicker. What is this feeling? I've never felt it before...

I got up from the couch and said,"I appreciate your hospitality, my dear Miya...but I cannot accept it...I don't deserve to be in the presence of such beauty...I've caused you nothing but burdens...but I still thank you..."

Taking my leave, I walked out the door and back to the wintry hell.


	6. Chapter 6: Winter Madness

**Chapter Six**

Miya's eyes snapped open as she felt her body shivering from the winter chill. "Why am I so cold again?" she asked, embracing herself.

Despite my body growing gradually weaker and weaker by the second, I kept walking, until I saw buildings. I watched as cars drove on the streets in a straight line, no horns beeping, not like back in France.

The city was empty, no lights illuminated the buildings above me. Streetlights were on, allowing me to see as I walked, my large feet making even bigger footprints in the snow. I shivered as I held myself, the cold once again taking its toll on me.

But I couldn't go back. The way she looked at me...with such worry on her face. She was so worried...I couldn't...I wouldn't allow her to feel that way for me.

Just like I made my savior cry, I made this woman upset...

I lifted myself to a bench as I curled up for sleep, the snow fell from the sky, creating a frozen blanket over me. I tried to sleep, but I just couldn't. I couldn't get the image of that beautiful woman out of my mind.

_Her warm orange eyes looked down at me. Her violet hair fell into my eyes, brushing against my hardened skin. Her fingers entwined with mine as I watched her tiny lips form into a smile._

I've never seen such beauty before...was this what it's like to be in love?

I gazed up at the snow above me and sighed as I threw my arms over my head, creating a pillow for myself.

"You know there's a hostel around the corner from here...no one should be out here so late, not only is it cold, but its dangerous." a voice said to me. I looked up and into the eyes of a kind old man, and he smiled at me.

I smiled back and said,"Thank you.." He looked at me and said,"You aren't from around here, are you?" "No." I replied,"I think I'm from France."

The man laughed and said,"You think you're from France? That's a cute one...ok, the hostel is over there," he pointed at the northwestern corner between a deli and a video store. "Just be careful, you don't know what's lurking in the shadows at this hour." he added, walking away.

"Then what are you doing out this late?" I asked, but it was too late, he was already gone. Perhaps he was a figment of my imagination again. None the less, I took his advice and walked to the hostel, reading the fading letters on the walls.

I looked into my pocket, I had a few dollars, hopefully it would be enough.

Too bad it wasn't.

The man at the front desk threw the money back in my face and said it wasn't good enough. He puffed on his cigarette and drank his glass of whiskey as he blew the smoke in my face.

I scoffed at the scent, it made my stomach turn. I held my hand to my stomach before I could throw up on the floor. He just laughed at me and yelled incoherent Swedish as I tried to decipher what he was trying to say.

At that moment, another man came out, yelling at the man at the desk. They began screaming and arguing in Swedish as again, I tried to make out what they were saying. Suddenly, the second man turned to me.

"Your money is fine." he said, hanging me a room key. "Thank you." I said. The other man glared at me as he flicked his cigarette out the window.

"Either he's with Shadaloo, or he's just a jerk...whatever it may be....he better stay out of my way.." I said, as I walked down the halls and to my room. The walls were colored green, with sporadic wet spots showing mildew and mold.

The halls reeked of smoke and other disgusting things as I held my nose walking to the room. Finally, I reached it, and fell to the bed. I looked around the room, it was small; the walls were dark green with wet mold, the floors were nasty and dirt-stained.

The bed was rock solid, my back shot into a sudden pain as I fell to it, how could anyone be comfortable in this bed?

As I tried to close my eyes, I imagined little Miya curled up in her bed.

She didn't know where I was, nor did she care, and that was fine.

Miya sighed and looked at the snow falling from the sky. "Abel left....why did he go..." she said. "He can't survive in this.." she said.

She looked up at the ceiling and said,"For once in a long time, I didn't feel lonely..."

Morning came, and I sat up. Feeling dizzy and drowsy, I dragged myself to the bathroom where I was repulsed by its state; the sink was rusted brown, as were the faucets, I couldn't even move them.

A tiny, albeit not well obliged present was left in the toilet, and the bathtub was completely brown from the rust. I just shook my head and walked out the door, walking back to the front desk.

I threw the key back and said,"I've been nothing but disappointed in this place. I've never been one to complain, but this was just atrocious."

"Would you care for a refund?" the man asked, it was the same nasty man from the night before.

"No." I replied, walking away. Slamming the door behind me, I walked off and towards downtown, hoping I could find some answers.

The phone rang, as Miya dashed out of her bathtub to answer it. "Come to the door." the voice on the other side said. "I'm kind of naked, I can't." she said.

He laughed,"All the better to come." "Shut up Sagat." she said, grabbing a towel. She wrapped the towel around herself and threw on a long shirt as she walked to the front door.

When she opened it, Sagat laughed and said,"GOOD MORNING!!" "Ugh, Sagat, don't." she groaned. She held her hand to her back as she doubled over in pain. "Are you ok?" he asked, walking in the house. "My back hurts...I...um...lifted something very heavy yesterday." she replied, wrapping the towel around herself.

"Heavy,huh?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. "What's with that look?" she asked. He coughed and said,"Oh um..nothing." "Don't nothing me." she snapped. "Anyway, so are we going to town or what?" he asked.

"Uh...sure, let me go put some pants on. Make yourself at home." she said, running into her room. He watched her leave and lay on her couch, picking up the remote and flipping through the channels.

"So your hockey team is doing pretty well." he yelled. "Yeah, that's a first." she yelled. She emerged five minutes later in her usual attire, green skirt and orange vest.

"Aren't you cold in that ensemble?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm a child of the north, I don't get cold." she replied with a smile. He laughed and said,"Come on, we don't have all day! The clubs will start getting packed! Let's go! Let's go!"

"Sheesh, Sagat, don't get your panties in a bunch!" she yelled, zipping up her vest.

"I'm gonna find you, Ken Mastas, yes I will!" A rather large obese man said, fumbling his beard as he tried to rid the crumbs from it. As he finished his meal, he spun around, falling from his seat, his belly bouncing in rhythm.

"I dun know why you brought me all the way up here." a woman whined behind him. "Relax, baby girl." he said, heaving as he tried to regain his breath. He wiped his mouth with his hand and threw the leftover crumbs to the floor. "As soon as I catch Ken Mastas, then we can go back home, alright?" he said. The woman sighed and said,"Ok, Rufus, whateva ya say."

"Just wait..I'll get you.." Rufus said, but his thoughts were soon dashed as he saw something outside that struck his fancy.

I looked in the diner and put my hand on my stomach as it growled. I checked my pockets as I read the menu. No money. I sighed, wasted my money on that miserable excuse of a hostel.

Should I? No, only desperate people steal.

I was not desperate, more so stuck in a rut, but as my stomach growled more and more, I contemplated with the thought of taking and food to my liking. I was large, no one would dare try to stop me, no one except my own moral respect.

Suddenly, I heard glass shattering, as a large man, even larger than myself-_if that were even possible_-tackled me to the ground. The glass pieces rained down on us as we hit the ground. My back arched at the sudden shock of hitting the concrete, as his hands grasped my neck. My head slammed against the concrete as he laughed.

"Ken Mastas!!" he yelled, crumbs from his previous meal began spitting out from his mouth and onto my face.

My god, was everyone in Sweden this disgusting?

"I've finally found ya!" he laughed, digging his fist into my scalp. "Who...Who is Ken Mastas?" I asked, coughing as I struggled to breathe under his tightened hold. Or perhaps he was talking about Ken Masters. I've heard that name before.

"What are you talking about, you're Ken Mastas! Don't play me for the fool!" he yelled, releasing his grip on my neck. I sat up and fought to regain my breath. "You're alot bigger than I expected." he said, coughing up as his food came back up again and spit in my face.

I wiped it off and said,"If you would be so kind as to stop spitting your food in my face, I'd greatly appreciate it." I sat up and said,"And please, take your gluttony elsewhere. I am not Ken Mastas, or Masters, what have you, just leave me."

He stared at me and began twirling his hair in his large finger,"No one talks that way to me!" he charged at me, as his big belly danced as he moved. "I'll show you that I'm the best!!! You won't know what hit you!!" he yelled, swinging his fist at me.

Why did this man want to hurt me? I didn't even know him! Was he with Shadaloo?

I caught his arm as he gasped, while throwing him down to the cold sidewalk. "Talk! Tell me your name!" I yelled, grasping his collar. He began squirming and kicking as he tried to pull my hands off him. "I-I ain't tellin ya nuthin!" he yelled. "Are you with Shadaloo? ANSWER ME!" I yelled, pushing him against the wall.

"Shadaloo? Heaven's no! I'm just looking for Ken Mastas!" he yelled. I glared at him angrily and said,"Then take your leave. And don't bother me again." Dropping him to the ground, he ran away, leaving a trail of a rather unpleasant stench.

I rolled my eyes and put my hands in my pockets, hoping that could save them from this blistering cold. My stomach growled again, I was still so hungry. I looked to the diner again and put my hand on my stomach...if only....

No, no, I couldn't. I'm no criminal. That would be no worse than Shadaloo.

I sighed,I would just have to grin and bear it. As I continued walking around the town, I noticed many bars and pubs situated beside each other, as people talked and shouted over the loud music. Night was falling, soon the clubs would be opening, people would be scrambling in there, perfect time to ask questions.

The street lights came on, shining down on my body. Looking down at my own shadow, I nearly jumped, like me, it was huge. I wanted to look intimidating, that way I'd get Shadaloo to talk. As I walked, people would look at me with fright, they'd point and say incomprehensible Swedish to their friends, they'd look at me as if I were a freak.

I didn't care. Ignorance was best left for the ignorant. I, on the other hand, have some important business to take care of.

Stopping in front of a large club, I saw the lights flashing left and right, and all other directions. Music played rather loudly and the beats were fast. I watched countless people, men, women, couples walk through the doors, their laughter overpowering the music.

"Can I help you?" a man asked. I was nearly floored.

Finally, someone else who speaks coherent English in this country!

"Yes..I'd like to enter your fine establishment." I said shyly. The man smiled and laughed,"Are you on the list?" "A list..?" I asked. "Most clubs in downtown Lulea have a list, much like all over the world. These clubs are rather exclusive, only a special type of person can get in." he said.

I sighed, perhaps my pursuit would have to wait another day.

"What's your name?" he asked. "Abel...Abel Therion." I replied. After all this time, I was still having problems pronouncing it. The man laughed again and said,"So you're French, huh? You know what, I like you, kid, come on in." "You...mean it? I can go in?" I asked. He nodded, "Get in there!" Smiling, I walked past everyone and into the club.

The man took out a radio and said,"Target Abel Therion located. He's just entered the club." He smirked and put the radio back in his pocket as he continued his job.

"So you're saying you're done with the band?" Sagat asked. Miya nodded and sighed,"I realized I was more of a liability than a helpful hand." "Well...I mean put me in your situation, I'd be upset,too." he said,"I.." "Sagat...." she said, silencing him.

"Sorry." he said somberly. She stopped and looked up, into his hazel eyes. Noticing a special determination in them, she cocked her head and said,"You have another motive for coming here, don't you?" "No, no, why would you say that?" he stammered. "I can see it in your eyes. The thirst for something more. You haven't completely shaken Shadaloo away, haven't you?" she replied, taking his hand into hers.

"No..." he said sadly,"but I'm always working on it. I know I'm better than those two bit thugs..I just....I was so hellbent on revenge, that I'd do anything..." She wrapped her arms around his body and said,"If I can trust you, then I know you'll be ok."

He smiled and bended down to hug her back. "I came here because I heard Ryu Hoshi is in town. I just want to see him again.." he said. "What, for the sake of revenge?" she asked,"your silly quest will bring you nothing but painful memories.."

"Can't I just say hello to an old friend?" he asked. She sighed and said,"You'll never change..."

"No sign of Crimson Viper." Chun Li said, turning to Cammy. "At least not for a while." she added. Cammy crossed her arms and said,"That's strange. We've always been able to catch her. She couldn't have gone that far from us...to the point where she's out of our reach."

"KEN MASTAS!" Rufus yelled. Chun Li and Cammy turned around and watched as Rufus stomped over to them. "I've finally caught up to ya!" he yelled, pointing at Cammy. She gasped as his finger just barely missed her breasts. "How dare you?! Don't you touch me!" she yelled, swatting his hand away.

"What do you want?!" she asked, getting into battle position. "To finally defeat you!" he yelled, stroking his beard. He screamed as his fingers got caught in the knots. She grimaced as she sniffed the air, a mixture of his own fright, and body odor. "God he's disgusting!" she yelled, holding her hand over her nose.

"I don't even know you." she said. "Then allow me to introduce myself! My name is Rufus! And I'm here to take that US Martial Arts title from you, Mr. Mastas!" he said, extending his hand. She swatted it away and yelled,"YOU THINK I'M A MAN?!" "Uh oh..." Rufus yelled, turning around and running as Cammy chased him all over the streets of downtown Lulea.


	7. Chapter 7: Night in the City

**Chapter Seven**

"YOU THINK I'M A MAN?!" Cammy yelled, chasing Rufus through the streets as he screamed, leaving a trail of urine on the streets. "YUCK!!" Cammy yelled, maneuvering around the urine so that she wouldn't step on it.

"DO I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING MAN TO YOU?!" she yelled, as she finally caught up to him and tackled him. She scoffed as she held her beret over her nose, trying to keep the stench away. She stared at the wet spot between his legs and laughed,"You're pathetic. Now what do you want with Ken Masters?"

He cringed as he saw her fist about his head. Silence overcame him. "Answer me!" she yelled. He held his hands up and said,"Don't hurt me, pretty lady, don't hurt me, please don't hurt me!" "I..I-I only wanted to take Ken's title from him!"

"What title?" she asked. She had only begun dating Ken for a few weeks now, perhaps three, tops, and he never mentioned a title to her. "The US Martial Arts Champion Title!" he yelled. She let him go and said,"Ken never said anything about that. Funny, why would he keep that from me.." "I take it you know him?" he asked.

"He's my boyfriend." Cammy replied, a sense of pride ran down her body and to her heart, as it swelled with love. They hadn't been together for very long, but she was already feeling herself falling in love. "And if you want him, you'll have to get past me." she said. "Whatever, I'll find him myself." he said, running away. Cammy rolled her eyes and watched him run down the street.

"Ken wouldn't keep something like that from me..." Cammy said, but it was more so to herself. She sighed sadly, as Chun Li put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It'll be ok, perhaps he has a good reason." she said with a smile. Cammy smiled back, but it was only halfheartedly.

"None the less, we have to keep looking. We have to find any traces of Shadaloo here." Chun Li said, wrapping her arms around her. Cammy leaned her head on Chun Li's shoulder and said,"Who would have thought, you'd become my best friend?"

"Leave the past where it belongs, my dear." Chun Li said, hugging her tighter.

I sat at a table beside some of Lulea's most prominent men, and cringed as their smoke flew into my face. The smoke danced up my nostrils and down my throat, causing me to cough.

"Are you ok? Can't handle the smoke?" the man beside me asked, laughing. His smoky breath flew in my face as he smiled, showing off one of his golden teeth. "I'm ok, Mr. Hans." I said. He offered me a cigarette but I politely declined.

Taking a sip of my vodka, I cringed again as the alcohol burned down my throat. My eyes began to slightly tear, but I wiped them away quickly, before the men could see. "So anything new on S.I.N?" I asked, leaning back on the chair. All the men laughed and asked,"So you want to know about S.I.N.?"

"Tell me everything." I said.

"HE'S A PIG!!" they all yelled, pointing their guns at me. But I just smirked at them. "I'm the farthest thing from a cop, but I'm still glad to give anyone here the asskicking of their lives." I said, kicking their guns away with a Marseilles Roll attack. The men looked at me in shock as I pounded them to the ground.

Grasping the main man's collar, I gazed into his eyes and said,"Tell me all you know about S.I.N. I won't ask again." "I-I...I-I don't...d-on't-k-know...any-thh-hing!" he yelled, shaking. I threw my fist over his face as tears began falling from his eyes. "PLEASE DONT HURT ME!!" he yelled.

Collective gasps ran through the club, as the music stopped, and everyone on the dance floor stopped and watched us.

"Good times, good times.." a man said, running his hands down his long blond mane. He felt a knot and looked into the mirror to take it out, inadvertently revealing his reflection to the mirror. "Well, hello hello, gorgeous." he said with a laugh.

"You can find the base in outside Lulea. About twenty minutes southwest out of town! Towards the mountains!! You might be able to find some S.I.N. people there!" the man shouted. I dropped him to the floor and said,"Thank you for your cooperation."

As I walked down the stairs, I began stretching my fists, they were tight from all the fighting I've been doing today, they were dry and blistery, with blood trailing down my knuckles. "Hmm...that should be enough for today, I suppose I could relax a little, have a few drinks." I said.

"And perhaps meet a pretty lady." I added with a laugh, thinking of that woman from the night before.

"Although she looked a little young, maybe she wouldn't be in here." I said, walking to the bathroom. Again, like most bathrooms, it was dirty and rank. I sighed, how much I hate public bathrooms. I rinsed my hands under the water, and to my surprise, there was no soap. I saw four pairs of feet in a stall and said,"They might be able to help me."

However, as soon as I opened the door, I was shocked to see a man bending over, and another man on top of him. They gasped and yelled,"CLOSE THE DOOR,CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE BUSY!" The men wore their pants around their ankles and the man on top lay his hands over the other man's nipples.

My god, what kind of place is this?!

"Just take the soap!! Take it! Get out of here!" the man on top yelled, throwing me a bottle of soap. I set it beside the sink as I washed my hands again. Throwing the water on my face, I sighed and I tried to get the image of that depraved sex act out of my mind.

I never knew two men could have sex...wow, what a place this...Sweden was.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get the image out of my mind. And it didn't help that I could hear the man's cries and moans from outside the bathroom. I shivered at the thought of ever being in that position.

"I'd rather kill myself." I said.

Not that it was a problem, if two men wanted to share their love, I was always for it. Love is something special and that should be cherished, however, I couldn't image the pain of feeling something inside your own anus.

I shivered again at the thought when I heard a girl's laughter in front of me.

"So..So...you're the that guy..." she said, falling to the floor. I held her up as her voice began slurring again. "That..guy who beat up...thos man..." she said.

"Are you ok?" I asked her. She nodded, her blonde curls dancing as she bobbed her head.

"She's just drunk. Karin Kanzuki, leave that poor man alone, you little hussy." another man said, fixing his hair, and creating a braid in the blond locks.

"Bastards will pay for touching my hair.." he mumbled.

"You're...I like..the..big man.." Karin said, running her hands down my chest. My heart began beating wildly as her hands went lower, and I gasped when she grasped my crotch. "Stop that!" I yelled, pushing her away. "That's no way for a decent woman to act." I said.

"Decent woman?! She's nothing but a whore!" the man spat. "Don't say that!" I yelled, although I wasn't in a position to disagree, after all, she did just grope me.

She began pushing me into the bathroom as she jumped on her toes to kiss me. The man grabbed her hair as she screamed,"LET ME GO!" "Come now, silly whore." the man said, dragging the girl to the dance floor.

"So you've come Karin's new boytoy?" a man asked me. "Boy...toy?" I asked. "Boyfriend, more so bitch." he said. I shrugged,"Sorry, I think I'd rather another woman, of the snowy fields type." "This one here, not my type." I added. He laughed,"Good. You don't look like the kind to bother with her. You see, she's a rich girl, but you know what they say. Money can't buy you class. And that girl is a grade A slut."

"You can say that again." I said, with a tiny sigh. I was never one to call women bad names, but this woman was a new breed of woman.

Something I'd never like to meet ever again. The man with the blond braided hair walked back in the room and said,"Sorry about all that." "That's ok." I said. "That Karin, it seems I must keep my eye on her to make sure she doesn't make a fool of herself. But alas, it was all in vain." he said.

He took out his hand and said,"I'm Vega Fabio LaCerda." I shook it and said,"Abel Therion." "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Therion." he said. "Likewise." I said,"that name doesn't sound Swedish, by the way."

He smiled and said,"I'm from Spain, actually, Barcelona to be exact. I come here for vacations, as it's pretty much in the middle of nowhere." "Your name doesn't sound Swedish either, actually." he added.

"I'm from France. Or at least I think I am. I..um..I don't really know much about myself, or my past. The people who raised me, they declared me French, so there you have it." I replied.

"Hmmm....Sounds vaguely familiar." he said.

"It's a shame. Amnesia is never a good thing to have..." "It's been both a curse and a blessing. Perhaps there's a reason my mind refuses to remember anything. Perhaps its a past better left forgotten. None the less, I have to keep going...Shadaloo won't stop unless I stop them..I." I said.

"Shadaloo?" he asked,"what business have you with them?" I raised my eyebrow. "You know Shadaloo,too?" I asked. "Hmph. I used to work for them." he replied. I glared into his eyes and said,"Tell me all you know." "What else is there to tell.." he said, flicking his hair back. "Why did you leave?" I asked.

"Come to the bar with me, let's have a drink." he replied. "Tell me now, damn it." I said, angrily. He came close to me and said,"Not in front of everyone here. There's Shadaloo spies all over the place." "Fine." I said. Together we walked through the crowd of dancers on the dance floor and towards the bar.

"What will you two be having?" the bartender asked. "I'll have a glass of whiskey. And Abel?" he asked. "Uh...I don't really drink all that much." I replied. "Give him a rum and coke." he said.

The music was loud and the lights were bright, and flashing in my eyes. Vega turned to watch the dancers as we waited for our drinks. "So you find any women around here you like?" he asked. I looked around at the women dancing and said,"Well...I met this one woman last night. I passed out in the countryside, and this woman, real tiny, she dragged me into her house, but I couldn't stay."

"Why not?" he asked. I sighed,"The look on her face...she was so worried about me that I couldn't burden her anymore." "Well, at least you're appreciative, right?" he asked. "Of course. The woman broke her back for me." I replied.

"One whiskey, one rum and coke!" the bartender yelled, handing us our drinks. I went into my pocket and he waved his hand away. "I'll pay, don't worry." he said. "I can't let you do that." I said. "You're my guest, it's on me." he said with a smile. He put the money down and took a sip as he turned to me again. He came close to me and said,"I left Shadaloo for a good reason. I um...I fell in love...with Bison, and he's just so...how do we say, mentally unstable."

"Fell in love with Bison? Is that even possible?" I asked. "In my wacky world, anything is possible. And I know what you're thinking. No, I'm bisexual, I go both ways." he replied. "Both...ways?" I asked. "I...never mind, this country is so strange anyway." I added. He smiled and said,"Don't worry. Anyway, look, Bison's crazy..he uses this psycho....what the hell?!"

We both turned to watch that Karin woman dancing on a pole situated on the floor. She grasped it and spun around, as her skirt flipped up, showing everyone her underpants. I rolled my eyes and said,"A class act indeed." "Excuse me for a second." he said, walking away. He walked towards the pole as she slid down it, entwining her tongue on the cold metal, keeping her eyes on me.

"Karin Kanzuki, for the love of god, get down from there!" Vega yelled, grabbing her by her hair and throwing her to the floor. "But...I...I.." she cried. She curled into a little ball and began to cry and roll around the wet, dirty floor as Vega rolled his eyes. "You know what, I'm just going to leave you here." he said, leaving her.

He walked back to me and said,"She's just...ugh.." I laughed and said,"Grade A Slut?" "Yeah." he said with a laugh.

"So you were telling me?" I asked. "Yes, Bison, you see, he wields this psycho power. Powerful enough to change people into something they aren't. Rumors say that Bison imbued Charlie Nash so badly that he nearly killed both his girlfriend and his best friend." he replied.

I gasped.

"Together, with the S.I.N department, they go around the world, kidnapping dozens of fighters, and turning them into their own personal guinea pigs. I realized I couldn't be a part of it anymore, it was making my stomach curl." he added.

"My god..." I said. "Then I have to stop them at once." I added. "Before you go.." he said, taking my hand. I turned to him. "I didn't tell you anything." he said, with pleading eyes.

"You've been a great help. I wouldn't rat you out." I said with a smile. "Thank you." he said. I walked out of the club as I breathed in the cold winter night's air. It was a relief from all the smoke, alcohol and body odor.

As I began to walk, snow fell from the sky. "Snowing once more." I said. But for once, I welcomed it. My feet crunched under me, but it was a welcome relief, cooling my nerves.

Tomorrow I'd begin my hunt.

Shadaloo will pay.


	8. Chapter 8: Shadaloo Attacks

**Chapter Eight**

"So Miya..." Sagat said, turning to the tiny lady beside him. "Yeah?" she asked. "You haven't said much lately.." he said. They walked past a crowd of people before she sighed and asked,"Should I have to?" "No...I just worry...you're usually the springy talkative type." he replied.

She looked up into his eye and said,"I don't know what to believe anymore. Suddenly, everything's just crashing apart." "I know the feeling.." he said. She stopped as a single tear began falling from her eye. "Do you?" she asked. "You've been so focused on revenge that you've been mixing up anger and sorrow." she replied.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "And yet I know when my friends are in pain. Perhaps I don't have the experience that you have, as far as sorrow goes, but I know that I should be there for you..." he said. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed,"I should stop being such a killjoy." "No worries, kiddo. If I lost someone I loved, I'd be insane,too." he said with a reassuring smile.

"Insane? You don't know the half of it." she said with a smirk. "Come on, let's get to that club before it's too late." he said, taking her hand. She smiled and said,"Ok." As they began walking down the street, people pointed at Sagat and took notice of his size difference compared to Miya.

It was so ridiculous that it was laughable. But they didn't care. Sagat loved small women, Miya loved bigger men.

"It's snowing." he said with a laugh. "Ugh...tell me something I don't know." she said, taking the snow out of her hair. "I wish there was more on the ground, you know, for epic snowball fights. Charlie and I would always have snowball fights down in Gothenburg.." she added with a somber smile.

"You know, why did you two move up here?" he asked. "I had to get away from the scene, plus there's an Airforce base here, so it was perfect for him." she replied. He looked down at the dog tag bouncing against her chest and said,"You miss him, don't you..." He slapped his forehead and added,"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, bad question.."

"It's ok." she said, squeezing his hand tighter. Finally, they reached the club, but they were shocked to see dozens of police cars there, and people scrambling out the doors, screaming for their lives.

She gasped and said,"What's going on?!" A cop turned to her and said,"There was a shootout inside the club...not sure who's behind it."

Miya and Sagat turned to each other and said,"Shadaloo.."

Vega put his claws back on and slashed away, taking out dozens of Shadaloo guards, as the drunk Karin stood behind him in fear. She began shaking and crying. He turned to her and said,"Relax. As much as I may mock you, I would never allow you to get hurt."

"Please....don't let them hurt me.." she cried softly. "It's not you they want...it's me. I spilled their secrets, and now they want me to die for it." he replied.

"Surrender, Vega." a voice said. Vega gasped. It was Bison himself. He floated into the sky and down to eye level with Vega. He held his hand up and said,"Let me have a word with this one alone."

"Yes sir." the guards said, putting their guns down. Bison turned to Karin and asked,"So you've moved on, I see?" "No. She's just a girl I see at all the same clubs I go to." Vega replied, keeping his eyes on Bison's. He turned to her and said,"Karin...of the rich Kanzuki clan, huh? You're no use to me, get out of here."

She turned and ran out of the club as everyone watched.

Bison turned back to Vega and smirked. "Miss me?" he asked. Vega gulped and said,"Every day of my life." For a second, he thought he saw Bison's expression soften, but he was wrong. "You knew it couldn't last." he said. "Why?" Vega asked sadly,"because I'm your subordinate and you're my boss?"

"Exactly." Bison replied. "That's all I've ever been to you.." Vega said sadly. "You've never cared..." he added. "I only put up with your craziness when I need you." Bison said. "Why did you spill Shadaloo's secrets?!" he yelled, grabbing Vega's collar.

"I felt like they needed to know what kind of sick plans you had in store for everyone." Vega replied. "Rumors say you were cavorting around with a large blond man who strangely resembled Charlie Nash." Bison said. "Charlie Nash wasn't here." Vega said,"as far as I know, he dated a Swedish woman, and he wasn't heard of again."

Bison laughed and said,"Never you worry about what happened to Mr. Nash." "Don't bother, I already know...you're a monster. You turned him against the ones he loves the most.." Vega said. "So tell me, who was that man?" Bison asked. Vega closed his eyes and imagined Abel's innocent blue eyes staring at him in confusion.

So innocent...he didn't deserve to be a part of this.

"I'll never tell you." Vega replied.

Karin screamed and ran out of the club, tripping on her own feet as her face hit the concrete. "Karin?" Miya asked, running up to her. But before she could get to her, a cop stopped her,"Don't go near the club, it's dangerous."

Tears fell from Karin's eyes as she ran to Miya. Miya wrapped her arms around her and asked,"What happened?" "There...there..was...a..sh-sh-shootout just now..." she said, as her body trembled. "Vega...he's still in there..with that guy...that dictator guy.." she added, falling to her knees. "HELP HIM!" she shouted. "Vega and Bison.." Sagat said sadly.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Miya said. She knew of all the happenings in Shadaloo, thanks to Charlie working undercover, and telling her all the craziness he saw, including the "epic three-some" with Bison and Vega that he was forced into.

"What did you say?" Bison asked, holding his fist over Vega's face. Vega closed his eyes and saw Abel sitting beside him. Despite his outer exterior, he was so innocent, so childlike...he would never rat him out.

They promised. He'd give his life if needed to stop Bison.

"You heard me.." Vega replied. "Someone as powerful as you shouldn't have such a hard time with hearing." he added. Bison's face grew with rage, as his fist turned purple. "Dare you mock me?!" Bison yelled. "Haven't I been mocked enough?" Vega replied. "Fallen in love with you only to be scorned..." he added.

"Do your worst...but I'll still never tell." he added. "As you wish." Bison said, swinging at Vega. But before his fist could connect, I tackled Bison to the ground.

"Abel?!" Vega yelled. I turned to Vega and said,"I made a promise. And I intend on keeping it." Bison sat up and creaked his neck. "What was that...it felt like a bulldozer..." he said, turning around.

He gasped when we locked eyes. "Y-you!" he yelled. "What?" I asked. He looked at me in shock, I looked at him in confusion. "He knows me?" I asked.

Miya kicked a gun out of the officer's hand and ran past more cops as she kicked the door down, entering the club. "Everyone, get the fuck down, now!" she yelled, pointing the gun at everyone.

Everyone turned to her as Bison laughed,"Well, this was fun. We'll all meet again." "Wait! Come back!" she yelled, firing the gun. Before Bison could teleport away, she managed to hit him with the bullet, right in the shoulder. He screamed and faded away.

"Son of a bitch...he got away." she said, stomping her foot on the floor. At that second, the Shadaloo guards pointed their flashlights at her, and pointed their guns at her. "Hands up, pretty lady." one of them said.

I looked at the woman in the doorway and said,"It's Miya..what is she doing?" "You know Miya Kouloneula?" Vega asked. "She's the woman who dragged me into her house last night." I replied. He giggled and said,"Well, did you..at least...you know.." "What? Oh no, I'd never...I.." I replied.

What was he thinking? I would never sleep with a woman I don't know!

"And whyever not? She's clearly beautiful. Of course not as beautiful as I, but still so very much so." he said. "Well...I don't know her...so it's kind of hard to have sex with a woman you don't know..." I said.

Miya smirked and said,"Nice guns. I suppose you want to use them on me, huh?"

I clenched my fists and waited for the right time to execute my attack, but I found I didn't need to, when Miya jumped in the air and kicked the guns out of the men's hands.

Vega laughed and said,"Charlie Nash always did say this woman was insane." She punched and kicked at the men as they charged after her. One by one they fell to the floor as Miya laughed in their faces.

"Charlie Nash?" I asked. "I've heard that name mentioned so many times since I've been here. Who is he?" Vega raised his eyebrow and said,"That's Miya's boyfriend." "So she has a boyfriend..." I said sadly. "Or at least I think he is, still, they may have broken up, or something...we don't mention that name in front of her." he said.

One of the guards picked up a gun and fired at Miya. I was tempted to run to her, but she flipped over the speeding bullet and kicked him in the face. She screamed a battle cry as she punched him in the stomach, causing blood to spill from his mouth. "That'll teach you to fire at a lady." she said.

"Charlie worked in collaboration with the US Airforce and European mercenaries. Together, they went after Shadaloo, but no one, not even Miya knows where he is. And since she's unpredictable, we don't mention Charlie to Miya, we don't know how she'll react to his name, so we leave it be." Vega said, as we watched Miya fight on.

Miya screamed another battle cry as she threw another man into a man charging at her. "Care for some popcorn?" Vega asked. I laughed and said,"No thank you." "So Charlie Nash, huh...I take it he was quite popular then." I added.

"I have a question...not to change the subject." I said. "By all means." he said with a smile. "That man...in the red, who was that?" I asked. He turned to me and replied,"That was Bison." "So what was Bison..why...why did he look at me like that?" I asked. "Like what?" he asked. "He was shocked. Afraid, maybe." I replied.

Miya kicked the last man to the floor and watched as they all retreated. "Come back here, you assholes!" she shouted, but the doors closed behind them.

"Bison's not afraid of anything." Vega replied. "If anything...I can't imagine why he'd look at you like that.." he added.

I tried to decipher what Vega was saying, but I couldn't get that Bison's guy's expression out of my mind.

The way he looked at me.

Did he know me?

I turned as Miya slumped to a couch beside us. "I need a drink." she said. Vega turned to her and said,"We meet again, Miss Miya." She looked up and said,"You're the pretty boy who fucked Charlie, right?"

"Hey now, pretty ladies shouldn't be using that kind of language." I said. She turned to me and said,"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. Prim and Proper." "How are you, Mr. Abel?" "I'm fine. A little confused, but it's nothing that unusual." I replied.

"Ok, excuse me. Vega, you're the pretty boy who had that three-some with Charlie, am I right?" she asked. "Indeed you are, my dear." he said. "Hmph. No wonder he called me Vega in bed after that." she said, crossing her arms.

Vega flicked his hair back and said,"Then I consider that a victory." "Yeah, sure, a victory when you're stealing people's boyfriends!" she yelled. "And you have the nerve to call Karin a whore, look at you!" she shouted.

"Like there's room to argue!" he yelled. "Well, that's true. But she'd never try to steal Charlie from me!" she yelled. "Enough!" I yelled, pushing them from each other. She gasped and said,"Abel Therion! How dare you touch me there?!"

What was she talking about?

I looked down and noticed that my hand was situated right on top of her breasts. I couldn't exactly help it, they were rather large, and took up more than half of her upper body.

Vega laughed and said,"Welcome to the wrath that is Miya Kouloneula."

She smacked my hand off and said,"Keep your goddamned hands off me!" "Wait! I..I didnt't mean to!" I yelled, but it was too late, she threw her arm in the air and threw her middle finger in the air as she walked away.

Police officers pointed their guns at her as Miya shouted,"PUT THOSE DAMNED GUNS DOWN! IT'S ME!!"

Vega and I cringed as we heard her yell.

"Yup, she's insane." I said.


	9. Chapter 9: Nightfall

**Chapter Nine**

Sagat, Miya, and Karin watched as the cop cars drove the Shadaloo men to the police station. "I always wonder how you do it." Karin said. Miya turned to Karin and asked,"Do what?" "How you always manage to fight, despite people firing guns and whatnots." she replied.

Miya smirked and said,"Experience makes you stronger." "Go home, I'll handle everything." she added. "Ok." Karin said, running home. "That girl worries me." Miya said, turning to Sagat.

"I heard you shouting at someone in there." he said. "Did you?" she asked. "Your voice tends to carry when you're mad." he said. She giggled and said,"It was nothing." "Don't tell me it was nothing." he said. She sighed and said,"Abel Therion accidentally grabbed my boobs, no big deal." "What do you mean no big deal?!" he yelled.

"Sagat!" a woman's voice yelled, causing Miya and Sagat to turn to her. "Chun Li?" they both said. "Ok, you two better have a good explanation." she said. Cammy ran to her and eyed Miya and Sagat down.

"So you brought backup.." Miya said with a laugh. "With you, I have to be cautious. After all, you did manage to infiltrate the US Airforce and run off with their best commander." Chun Li said. "Damn it, lady, will you stop throwing Charlie down my throat?!" Miya yelled. "I didn't take him, it was his own choice. He fell in love with me, I didn't force him to do anything." she added.

"You better start talking, pretty lady." Cammy said.

"Will you butt out of our conversation?!" Miya snapped. Cammy threw her hands up and said,"All yours." Miya turned back to Chun Li and said,"Sagat and I were just about to enter the club when Karin Kanzuki came out and said that there was a shootout in there. She said Vega and Bison were in there. And somehow, Abel Therion showed up."

"Abel was in there?" Chun Li asked. Miya nodded. "Bison left, and his men were all arrested, I took care of everything." she said. "I see you've done a good job." Chun Li said. "Thanks." Miya said. "It seems Charlie told you a thing or two how to take care of business." Chun Li said. Miya smirked and said,"I try."

"Any reason why Bison came?" Chun Li asked. Miya shrugged,"I suppose that's a question best left for Abel and Vega." "What about Karin?" Cammy asked. "You expect that half-wit to know anything?" Miya asked. Cammy shrugged and said,"Then I suppose we can talk to them. Oh and by the way, be on the lookout for an obese blond man named Rufus. He's running rampart though town, just a heads up."

"Thank you." Miya said,taking Sagat's hand. Chun Li and Cammy watched them walk away, and they entered the club.

"So what do you do when you have a total club all to yourselves?" Vega asked. "Uh.." I replied. "Party!" Vega yelled, dashing to the DJ booth. He looked at all the records there and said,"Hmm...crap. Crap. Crap. More crap! This is generic American pop remixes, give me something good." "Ah, what is this..." he said, picking up a record already on the the floor. "Dj Tiesto..much better." he added, putting the album in.

I listened in as the lights came back on, and the music played loud. Vega went on the microphone and said,"Dutch club tracks, this is kinda nice." "This is rather nice." I said, diving behind the bar. "Abel, bring a Spaniard some tequila, will ya?!" Vega yelled on the microphone. I gave him a thumbs up and grabbed the nearest bottle of something called Jose Cuervo.

I grabbed a green bottle and read the label, it was a long word, something I couldn't make out right away. "Yo Abel! Get over here!" Vega yelled. "Wait a sec." I said, looking back at the bottle. "Jager...Jagermeister?" I said, reading the label again.

Curiosity struck and I opened the bottle. The stench made my insides curl, but I drank it anyway. "Ahh, what the?!" I yelled, throwing the bottle at the wall. It smashed into a dozen pieces as the alcohol burned down my throat.

My god...it was utterly disgusting!

The taste of black licorice began running up my throat, and I bended over as I threw up all over the floor.

Chun Li and Cammy walked in and held their guns up. Vega laughed and said,"Well, well, well, it's the bird and the bee!" "Vega?" Chun Li asked, looking around,"where are you?"

Vega laughed and said,"Oh come on, someone as beautiful as I shouldn't be this hard to find!" Cammy smirked and said,"He's up at the DJ booth." Chun Li laughed and said,"Where's Abel, then?"

I waved my hands as I continued throwing up. Never again, never again will I ever drink alcohol.

"Are you ok?" Chun Li asked, walking to me. Vega ran down from the booth and handed me a glass of water. "Your first experience with Jager, huh?" Cammy asked. "Ugh.." I said, rolling my eyes. I grabbed a towel and wiped my mouth as I drank the water Vega handed me.

"Ok, let's get out of here." Chun Li said, taking my hand,"when you feel better, we can talk." "What's there to say?" Vega asked,"I spilled Shadaloo's secrets to Abel, someone heard me and called Shadaloo, then Bison came..." Vega's heart began to fall apart at the very mention of Bison's name.

Cammy noticed his expression change and said,"There were rumors that you and him were together.." "Those rumors were true. Sort of." Vega replied. "You see, I fell in love with him, and stupid me, I thought he could change...for me. I thought we'd be happy together, that I'd finally find the right one, and that he could actually become more human...but of course, I was wrong.." he added.

"I was wrong to ever think that he could love me the way I loved him." he said. Cammy took his hand and asked,"Do you still love him?" Vega nodded,"I don't know if I'll ever stop." Cammy looked at him sadly as a tear formed in her eye. "I'm sorry." she said. "Don't worry...I..I'm trying to move on." he said. "He could have killed me tonight. The look on his face, had Abel not interfered, he would have." he added.

"So you're saying you spilled Shadaloo's secrets about S.I.N and stuff to Abel, and someone heard you? Then they called Shadaloo and they went after you? And Bison showed up? And a shootout occured?" Chun Li asked. Vega and I nodded. "Then Miya Koulo-whatever showed up, and she completely kicked everyone's ass." I replied.

"I swear, I'll never get that last name right. I think Charlie was the only one who knew how to pronounce it." Chun Li said. "Nah, he couldn't either." Vega replied,"I think she even messed up a few times pronouncing it." "Anyway, we'll just call her Miya, she's the only Miya we know, so it'll work." Cammy said. She glanced at me and smirked, seeing my face turn red at the very mention of her name.

She elbowed Chun Li slightly and then I noticed them both staring at me with smart-ass smirks on their faces. "What?" I asked. They both giggled and said,"We think you like Miya." "Oh my god...grow up, you two!" I said, rolling my eyes. "Miya and Abel! Miya and Abel!" they both yelled, linking their arms and dancing in a circle.

"Alright already, ladies, leave him alone." Vega said. He smirked and yelled,"CAMMY AND KEN! CAMMY AND KEN!" This time, it was Cammy's turn to grow crimson. I slapped hands with Vega as we both laughed. I sighed and said,"Look at me, I'm a mercenary who's become enchanted by a little lady...go figure." Vega laughed and said,"Good luck, she's definitely not over Charlie, so you might have a hard time snagging her."

"Damn, you're right, she's not over Charlie...hmmm.." Cammy said. "I know, we'll set you two up, how's that?" Chun Li said. "Oh I don't know...I don't have any experience with the ladies." I replied. Cammy laughed and said,"You're handsome, and you're quite the gentleman, there's no way she'll say no."

"Although she may need some further persuasion." Chun Li said. Cammy raised her eyebrow and said,"Oh really?" Chun Li came close to Cammy and began whispering in her ear, as Cammy's eyes grew wide. I tilted my head in confusion and looked at them, trying to decipher what they were saying.

"Vega?" I whispered. "Don't bother." Vega said,"women talk. It's the mystery of life."

"So you dragged us all the way to the great North for a recipe?!" Zangief shouted. He turned to the men beside him, Chef by day, Luchador by night, El Furete, and Japanese Sumo Wrestler E Honda.

El Furete crossed his arms and said,"Someone from Mother Russia shouldn't have a problem with this weather." "If anything, I should be the freezing one here!" he yelled. "Both of you, shut up, let's just find what we need, and let's go." E Honda said. They all walked down the street as they looked at different restaurants and bars on the strips.

Soon, they noticed Sagat and Miya walking down the street, hand in hand.

"Sagat?" E Honda said. "And who is that mamacita?" El Furete asked. "That's Miya Koulo-uh...never mind. Charlie Nash's girlfriend. You remember Charlie, right?" Zangief said,"the one with the weird hairstyle and the glasses? Yeah, he kept boasting about that woman to anyone who asked." "Oh right, and didn't he leave his work for her or something?" E Honda asked.

"Nah, he just moved up here with her. Last we all heard was that something had happened. They were supposed to be at the reunion party, but they didn't show up." Zangief said,"it's a shame, I was looking forward to another drinking contest with him."

"Anyway, why don't we go say hello?" El Furete said. "Sounds good." Honda said. "Oh and Furete, dear, please keep it on your pants. I can't have you womanizing every woman in every country we've been to." Zangief said. El Furete laughed and said,"No worries, amigo."

"Honda? Gief?" Sagat asked, as the three of them walked to Sagat and Miya. "Hola." El Furete said to Miya. She smirked and said,"Hi." "Hey you two, guess you're wondering why Charlie and I didn't come to the party two months ago, huh?" she asked. Zangief nodded. "Charlie and I...well...he left for a mission last year....and he never came back." she replied sadly.

"Ah, mamacita..." El Furete said, wrapping his arm around her waist. Sagat growled and snapped,"Get your hands off her!" He jumped back and said,"Ok man, I was only trying to comfort her, amigo!" "She's going through a tough time, leave her be." Sagat said angrily. Honda and Zangief smirked and said,"So Sagat..."

"Don't even go there." Sagat said. Before he could say anything else, everyone watched as Rufus turned the corner and ran down a nearby alleyway. "Hey isn't that the guy Cammy and Chun Li warned us about?" she said. "Cammy and Chun Li? More chicas?!" El Furete yelled. Miya groaned and slapped her face with her palm. "I'm done." she said, walking away.

"Hey hey! Come back, I no hurt no mamacita!" El Fuerte yelled after her, watching her skirt dance in the wind.


	10. Chapter 10: Crimson Winds

**Chapter Ten**

Bison tended to his wound and said,"But I'm nearly invisible...how did that little girl..." the blood stopped running down his arm, and he grabbed a antiseptic napkin to cleanse the open wound.

"And that man...impossible..." he said, gritting his teeth as he pulled the bullet out of his shoulder.

The pain shot down his body and he screamed as the bullet left his flesh and hit the floor, a mixture of blood and metal beside him.

"Vega.." he said, imagining those warm blue eyes gazing down at him with such hopeful love.

"You fool." he said.

Rufus ran down the street and gasped when he saw a tall man with long blond hair standing next to a man of equal size, with short brown hair. The blond man wore a red karate gi, the man beside him, all in white, his red headband falling past the back of his knees.

"Ken Mastas..." he said.

He sped up and plowed through them, sending both men spiraling to the ground. "Jesus..what was that?" Ken asked, sitting up. "Ken?" the other man asked. "Ryu, you ok?" Ken asked. "I'm fine." Ryu replied.

Rufus got in Ken's face and laughed a hearty laugh. Ken jumped and said,"Who the hell are you?!" "WHAT?!" Rufus yelled. His face began to grow red in anger, and he stomped his foot to the ground. "EVERY TIME, MAN EVERYTIME!" he yelled. Ken looked at Rufus wide-eyed as Rufus yelled,"That's fine. Because when I'm done with you, you'll know my name! I'll cut you up and chop you to bits! Then I'll put you back together, and do it again!!!"

"Are you finished yet?" Ken asked. "FIGHT ME, KEN MASTAS! I SWEAR ONCE I'M DONE WITH YOU I'LL.." Rufus yelled, spitting in Ken's face. "Ugh..say it, don't spray it, dude." Ken said, wiping his face off. "What do you want with me, anyway?" he asked.

"I've traveled all over the world looking for you, to take that US Martial Arts title from you, to prove that I'm the best American fighter!" Rufus yelled.

"Wait a second..I'm not the US Martial Arts Champion." Ken said. "What?" Rufus asked. "No, no, no. I mean I was, until Charlie Nash won it back from me." Ken replied,"oh man that was a fun fight. He kicked my ass then took me out drinking afterwards, what a guy.."

"So you're saying I should be looking for a Charlie Nash?" Rufus asked. Ken nodded. "And you ain't playin' no tricks on me, are ya?" Rufus asked. Ken shook his head. "So where can I find him?" Rufus asked. "You're in luck. He just so happens to be living in Sweden now. This city to be exact." Ken said with a smile.

"He lives here with his girlfriend. Real small girl, she's got long violet hair and a gorgeous body. He couldn't stop gushing about her at the tournament a few years ago. If you see her wandering around, you might be able to find him,too, although there's a rumor going around that something bad happened to him."

"Basically, look for a small girl with long violet hair, and she'll bring me to Charlie?" Rufus asked. Ken nodded. "But I'd be careful. Charlie mentioned she has a terrible temper." he said. Rufus laughed and said,"I'll show her a terrible temper!",running off.

"Uh...Ken?" Ryu asked. Ken sat back as he replayed all the events again. "What the hell was that..." he said.

"RYU!!" a male's voice yelled. Ryu turned around and locked eyes with his rival, Sagat. "Sagat.." he said. "Hey you, you're Charlie's girl, right?" Ken asked. Miya groaned and said,"Yes." "Wonderful, there was a guy running around here, looking for him. Real fat, smelly..." Ken said.

"Rufus?" she asked. "Yeah, that's him." he replied. "A woman named Cammy told me to watch out for him." she said. "Cammy? She's up here?" he asked. "Yeah...why, you know her?" she asked. "That's my girlfriend!" Ken yelled. He grabbed Ryu's hand and said,"Come on, man, I gotta find Cammy!"

Ryu and Sagat kept their eyes locked on one another as Miya sighed and watched. "You can't tell me you're still not focused on revenge. Just look at you.." she said. "You're right. I am focused on revenge." he said. She sighed and said,"Well, there's nothing I can do to stop you." "Just don't hurt him. And I'll pray to my Norse deity's that you find your solace." she added, walking away.

"Miya, wait!" he yelled, chasing after her. He grasped her hand and said,"We both have own problems...can't we fix them....together?" "No." she said calmly. "There can't be a together with a clouded mind!" she yelled.

"I'm as messed up as you are, we're both no good to each other..." she added, walking away. "Miya..." he said, watching as she walked away.

Ken and Ryu ran down the street as Ken stopped. "What's wrong?" Ryu asked. "There she is." Ken said, watching Cammy stand at a street corner with Chun Li. "And there's Chun Li.." Ryu said. Ken laughed and lightly elbowed Ryu in the stomach. "What?" he asked. "Oh come on, don't tell me you don't find that woman attractive." Ken said. "Well...I do, but Sakura..." Ryu said.

"What of her?" Ken asked. "Never mind." Ryu said. He imagined the little girl running to his side, throwing herself at him and grasping him for dear life. "Ryu-san!" she would scream, shining her brown eyes at him with her wide smile.

She loved him, and Ryu wouldn't let her down.

Suddenly, they saw two men walking to them as Chun Li and Cammy laughed. "Who the hell are those two?" Ken asked angrily. "Well, one of them is Vega and.." Ryu said. "Charlie Nash? No, that couldn't be him.." Ken said, running across the street. But before he could cross, a truck came, and honked its horn so loud, it knocked Ken back to the sidewalk. "You trying to get yourself killed?" Ryu asked.

Ken sighed and said,"No,I'm trying to stop my girlfriend from being taken away by those two!" Ryu rolled his eyes and said,"Come on." Ken got up and they walked across the street.

I looked up when I noticed two men approaching us, and instinctively walked in front of Chun Li and Cammy. "Can I help you?" I asked, crossing my arms. "Hey man, buzz off, I want to see my girlfriend." Ken said. Cammy tapped my shoulder and said,"It's ok, Mr. Abel, Ken's my boyfriend." "Very well then." I said, stepping aside.

Cammy jumped into Ken's arms as he squeezed her tight and spun her around. "How did you know I was in town?" she asked. "Charlie Nash's girlfriend told me." he replied. "Miya?" she asked. "Miya? What about her?" I asked. Chun Li snickered as my face turned a crimson red again.

"So who's this guy?" Ken asked, pointing at me. "My name is Abel." I replied. "And you're hanging around with my girl?" Ken asked. "It's more so, she's hanging out with me. She and Chun Li just happened to walk into the same club that Vega and I were in, so they came out here with us." I replied.

"Makes sense. I do appreciate you protecting them." he said with an appreciative smile. I smiled back and said,"So you're Ken Masters, right?" He nodded, and we shook hands. "This guy was looking.." I said. "..Rufus, yeah." he said.

"Speaking of which.." Cammy said, crossing her arms. "Uh oh.." Ryu said. "Yes, dear?" Ken asked. "You've failed to mention this US title to me, are you hiding things from me?" she asked.

Vega snickered and said,"Just sit back and watch." "What?" I asked. Cammy got in Ken's face and said,"You're lying to me!" "Uh oh...but don't they love each other, why are they fighting?" I asked.

"The beauty of love...another one of life's many mysteries." Vega said with a smile. "Whatever..I don't get it. I know I wouldn't fight with my girlfriend." I said.

"Cammy, I would never!" Ken yelled, backing up and throwing up his hands. "LIAR!" she yelled, pointing in his face.

"Ok, Cammy, relax. I'm sure Ken has a good reason.." Chun Li said. Cammy sighed and said,"Fine. Go on. Tell me why you'd hide this from me."

"Because I lost the title before we begun dating." he said. Cammy's expression softened and she asked,"You did?" "Yes. Otherwise, of course I would have told you...Charlie won it from me two years ago..so I told Rufus to find either him, or his girlfriend." he replied.

"You told Rufus to look for Miya?!" Cammy yelled. "Yeah...was I not supposed to?" he asked. "We saw her walking alone, she was probably going home or something.." Chun Li said.

"Alone?" I asked,"why didn't anyone tell me?!" Everyone looked up and I said,"The hell I'm letting that girl walk anywhere alone...." "Sagat was with her earlier.." Ryu said,"he couldn't have just left her..."

"I'm gonna go find her." I said, leaving the group. "Abel, wait!" Chun Li yelled. But it was too late, I was already gone.

"What, he's in love with her or something?" Ken asked. Everyone nodded. Ken shrugged,"Well, I don't know him, so I can't say anything."

Miya continued walking through town when she reached the more seedier parts. The street lights were out, trashcans lay on the street, with liquid and other trash piling into the street. She threw her hands in front of her face to block the trash flying into her face as the wind danced around her. The snow began falling harder, as she embraced herself to keep herself from falling over from the wind.

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't so stubborn, perhaps then I wouldn't have walked away from Sagat..." she said, as a slight fear began running down her body. Her heart began beating rapidly when she suddenly heard footsteps behind her.

"Sa-Sagat?" she asked, shivering.

Silence.

"SAGAT?!" she yelled. But it was silent again.

"God help me.....bring me to Miya faster...please." I pleaded, as I ran throughout the town. As I kept running, I found myself back in the seedy part of town from the other night. I went past the hostel and looked in the window, the same men from before were there, staring at me and snickering.

"Help...me." a man said, but I couldn't stop, not when Miya was left in the city unattended. Naturally, I wouldn't bother, she's a strong woman..but how strong?

I couldn't just leave a beautiful woman unattended.

The footsteps came louder as fear struck down Miya's body again. Her heart began beating quicker and quicker as sweat fell from her forehead. "Sagat....please....let...let it be you.." she said, her lips quivering in fear. She began to shake in fright. Suddenly, she felt herself thrown to the ground when a large man jumped on her.

I heard a female's scream coming from the end of the city limits, towards Miya's house, and ran towards it. Fear struck down my body and I prayed to god that the scream wasn't Miya's.

"GET OFF ME!" she yelled, but she was silenced when she was hit by a large fist. It was so dark that she couldn't tell who her assailant was. The fist hit her like a dozen bricks, and she began to spit up blood. "Tell me where Charlie Nash is!" the man yelled.

She gasped.

"What....what...do you..want with...Charlie?!" she asked. "I want his US title, I want to be the best in America!" the man yelled. "Rufus?" she asked.

She didn't think she should have to worry about Rufus. She didn't know he was this dangerous.

"Stop...please!" she yelled. "Tell me where Charlie is and I won't let you get hurt." he said. The concrete rocks left cuts down Miya's back as she tried to squirm out from underneath of Rufus. He ran his hand up her thigh as she pounded his shoulders. "LET ME GO, PLEASE!!" she yelled. He held her stomach down and gazed into her eyes angrily. "I said, tell me where Charlie is!"

"Never." she said, defiantly.

Finally, I found the source of the screaming, and gasped when I saw that disgusting Rufus man laying over a woman.

"Please don't let it be Miya.." I said, holding my hands together in prayer.

The woman screamed again, and I ran to them.

Suddenly, Miya felt Rufus being ripped apart from her.

"How dare you lay your dirty paws on an innocent woman!" I yelled, throwing him to the street. I looked down as the woman curled up and cried.

My god...it was Miya.

"Miya?" I asked, kneeling down to her. She stopped crying and turned over. "Charlie?" she asked. I looked away sadly. "Abel?" she asked. I turned to her with a bright smile, but she turned away again.

Rufus ran up to us again, but I stopped him and threw him to the ground again. Anger ran through my veins as I pounced on Rufus, punching his face again and again, to the point where there was blood on my knuckles.

"I don't tolerate harming women! Especially one as beautiful as her. Get out here!" I yelled, pounding his face again. As my fist connected, I felt the bones underneath shattering. His body thrashed wildly as he tried to leave my grasp.

But I wasn't going to allow that. No one gets away with harming my Miya.

Finally, I let him go. I had to. Miya was screaming for me to stop. I could have killed him. While he ran away, I looked at my hands, now bloodied and calloused from all the damage I've done. I reflected on everything as I looked at the blood left on the street, the snow underneath me, now colored red.

I could have killed him...

The fear struck down my heart. I'm no murderer. My god...I've snapped. My eyes widened as I stared at the blood left on my hands. The snow wasn't enough to wipe it away, the memories were still there, the pain, still in my tingling fists.

Tears fell down my eyes, I stood in silence as Miya stared at me in fright.

I had to get away.

Those same eyes that looked at me with concern now looked at me in fright.

She was afraid of me. The ever so fearless angel was afraid of me.

Ashamed, I got up to take my leave before I heard a breathy whisper.

"Don't leave..."


	11. Chapter 11: Blood and Tears

**Chapter Eleven**

"Don't leave..." she said, ever so quietly. I turned and continued on.

_"What are you doing, you idiot! You can't just leave her there!"_ my mind shouted at me.

But she was so afraid of me, how could I just look her in the eye after I nearly killed someone in front of hers?

"Abel..." she said quietly. Sadness radiated off my body, and I felt myself resonate back to her. I turned and walked back to her, slowly kneeling down at her fallen body. Her tears had gone away, only to be replaced with the snow falling from the sky.

Her eyes wore a crimson red and instead of showing fear, showed desperation.

I gasped. I never thought I'd see this look on her face.

Although I haven't known her very long, I sensed her strength, her determination, but now, she showed a different kind of emotion. I couldn't just leave her there. Not when those eyes gazed at me in desperation.

Those glorious angel eyes. She was like a fallen angel, fallen from the sky. And only my arms could bring her back to vitality.

I looked into those angel eyes with sadness as she gazed at mine. Despite this present darkness that surrounded us, I could still gaze upon the beauty in my arms.

I smiled. I was blinded by her beauty. But her face still wore that sad expression, there was nothing I could do to fix it.

But suddenly, her tiny lips formed into a smile. "Abel..." she whispered softly, curling into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her protectively as we rose up from the cold asphalt. I tried to say something, but she put her dainty finger on my lips, leaving a trail with her razor sharp nail.

Instinctively, I kissed it. To my surprise, she didn't flinch. She gazed into my eyes with a different expression.

Thankfulness.

"Thank you.." she said quietly. There was silence all around us, only the beats of our hearts was the only sound to be heard. There was no need to be any louder.

As if by magic, she brought her lips to mine. I followed. I've never been so sure of anything in my life, but this felt so right.

Gently, our lips touched.

A single sob left from her, and I added a little more force into the kiss, reassuring her that I'd always be here. When the kiss was finished, our lips slowly parted. I thought I heard another cry from her, as if she was crying for a return, but it was only my imagination.

I was confused, however. For her to kiss me like this...where was Charlie? Vega mentioned that perhaps they had broken up. But everyone referred to her as Charlie's girlfriend, so that would mean that they didn't.

"Miya....let me ask you something..." I said. "Yes?" she asked. "That way you kissed me....you wouldn't have done it if Charlie was still in the picture..right?" I asked. She looked away and I felt her arms leave my neck. "This is true." she said.

"So you are still with Charlie?" I asked. "No.." she said sadly. "I think its time I let go.." she added. "Was it a bad break up?" I asked. "I can only wish.." she said. I stood in silence as I listened to her voice become sadder by the second.

"He is dead...I know he is...and there's nothing I can do that's going to bring him back.." she said. She wrapped her arms around my neck as tears began falling from her eyes. "No...I shouldn't cry anymore...he's in a better place...." she said, wiping her tears.

"I have to let him go..." she added.

For once, I was at a loss for words. I was afraid to say anything in fear of making anything worse.

"Let me take you home.." I said quietly. "Please.." she said. Together we walked through the snowy landscapes and back to Miya's tiny house in the countryside.

When we entered the house, she directed me to her bedroom. My heart began beating in trepidation, I was terrified of entering. I was afraid of what might happen.

I lay her on her bed and tucked her in. "Goodnight." I said quickly, closing the door behind me. "Abel?" she asked. I leaned on the door and sighed. I knew better not to enter.

A woman's bedroom should be her most sacred place. Who was I to intervene?

"Abel?" she asked again. "Yes?" I asked. "You...you're not going to leave again, are you?" she asked, the words trembling from her lips. "No.." I said.

I couldn't just leave her. Not when she needed me. I laughed. The day someone would need me of all people.

I was no knight in shining armor. I was merely an amnesiac, looking for my elusive past.

Slowly, I walked to her couch, she mentioned that it was large enough to accommodate me, I hoped she was right. I was so tired, such a long day went by.

Presents left in toilets, man-on-man sex, little girl dancing on a pole, shootouts, puking up that Jager, and Miya's desperation.

What a day!

I fell to the plush pleather couch as I allowed sleep to take me.

"I hope Abel is ok..." Chun Li said. "I'm sure he's fine. And he's probably found Miya,too." Cammy said, putting her hand on Chun Li's. Ken wrapped his arm around Cammy and said,"Whatever you'd like to order, it's yours!" "Thank you." Cammy said, leaning her head on Ken's shoulder.

"So Chun Li?" Ryu asked. "Yes?" Chun Li asked, gazing up from her menu. "What brings you to Sweden?" he asked. "What brings you?" she asked. "Looking for the next fight..." Ryu said. "Hunting Shadaloo.." Chun Li replied.

"Surprise, surprise." Ryu said. Chun Li slammed her menu closed and snapped,"What's that supposed to mean?" "Uh oh..." Vega said, leaning back on the seat.

He sighed, he remembered whenever him and Bison went out to dinner. And about how they would constantly bicker about what to eat. Vega preferred more exotic cuisine, while Bison just wanted to chow down.

"What's with that look on your face?" Cammy asked. "Nothing...I was just thinking about whenever Bison and I went out to dinner, and how we could never agree on anything to eat." Vega said with a half-hearted laugh.

"Bison?!" Ken and Ryu yelled, spitting out their water. "Ken!" Cammy yelled, punching his side. "You...dated Bison?!" Ken yelled. "Yes..." Vega replied sadly. "How the hell...what..you know what, I'm not even going to say anything.." Ken said.

"Please do. I'd appreciate it greatly if you'd keep your big mouth shut!" Vega snapped.

"Hey will you guys shut up over there, we're trying to enjoy a nice peaceful dinner!" El Furete yelled from across the room. Everyone turned over to the table at the other side of the room and waved hello. Honda got up and gave Ryu a big hug. "My fellow countryman, how nice to see you again." he said. He took Chun Li's hand and kissed it,"And a great pleasure to see you, Miss Li."

El Furete got up and walked to the table, leaving Zangief with the food in front of him. He eyed the food and said,"Should I...oh why the hell not?!" He grasped every morsel of food on the table and began eating.

"So these are the two _chicas_ that other _chica_ mentioned earlier!" El Furete said, looking at Chun Li and Cammy. "Other _chica_? You mean Miya?" Chun Li asked. "I guess that was her name, tiny girl, _muy pequeña_.." he said. He put his hands in front of his chest and said,"_pechos grandes_!"

"What?" Ryu asked. El Furete rolled his eyes,"Never mind." "I have an idea!" Honda yelled. "Which is?" Ken asked. Honda quickly grabbed a table, then grabbed their table, and combined them together. "We're going to have a banquet dinner!" he yelled.

"Yo _amigo_, you think I've got the _dinero_ for that?!" El Furete asked. "Relax, I'll cover it. It's good to see you guys again." Ken said with a smile,"although I do with Charlie Nash was here, he was quite the party guy. I swear, he's the only guy who drink all of us under the table and still be ready to fight the next morning."

Everyone laughed as Honda and El Furete walked back to their table. But to their surprise, all the food was gone. "Gief....where's the food?!" Honda asked. "Yeah, _amigo, donde esta la comida_?!" El Furete asked, angrily.

Zangief blushed and began to laugh. He burped, and his breath smelled like the food he had just eaten, which resembled the food that was once on the table. El Furete covered his nose and yelled incoherent Spanish while Honda stomped his foot on the ground, causing the whole restaurant to shake.

"GIEF!! YOU'VE GOT A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!!" Honda yelled. Zangief crossed his arms and said,"Well, I was hungry." "Then you should have ordered more for yourself!" Honda yelled. "Whatever, go get some more food, I'm sure it not.." he was about to say, but he was interrupted by the arrival of a large chocolate cake.

Ken laughed and said,"Now I really with Charlie was here." "Why do you say that, did he love chocolate cake?" Cammy asked. "Nah, his girlfriend LOVES chocolate. It would just be funny watching him tangle with her to stop her from diving into that cake." Ken replied with a laugh as he imagined Charlie and Miya wrestling on the floor. She would be screaming to let her go, he'd grab her leg yelling that it was improper to barge in on someone else's meal.

Chun Li sighed, she was so sick of hearing about Charlie and Miya. Charlie wouldn't shut up about her at the tournament, and he'd talk to her everyday. As they shared a room together, she had to deal with Charlie calling her all the time, and their constant lovey-dovey baby talk at all hours of the night. At one point, she thought she even heard their phone sex chats, and it was enough to gross her out.

"You ok, Chun?" Ryu asked. "No, not really." she replied, groaning. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I'm so sick of hearing about Charlie and Miya. Charlie and Miya, this, Charlie and Miya, that. Like they were so perfect together...tell me what she had that I didn't." she replied.

Vega snickered and said,"It appears someone is bitter." "Mind your own business." Chun Li snapped. "I'd love to mind my own business, but everyone can hear your bitching from a mile away." Vega said with a smile. Chun Li rolled her eyes and said,"Whatever...can we just change the subject.."

Suddenly, everyone in the restaurant gasped when Zangief's face went face first into the cake. The chocolate dripped down his face as he began to laugh a hearty laugh. "Uh oh..." Cammy said. "And now, gluttony at its best." Vega said, laughing as he crossed his legs and leaned back on the seat again.

Zangief wiped the chocolate off his face and threw Honda into the kitchen, where he chased after him. El Furete followed and dove off a table, grasping a pan and yelling,"SUPER DYNAMIC COOKING TIME!!"

He grabbed a contained of cooking oil and spread it all over Zangief as he cracked two eggs on Honda's head. Honda ripped the yolk from his hair and flew at El Furete, crashing into the oven, which had chunko stew cooking.

Zangief laughed again and wiped the cooking oil off, grabbing some cooking ingredients as he ran towards them. One by one, he tossed them into a large cooking pot, as they tried to squirm out.

Ken, Vega, Cammy, Chun Li and Ryu ran into the kitchen area to get a better look. Vega began laughing, and put his mask on. "Can't let anything here touch my beautiful face." he said with a laugh.

Zangief began laughing once more as he cut carrots and other vegetables into the stew, turning up the temperature, and adding other spices such as oregano and paprika to the pot. He sang a song in Russian as he stirred around. Meanwhile, Honda and El Furete began dancing as the water began to boil. Zangief winked and said,"Super Dynamic Cooking Time!!"

"Um...he's not really going to cook them, is he?" Cammy asked. Ken shrugged. "Yo where's that blond kid? He's missing all the action!" he yelled. "Who, Abel?" Vega asked. "Yeah, whatever his name is." Ken replied. They all cringed as the heard El Furete again yell incoherent Spanish.

"_AY AY AY!! MAS PICANTE, MAS PICANTE!!_" he yelled, bouncing around as the water reached beyond scathing.

"Anyway, I think Mr. Abel has more important things to tend to.." Vega said in a seductive tone. "What's that supposed to mean?" Chun Li asked. "Well, he did say he was off to find a woman. And I think he's probably found her by this point." Vega said. "So you mean..." Cammy said. She squealed as her face turned red.

"_NO MAS, NO MAS!!_" El Furete yelled. To his relief, Zangief turned the oven off. Honda and El Furete were led out of the pot as they both looked at him in anger. "What? You ruined a perfectly good chocolate cake and I punished you.." he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"_TORNADO ROJO_!!" El Furete yelled again, bouncing on his burned feet. Honda smiled a sadistic smile at Zangief as they both charged at him, Honda palm-slapping his face and El Furete tossing pans at him. Zangief fell into a dozen pots and pans, taking everything on the cooking table with him, including food and spices.

By the time the battle was finished, the kitchen was a mess. Everyone sat on the floor with food and spices on them. Cooking oil spilled all over the floor, food was spilled all over the floor, pots and pans lay on their bodies. The owner of the restaurant stormed in and fainted from all the damage done, but not before his face turned as red as tomato, while yelling in incoherent Swedish.

Zangief looked around and yelled,"QUICK, CHANGE THE CHANNEL!!"


	12. Chapter 12: Fist of the Tiger

**Chapter Twelve**

Miya woke up overnight and stared at the snowy landscape outside. The snowing subsided for the time being, but it still fell lightly from the sky. She traced her hand on the window beside her and drew a caricature of Charlie, complete with glasses and the forelock. She sighed and wiped the drawing away.

"I've tried so hard to let you go...why can't you let me go.." she said softly. A tear forced to leave her eye, but she wouldn't let it. "No...I can't cry anymore...I won't..." she said. She sat up in bed and tossed the sheets off, as she gazed at her body in the mirror.

I slept soundly, until I heard Miya's door open slowly. I watched as her form stepped out of the room, complete in a white camisole and short white shorts. So innocent, she looked like an angel. I watched as she walked across the room and to the kitchen, where I heard a loud sound and ran to her side.

"Are you ok?" I asked. She looked up and smiled sheepishly. "Uh..yeah, I'm fine. Sometimes I'm a bit clumsy." she said. "I..I didn't mean to wake you." she added. "That's ok. I was already awake. What do you need?" I asked. She began putting everything back on the counter and said,"I was getting a heating pad for my back, I'm so tense.."

"Tense,huh? Come to the couch...maybe I can help you." I said. "Are you sure...I don't mind just getting the heating pad." she said, her voice trembling in nervousness. "I don't mind. It's the least I could do. After all, you saved my life." I said with a smile.

"Ok." she said with a smile. She walked back to the couch and lay face first on it. I came over to her and rested my hands on her back. Her body arched at first, but then relaxed. Myself, on the other hand, I was a nervous wreck.

My hands, still calloused from the previous fight, shook in fright, as my whole body trembled. "Abel...relax.." she whispered soothingly. Her words wrapped around my ears, as I felt myself relax. Slowly, I moved my hands up and down her back, gently grasping the skin underneath the shirt. "Hmm..I think the shirt is in the way." she said.

I gasped. What was she talking about? She wasn't thinking of taking her shirt off, was she?

My heart beat in trepidation as she rose up and slowly removed her shirt, throwing it over her head and to the floor beside us.

My hands began to shake again as I gazed upon her naked back. "Again...relax.." she said.

Relax?! How the hell do you expect me to relax when I have the most beautiful woman in the world half-naked in front of me?!

None the less, I took a deep breath and moved her hair as I stroked her back. Her back was soft and warm, a complete contrast to my cold and hardened hands. Her body arched as I moved my hands down her skin. "Are you ok?" I asked. "Yes...your hands are cold, that's all." she said. I rubbed my hands together quickly to create some friction, and to warm them up, and put them back on her body.

Slowly, I ran my hands up and down, grasping her skin gently as she quietly moaned underneath me. As I ran my hands down her back, I was almost tempted to kiss her, but she would be upset with me, so I decided against it.

Her moans became louder as I loosened all the tightness in her back. "Thank you.." she said. My eyes gazed down her body, from her naked back, to her firm behind, to her muscular legs, she was so beautiful, she couldn't be real.

And yet here I was, her savior of the night, running my hands down her back, as she moaned in great pleasure. "Thank you.." she said again. I took my hands off her and she moaned again in content. My body grew warm with happiness and pride as I felt glad that I was able to make her feel better.

I'd do anything for this woman...

Anything....

Suddenly, to my surprise, she turned over. I tried not to look down, as her breasts were in clear view, albeit hidden underneath her hair. I looked over her head, but she brought my face to look down at her.

"You're terrified of me, aren't you?" she asked with a giggle. "Well.. I...um...well.." I stammered, but I just couldn't say anything. She smiled and said,"I'm only trying to thank you for a wonderful massage."

"You're...wel-welcome.." I said, as my body quivered in nervous fear. I've never been so close to a woman before, and now she lay before me, completely topless, like its no big deal. "Miya...you might want to..." I said, but she interrupted me. "Never been close to a woman like this before?" she asked.

"Never.." I replied. "Don't worry, it's no big deal. And you can't see a thing." she said. "What do you mean..no big deal..this is completely improper.." I said. "You need to lighten up a little." she said, her voice becoming more sterner. "What you need is a woman's touch..." she added. She sat up, and kicked my thighs, knocking me on top of her, as she moved her hair out of the way, allowing her naked chest to reflect off the moonlight.

"Miya...I-I..can't.." I said, almost pleading. My body temperature began to rise, and I dared not gaze at her nakedness. "Why not..." she said. "What's gotten into you?" I asked,"I didn't realize you were so...much like this.."

"Like what? Promiscuous? That's hardly the case. You need to relax a little. And that's nothing that I can't do for you." she said. "I..can't..." I said. I felt my body growing hotter, my heart, beating faster, and a new, unexplainable feeling arose between my legs.

It was enough to terrify me.

I knew I couldn't give in. She was tempting me, I just couldn't give in...I don't know her...why would she do this..

"Stop fighting yourself...just relax with me." she said, touching my cheek. Her touch was all I needed to destroy my inner barriers, and I went down to kiss her. She kissed me back as I felt her bring my hand to her thigh.

My heart beat so hard against me that I thought it would rip out and fall to the floor, but as her lips danced over mine, I felt my body begin to relax, although a new feeling arose...something completely new to me.

I didn't know how to describe it, but it felt so wonderful. My hand left her thigh and slowly rose up to her stomach, my heart fluttered as I felt it going higher and higher, towards her breasts.

No..I couldn't do this...but she obviously wasn't going to stop me. My hand lay on her ribs, just below her breast, and she looked at me. "Don't stop.." she breathed quietly.

"I can't do this.." I said. She looked away sadly. She only wanted to do this to push Charlie back further into her mind.

She wanted to move on, enough dwelling in the past, enough tears...enough sadness.

"I'm sorry.." she said, taking my hand away from herself. "I'm sorry..." she said again. We gazed into each other's eyes again and she said,"I..I didn't mean to..I didn't want to force you.." I smiled and silenced her with a quick kiss.

My mistake.

Because as soon as I kissed her again, we fell to the couch in a strange, yet soothing passion. She wrapped her strong legs around me, as our kisses became more fierce, more demanding.

I couldn't stop. I wouldn't stop.

I grasped her violet hair through my fingers as my lips left hers. She lifted her neck slowly, and brought my lips to the soft flesh. I began kissing her neck as my fingers entwined with the violet hair.

Nothing's ever felt so good before.

I felt my body responding to our actions, hers too. A growing pain came between my legs as I felt her hardened nipples running down my strong chest. I knew I had to do something about it, but what.

I was still so afraid. What if we go too far? We'd never forgive ourselves.

I barely know this woman, and yet, I feel like I've known her forever...

I gazed into her eyes with apprehension, as she put her fingers through her shorts, ready to remove them. To my surprise, I brought my hands down to help, but before I could get them off her legs, her door swung open.

She gasped and turned around, slamming her hands over her naked chest. I hovered over her in protection as a man stomped into her house. "Miya?" he asked. "What are you doing? Who is that with you...Charlie?" he added.

"Sa-Sagat?!" she yelled, pushing her shorts back up her legs. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION, WHO IS THAT WITH YOU?!" he yelled. "Holy Odin..." she whispered. Quickly, she took off, and back to her room where she slammed and locked the door behind her.

"Get back here!" he yelled, banging on the door. "Hey!" I yelled. Sagat turned to me and said,"Well, well, well, if it isn't the French boy I've heard so much about..", as he turned on the lamp.

"How'd you get so lucky?" he asked. "Lucky?" I asked. He laughed and began walking up to me, as my heart began to beat in fear. I've never looked up to anyone before, at my size, I never thought I'd have to. But as he kept walking, I backtracked in fear, he was so large, and so angry.

"How'd you get so lucky to mess around with that girl..I've known her for years, and she never lay a hand on me, and all of a sudden you come around, and she's all over you!" he yelled. He swung at me and I ducked. "It's not fair! I wanted her!! I've been waiting, waiting for her to break up with Charlie, so then I'd come in to rescue her from her sadness!" he yelled, swinging at me again.

Jesus Christ...this man was so angry...god help me...

I blocked his next attack, and swung at him, my fist, connecting with his face. He fell back, stunned that I could even touch him. "How dare you hit me!" he yelled, focusing his energy to his fists.

"Tiger!!" he yelled, throwing a flash attack at me. I jumped over it as the beam hit Miya's counter, crashing all her cups and glasses to the floor beside me. The glass shattered and I said,"Miya's not going to like this..."

"SHE'S MINE!!!" he yelled, charging at me. I grabbed Sagat's arm and threw him into the wall, creating a large hole.

We can't fight here, we'd destroy her house.

Suddenly, Miya ran out of the room in a long t-shirt and red eyes. Possibly from crying again. I was tempted to run to her, but I was struck from behind by a move Sagat liked to call,"Tiger Destruction."

My body collapsed within itself as I hit the floor, blood poured out of my mouth as I doubled over in pain, my head bouncing against the wooden tiles underneath her now painted red carpet.

Miya gasped and ran to my side, cradling my head in her lap as more tears fell from her face. "Sagat....why would you do such a thing?!" she yelled. "Because this man doesn't care about you, he just wanted to use you!" he yelled. "If he didn't care, would he have stopped me from being attacked earlier tonight?! And where were you?!" she yelled.

"Sweet Abel..." she said, wiping the blood from my mouth. More tears fell from her eyes and she said,"Help me...help me get him to a hospital, please!" He crossed his arms and said,"No." "SAGAT!!" she yelled.

But it was to no avail.

"Then I have no other choice." she said, struggling to pick up the large fallen body. She helped me up, sort of, in her own little way, and dragged me out the door with her.

"Miya...you can't be serious.." Sagat said,"you'd choose him over me..." He looked at the trail of blood on her carpet and screamed, punching a hole in the wall.

"Come on Abel...you've got to help me.." she said as we walked through the frozen landscape, towards town. She wore her feet bare, she didn't have the time to put on a pair of shoes, and the wet snow frost-bit her toes, but she kept going. "Abel...you've just got to help me...I can't do this on my own.." she said, as the weight kept pulling her down.

All I could see was darkness. I've been here before. Was I dead?

Again?

I kept running towards a light, where a woman stood, the same woman from my dreams.

Why was she here? What did she want from me? Who is she?

She held a large boulder over her shoulder, and it was dragging her down to the snow. I wanted to help her..

"_Help me.._" she said.

My eyes snapped open as I heard Miya plead for help, her voice groaning as the weight began to overtake her. The wind blew in our faces, but I mustered enough strength to help her walk me into town.

"You...you're not wearing shoes.." I said. "I didn't have the time.." she said. "I wish I could carry you..." I said. She smiled a weak smile and said,"No worries...just help me drag you is all I ask."

"Ask..and you shall receive, _Mon cher_.." I whispered, breathly. I began to lose conscious again, but Miya slapped me gently, to keep me awake. "So tired..." I said. "Relax, we're almost there." she said.

Relax. What a silly word. Last time you said relax, we were in a fit of passion on your couch....now I'm halfway dead.

Finally, we reached the town, and we both collapsed. "Help him..someone help him!" she yelled before the dark overcame her.

Minutes later, we were both awoken by patrol cops who drove their car straight to us. "It's a man and a woman! Hurry, we need to get them to a hospital, quick!" they yelled, tossing us into the back of their car. Their sirens blazed through the streets as they rushed to the nearest hospital.

"What a night, huh, Jens? First we deal with those people in the restaurant, and now this? Isn't it our lucky day?!" the first cop said. "You got that right, Peter!" the second cop said, keeping his eye on us.

"I can't believe this...I'm a cop...and I manage to get arrested in a foreign country...my boss would never let me hear the end of this!" Chun Li said, rolling her eyes as she walked into a cell beside Cammy.

"Don't worry, Chun, it could be worse. You could wind up in a cell naked. Which reminds me of the time Charlie and I wound up in a Chicago jail, completely nude.

_(flashback)  
"Dude...you think.. I..drunk? You don't....know...the half..it..!" Charlie Nash yelled, as his large body hit the concrete. "NASH OUT!!" he yelled, downing the last of his shot of scotch. Ken laughed and said,"Took you long enough, I've been out!"_

_"You're just not tough...enough!" Charlie yelled. He began humming a song while kicking his large feet in the air. "You think you're tough!" "You think you're tough!" singing a cheesy 80's Ratt song. Right up Charlie's alley._

_"Oh god..there he goes again.." Miya said, slapping her palm on her face. "Charles, dear, come on, get up." she said. Charlie did as he was told, but suddenly, ripped his clothes off, causing everyone in the bar to scream._

_Some in delight, and some in shock._

_"CHARLIE!!" Miya yelled as he bolted out the door. "STREAKIN'!!!" he yelled. Ken downed a bottle of vodka and did the same, following Charlie into the night. "Oh god...not again!!" Miya yelled, chasing after them._

_After a long run, the naked Charlie and Ken were caught, and taken to the police station where an angry, and they mean ANGRY Miya awaited._

_"CHARLIE NASH, I SWEAR TO GOD, YOU'RE THE MOST RIDICULOUS GUY EVER!!!" she yelled, her angry voice booming down the halls, sending even the most dangerous criminals to fright._

_"I'm sorry, baby, I'm just.." Charlie said. She crossed her arms and said,"Hmph, you would..don't give me your lousy excuses. In fact, I'm gonna leave. And I'm going to let you stay here for an extra night, see how far your combat skills go." She turned to leave as Charlie screamed for her to come back._

_Ken sat on the other side of the cell and said,"You wonder why I'm single..."_

_Charlie smirked and took out a tiny bottle of vodka that he hid under his pants, and drank it. "You know what they say...when we drink, right?" he said. "Uh..." Ken said._

_"STREAKIN'!!" Charlie yelled, throwing the blanket off himself and running around the cell._

_Ken facepalmed and groaned as the watched the ever energetic Charlie run around the cell in glee.  
(end flashback)_

"That man.." Ken said with a warm smile.

"I'd love to sit and remissness about the past, but we're stuck in a jail cell, you know!" Chun Li said. Ryu sighed and leaned against her, but Chun Li said,"Get off me."

"Where did Vega go, by the way?" Cammy asked. "Knowing that asshole, he ran away." Chun Li said. "Who's an asshole?" Vega asked, hanging on the wall.

Chun Li gasped and said,"YOU!" Vega laughed and said,"Surprise, surprise. The pretty boy escapes. You know this jail isn't a place for true beauty like me." "Just shut up and get us out of here." Chun Li said.

Vega laughed and said,"Not unless you do me a favor...bella." Chun Li groaned and said,"Why didn't I see this coming..why me?!" "Come on, Chun, it'll get us out of here." Ryu said.

"And why can't Cammy do it?" Chun Li asked. "The hell I'm letting my woman touch any other guy than me!" Ken said. Chun Li groaned and rolled her eyes. "Come on, muchacha, its no big deal!" El Fuerte said. "Yeah, do it!" Honda yelled. Chun Li groaned and asked,"Fine, what is it?"

Vega smirked and licked his lips. "You need to give me a rim job...and make it slow and pleasurable." he said in a seductive tone. Everyone gasped as Chun Li felt herself get sick to her stomach. "You can't be serious.." she said. "I'm deadly serious." he said, keeping his tone seductive. She groaned again and said,"Fine."

Putting his claw on, he slashed a hole into the wall, allowing everyone to escape. Everyone ran out of the jail cell as the alarms rang, piercing through their ears. Vega grasped Chun Li's arm and said,"There's still the matter of our deal...my dear.." "Not now, Vega, we've got to run!" she yelled. Vega laughed and said,"Already taken care of."

He pressed a button, causing the jail to explode, taking dozens of cops and guards with it. Chun Li rolled her eyes and said,"It's nice to know some Shadaloo traits haven't truly left you.." Vega laughed and said,"Hmph..I don't need Shadaloo to blow things up."

"Now, my dear, we have a matter to deal with." he said, pulling his pants down. "Ugh...Vega..." she said. Everyone stopped and snickered as they watched Vega's pants fall to his ankles. They stood in a deep forest outside town as the wind blew snow from the trees at them. "Come now, it's rather cold..I don't feel like waiting.." he said, slapping his behind.

"Chun Li, just do it!" Cammy yelled. "No! I won't degrade myself like this!" she yelled. "A promise is a promise, my lady. Now eat out my asshole." he said with a smile. Everyone laughed and said,"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Chun Li groaned and fell to her knees. She smirked and yelled,"KIKOKEN!" using her fireball to fire at Vega.

Vega winked and said,"I thought you might do that." He jumped and dove to a tree branch, jumping to send a large wave of snow on top of her. "That's what you get for leading me on, you cruel wench." he said in mock whine.

Everyone laughed as they lay in the forest, Ken using his shoru reppa atatck, creating a fire to warm themselves up with. "Goodnight everyone." they all said, falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Miya's eyes snapped open and she sat up to observe her surrounds. Nothing looked familiar, everything was white; white walls, white floor, white bed. She looked down at the iv tubes stuck to her as her eyes widened in shock.

"You're finally awake. I was so worried.." I said, looking down at her. "..Abel?" she asked. I smiled and handed her a large rose. "Here I am thinking, I was the one with the injury, and you've been asleep for nearly ten hours." I added.

"Ten hours?!" she yelled. I nodded. She put her face in her hands and said,"I'm sorry..I.." "No worries." I said with a reassuring smile. She looked up and I noticed a slight blush come to her cheeks. "Are you ok?" she asked. I nodded.

"Just a scar, no big deal. As if I didn't have plenty. I'm hideous enough." I said. "Don't say that.." she said, taking my hand. "It's true though...I mean take a look at all the men here...they're all tall and thin, with that beautiful hair, high cheekbones, bright blue eyes...me? I'm too big for my own being, my body is filled with scars...who wants to look at me..." I said.

"Stop that. Stop beating yourself up. You're beautiful...just not to the general public's standards...but I don't care...you're beautiful to me." she said with a warm smile. I smiled as my body grew warm with love.

I loved her so much...

Her eyes shifted away as she remembered the events from the previous night. "Abel...look,I'm sorry...about everything last night." she said. I looked into her eyes as I remembered the events as well. "I didn't mean to go as far as I did...I was only trying to heal myself...I...don't want you to look at me in a different way.." she added.

"It happens to the best of us." I said. "No..I don't even know you all that well...and I just threw myself at you...you probably just see me as a random whore now..I understand." she said. "Miya...I could never." I said. I hugged her and said,"I'd never think that of you."

She hugged me back and said,"Sweet Abel.." "Come on, let's get out of here.." I said, taking her into my arms. She curled and wrapped her arms around my neck as I held her tightly and walked out of the hospital. "You won't be too pleased with the mess we left in the house." I said with a smile. "Don't worry. I'll clean it up." she said. "I'll help."

She smirked and said,"You better." I noticed the way her voice lowered and my body began to grow warm again.

The thought never really occurred to me. I was alone with a beautiful woman, what could possibly happen?

Of course I never expected last night to happen.

As terrified as I was, it was one of the best nights of my life, as much as I can remember. Everything was so wonderful, the way we kissed, the way we touched. I'll remember it for the rest of my life.

"Abel..?" she said. "Yeah?" I asked. "We're home. And you've been standing here for a while." she said. I smiled sheepishly and said,"Oh uh...sorry.." She giggled as we walked back in the house. "Oh my..quite the mess indeed." she said, looking at all the glass shattered on the kitchen floor.

Her cupboards had fallen to the floor, shattering everything inside. My blood was still on the carpet as Miya fell to it and began scrubbing the carpet with some kind of carpet cleaner. I didn't know what it was, but it stunk, really bad.

"Could you open the window...I'm sorry, it stinks." she said. "My pleasure." I said, opening the window, and allowing the cool winter air to fly in the house. I walked into the kitchen and began putting everything back, until Miya said,"I'll take care of it."

"Allow me." I said. "No...you're my guest." she said. "I can't just allow a woman to do everything.." I said. She smiled and said,"Ok."

When we were finished, as the mess wasn't that bad, she closed the window and locked her door. "Stupid me, I forgot to lock the door...I didn't think anyone would enter." she said. "You never know, with weirdos like Sagat around.." I said,"which reminds me..."

"Yes?" she asked. "What did he want...why did he come? He said he couldn't wait for you and Charlie to break up.." I said. "He said that?!" she snapped.

Uh oh...maybe I shouldn't have said anything.

"That greedy.....dirty....bastard!" she yelled, snatching a photo of the two of them together. She picked it up and tossed it across the room, shattering it. "Three years of friendship, down the drain, you backstabbing jackass!" she yelled.

Oh yeah, I definitely shouldn't have said anything.

"Miya..." I said, trying to calm her down. But she stormed into her room and punched a hole in her wall. I cringed at the sound of it. "All I've done for you! All I've helped you, and this is how you repay me?!" she yelled, punching the wall again.

My body shook in fright, she was so angry...I was afraid she would take it out on me soon.

Suddenly, the screaming stopped, and was now replaced with sobs. I walked into her room quietly, and hugged her. She turned and hugged me back, curling into my arms as her tears ran down my shoulder. I ran my hands through her violet hair and rocked her back and forth, hoping that it could soothe her pain.

"My Miya...My sweet Miya..." I said, kissing her tears away. "Abel.." she whispered sadly,"I'm so thankful for you.."

My heart fluttered as I felt myself grow warm again. No one's ever said that to me before..

I put my hand under her chin and gently brought her lips to mine. As our lips touched, I felt her emotions, I felt her sadness, I knew I needed to take it all away.

"I love you.." My mind shouted, but I dared not say it. I wanted nothing to ruin this moment. She kissed me back as I held her tighter, but I lost my balance and we fell to her floor. I lay on top of her as I gazed at her body. Her hair was sprawled out, her body stretched, her face wore a warm smile as she began a slow laugh.

"Again, I am clumsy." she said. "No, it was my fault.." I said, but I was interrupted when she grabbed my neck and pulled me into another kiss. "And you say you have no experience...you're a masterful kisser.." she said, between kisses. I blushed and said,"I kid you not..I..I'm not very good.."

I was quickly taken away from my thoughts when my phone rang. "Hello?" I asked, answering it. "Abel? Where have you been?" the woman's voice on the other line asked.

Chun Li. Jesus! I forgot about all those guys!

"I'm at Miya's house.." I replied. "So you did find her..good." she said,"you don't want to hear about our night."

"TELL HIM!" the voices in the background yelled.

She laughed and said,"I'll have to tell you another time. Are you coming back to us anytime soon?" "Not sure, I think Miya might still need me here." I replied.

Miya looked up and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude on your conversation..." as she heard Chun Li's voice on the phone. I held my hand on the phone and said,"No, that's ok. I was just talking to Chun Li, they were a bit worried about me."

"Oh shit.." she said. "Um...can I have the phone for a second?" she asked. "Ok..." I said, handing it to her.

I wondered, what did she want with the phone?

"Chun Li? Yeah, it's Miya. Let me ask you guys, are you staying anywhere?" she asked. "Not right now. We managed to get kicked out of our hotel.." Chun Li replied.

Miya laughed and said,"Something about that doesn't surprise me. Anyway, how many of you are there? Because I've got room here." "Really?" Chun Li asked,"you don't have to.."

"I want to..." she said, leaving the room. "I might need someone to regulate me...Abel's not in the best condition, and Sagat's been so off the wire lately, and maybe more protection couldn't hurt." "What's wrong with Abel?" Chun Li asked. "Sagat got pissed off that we were alone in the house and attacked him, we spent the night in the hospital, all that BS." Miya replied. "Hmm...that's not good. Anyway. Thanks so much, we'll be there soon." Chun Li said.

Miya hung up and walked back into the room, handing the phone back to me. "I invited everyone over.." she said. "Sounds good." I said with a smile. "I guess we'll just wait." she said. There was an awkward silence that surrounded us, until a loud sound emerged.

"Um..Abel...was that you?" she giggled. "I am rather hungry..." I said, my face turning crimson again. "Me too, I'm starved, let's get some foodage." she said, leaving the room. I followed, just in case she tripped again. "Ugh..my fridge had been raided, goddamn it, Sagat..." she said, slamming her refrigerator door closed.

"Want some pizza?" she asked, grabbing the receiver of her phone. "Pizza?" I asked. Her jaw dropped. "You mean you've never heard of pizza?!" she yelled. I shook my head sadly. "You, my friend, are one deprived child." she said as she began to dial the phone. "Yes, I want a large pizza, no, extra large, with pepperoni and cheese. And a large soda, yes, thank you." she said, hanging up the phone.

"So now we just sit here and wait." she added. "You mean...they bring you the pizza?" I asked.

I was so confused again.

"You're so silly!!" she giggled, pinching my cheek. "Hey!!" I yelled, as we fell to the couch. She jumped on me and began tickling my sides as I squirmed underneath her. When I grabbed her hand to stop her, I laughed and said,"My god...your hand is so tiny!" She giggled and said,"Oh wow...it is!" My hand completely overlapped hers, her fingers didn't even come up to mine. My hand was even bigger than her head.

She was so cute though. So tiny and cute.

"Hmph...don't make fun of my size." she said, crossing her arms. "It's ok." I said, as I wrapped my arms around her. "I like your size..." I added. I squeezed her tighter and said,"You're like my own personal teddy bear." She giggled again, and jumped up when she heard knocks at the door. "Who's there?" she asked.

"Jackass express." the voice said. "Who?" she asked. "The one of true beauty amongst an ugly group.." a male's voice said with a laugh. "DON'T CALL US UGLY!" everyone yelled. Miya giggled and said,"Vega.." She got up to open the door, as Vega, Cammy, Ken, Chun Li, Ryu, El Furete, Zangief, and E Honda walked in.

"Oh damn, you didn't say it was this many people...whatever,I have room." she said, closing the door.

I looked up from the couch and looked at the large crowd of people at the door. "Abel, there you are." Chun Li said, wearing a warm smile. She walked up to me and we hugged. "I was worried, when you ran off, maybe something had happened.." she said. "I'm ok, I found Miya, everything's just fine."

She elbowed me and said,"So did you two...you know.." "What? Oh no..." I said, my face turning red. She giggled and said,"Come on already, are you going to fuck her, or what?"

Fuck her????

I wouldn't even dream of doing such a thing..

"Fuck her?" I asked. "You know...have sex with her...come on already, she's single, you're single, why not?!" she asked. "Or at least I think she is...I mean, Charlie's not confirmed dead.." she added.

"She says Charlie's out of the picture." I said. "So that means..." she said...."she's single!" she jumped and clapped her hands,"all the better to have her, then."

"Everyone, just leave your stuff here, and relax." Miya said, walking back to her room. "Can we all fit here?" Cammy asked. "Yeah." Miya said. "What's this room?" Cammy asked, walking down the hall. There, she saw a door closed, something about the door intrigued her, and she needed to walk in.

When she walked in, she looked around and her heart fell to pieces. The walls were colored pink with little bears and blocks drawn on the bottom. A pink carpet lay on the floor, where a crib with pink bedsheets lay. Next to the crib, the drawer had bottles and other toys on top.

Tears fell from Cammy's eyes when she read the shirt on the drawer, it said,'Daddy's little girl.' "Did Charlie and Miya have a child together?" she asked herself. The crib had a carousel just above it with little animals hanging from it. More baby toys lay at the right corner of the room, just above it, was a calender, the date was wrong, it read October 2007, at least two years ago. The date, October 15th was circled pink, in Charlie's handwriting, it read,"Sigrid comes home!"

On the top of the crib a viking helmet with a pink Mjollnir on top. "Oh my god..." she said sadly.

Miya walked out of her room and gasped when she saw that door open. She walked in and grew enraged when she saw Cammy in the room. "Cammy?! What are you doing in here?! GET OUT!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry, Miya, I just..." she said. "You just what?!" Miya yelled. "What could you possibly want in that room?!" she yelled. Everyone, including I, stood watch as Miya berated Cammy. "That room is no one's business but mine, how dare you invade my personal space by going in there!!" she yelled.

Tears began falling from Miya's eyes as Cammy asked,"Did you and Charlie have a baby together?"

Miya sighed and shook her head. "Then what was that room.." Cammy asked. "Charlie and I had the perfect relationship. We loved each other dearly. After maybe two, three years together, we decided that it would be the right time to start a family. But we had a hard time conceiving. We tried so hard to make a baby, but it just didn't work." Miya said sadly.

"We tried everything. In vitro, fertility pills, I started taking estrogen pills, everything...but it still didn't work. One day, I just went nuts with stress...I was so upset. Charlie wanted be a father so badly...so I took one too many estrogen pills, and finally got pregnant." she added.

I stared at her wide-eyed, then I suppose she and I could never...

"It was my fault, the doctor said, that I couldn't get pregnant. I told Charlie that maybe he should consider another woman, but he wouldn't hear of it. He said,'You're the woman I love, you should be the mother of my baby girl.' He wanted a daughter, he wouldn't take anything else." she said.

"Why wouldn't you get pregnant?" Chun Li asked. "Doctors said, forgive my TMI, my ovary production just wasn't enough for grant me a baby...I never knew why." Miya replied sadly,"but I wound up pregnant somehow. And I waited, at least until four months to tell Charlie, I didn't want to jinx it. So four months went by, and I told him. You should have seen him, he was bouncing off the walls, screaming down the street, raving like a lunatic, then he holed himself in that room creating that nursery. We found out the due date, and he circled it on the calender."

"And it was going to be a girl?" Chun Li asked. Miya nodded,"It was like a dream come true for us, especially Charlie. He was raised by mostly women, his mother was a single mom, with four sisters, so he was surrounded by women, it was only natural that he would want a daughter. We decided to name her Sigrid, for victory, I figured it was only fitting."

"So then what happened?" Chun Li asked.

"We lost the baby...then Charlie left for his mission..." Miya said sadly. "I haven't seen him since. He left the house with a broken heart...I left the room as it is...despite the fact that I'll probably never be a mother..." she added, leaving the room. She closed the door to her bedroom and locked it, as everyone heard her tears.

"Poor Miya..." Cammy said. "I didn't mean to..." she added. Chun Li wrapped her arm around her shoulders and said,"Don't worry...it was a mistake.."

Seconds later, Miya emerged from the room. She sniffled and wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't be such a killjoy with company over...just give me a second." she said, walking into the bathroom.

I looked at her in sadness and said,"I want to help her...but I don't know how.." Chun Li took my hand and said,"Just talk to her..or something.." "But I'm afraid of saying the wrong thing, you know how she is...she can snap, like this." I said, snapping my fingers.

Miya walked out of the bathroom with water dripping down her face slowly. Ignoring us all, she grasped the nearest bottle of vodka and walked back into her room, slamming the door behind her. "Um...should we...help her?" Honda asked. I walked to the door and began to knock, but by then, I heard the sound of shattering glass, accompanied by a loud thud. "Miya?!" I yelled, banging on the door.

"Should we really be staying here? She's kind of unstable now..." Ryu asked. "I did this to her..." Cammy said sadly. "No you didn't.." Chun Li said.

I kept knocking and banging on the door as everyone watched. I wasn't about to let something happen to her. But suddenly, my knocking subsided when I heard her snoring from behind the door.

"Is everything ok?" Ken asked. "She's sleeping." I said. "Sleeping?!" everyone yelled. I nodded and walked away from the door. "Although I do wish she had better methods for sleep, but I suppose whatever works.." I said, slumping to the couch.

An air of uncomfortable silence flew around the room. We were all silent, there wasn't much that we could say. Vega whistled and smirked, lifting his leg up.

"Vega? Oh no, Vega, don't!!" Chun Li yelled.

Too late.

Everyone screamed as a rancid odor flew into the room, sending us all scrambling for a window, a door, anything with air. "VEGA!!!" everyone yelled, as Vega giggled loudly. "Hey man, that wasn't cool." El Furete yelled.

I looked back at Miya's door, hoping it would open, but it didn't.

I sighed, this was going to be a long night.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

The doorbell rang, and everyone jumped. "That must be that pizza that Miya ordered." I said, walking up the couch. "Pizza?" Cammy asked. She wiped her tears away and asked,"She got us all pizza?"

"I think it was for me and her, but it's an extra large, so we can all have at least one piece." I said, walking to Miya's door. I knocked and said,"Miya, the pizza's here, come on out."

But I was still greeted with silence.

Worry ran through my veins, and I sighed as I went to open the door, but before I could get there, Ken closed the door and brought the large box in.

"Hey Cams, come on, have some pizza with us." Ken said, picking her up. "Look, we can leave after this, if you want.." he said with a smile. "That woman can be downright nasty. But she was right, I had no business walking in there...I just..thought it was an extra room that some of us could be in..." she said.

"Did you see the look on Miya's face? I think she's sorry for yelling at you.." Zangief said. "I couldn't tell, she was too busy drowning her face in that vodka.." Cammy said.

"Defense mechanism. If Charlie was here, he'd know, he knows all that psychology stuff..." Chun Li said.

"If Charlie was here, she wouldn't be so upset." Ken said,"anyway, let's dig in." I sat in front of Miya's door and knocked again, but still, no answer came. "Abel, you want a piece?" Ken asked. I sighed, and kept my eyes on the door.

She worried me so much. She was so upset...I wish there was something I could do to take away her pain. But all she did was shun me away.

"Miya...please open the door.." I said, leaning my head on it.

"Abel! Yo Abel!" Ken yelled, snapping me out of my trance. I blinked and looked up, turning to Ken who handed me a plate with some kind of triangular food with large red circles on it.

"Um...what is this?" I asked. Ken's jaw dropped. "You're trying to tell me you've never had pizza before?!" he asked. I shook my head and looked at it. "Um...how are you supposed to eat it?" I asked, picking up the slice. I looked at the breaded part and sniffed it. It smelled really nice.

The aroma danced around my nostrils, almost inviting me to take a bite.

"No, no, you're doing it wrong. Look, watch me." Ken said, biting on the pizza slice. I watched what he did, and turned the slice around, taking a bite.

It was so amazing. The cheese and sauce danced around my teeth as I took bite after bite, nearly inhaling it.

"Um...is this guy retarded or something?" Ryu asked. "RYU!!" Cammy and Chun Li yelled, kicking him. "Seriously, even I know about pizza..." he said. "Maybe he doesn't have any human interaction, maybe he was confined all his life..." Chun Li said.

Cammy tilted her head and said,"Something tells me Shadaloo has something to do with this.." Chun Li looked at her and took a bite out of her slice,"He did mention something about being found in a Shadaloo base...." Cammy gasped and said,"He was?!" Chun Li nodded. "Then...he's just like me.."

"With the personality of a doormat." Vega said. He growled as the sauce splashed on his face. "MY FACE!!" he yelled. "Well...I guess it's what I deserve. I suppose if Abel really is as you think, Cammy, then he's the most personable." he added, wiping his face off.

My ears perked at the sound of my name being said. "You mentioned something about me?" I asked. "Nothing. We just used the word able." Vega replied. I smiled and said,"Well, I guess if I had a different name, it would be less confusing, right?"

Everyone nodded.

I looked at the door again and sighed, Miya still wasn't coming out.

"That woman is out cold." Honda said. We noticed that there was one slice left, and Zangief went to grab it. "Stop!" I shouted, slapping his hand away. "What?" he asked. "Miya deserves that last piece." I said.

"Talk about an ass kisser." Ryu said. Chun Li slapped him and said,"Shut up, that boy is in love." "Hmph. I suppose he is capable of human emotion, then." he said. "Stop being such an asshole." she said. Ryu crossed his arms and stomped out the room while I wrapped the slice up, and put it in her refrigerator.

Hours passed, and Miya still didn't come out of her room. Everyone was asleep, comfortably in their own dream worlds, but I couldn't sleep. I was still so worried about Miya. "Miya...please..." I said, tracing my hand down the door. I drew a heart on the door and wrote her name beside it, with a letter I over it.

I loved her so much...and yet...I just couldn't tell her. She wasn't ready, and I didn't know if I was or not...

How could I...fall so easily...as far as I can remember, I've never really felt any kind of emotions, other than confusion, or anger, frustration.

So frustrated because I couldn't get even the simplest tasks done, I couldn't get the answers I was looking for, and everyone saw me as a stoic idiot, incapable of anything.

But then I met her..she saved me. She gave me a new outlook on life.

I've never loved before, and yet, this was the best feeling I've ever felt...

If only I could tell her...but she wouldn't want to hear it. Too busy crying over a lost love, and I just couldn't help her, not when I didn't have the slightest idea of how she truly felt..

I sighed, I was so tired, but I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to, I wanted to be the first person she saw when she woke up, if she wakes up. I yawned again and again, I struggled to keep my eyes open, my body kept threatening to hit the floor, but I wouldn't let it.

The sun fired its blanks into the house, indicating that it was daylight. Good job, Abel, you've stayed up another whole night. I laughed, I was getting used to this. I looked up at the door, but it was still closed.

I couldn't take it anymore, finally, my eyes closed, and I fell to the floor, asleep.

Miya sighed and woke up. She stretched and groaned in pain. Looking at the shattered vodka glass beside her, she said,"Vodka, I want some vodka, I need some vodka, blah, you asshole...you've never been good to me....and yet I keep running back to you.."

She sat up and groaned again, grasping her forehead,"Ugh...hungover...or something...I need a shower." She stood up, but everything began spinning. Her body felt heavy, and gravity threatened to pull her down to the floor, but she mustered enough strength to leave the room.

"Abel?" she asked, looking down, in front of her door. There I lay, fast asleep. "Oh Abel, you waited for me to wake up, didn't you..." she said, laying a blanket over my sleeping form. She turned and looked over at Cammy, and walked to her.

"I'm sorry, love.." she said, taking off her hat,"I shouldn't have freaked out on you..." She spread the blanket over her again, kissing her goodnight.

Cammy moaned in her sleep and almost opened her eyes, causing Miya to slip away quietly.

Everyone was fast asleep. El Furete and Honda cuddled in Zangief's arms in the left corner of the room, Cammy lay in Ken's arms on one side of the couch, while Ryu curled up on the love seat. Chun Li lay on the floor with Vega beside her, his hand strategically placed under her skirt, while he wore a smart-ass smirk on his face.

Miya silently giggled, and walked into the bathroom, gently closing the door to make sure no one woke up. Silence surrounded the house, just the way she liked it.

As soon as I heard the door close, my eyes fluttered open. I looked ahead of me, Miya's door was open. I looked around the room, everyone was still there, indicating that Miya was the one who walked in the bathroom. The water in the shower turned on, and I slowly walked into the bathroom, perhaps she wanted to talk a little.

"Miya...?" I asked. "Who's there?!" she snapped.

I was taken aback by her temper, again.

"It's me...Abel.." I said. "What do you want?" she asked, her voice not showing any traces of softening. "I...I just wanted to know if you were ok..." I said, my voice trembling at her anger.

"Yes...I'm slowly getting better...thank you for asking." she said, as her voice softened. "Remind me, don't use alcohol to put yourself to sleep, it's uh...not a great feeling." she added. "I couldn't imagine.." I said. "I just needed something to cure the pain...if even it's only temporary." she said.

"Well....I'm here." I said with a smile. My face turned crimson and I said,"And I always will be, unless something comes up."

"This is why you're amazing." she said. 'Despite you having the social skills of a two year old' she thought to herself,"You're always there to put a smile on my face."

"So are you smiling?" I asked. "Of course." she said, with a warm smile.

She's so wonderful.

Chun Li woke up and stretched, but as she stretched, she felt something in her skirt. Something with fingers....and claw like fingernails.

"VEGA!!!" she yelled, waking everyone up. "Get your hands out of my skirt!!" Vega quickly swiped his hand away, and whistled. "What? I didn't have your hands up your skirt, I kept my hands to myself all night." he said. "You liar!" she yelled. "Hmph...I'm not a liar." he said.

She growled and slapped him. "Don't you touch my face, woman!" he yelled. "How dare you address me like that?!" she yelled.

"Oh for the love of god, will you two just get a fucking room, we're trying to sleep here!" Ken yelled.

Chun Li gasped and yelled,"KEN!! I would never...not with this jerk!" Vega laughed and said,"Heartbroken once more."

He tried to make light of his situation, but his heart was still broken...he still loved Bison, he didn't know if he could ever get over him.

"Everyone just shut the fuck up, and go to sleep!" Ryu yelled. "Hmm....someone's got sand in his vagina.." Vega smirked, causing Chun Li to giggle. He raised his eyebrow and said,"Oh and where's Abel? And it seems Miya's door is open, and I hear that shower running..."

Chun Li's eyes grew wide, and Vega smirked. He howled and yelled,"GO ABEL!!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Ryu yelled, throwing a pillow at Vega. "Hmph...whatever you say, ma'am." Vega said, swiping the pillow away.

Vega giggled and said,"I'm going to check up on the two lovebirds." "It's your funeral." Chun Li said. Vega laughed and said,"Honestly, I shouldn't even be alive. This'll be a piece of..wha???"

The door opened, and I turned to it as Vega walked in. "Who's there?" Miya asked. "It's me. Now if you'll excuse me, Abel, dear, I have to use this room." Vega replied. "No you don't." I whispered.

I saw the look on his face, he was a terrible liar.

"I didn't see either of you two in the room, and Miya had her door open, and I heard the shower running, I had expected you to be in there with her." Vega said, making sure to keep his voice down.

I gasped. In the shower....with her?!

"Well..I..uh...I wouldn't be caught dead in that shower." I said. "And whyever not? A gorgeous single woman like her wouldn't mind..." he said. "I don't want to disrupt her shower." I replied.

He burst into laughter.

"Disrupt? You don't disrupt her shower. Don't you know what happens when a man and a woman take a shower together?" he asked. My silence was enough to indicate an 'no' answer.

He groaned and said,"You poor deprived child. You're supposed to have sex with her in there!"

I gasped again.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Keep your voice down, damn it." he said. "But I...I thought you only had sex in a bed.." I said. He laughed and said,"You can have sex anywhere you want, as long as its comfortable for both you and your lover. You've seen it yourself, back at Kulturens Hus, remember? The anal sex in the bathroom, yeah..."

I groaned, I didn't want to remember it.

"Now go back in there and fuck her!!" he yelled. "I..I..." I said. I couldn't even speak, what did these guys expect of me? I was no lover, I was a fighter.

"If you won't do it, I'll force you to do it!" he yelled, shoving me into the shower. I fell back and through the shower curtains into the bathtub, as Miya gasped and quickly pulled a towel over herself.

"ABEL THERION,WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" she yelled.

Her face turned red with anger, and I feared for my life.

"GET OUT OF MY BATHTUB,NOW!!" she yelled.

Oh yeah, I'm definitely scared.

Vega laughed and ran out of the room as Miya glared at me in extreme anger. "I..I...Vega pushed me in here!" I yelled. "Vega? Hm...he would do something like this.." she said. She began to calm down, and smiled down at me.

"I'm sorry." she said. "I should be the sorry one." I said. I looked up at her and I felt my heart beating once more. She was so beautiful, I couldn't speak. Tiny droplets of water fell from her hair, her face, her body. Her hair was straight, and wet, cascading down her whole body.

"Cat got your tongue, my dear?" she smirked. "What?" I asked. "Nothing. Now if you'll excuse me, I have something to take care of." she said, walking out of the bathtub.

Vega hid in Miya's storage closet and prayed that she wouldn't find him, but Chun Li ratted him out.

She opened her closet door and grasped a handful of Vega's hair. He screamed as she threw him to the floor. "How dare you try to corrupt poor Abel?!" she yelled. "No, no, let me go you crazy woman!" he yelled. "Crazy? I'm not the one who...ugh,never mind." she said.

She knew all about his wacky antics at the last Street Fighter tournament, but Vega was drunk then, and he probably didn't remember them.

"Not the one who what?" he asked. "Don't worry about it." she said. "No, what did I do?" he asked. "Hmm...for starters, you pissed in the hotel pool, broke the treadmill and gave the front desk clerk a heart attack." she replied.

He gasped.

"I did all that?" he asked. She nodded. "As far as I know, a threesome took place. Not sure who was involved, but I'm pretty sure Charlie was....and perhaps, you were,too." she added. He smirked and said,"It seems your boyfriend liked me too much."

"Meh, Charlie does what he does. I wasn't in a position to stop him." she said. "So you didn't mind if I slept with him?" he asked. "It was his decision as well as yours, I'm not his mother, he can do what he wanted to." she said.

"Now.." she said with a smirk,"...as far as your punishment goes. I'm not letting you corrupt Abel.."

"Uh oh..." he said.

She turned him over and sat on his back as she pulled his pants down and spanked his bottom. He screamed in pain as her hand repeatedly hit him.

Again and again, the sound pierced through our ears.

"STOP IT!! HELP ME!!! RAAAAAPPPEEEE RAAAAAAAPPPEEEEEEEEEE!!" Vega yelled, trying to claw his way out of her grasp. "You can't get away this easily!!" she yelled, slapping his bottom again.

Ryu's eyes snapped open, as he threw a pillow at Miya. "Crazy lady! I'm trying to sleep!" "Get that sand out of your vagina, Ryu!" Miya yelled, Vega yelled it too, and they both laughed.

She rolled off him and said,"I hope you learned your lesson, my dear."

"Oh I sure did." he said. She smiled and said,"Good."

I walked out of the bathroom and said,"What was all that chaos?" Vega raised his eyebrow and asked,"And what were you doing in there all this time?" I blushed and Miya said,"I don't think we want to know...."

"So what are we all doing today?" Cammy asked. "Well, Ryu is still asleep, so I guess we have to wait.." Ken said. "The hell I'm waiting. RYU!! WAKE UP!!" Miya yelled. He snapped awake and growled at Miya.

"We're leaving. Get up, I'm not leaving you to sleep here." she said. "Just leave me." he said. "No." she said. She grabbed him by his collar and tossed him out the door, while we all took our leaves.

"So where are we going?" I asked. "Downtown, there's a bar there, it's Wednesday, karaoke night." she replied.

"Really? Which one?" Vega asked. "Olivers." Miya replied with a smile. "Damn, I kind of wanted to go back to Kulturens Hus." he said with a smirk. "Oh boy...what, so Abel can watch more ass-sex?" she asked. He nodded. "Don't you think you've corrupted him enough?" she asked. He smirked and said,"Nope."

She groaned and walked away from Vega. Cammy walked up to her and wrapped her arm around her waist. Miya followed, and lay her head on Cammy's shoulder.

Vega smirked and said,"It appears Miya has taken your woman." Ken growled and said,"Miya, hands off my lady!" Miya and Cammy stuck their tongues out at Ken and bolted away from the group.

"Wait!" he yelled. But it was too late, they were already gone.

"That woman is a stubborn jackass." Vega said. "HEY!" Ken yelled. "Relax, I meant Miya, not Cammy." Vega replied.

I was about to retort, but I realized that Vega was right.

She was everything I wanted to be.

Wild and Free.

We entered the city limits, and I looked down at the concrete below my feet. The blood stains from my previous fight still remained. I turned my head and tried to get the images out of my mind.

_Rufus begged for his life as my fist pounded his face in. The bones crushing, the blood splattering all over the place._

_But nothing prepared me for the look in Miya's eyes. It all happened all so fast, in front of those angel eyes._

_She stared at me in fright...and I had destroyed the person she thought I was._

"Abel?" Vega asked,"you ok? You've been staring at the ground for the past couple minutes.." "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." I said with a smile. "Good." he said.

"Um...I hate to break up the bromance, but where are Cammy and Miya?!" Ken yelled.

I gasped.

Miya was missing, again!


	15. Chapter 15: Karaoke Madness

*crap, this is super long!! I blame the song.  
Sorry.  
===================================

**Chapter Fifteen**

I gasped. Miya was missing, again!

Naturally, I wouldn't mind, but it was getting late, and a pretty woman shouldn't be outside alone at night.

"DAMN IT!" Ken yelled. He slammed his phone to the ground and it nearly broke. "She's not answering her phone!" he yelled. "Ken, relax. Cammy is in good hands. As wild as Miya is, she'll never let Cammy get hurt."

"And what about Miya?" I asked. Vega smiled. "She's strong. Don't worry. Despite everything she's been though, her strength still amazes me." he said,"I've known her for a while, she never needed Charlie, she doesn't need anyone, she's stronger than I've ever imagined."

"Then she doesn't need me..." I said. "Yeah, she doesn't need anyone. But she gets lonely, she wants you there, but she doesn't need you there." he said.

I sighed. Then what good was I to her?

But then again, everyone has a breaking point. And when she breaks, I'll be there to put her back together.

Vega elbowed me and said,"You really like her, don't you?" "I...I think I love her." I said. He smiled and said,"Good for you. You deserve love. Everyone deserves love."

"What about you?" I asked. He sighed. "I had my time...now it's over...and I'll never have it back..." he said. "Don't say that. Don't say never.." I said. "You don't understand." he said.

I sighed. "I don't have to understand anything to know when my friend is in pain." I said. He smiled and said,"You're too good to me, you know. After all I've done in my life, I didn't think I'd ever get a sense of closure, yet here you are."

I stared at him in confusion. Have I actually changed someone's life?

Miya turned and smiled at Cammy who just emerged from a dressing room at the Lulea mall. A store called Shopping. Cammy giggled.

"A mall called Shopping. This place is awesome!" she said. Miya laughed and said,"We even have our own Chinatown! Although it's uh...rather tiny."

"So what made you and Nash move up here?" she asked. "The Airforce base." Miya replied. "I still kept my house in Gothenburg, we turned it into a studio, and I'd be there whenever we were making the album, but for the most part, we stayed up here." she added,"it was perfect. Away from everyone, and it had an Airforce base for Charlie."

Cammy looked away and said,"I didn't mean..to walk in that room yesterday.." Miya smiled and said,"It's ok..perhaps I should rearrange it. Although it's a wonderful piece of work, it just holds too many bad memories." Cammy frowned and said,"So you and Charlie tried...so many times, right?"

Miya nodded and said,"Like I said, it was my fault...we did scans and all that, found me to have less uh...features...that prohibited me from baby making...Charlie thought it was his fault at first, but he was found to not be the cause.."

"I didn't want a baby at first.." she added. "Then why work so hard?" Cammy asked. "Charlie wanted it." Miya replied. "So you just did what he wanted?" Cammy asked. Miya shook her head,"I realized I couldn't be selfish. I wanted Charlie to be happy."

"I was also afraid." she added. "Afraid of what?" Cammy asked. "Afraid that he would leave me if I didn't give him a baby." Miya replied. Cammy gasped. "I don't think Charlie would have.." "You don't know him.." Miya said,"he..."

"You don't seem like the kind of person to lay down and comply with a man's requests." Cammy said. "Well...it was basically sex all the time, but that's all it was. Sex, sex, sex, like, it wasn't fun, it wasn't like we used to. And, despite this outer exterior...I was so afraid of losing him..." Miya said sadly.

"And now that he's gone...I just don't know what to do with myself." she said.

Cammy hugged her and said,"We kind of think Abel likes you." Miya smiled and said,"I think he's made that pretty obvious." "So what do you think of him?" Cammy asked. "Well, he's adorable. Very sweet. Very kind. He has such a sexy accent, and this gorgeous little body.." Miya said, her face suddenly becoming crimson.

"Body..?" Cammy asked. "Uh..." Miya said, turning red again. "You slept with him, didn't you?" Cammy asked.

They sat beside a fountain in the middle of the mall drinking their sodas and dropping their dozen bags to the floor at their feet.

"No, I didn't." Miya said,"he was caught in a snowstorm in the countryside not too far from my house and I dragged him in. Of course I had to strip him naked and throw him into a hot bath or he would have died."

Cammy giggled and said,"Stripped him all in the name of health, huh?" "Of course. I don't really think I should be sleeping with anyone with the possibility of Charlie still being alive." Miya said.

She sighed and said,"Who am I kidding? He's dead." "I overhead Abel saying that you told him that Charlie's out of the picture." Cammy said. "Well...I've decided to leave the past where it belongs...I'm done moping around, and Charlie wouldn't want me to cry over him like this." Miya said.

"There you are!!!" Vega yelled. Miya and Cammy looked up and grabbed their bags as they bolted away. "WAIT!!" Ken yelled.

Ken stomped his foot and said,"Damn it, I knew they'd be here!" "And how'd you figure that, Einstein?" Vega asked. "Women and shopping malls? It's a given." Ken replied.

I ran past the guys and kept chase with the two women. They wouldn't get that far.

"Oh my...that dress is lovely.." Cammy said. "Come on! The guys are after us!" Miya yelled, grasping her arm as they ran. They kept running as we all chased them.

Miya and Cammy ran into the ladies's room, where they knew no one would be able to catch them, and took a breather.

"They can't get us here.." Cammy said, breathing heavily. "Don't count on that, my dear." Vega said, opening the door. Women in the bathroom screamed and slapped him as Miya grabbed Cammy's hand, running out the other door and towards the south corridor.

Vega held his bruised cheek and said,"I clearly deserved that..." "What happened to you?" I asked. "Walked into the women's room." he replied with a smart-ass smirk,"Miya and Cammy were there, but they ran away again."

"There they are!" Chun Li yelled, chasing after them. "Shit!" Miya yelled, as she and Cammy ran into a fashion store. Chun Li entered the store, but she stopped the chase when she was memorized by the outfits inside. "CHUN LI!!!!" Vega yelled. "WHAT?!" she yelled. "You're supposed to be chasing those two brats!" he yelled. Chun Li chose to ignore him and put the dress to her body and looked in the mirror to see how she would look in that dress.

"Oh Chun, that dress is just fabulous!" he said. "Really?" she asked. "NO NOT REALLY, GET THOSE BRATS!" he yelled.

"I got them." Ken said, running in the store. Miya dashed past Ken and jumped on his back to go up in the air, but it was right at me. I caught her and held her tight as she tried to squirm out of my arms.

"You can't get away this time, my dear." I said. She smirked and said,"Just watch me." She squirmed out of my arms as I tried to reach out to her again. "Cammy!!" she yelled, running away. Cammy squirmed out of Ken's arms, and ran back to Miya as they ran throughout the mall again.

"Goddamn it. Abel, tell your girlfriend to stop corrupting mine!" Ken yelled. "GIRLFRIEND?!?" everyone yelled, and I turned a crimson shade.

"She's not my girlfriend, so I can't stop her.." I said. Ken rolled his eyes and made chase again.

"They'll never catch us." Miya said with a smile.

But suddenly, she ate her words when she ran headfirst into my abdomen, knocking her down to her feet.

"Got you." I said with a smile. I picked her up and cradled her in my arms, and to my surprise, she curled instead of trying to escape.

"How did you catch me so quickly?" she asked. I smiled and said,"I jumped from the second floor." "Impressive." she said with a smile,"I bet you've got more impressive stuff under your belt."

My body temperature slightly rose, and I turned crimson again.

Cammy giggled and said,"Uh oh.." Ken came behind her and hugged her tightly. "Hello, love." she said. "You have alot of explaining to do, my dear." he said, nibbling on her neck. "Ken, not in front of everyone." she said. "I don't care...I want you now.." he said. "Um...we're just going to leave you here." I said with a smile, but Ken and Cammy didn't hear me.

They kissed slowly as he carried her to the ball pit in the middle of the mall, where dozens of kids ran out, giving them their privacy.

"Uh...yeah, let's just leave them." Miya said, curling up at my side. "I love it when you hold me like this..." she said. We walked back to the group as Chun Li held her hands on her hips. "Ok, where are Ken and Cammy?" she asked. "You don't want to know." Miya replied. Chun Li raised her eyebrow, and I said,"No, you really don't want to know."

She groaned and said,"Should I really be surprised?" Miya shrugged and said,"Let's go do something fun." She took out her phone and sent Cammy a text message, informing her of our leaving and sighed.

"It's moments like this where I miss Charlie.." she said quietly. She didn't think anyone had heard her, but we all held sad glances at her. "What?" she asked. "You said that a bit too loud, my lady." Vega said. She frowned and said,"I apologize. That wasn't my intention." "Well...what happens, happens." he said with a smile.

I grabbed Miya's hand and squeezed it, hoping to take away some of her pain. She smiled and said,"Thank you." I smiled and kissed her hand quickly, hoping no one would see me.

Too bad Vega caught me. He snickered and winked at me.

"Hey guys." Cammy said. "Took you two long enough." Chun Li said, rolling her eyes. "Well, I got Miya's text, and we decided to come join you guys." Cammy said,"so where to?"

"Oliver's Bar has metal karaoke tonight." Miya replied with a smile.

Karaoke?

Miya sensed my confusion and said,"We go on a stage and sing."

Stage? Singing? Oh no...count me out!

"I..I don't think I can..." I said. She smiled and said,"Come on, you'll love it." "Oh Miya, not everyone here is a rock star." Honda said. She smiled and said,"It's karaoke, you don't have to be one." "Besides, we'll go to a buffet afterward." she added.

Vega laughed and said,"I don't think you'll want to be eating out with these guys anytime soon." "Vega, don't.." Chun Li said. Miya raised her eyebrow and said,"Ah, you mean the events at that restaurant last night? Hmmm...I kinda wish I was there to see it."

"Where were you two?" Chun Li asked. "At my house. It...wasn't a good time...I mean Rufus attacked me, and Abel felt really shitty for beating him up in front of me.." Miya replied. "Well...he didn't really have a choice.." Chun Li said.

"Abel went nuts...I was scared for my own life.." Miya said.

Chun Li gasped.

"I didn't know he was like that.." she said. "Anyone can snap when pushed too far.." Miya said.

My ears perked up. I knew they were talking about me.

"Women gossip. Best not to get involved." Vega said. I sighed and said,"Good idea."

The lights flashed around the club, turning us all kinds of different colors. I took a quick glance at Miya as the orange light basked over her. She looked so beautiful, I was tempted to walk over to her and take her into my arms.

But after her conversation with Chun Li, would she want me anywhere near her? I scared her, she was terrified of me.

"What's a matter, buddy? You look so withdrawn." Vega said, elbowing me. "It's Miya...I know she's afraid of me.." I said. He smiled and said,"No she isn't. Here, have a drink with me."

"I..no thank you." I said with a smile. "Come on. It'll help you relax." he said. "Fine. You recommend anything?" I asked. "Well...no Jager." he said. "No thank you." I said.

Miya jumped on the stage and grabbed Cammy as they began to sing a song that I couldn't quite comprehend. It might have been in another language even, it didn't sound like English.

"TROLLHAMMEREN!!" Miya yelled, throwing her hands in the air.

When the song was over, she took a seat beside me and smiled. "You should go up there." she said. "Me? No way." I said. Vega sat at the other seat beside me and handed me a beer. "Here, this stuff is good." he said. I glanced at the bottle, it said Carlsberg. I figured it wouldn't be so bad.

The drink went down my throat nice and smooth. It was cold, but it was refreshing as well. When I was finished that bottle, Vega smiled and handed me another one.

"Just be careful, we don't want you getting too drunk." he said. Miya smiled and said,"As long as he doesn't go streaking, everything's fine."

Streaking?

"Ummm....Miya, what does streaking mean?" I asked. She laughed. "Don't worry." Vega elbowed me and said,"You get really, really trashed, then you take your clothes off and run through the streets naked."

I gasped.

"Jesus Christ, I would never do such a thing!" I yelled. Vega laughed,"You wouldn't know, because you'd be way too drunk to realize it!" "Vega, stop it, you're scaring him!" Miya said. I shifted my eyes and shuddered at the thought of being that drunk.

I finished my second beer, but suddenly, my eyesight began to get a little blurry. According to Miya, my speech began to slur as well.

"Um...Vega..I think Abel's had too much." Miya said. "Nonsense." Vega said, handing me a tiny glass. "What...what's this?" I asked. "We call this a shot. You drink it really fast, like this." he said.

He picked up the glass, threw his head back and drank it real fast. "Now you try." he said with a smile.

"Oh Abel, don't." Miya groaned. But it was too late. I took the drink and drank it real fast. The alcohol shot straight to my brain, and I felt my body hit the floor. Vega smirked and said,"Welcome to your first drunk experience."

My body hit the floor with a loud thud. The sounds around the club got louder, my vision was blurring, and the whole room was spinning around. My throat felt like it was on fire, the alcohol inside me tried to come out, but I wouldn't let it.

"Are you ok?" Vega asked, helping me up. "Huh..oh..I'm.." *burp* ..just fine.." I said with a sheepish smile. Miya groaned and rolled her eyes as we all watched Ken and Ryu make jackasses out of themselves on the stage.

My body felt so heavy, the whole room spun around, but I managed to drag myself to the stage.

"Oh boy.." Miya said, taking a sip of her water.

"GO ABEL!!" Vega yelled.

I jumped on the stage as Vega followed me. "I...I dun even know whats to sings.." I slurred. Vega smirked and said,"You can sing this song." He selected a song on the computer and handed me the microphone.

What song did he pick??

As soon as the song came on, I heard the guitars going and danced around a bit, getting myself into the rhythm of the song.

"My god Vega...not _**this**_ song!" Miya said. Vega smirked and said,"I knew you'd love it." Everyone smiled and looked at Miya as her face turned crimson.

_"I got pictures of naked ladies Lying on their beds  
I whiff that smell and sweet convulsion  
Starts a-Swelling inside my head"_

Miya laughed and started clapping, while everyone else laughed.

"_I'm making artificial lovers for free I start to howl I'm in heat I moan and growl and the hunt drives me crazy_"

The song stopped and I grabbed the microphone stand.

"_I FUCK LIKE A BEAST_!"

Everyone howled and clapped as Miya turned completely red. "So Miya, is it true?" Cammy asked, elbowing her shoulder. "Oh god..." Miya said, hiding her face in her hands.

"IT'S TRUE! IT'S TRUE!" Vega yelled,"ADMIT IT LADY!" Miya giggled as her face turned red.

"_I come round, round i come feel your love  
Tie you down, down i come steal your love  
I come round, round i come feel your love  
Tie you down, down i come steal your love_"

"LIKE AN ANIMAL!" everyone yelled, raising their glasses.

"Wow...his voice is actually pretty good..." Miya said. "Although he doesn't have great stage presence."

I stumbled on the stage, but quickly gathered myself.

"_I'm on the prowl and i watch you closely I lie waiting for you  
I'm the wolf with the sheepsskins clothing  
I lick my chops and your tasting good_"

Miya laughed again as she watched me dance on the stage.

I kept my eyes on her as I kept singing.

"_I do whatever i want to, to ya I'll nail your ass to the sheets  
A pelvic thrust and the sweat starts to sting ya_"

Miya felt her body temperature rising as she locked eyes with mine.

I eyed her seductively and yelled,"_I FUCK LIKE A BEAST!_"

"He totally wants you." Cammy whispered to Miya. "I know...that's kinda scary." Miya said. "Come on, if I were you, I'd totally fuck that." Cammy said,"I'll make a bet, that man really could fuck like a beast."

Miya raised her eyebrow and said,"Well, that remains to be seen."

"_I come round, round i come feel your love  
Tie you down, down i come steal your love  
I come round, round i come feel your love  
Tie you down, down i come steal your love_"

"LIKE AN ANIMAL!" everyone yelled.

Vega ran up to me and poured some whiskey down my throat, which I humbly accepted.

The solo came on, and I ran off the stage, with Miya in my sights. She screamed and giggled as I threw her on my shoulder and swung her around. Again, the alcohol threatened to come back up, but I couldn't let it.

Everyone cheered and clapped as I ran back on the stage.

"_I come round, round i come feel your love  
Tie you down, down i come steal your love  
I come round, round i come feel your love  
Tie you down, down i come steal your love_"

"LIKE AN ANIMAL!" they all yelled.

As I sang, I bended Miya over, and held her tightly. Everyone cheered and howled again. "GO ABEL!" they all yelled. When the song was over, we walked off the stage, and back to the table.

"So, how did I do?" I asked. Vega smiled and handed me another shot. I drank it as I held Miya tightly on my lap. "I hope I'm not hurting your knees with me sitting here." she said. "Nonsense. I'm drunk! I can't feel a thing!" I said. She downed some vodka and said,"Hmm...not even this?!"

"YAH MIYA!!" Cammy yelled as Miya wrapped her arms around me and smacked her lips over mine. My eyes grew wide as I kissed her back, causing everyone at the table to scream.

Vega smirked and said,"They're both a drunken mess. Let's just hope Karin doesn't come in." "All right, you two, it's time to go." Chun Li said.

"Oh come on, don't be such a party pooper." Vega said. "Naturally, I wouldn't stop them, but the bar is closing, it's 3AM." she said. "Come on." Chun Li said.

"Miya? Abel?" they both asked. But they received no answer. We were still too busy making out.

"Um...she's not usually this open with him, is she?" Chun Li asked. "She's drunk. And he's drunk." Vega said with a smile. "I...I don't think we should leave them alone together." he added. "Why not? I thought we all wanted them to hook up." she said. "Yes...but this shouldn't be the way. There's nothing remotely romantic about this, they're both piss drunk and all over each other." he said.

"Hmm..I see what you mean." Chun Li said,"alright you two, party's over, let's go home." She grabbed Miya's arm and pulled her from my lap, and to her shoulders. Vega held out his hand and said,"Good job, Romeo."

"Romeo? My name is Abel." I said. Vega smiled and said,"Of course it is." I took his hand and he led me out of the club.

We reached the outside and the weather outside was a blistery cold. Not that I wasn't used to it, after a while, it becomes a part of you.

Miya screamed as she and Cammy began rolling around in the snow. Miya moved her arms and legs upside down and said,"Lookie! I made a snow angel! I'm gonna name it Abel.." "It...it already sounds like angel." she added,"so Abel is my angel.."

"Heads up!" Cammy yelled, throwing a snowball at her. The snowball hit Miya's face and she fell backwards into the snow. "Oh my god, I'm sorry!" Cammy yelled, running to Miya. But Miya smirked and tackled Cammy into the snow. Cammy screamed as Miya rubbed her face in the snow.

Vega smiled and said,"Come on in, the snow is fine!" He dove in the snow and tackled both Miya and Cammy into the snow. I smiled and made a snowball, throwing it at Vega. He smirked and threw one at me. The snow smashed on my face, creating a wet blanket over my skin.

"You're on, pretty boy!" I yelled, tackling Vega. Miya and Cammy screamed as they felt themselves being thrown with Vega. Vega tackled me back and we laughed as we rolled around in the snow.

"Uh oh..I think Vega's got your man." Cammy said. Miya giggled and tossed snowballs at us. They eyed each other mischievously and ran towards us. "Uh oh..." Vega said. Miya jumped at me, and Cammy jumped at Vega, sending us all tumbling into the snow. We all laughed and screamed as our bodies swirled around the wet snow.

"DAMN KIDS!" a male's voice yelled. A very angry voice. "DAMNED KIDS, GO HOME! IT'S LATE OUT! I WANT TO GET TO SLEEP!" he yelled, shooting at us. "FUCK! HE'S GOT A GUN!" Miya yelled. The man kept shooting as we all ran for our lives, through the city, and back to Miya's tiny house.

"Never run while you're drunk.." Miya said, falling to her couch. "Agreed." Cammy said. "I second...no...uh..I uh...whatever.." I said, falling to the floor.

"At least none of us were streaking." Ken said with a smile. He smirked and yelled,"STREAKIN'!" But he frowned and said,"Who am I kidding, I'm no Charlie Nash, he was the one who was best at streaking."

Chun Li and Cammy began jumping on the couch as Ken ordered Cammy to get down. I lay on the floor with Miya beside me, and she struggled to grab the remote.

Vega took the remote and looked down at her,"Looking for this, ?Meu bonic(my pretty)?" She looked up at him and said,"Meh, do whatever...you want with it." He smiled and sat at the love seat while flipping channels.

"CAMMY WHITE, GET DOWN FROM THERE, THIS INSTANT!" Ken yelled. "Don't treat me like a baby!" Cammy yelled. Ken seethed and said,"Miya did this to her!" "Huh? Miya did what do me?" she asked. "Turned you into...this! A defiance!" he yelled. "Oh Ken, relax, love, Chun Li and I have a plan." she said with a smirk.

"And what kind of plan?" Ken asked, holding hands on his hips.

They turned to see Miya get up and walk to her bedroom, the effects of the alcohol, slowly wearing off. Myself, however, I was drunk, and I felt sick to my stomach.

"Come on, Abel, let's get you to sleep. Ladies, if you will excuse us, Abel needs his sleep." Vega said. "No, we want to keep jumping." Cammy said. "You guys keep this up, that couch will break, and Abel will..." he said. He gasped and dropped his hold of my arm. "I get it...the couch breaks, Abel has to sleep with Miya!" he said with a smile.

"Duh." Chun Li said, sticking her tongue out. Ken smiled and said,"Brilliant idea, guys." "Miya's not all that drunk anymore, so it's ok." Vega said,"otherwise, he's sleeping out here with us."

I was so out of the loop, I couldn't make out a word of what they were saying.

Suddenly, the couch broke under the women's four feet, causing them to hit the floor. Miya heard the snap and ran back into the room. "OH NO!!" she yelled. "My couch, oh goddamn it, what happened?" she snapped.

"Um....it's my fault. I threw Ryu to the couch, and it broke." Ken said. "Ken..?" Cammy whispered. "It's ok, I'll take the blame this time." he whispered. "Ah well...you break it, you buy it. And knowing you, Ken, you can afford it. It's yours. But where's Abel going to sleep? I have Gief, Honda and Furete over in that corner, and they've been sleeping all day. Ryu sleeps on the loveseat, and you and Cammy slept on the other sofa, and Chun and Vega slept on the floor, don't know how they got there.." Miya said.

"And I had a pull-out bed designed for someone of Abel's size, where's he going to sleep? I won't let him sleep on the floor, it's not nice, where can he sleep?" she asked, holding her hand to her forehead.

"He could sleep in your room. Your bed is big enough." Vega said with a smirk. She sighed and rolled her eyes,"Like I could expect anything else from you." "You asked." he said. "There's no way he's sleeping in my bed." she said. "And whyever not?" he asked.

"VEGA!" she gasped. "It's totally improper for me to sleep...ugh...whatever, I give up." she said, walking back into her room. He looked at me and smiled,"Abel...go ahead, go into her room."

"Huh? Oh no, I couldn't." I said. The effects of the alcohol was slowly leaving me, but I still felt a little sick. "Look, it's either the floor, or her bed." he said. "Floor. I can't just go into her room, it's improper!" I said.

Vega groaned and said,"Look, we're all adults here, just go, damn it." "No." I said,"why can't I sleep on the couch?" "Because these two nitwits broke it." he said, pointing at Chun Li and Cammy. I groaned and said,"Then I'll sleep on the floor." "Miya doesn't want anyone sleeping there." he said. "Why not?" I asked. "She doesn't think it's right to make people sleep on her floor." he said.

I sighed and said,"Well I'm not.." "Don't make such a big deal of it. Just go in." he said, picking me up. He dragged me to Miya's door, and tossed me through it.

"What the?" Miya asked, as the door flew open. I flew into her and we both hit the floor. "ABEL!!" she yelled. "Hey, it was all Vega.." I said. "Should I really be surprised..." she said. She glared at Vega and said,"Ok, fine. He can sleep with me. But let me tell you, if I find anything else broken, you're all dead."

"All?" Vega asked. "No, Gief, Honda, Furete, Chun Li and Cammy are ok." she replied. "What about me?" Ken asked. "Heh, you have to drag that couch all the way back home." she replied. "And Ryu, get that sand out of your vagina, and you'll be ok." she added. "HEY!" he yelled. "Point noted." she said with a smirk.

"What about me?" Vega asked. Miya laughed,"Please. You're the worst one." She closed the door and walked back to me.

I slipped my shirt off quickly, and lay in her bed. "You..you're.." she said. I blushed and said,"I don't like wearing much clothing when I sleep." "Me neither." she said with a smile.

She walked to the door and locked it, as Vega held his ear to it. "Vega! Stop that!" Chun Li snapped. "What, I was only checking up on them." he said. "Bullshit." she said, crossing her arms. "No, I'm serious. I'm worried. You saw them back at the club, they were sloppily all over each other..." he said. "But I thought we all wanted them to hook up." Cammy said.

"Yes, but not like that...I think they're genuinely in love with each other, or at least Abel really is. The time just isn't right.." he said, laying on the floor. Chun Li lay beside him and said,"You really like Abel, don't you?" He nodded and lay his arms over his head,"Yeah...I do. He's a good kid. A bit slow, but he's a good boy."

"Damn it.." Miya said. I turned to her and asked,"You ok?" "Ugh..I'm fine." she sighed,"just trying to get my bra off."

WHAT?!

"Um..." I said. "I hate wearing bras to sleep." she said. She kept her back turned as she tried to reach around and remove it. "Need help?" I asked. "I couldn't ask you.." she said. "It's not a problem. It's nothing I haven't already seen. But if you don't want me to look,I'll turn away." I said. She smiled and said,"Ok."

She threw her hair back, and I carefully removed her bra. It unhooked, and fell to the floor. Keeping her back turned, she removed her skirt, replacing her outfit with a long t shirt, which I assumed to be Charlie's.

I lay back on the bed, taking Miya into my arms. She lay her head on my strong chest and traced her nail on my scars. "So many scars.." she whispered. "It's nothing." I said quietly. "Goodnight." she said. "Goodnight." I said.

Together we lay, beside the bright moonlight, as sleep over took us.


	16. Chapter 16: Black Winter Day

*Do yourselves a favor, go watch Amorphis's video for Black Winter Day after reading this chapter :)  
========================================================================

**Chapter Sixteen**

Darkness surrounded me. It was everywhere. As the darkness overcame me, I watched delicate flakes of snow fly around me.

I reached out and allowed the flakes to touch my fingers, the coldness sticking to my skin. My large feet sunk into the wet snow underneath me, and the bitter cold began to take over.

Where was I?

All I could see was darkness.

And snow.

And cold.

Nothing else but dark.

"_Abel..._." a female voice said softly. "_Abel...help me...please help me.._" she said.

The same voice that's been haunting me!

The darkness moved to reveal a large cathedral standing above me. The bell on top rang so loud it nearly burst my ear drums. Rubble fell from the centuries' old stone walls, and hit the snow, creating tiny holes in the ground.

A statue of an angel holding a baby in her arms stood above me, carved on the stone walls.

For a second, I thought she looked down at me.

The snow became stronger as did the winds. I held my arm over my eyes to help me see better. The snow on the ground danced with the wind, revealing concrete steps.

Dare I enter...

"_Abel....please help me.._" the woman's voice said again. How could I help her when I couldn't even see her...

The bitter cold began to take over, and I fell to my knees in pain. Soon, I would die, possibly, yet again.

I had no choice.

Trusting my instincts, I slowly walked into the spooky cathedral.

As I walked through the door, it shut soundly behind me, causing more rubble to hit the blood red-carpet. A dozen bats flew past me, causing me to jump in surprise. Rats and mice, among other tiny species ran over my feet, but I ignored them.

It was so dark, save for a few tiny lamp fires on the walls, but it wasn't enough to help my view. I held my hands on the damp stone walls, helping myself walk. The carpet underneath me was soft and warm, a strong contrast from the outside snow.

I wondered why the carpet was blood-red, but then I thought, it must be from death. At the end of the hall, a rat ran out of his hiding space, causing me to jump in surprise again.

"Damned rats." I muttered.

_"Abel...hurry.."_ she said.

"I'm coming." I said.

I gasped and jumped at the sight before me; a skeleton lay by the door, only clothed with a soldier's cap. Around his neck, he wore a dog tag, bearing a name I couldn't read. In his hand, he held a bouquet of roses, with a picture of a woman between his fingers.

I bended over to read the dog tag and gasped,"Charlie Nash?!" The picture between his fingers was that of Miya.

Is this Charlie?!

Then I had to run, Miya is in danger!

I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. So instead, I threw myself at the door, hoping to break it. The door broke, and I hit the floor, taking all the wood with me.

The skeleton suddenly rose up and grabbed my hand. I gasped and my eyes grew wide with fright.

Jesus Christ!!

"_Hurry...._" it said. "Charlie?" I asked. "_Save her....please save her_..." he said,"_save her, you save yourself, Abel_."

My eyes grew wide again.

"You...you know my name?" I yelled. But I didn't have time for this, I kept running, as the skeleton kept screaming.

Finally, I reached the end of the cathedral. Slowly, I walked to the altar, where a circle of candles lay lit. A man sat in front of it and played to his heart's content. He flicked back his cape, and began to play a new song, laughing while his right hand turned purple.

At the altar stood a man in a black cloak. He rose his hands above him, to reveal a cross held up on the wall.

He played with the rosary between his fingers and chanted a strange spell in a language I presumed to be Latin.

Above him stood a metal cross, pained in orange and purple. There, a woman lay, nailed to the cross.

I gasped. She looked just like Miya!

The man in front threw his hands up and began yelling his Latin louder, causing the flames to rise to the ceiling. Winds began to blow into the cathedral, shattering the stained-glass windows, causing the glass to fly into the room.

The man at the piano played faster and louder, as the man in front of the cross shouted louder. The woman's body shook at the cross, and the blood ran down her arms quicker.

Her body began thrashing about, as the blood covered it, and dropped down to the floor. The man in the black cloak reveled in it, licking it from her toes, and moving his hands through her bloody legs.

"STOP IT! LEAVE HER ALONE!" I yelled, charging at them.

The woman looked up, and I gasped again. She was completely faceless!

She shook her long hair out of the way and said,"_What needs to be done needs to be done. You and I...we are._."

She? And I?

The man removed his hood, revealing his face.

He looked just like me!

Same body, only a little more whitish, same facial structure, same eyes....

He laughed and said,"_Greetings. I am number Fifteen. What is your number_?"

Number? What did he mean? I didn't have a number, my name is Abel...

"My name is Abel." I said. "_Abel?_" the man asked,"_and who gave you that name? Who gave you the right to become human?!_"

"_STOP!!_" the woman yelled.

The man charged at me, I had no time to react, I was as good as dead.

"_The outside world has softened you, I'm going to put an end to that right now...._"


	17. Chapter 17: Morning Rise

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Jesus Christ!" I yelled, snapping awake. I sat up and covered my mouth, afraid that I would wake my sleeping beauty beside me.

After a little while, my body stopped shaking, the sweat stopped falling, and my heart rate returned to normal.

"Abel?" Miya asked, opening her eyes slowly.

Damn it. I did wake her...

"Abel?" she asked again,"Is everything ok?" "Yes..it's fine, go back to sleep." I said softly. She groaned and stretched, then looked up at me sadly. "What happened? Did you have a nightmare?" she asked.

"Yes. But it felt so real..I...never mind, just go back to sleep." I said. She traced her nail down my chest and said,"Talk to me...tell me everything." I turned back to her and lay back down on the bed, taking her into my arms. She took my hand and as our fingers entwined, I said,"It's nothing you should concern yourself with."

"Don't tell me what I can and can't worry about." she snapped. "Look. You're my friend, right? And if I'm going to worry about you, I'm going to worry." she added.

I sighed, I was defeated once again.

"It was dark, really dark. Then the dark subsided to reveal a large cathedral looking thing. As I walked in, rats and mice and all that were all over the place." I said. She cringed and curled up me as I mentioned the rats and mice, I figured it was something she didn't like.

"I saw a skeleton standing at the end of the room, he wore a dogtag and held flowers in his hand." I said. "Dog tag?" she asked. "...Charlie?" I nodded,"His dogtag read Charlie Nash...and he held flowers, and a picture of you in his hand."

She gasped. "My god..." she said.

"I kept running, finally I reached the altar, where a guy sat in front of a..." I said before she interrupted me. "piano..he sat in front of a piano and played...another man in black stood before a blue colored cross and was doing some kind of ritual.."

What was she talking about? Could she read my mind?!

"How do you know about this dream? Although in mine, the cross wasn't blue, it was orange and purple...a woman was nailed to the cross, she looked like you only.."

"Faceless." she said,"you associate me with orange and purple, the way I associate you with blue, which is why the cross in my dream was blue."

"I have those same dreams..but it's with someone who looks like you on the cross." "And there's this guy..." she said.

"Fifteen.." I said. "Yes!" she said. "My god...how is it possible, for us to share the same dream?" I asked.

"It's our own mortal share I suppose.." she said. "Mortal share?" I asked. "When two mortals share something..." she said. "I won't let anything happen to you..I promise." I said, holding her tighter. She lay her head on my shoulder and said,"All I ask is for you to hold me."

"Consider it done." I said,"but before we sleep, I have something else to say." She looked up at me with questionable eyes, as her heart beat with trepidation. "What is it?" she asked.

"In my dreams, and it usually happens in a moment of crisis, there's this woman, the same woman on that cross. This was the first time I've actually seen her. But she calls to me, it's like, she begging for help, she says.." I said, but she interrupted me with,"Find me, you will find the truth..."

I stared at her wide-eyed.

"Again, its the mortal share, I have the same dream. Only, it's the guy, and he's begging me for help, despite not really looking like he needs me. He says that very same thing, and I'm thinking, 'What kind of truth?' Is there something that I should know?" she said.

"Whatever it is, it's keeping me awake, and I don't like it." she added. "Me neither." I said. "Still want to be held?" I asked. "Did you have to ask?" she said, curling back into my arms. She wore a warm smile as sleep began to drape its cloak over us.

I was nearly tempted to kiss her, but she had already fallen asleep. She was like a doll, so delicate, so beautiful. I leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "Goodnight...my sleeping beauty." For a second, I thought I saw her lips form into a smile, but it was just my imagination.

"Vega!" Chun Li yelled. "Jesus Christ, lady, are you trying to get me caught?!" Vega snapped,"what do you want?" "What are you doing snooping at her door?!" she asked. "I heard something in there, I guess they're awake...I thought I heard some noise..." he said.

She raised her eyebrow and asked,"What kind of noise?" "Like she was moaning or something, and the bed sprung up, and he was making the same noise as her.." he replied.

"Vega...I highly doubt they would have sex with people here." she said. "Abel doesn't even know how to fuck, but she's an expert...although at the same time, you're right, not with company over...Miya and Charlie were never like that, they'd never sleep together when they had company, I slept over here a few times, they would actually sleep in separate rooms." he said.

"Let's just go to sleep before we're caught." she said. "Right with you." he said with a smirk. "Oh and one more thing, if I catch your hand in my skirt again, you're dead." she said.

"Please...I'm a dead man walking." he said, blowing her a kiss.

Sakura Kasugano and Dan Hibiki wandered through the streets of Lulea when she saw bare footprints in the snow. "These have to belong to Ryu-san!" she said. Dan rolled his eyes and said,"You're nuts, you know that? Going all over the world for this guy. He doesn't even really care about you.."

"Don't say that, Dani-san, he does care!" she said. She embraced herself from the wintry chill and said,"He does care..." Dan walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her,"Then tell me, why doesn't he call you..why doesn't he write you..." He began rocking her back and forth as he attempted to nibble on the back of her neck.

She tried to squirm out of his arms and said,"He doesn't have a phone, or means of writing, he's always on the move.." "Quit trying to make excuses...look, you have someone who cares about you...and that person is me.." he said. "Dani-san, I know that...but I..I love Ryu..." she said.

Dan looked away sadly.

They were suddenly taken away from their thoughts when a helicopter approached them. Sakura gasped and said,"That helicopter has a S.I.N. insignia on it!" Dan gasped and ran up to her.

A large black man laughed and punched his fists together,"Sakura and Dan...how lovely to meet you two again."

They gasped. "BALROG!" they both yelled. Balrog laughed and said,"Glad you remember me." "How can I not..." Dan said. He remembered when him and Sakura were kidnapped in the Japanese S.I.N. base, but thanks to a mysterious blond stranger, they were able to escape.

Balrog laughed and took out a large plasma gun. "This shouldn't prove too hard, you're coming with me!" he yelled, pulling the trigger on the gun. Sakura didn't have time to react, she screamed as she saw the energy coming at her. "Sakura! I won't let them take you!" Dan yelled, diving in front of her.

"Dani-san!" Sakura yelled as Dan took the hit for her. He screamed and fell back, and into Sakura's arms. "Dani-san! Dani-san!" she yelled, trying to revive him. "Sak-saku-sakura.." he said, coughing up blood. "Run..." he added. His black belt around his gi untied and fell down his hips, to the snow.

"Sakura! Run! Get out of here now!" he yelled. "No..I'm going to fight!" she yelled. Gently, she put Dan down, and got into a fighting stance, but before she could begin to fight, a man came up from behind and knocked her out. The headband around her hair fell to the snow, as did one of her red shoes.

"Sak-ur-a.." Dan said, his vision becoming blurrier by the second. He watched as the man carried Sakura away. He was then grabbed by Balrog and taken on the helicopter, as it flew away.

A cold wintry chill ran through the air as the city remained quiet, save for a map underneath a red shoe.

Morning came, and the sun shown its illumination over me. The whole room was lit up, and the walls were colored golden from the sun rays. I opened my eyes slowly and gazed down at Miya, who was entwined in my arms. She looked so beautiful in the sun light, I was breathtaken. Her body was a golden state, and she looked like a goddess.

I was tempted to kiss her again, but dare I awaken my golden goddess...

No, I couldn't. She was so peaceful, so delicate, it would be a grand sin to awaken her...

I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard her moan quietly, and she opened her eyes. She smiled and said,"Good morning, Abel." I smiled and looked down at her. "Good morning."

"If I could awaken every morning to your radiance, then I'd be a happy man forever." I said,keeping my eyes locked on hers. I immediately turned crimson as Miya giggled. "Oh Abel...you're so sweet.." she said with a warm smile. "And if I could wake up in these arms forever, I wouldn't have to cry anymore..." she said.

My sweet Miya, how I loved you..

I took her into my arms again and stroked her hair back. We gazed into each others eyes, and kissed slowly. My mind shouted at me again, to just scream that I loved her, but I didn't want to frighten her.

"You won't have anymore reasons to cry with me here.." I said with a smile. She smiled back and said,"Odin must have been good to me. To bring you to me." "Odin? Is that what they call God up here?" I asked. She smiled and shook her head. "He's the God of all Gods in my religious preference."

She smiled and said,"You're a Christian, aren't you?" I nodded. "As far as I remember, the Mercs and I used to go to church every Sunday." I said. "So did you pray every night, before every meal, and before bed?" she asked. I nodded. "And did you read your bible?" she asked. Again, I nodded. She smiled and said,"Here, let me get you something."

I watched in confusion as she walked off the bed, and went into her drawer at the other side of the room.

She returned with a necklace of a cross in her hands. "Here." she said. She came up behind me and put the cross on my neck. "Charlie's mother gave it to me. I figured someone like you could use it more than I could." she said with a smile.

I played with the cross and looked down at it. It was beautiful. Shiny and silver, with red designs on it. I couldn't possibly accept it.

"Miya, I can't accept this." I said. "Of course you can. I have no use of it, I mean it's beautiful, yes, and I appreciate Mama Nash giving it to me, but to wear it would be hypocritical." she said. "And besides." she added with a smirk,"it looks good on you."

"I wonder, why did she give this to you?" I asked. She laughed and said,"When she found out my religious preference, she freaked out and told Charlie to dump me. The whole family didn't like me. They thought I wasn't good enough for Charlie, like I was gutter trash. Anyway, Charlie said that he wasn't going to get rid of me, so get used to having her around."

"She said,"Then just change her religion." And handed me the cross, thinking I'd be just like her. Oh yeah, I'll be just like you-pop till you drop in a trailer with a deadbeat...whoa, I've said too much."

I smiled and said,"Well, I think you're good enough. I don't think you're gutter trash at all, you're a lovely person."

"Thank you. And you're wonderful yourself." she said, wrapping her arms around me. She jumped on me, and we fell back to the bed where we lay and cuddled.

"Vega!" Chun Li yelled. Vega turned around and asked,"What is it now, woman?!" "You're still snooping on them?!" she said. "Yes, still spying. Abel loves her so much..." he said,"and the way she speaks to him...I don't know if she loves him back."

"She's still not over Charlie, can you expect her to love again?" she asked. "I would have thought by now, she would have gotten over him and moved on to Abel." he replied,"but I guess I'm wrong." He sighed and said,"I only wish Abel to be happy."

"You really care for Abel, don't you?" she asked. He nodded. "He doesn't judge me. When I told him about Bison and I, he didn't spit out his drink or stare at me like I was nuts, he understood. He didn't judge me for being a former Shadaloo assassin, he understands, and he likes me for who I am." She stared at him sadly and said,"Well, that's good then. As long as you have him.."

I held Miya in my arms as we cuddled and and she giggled. "You're quite the cuddle monster, aren't you, Abel Therion?" she said. I blushed and said,"Well, you got me there." I tackled her to the bed and growled,"Rawr, cuddle monster!!" She screamed in fake terror as we cuddled again.

The sound of her stomach rumbling in hunger stopped our little wrestling event, and I began to tickle her, as she screamed again. "Oh my god, Abel! Stop!! Stop!" she yelled, squirming under my touch. But I laughed and kept tickling. She laughed and said,"Stop!" "Ok, ok, you win." I said with a smile. "I take it you're hungry." I added. She nodded. I smiled and said,"Then I'll make us something."

I walked off the bed and out the door, to where Vega lay, asleep. "Silly Vega." I said, picking him up. I cradled him in my arms for a little bit, he truly was like a doll, and lay him on the broken couch in the center of the room.

Everyone lay asleep; Cammy and Ken cuddled on the edge of the broken couch, Chun Li and Ryu lay on the two love seats, and Gief, Honda, and Furete lay beside the fireplace.

It would truly be a grand sin to awaken them. But I didn't really care, I had some breakfast to make.

Moments later, El Fuerte's eyes opened, and he sniffed the air. "_Dondé?_" he asked. He left Zangief's arms and said,"_Dondé esta la comida?!_" He ran into the kitchen and looked down at the pan where I stood, cooking the eggs inside.

He gasped in delight and said,"_Los huevos!_" The timer on the oven went off, indicating that the pancakes were done. I took them out and placed them on a tray.

Cammy's eyes blinked open and she sniffed the air. "Something's cooking.." she said.

"Let me help you, _amigo_." El Fuerte said. "That's ok, I can do it myself." I said, cutting strawberries on top of the pancakes. Taking the tray, I walked back into Miya's room, and shut the door.

By that point, everyone had already woken up, and began banging on Miya's door, begging for food. Miya giggled and said,"You want something, go ahead and cook it."

I placed the tray in the bed as I got back in beside her.

"Oh Abel, you didn't have to." she said with an appreciative smile. I smiled back and placed the syrup bottle at the nightstand beside the bed. She searched for the remote control and turned on the TV in front of us.

"I wanted to." I said. Quickly, she kissed my cheek, and I blushed. She noticed, however, that I was nervous, as my hands kept shaking while I was cutting my pancakes. "Relax a little, why so nervous?" she said, holding my hand.

I watched how delicately she cut the pancakes and slowly put the piece into her mouth, gracefully chewing and not splattering the syrup or butter on the bed.

Tossing the remote away, she shut the TV off and said,"Nothing good is on, all Swedish soap operas and all that other bullshit." I shrugged. I had no idea what a soap opera was, but judging by Miya's tone of voice, I didn't think it was any good. She smirked and said,"Abel, come here." I raised my eyebrow and turned to her. She kept that smirk on her face as she took a piece of the pancake, dipped it in syrup, butter and jelly, and brought the fork to my mouth.

Slowly, I opened my mouth, and she put the piece of pancake in. "How is it?" she asked. "Lovely." I said when I swallowed it. "Sometimes I like to dip my food in really weird things, and eat it." she said with a smile. She looked up at me and said,"You're a wonderful cook. Tell me, did El Fuerte help you?"

I shook my head. "He offered, but I told him not to." I said. "Well..it's very kind of you." she said with a smile. I took the tray away and began to place it on the floor, however, I bumped my knee, spilling the syrup all over her bed.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I said. She giggled and said,"Ewww...it's all sticky!"

"Sticky?" Vega asked, raising his eyebrow. He had woken up earlier and was again standing beside the door,"just what is going on in there?"

"Is your knee ok, I didn't even ask.." she said. "I'm fine, I'm fine, just...oh god..I'm so sorry, Miya." I said. She smiled and said,"It's no big deal, honestly." I smiled and said,"Ok." As I lay on the floor, I noticed something real strange looking laying under her bed. I was curious, I reached out to grab it. It was purple, and it was rather sticky.

"Abel? What are you doing?" she asked. "Nothing." I said. Holding the strange object in my hand, I returned to the bed. "Um...Miya, what is this?" I asked. She turned to me and gasped. "Abel Therion, put that down now!" she said. But I was curious, so I asked again. "Don't worry about what it is, just put it away." she said.

Vega walked in the room as I stood over Miya with the object in my hand. He laughed and said,"Oh my goodness, what have I walked into?! A sticky bed, Abel and Miya are red faced, and Abel's got a vibrator in his hand!" Miya screamed and held her face in her hands, as everyone else ran in the room.

"Vibrator? What's that?" I asked. Vega laughed and said,"Well, Miya, I think you should explain it to him." She shook her head and hid under the covers. Vega crossed his arms and said,"She uses it to give her some extra pleasure that otherwise she can't get from a man." "Huh?" I asked. "She puts it inside herself, it gives her a massage, and.." he said.

"Ok, Vega, that's enough. What did I say about corrupting Abel?" she said. Vega laughed and said,"Well,I'm not the one with the vibrator. Tell me, why reduce to one when you can just use your hands?" Miya rolled her eyes and said,"Well, it's not that easy, you know,my nails are rather sharp, and sometimes I cut myself."

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked. Vega smirked and said,"Masturbation." "Master..what?" I asked. Vega groaned and said,"The art of pleasuring oneself..you.." "Ok, Vega, everyone, that's enough, everyone get out, we're leaving." she said. "As you wish." Vega said with a smirk. Everyone left the room, and Miya turned to me, "I'm sorry." "It's ok." I said, tossing the vibrator away.

An hour later, we, the Jackass Brigade, as Vega called us, walked through the streets of downtown Lulea. I've been having fun here with these guys, but I wasn't getting anywhere in my hunt for Shadaloo.

"You ok, Abel?" Vega asked. I sighed and nodded. "What's wrong? You look like you're troubled." he said. "I...I've been having fun with everyone, but it hasn't gotten me any closer to Shadaloo." I said. He smirked and said,"It's no worries, Shadaloo likes to remain hidden anyway, and besides, nothing wrong with a little downtime, you got to fall in love, find out the wonders of vibrators, etc, etc."

"But I'm not getting any closer to finding out my past." I said. "Don't give up." he said with a reassuring smile. I smiled back and said,"Thank you."

"What the hell is this..." Ken asked. He ran ahead of everyone as Cammy called back for him. "What?" Miya asked. She chased Cammy, and we all chased them. We reached an area where a large viking statue stood, in the center of the road. Beside the statue, a red shoe lay on the ground, along with a white headband and a black belt.

"There's one person..I remember with a red shoe like this.." Miya said. "Sakura!" Ryu yelled,"this is her shoe, and her headband, the one I gave her after she recklessly challenged Akuma." He cradled the shoe in his arms as tears threatened to run down his eyes.

We saw the blood-colored snow as Ken picked up the black belt. "And this must have belonged to Dan." he said. Chun Li gasped and said,"My god...what happened?" Miya watched on, and as a strong wind came, a map flew into her hands. She turned to open it and gasped.

"S.I.N. map.." she said. She looked over at the legend; blue circle meant already there, yellow circle meant taken fighters captive, and red circle meant next destination.

"Sakura...she..she came here...to find me.." Ryu said. His body began to shake in anger, and he squeezed the shoe again. "If anything happens to her, I swear I'll.." he said. Ken put his hand on his shoulder and said,"We'll find them."

Miya looked down at the map and said,"Next destination, Moscow, Russia..." "This is the lead Abel was looking for...I can't let him see this...he'll leave..."

Her heart sank, she was beginning to fall in love all over again. "Abel's going to leave as soon as he sees this..." she said. Quickly, she put the map down her shirt, hoping no one would catch her. Vega raised his eyebrow and said,"So Miya, playing with your ample cleavage again?" She crossed her arms and said,"Shut up."

"As you wish, Miss Vibrator." he said with a smart-ass smirk. She slapped him and said,"No one is in the mood for your bullshit." He held his hand to his cheek and said,"I'm sorry, come here and give me a hug." "No." she said. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a warm embrace. She had no choice but to hug him back. But as they hugged, the map fell out of her shirt.

"What's this?" he asked. "Put it away, I don't want Abel to see it." she said. "What? Why? What is it?" he asked. He kept his arm wrapped around her, and they turned their backs. He gasped and said,"It's an S.I.N. map." She nodded and said,"Red is marked where they're going next. Blue means they went and had no luck, yellow means they went and kidnapped."

"They're going to Moscow next." he said. She nodded. "That's why I don't want Abel to see it." she said sadly,"because I know he'll go." "And you think you can stop him?" he asked. She sighed and shook her head. "I don't want him to go..." Vega looked at her with sad eyes. "Vega...I think I'm really falling for him...I can't lose him..I.." she said. He walked back to her and wrapped his arms around her. 'She does love Abel..' he said to himself, with a smile on his face.

He tried to change the subject, he hated seeing people so upset. But how?

He looked to the side, a newspaper stand was in business beside us, and he looked at one of the magazines and newspapers, when one struck his fancy.

"Hey Miya, guys, guess what?!" he shouted. Everyone stopped and looked at Vega. "What?" Cammy asked. Vega smirked and said,"It appears Fei-Long Sawada is in town."

"FEI-LONG?!" Miya said. Vega nodded. "And how did you find this out?" she asked. "Newspaper stand." he said. She ran to the stand and looked at the newspaper. On the front cover, a picture of Hong Kong superstar actor Fei-Long Sawada was on it, along with an article. She put the paper down and said,"Fei-Long..."

She remembered their fun times back at the last Street Fighter tournament, and she swore that she would have her fun with him again. A bus drove past us, and Miya began chasing it. "Miya, wait!" we all shouted. But it was no use, she was already gone. She jumped on the bus and climbed up to the roof, hanging on for dear life as the bus took her away from us.

"Someone go get her!" I yelled. I knew I couldn't keep up, she was wild and free. Vega smirked and put on his mask,"Consider it done. Besides, I like to chase little bunnies, especially ones as pretty as her."


	18. Chapter 18: Enter Fei Long

**Chapter Eighteen**

The bus left Miya off in the northern part of the city, where she found dozens of cameras and trailers, along with other directing equipment.

"CUT!" the director yelled. Everyone clapped as they began putting their equipment away. Miya walked towards the set and observed. Without the fancy equipment, it was pretty much nothing but tall buildings and snow on the streets, much like all of Lulea.

Some security guards walked to her and asked,"Can we help you, miss?" She turned around and asked,"I don't know, can you?" The guards crossed their arms and said,"This is private property, we're going to have to ask you to leave."

She raised her eyebrow and thought to herself,'Charlie and I knew all the cops in Lulea, either this one is new, or he doesn't know who he's messing with.' "I'm friends with Fei-Long Sawada, I assume that this is his movie set?" she said.

"Who wants to know?" they asked. She rolled her eyes and said,"I don't have the time for this." She turned towards the trailer where the door opened, and Fei-Long stepped out. "Fei-Long!" she yelled, running towards it. "WAIT!" the guards yelled. But it was too late, as soon as Miya ran to the trailer, she flung herself at him, tackling him and sending him into a wall.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he yelled as a fist nearly connected with his face. He ducked and her fist hit the wall. "Who the hell are you? What..what do you want?!" he yelled,"if you're with Shadaloo, then you're messing with the wrong guy!"

Vega ran through building after building, running on the roofs, not catching a glimpse of Miya. "Damn it woman, where are you?" he asked. He kept running, but the strong winds threatened to halt him in his tracks.

"Oh I'm big and bad Fei-Long, come on!" Miya yelled, swinging at him again. This time, her fist connected with his face. He flew back as his face turned, dropping sweat and saliva to the floor. "Jesus Christ!" he yelled. He kicked at his assailant, but she jumped over it and laughed.

However, as soon as she laughed, he stopped. "Come on!" she yelled. "Holy shit...MIYA?!" he yelled. "Miya?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" he yelled. She giggled and said,"I still haven't forgotten our little fight from that tournament." "It was fun. Too bad your brother had to ruin it for us." he said. "Brother?" she asked. He raised his eyebrow. "The guy with the glasses...and the..."

"YOU THINK CHARLIE NASH WAS MY BROTHER?!" she yelled. "Well..I...I.." he said, holding his hands up. He began backing away as Miya crossed her arms and walked towards him,"What are you some kind of idiot?!" "I..just, the way you two were arguing, and the way he carried you out...I guess I assumed wrong." he said.

"Oh Fei..." she sighed. "Hey. Put a smile on that pretty face, let's go." he said. She smiled and said,"Music to my ears!" They charged at each other and she tackled him to the floor. Laughing, they rolled around on the floor, slapping each other, while kicking at each other.

Vega finally made it to the movie set and looked down, where he saw boot prints, knowing that they were Miya's. "What the..." he said when he saw the trailer bouncing around.

"Oooh Fei-Long.." he heard a woman's voice giggle. "MIYA!!" he heard a man's voice yell, he assumed it was Fei-Long,"I swear, do that again, one more time, see what happens!"

"What the hell is going on in there?!" he yelled angrily, clenching his fist,"she just told me how much she liked Abel and now she's in there messing around with Fei-Long?!"

"See how much you like it!" Miya yelled, spanking him. "Ooh Miya..." Fei-Long said. They both stopped to catch their breath when they fell to the floor. Fei-Long laughed and lay over Miya, laying his head on her stomach. "You've always been the psycho one." he said with a laugh. "Yeah, well, you're....oh come on now, don't lay down on me!" she said.

She jumped up, and he jumped up. They got into their fighting stances and were about to charge at each other when Vega flew into the trailer. He jumped at Miya and threw her at the couch. Standing over her on all fours he yelled,"What is going on in here?!" "GET OFF ME!" she yelled, kicking Vega off her. She sat up and adjusted her shirt.

"Get those thoughts out your mind, you pervert. Fei and I were just fighting." she said. "Fighting?" he asked. She nodded. "So it's not..." he said. She shook her head. "You know how I feel about Abel, I'd never hurt him..." she added. He smiled and said,"That's good to hear." "Besides", she said, walking to him.

She began whispering in his hear, and his eyes grew wide, while he laughed. "Oh my..." he said. Fei-Long looked away as Miya smiled down at him. "So you've figured it out." he said. She smiled and said,"It's no big deal, honestly." He smiled and she said,"I didn't judge you then, and I'm not going to judge you now."

"Thanks." he said. She held her hand out, and he took it, rising to his feet. "Um...we gotta clean this place, don't we?" she asked. They both nodded.

"Ok, Vega says they're right here." Chun Li said, pointing at the large trailer standing alongside a large building.

I was so relieved. Miya had been found again.

A few minutes later, Vega and Miya emerged from the trailer, and walked back to the group.

"I was worried." I said. Miya smiled and took my hand,"Relax, I know I'm a little crazy, but I can handle myself." She looked away as she remembered the events with Rufus. I saw the sad look on her face and squeezed her hand tighter. "I know you can." I said with a smile. She smiled back and jumped up to kiss my cheek, causing me to blush again, while everyone laughed.

"It's Fei-Long.." Chun Li said, holding her hands together and swooning. Miya caught it and smirked. "Well, well, well, looks like Chun Li likes Fei-Long!" she said. Chun Li blushed and said,"Oh my god! I do not!" "Do too!" Miya said. "Do not!" Chun Li said.

"Ladies, ladies, let's stop acting like despicable children." Vega said. He smirked and said,"Tell me, Chun, you'd like a big piece of that, wouldn't you?" She squealed and held her hands in her face as she turned a crimson red. Miya rolled her eyes and looked up at me. "Abel?" she asked. "Yes?" I asked.

"How would you like to meet Fei-Long?" she asked with a smile. My heart fluttered with excitement and I smiled,"Yes, I'd love to. I'm such a big fan..I.." She giggled and said,"Come on, let's go say hi."

Holding my hand tighter, we ran past the arguing Vega and Chun Li, and walked to Fei-Long's trailer. She opened the door, and Fei-Long rose from his couch. "Nice to see you again, my lovely Miya." he said. "Yeah, it's only been what, two minutes?" she said with a laugh. Fei-Long looked up at me and said,"Who's this?" "This is my friend Abel, he's a huge fan, he just wanted to say hi." she said with a smile.

He raised his eyebrow and walked towards me. I couldn't help but smile, I was finally meeting Fei-Long Sawada! He's my absolute favorite actor. Everything about him was just great, and to my excitement, he seemed to be a nice guy.

Miya giggled and said,"I'll see you guys later, I better keep my eye on Chun Li and Vega before their fight gets physical....again." "Ok, see you soon." Fei-Long said, keeping his eyes on mine. I looked down at him and he said,"So you're Miya's friend, huh?" I nodded. "You hurt her and you're dead, you got that?" he said.

What? Me hurting Miya? I'd never dream of it.

"I'd never.." I said. He smiled and said,"Good. So what's your name again?" "My name is Abel Therion." I replied. "You're French, I presume?" he asked. I nodded. He eyed me up and down and walked to me, leaving hardly any space between us. I began to grow frightened, my heart rate began to speed up.

"You know, you're quite attractive, do you have a girlfriend? Boyfriend?" he asked. "WHAT?!" I asked. My eyes grew wide. "Boyfriend?!" I asked. He ran his hand up my chest and said,"I could be your boyfriend." He grasped my neck and dragged me down to his level. "I like big men, I like blond men, you're the total package.." he said, pressing his lips to mine.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled, pushing him away. He fell to the floor and I said,"I don't know what you're smoking, but I don't roll that way!" I ran out of the door as Fei-Long laughed. "Well Fei, you've done it again. But damn that guy is fine...but I guess he's Miya's new boyfriend or something...uh oh..." he said.

Miya walked to me and said,"Back so soon?" "Uh...Fei-Long...he uh....tried to kiss me.." I said. She giggled and said,"That whore, I knew he'd do something like that." "You knew?! And you left me alone with him?!" I yelled. She looked up at me with innocent eyes and said,"Well..I would have thought that he assumed something was going on between us, and he wouldn't come on to you..."

"You didn't tell me he was gay, Miya." I said. "Is that a problem?" she snapped. "No, it's just..I.." I said. "I get it, you didn't know, so you didn't expect that, I get it." she said. "I'm gonna have a word with him." she added, walking back to the trailer.

She opened the door and walked in, staring at Fei-Long with angry eyes. "What did I do?" he asked, giving her innocent eyes. She crossed her arms and said,"I don't want you putting your hands on Abel again." "So he is your boyfriend?" he asked. She shook her head. "I get it, your most recent fuck?" he said.

She slapped him and said,"Abel is an innocent child. He has the mentality of a two year old, don't mess around with him like this." "Mentality...two year old?" he asked. She sighed and said,"Shadaloo really messed him up, we think. Wiped his memory and all other social skills, he's like a child...mentally.."

"I had no idea, I'm sorry. If I had known, I wouldn't have done anything.." he said. "I know..it's ok." she said, touching his cheek. "That slap hurt." he said with a smile. "It was supposed to, you idiot." she said.

Vega smirked and said,"So Fei-Long came on to you?" I nodded,"I had no idea he was gay." "I was surprised I didn't notice it...although he was rather reclusive at the tournament, so I guess no one but Miya knew." he said. "He trusts her, you know.." he added. "I could tell. He told me that if I ever hurt her, I'm dead." I said. He laughed and said,"Fei-Long should leave the killing to me."

He put his claw on and danced around. "It would be a most beautiful death.." he sang. I laughed and said,"You're silly." He smiled and said,"Dance with me." "Uh..ok.." I said with a smile. He took my hands, and we glided through the snow, as I tried to avoid his claw.

But soon, our dancing stopped when we noticed some guards running past us. "What the hell.." Vega said. "They've got guns!" I yelled, taking some steps towards them. Vega held his hand up and put it on my chest. "Wait.." he said. I stopped and we all took notice, as everyone gasped and looked around in confusion.

Fei-Long fell to the floor as Miya stood over him in laughter. "That'll teach you to ever put your hands on me again.." she said, looking down at him. He sat up and looked up at her with a dazed look in his eyes,"What did I do to deserve this?" She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Soon, the door was kicked in, and Miya screamed and jumped into Fei-Long's arms. "Can..I help you?" he asked. The main guard smirked and said,"We received word that you were attacked.." "Everything is fine, my friend and I were just playing around." he said. The guard looked over at Miya and said,"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miya Kouloneula..."

"What the..." Vega said. "What is it?" I asked. "THOSE ARE SHADALOO GUARDS!!" he yelled, clenching his fists.

I gasped.

"How do you know?" I asked. Vega growled and said,"Charlie and Miya knew every cop in this city, and they always referred to her with the last name Nash, as her last name was too unpronounceable, even for a native Swede. And this guard seemed to make the effort to say it right..."

The guard pulled Miya out of Fei-Long's arms and said,"You're coming with me.." She screamed and tried to squirm out of his arms. "Let go of her!" he yelled, tackling the guard. Miya flew from his arms, and back into Fei-Long's as they scrambled out of the trailer.

Vega laughed and tightened his claws. He looked at me and said,"May I have this dance?"

"Gladly." I replied.


	19. Chapter 19: Shadaloo Attacks Once More

**Chapter Nineteen**

Vega smirked and put his mask on as I stood by him. We both got into battle positions as did everyone else. Fei-Long held Miya in his arms and quickly joined us.

Needless to say, I was a bit jealous.

I wanted to be the one holding her, protecting her.

But I was taken away from those thoughts when Vega laughed and said,"Looks like Fei's got your woman." He laughed again and said,"Well, you don't have to worry about him taking her away." "You're such an asshole." I said with a laugh. He winked at me and said,"Of course I am."

Miya got into a battle stance with Fei-Long stuck to her side. She smirked and said,"Battle's on." Fei-Long smiled and said,"You know,I've always preferred the real thing instead of movie magic." She laughed and said,"Yeah, I know."

Chun Li got into her battle stance with Cammy right behind, as did the rest of the group.

Miya smiled and said,"These guns are nothing but toys." Fei-Long looked at her and said,"Aren't you scared?" She laughed out loud and said,"I'm not afraid of anything." 'Except maybe losing the ones I love...' she said to herself. She remembered the S.I.N. map and hoped it would stay in her cleavage.

She didn't know what to do with herself should Abel ever leave.

A guard attempted to tackle the unsuspecting Miya, but Fei-Long quickly jumped in the air and kicked him in the face. He noticed her watching me and Vega fight and said,"You're distracted." "This is true." she said. "You're watching the blondie fight, I think you're smitten." he said with a smile.

She smiled back and punched another guard away. "Fei, there's like four blondes, you're gonna have to be more specific!" she said, kicking another one away.

"The one with the big dick." Fei-Long said with a smirk. She blushed and asked,"Abel?!" He nodded and said,"Please, you can see it right through his shorts!" He kicked another guard and said,"Please tell me you've slept with him." She dove over a guard and tossed him to the ground,"Nope. But I have seen him naked, so that counts for something."

Fei-Long laughed and tossed another man to the ground,"Have you now?" She nodded and launched her fist into another man's stomach. "How is it that I can hold a normal conversation and kick so much ass at the same time? These Shadaloo guards are getting more pathetic as the years go by." she said to herself, kicking him to the ground.

"He was dying, or at least I thought he was. I found him not too far from my house, frostbitten, hypothermia and all, I had to strip him and get him into a hot bath before he died on my living room floor." she said.

"And uh..needless to say, I liked what I saw." she added with a wink.

He laughed and said,"You pervert." "All in the name of health, my dear." she said, punching another guard away.

Vega dove off my back and slashed at a guard who was coming at us full speed. His claws danced over the man's chest, causing him to sprout blood. Vega laughed and said,"Soak in your blood, Shadaloo trash."

Suddenly, I noticed another guard with a knife coming at Vega. "Look out!" I yelled, throwing Vega to the ground. I kicked the knife out of his hand and punched him in the face, nearly breaking his face. Vega smiled and said,"Thanks." "You're welcome." I said, lifting him up.

Then, a thought occurred to me. "Vega, hold on for a second." I said. "W...what are you doing?!" he yelled. I picked Vega up and tossed him into a dozen Shadaloo guards. Vega smirked and said,"Ah. A dance so lovely." He began slashing and hacking away, sending many of the guards to their doom.

"Spinning Bird Kick!" Chun Li yelled, kicking a multitude of guards to the ground. Cammy connected with her Cannon Spike attack, bringing them more pain.

"This is too easy, come on,I need a challenge!" Miya yelled.

But suddenly, the fight had a change of pace when more Shadaloo guards came. "All right, now this is what I'm talking about.." Miya said with a smile. A guard charged at her, and kicked her right in the stomach, but she got right up and dusted herself off. "Finally, a challenge." she said.

Vega fell to the snow after a strong punch to the chest, but he got right up and tackled the guard standing over him. I punched the man behind me, and we threw our men into each other. Vega looked down at him and swung back his hair,"Thank you for a gorgeous time."

I couldn't help but laugh, despite this moment of crisis, Vega couldn't quite curb his subtle humor.

"It appears we make a beautiful team, wouldn't you agree?" he asked. "I guess we do." I said with a smile.

Suddenly, we heard gun shots, and I dove at Vega, knocking him to the snow before we could be hit. "Abel, what the..?" he asked. "We've just been shot at." I said with a wink. "I figured as such." he said. I looked him up and down and said,"I didn't hurt you, did I?" He shook his head,"I appreciate your help."

Miya gasped and said,"They shot at my Abel!" She began to grow angry and she said,"Time to end this." "Miya?" Fei-Long asked. Her body began to glow, and she held her hands to her heart. "No one gets away with hurting my Abel." she growled angrily.

I lay over Vega and examined his body for any injury when I heard a gun click behind me. "Game's over, pal." he said. I turned around and just before he could pull the trigger, I kicked the gun out his hand. The gun hit the ground and went off, causing Vega to jump.

The man then swung at me, but I caught his hand, and crushed it with mine. With his other hand, he swung again, completely missing. But he did manage to grasp the cross around my neck. He pulled and it ripped off my neck, hitting the ground, and shattering into a thousand pieces.

I growled and said,"Miya gave that to me, damn it!" I tackled him and punched him again and again, until he begged for me to stop. But I couldn't. I was so blinded by rage, I couldn't stop...I wouldn't stop.

Miya gave that to me, it was special.

"ABEL!" Chun Li yelled. "STOP!" she yelled again. I turned around and she said,"It was just a necklace, you'll get another one." "But it was from Miya.." I said sadly. "Abel..." she said, touching my shoulder. I touched her hand with my bloody one and she quickly took hers away.

"That's it...this has gone on long enough." Miya said. Her arms began to glow, and Vega began running to her. "Miya, don't!" he yelled. "Relax, I can handle this, I can take them all out in one shot." she said with a wink. "But you don't know how to control your power." he said.

She shot him an angry look and said,"Don't tell me I can't control my own powers!" "Um...Abel..?" he asked. I turned to him and said,"Yes?" "Make sure I have a beautiful corpse." he said.

I was confused, was Vega dying?!

He laughed and said,"Why the serious look? I just disagreed with Miya, and we all know that disagreeing with Miya causes the apocalypse." He tried to run to her, but it was too late. She held out her hands, and unleashed this immense power.

One by one, we all hit the ground. Completely knocked out, and in terrible pain.

Miya sat up and said,"Oops." Vega lay beside her and said,"I told you so." She growled and snapped,"Don't you '_I told you so_' me!" "Uh oh...Abel..as I requested, make sure I'm a beautiful corpse." he said. She tackled him and before she could harm him, a man's voice laughed.

"And a beautiful corpse you will make."


	20. Chapter 20: Grief Stricken Hearts

**Chapter Twenty**

"A beautiful corpse you will make."

A man's voice spoke ever so quietly. Vega grasped Miya in a sudden fright and squeezed her, digging his claws into her skin. But she didn't dare flinch.

The climate remained cold, as the atmosphere sunk to match it.

Fright ran down everyone's spines as the voice showed himself.

"BISON!" everyone yelled. Miya looked up at him and said,"Bison...so that's what he looks like...wait, he's the guy I shot back at the club!" She tilted her head and said,"But something about him...looks different. He doesn't look as powerful as he did before."

Chun Li growled and tried to run after him, but Cammy stopped her. She clenched her fists and said,"What the hell do you want?!" Bison laughed and said,"Can't I enjoy a good fight?"

"Get out of here." she snapped. "No." Bison said. His feet touched the cold snow and he looked upon all of us. His eyes stopped at me and looked me up and down. But Zangief quickly stepped in front of me.

"Bison..." Vega said sadly. Miya looked up at him and wrapped her arms around him tighter. He walked to them and said,"So Miss Kouloneula...or should I say, Miss Nash, we meet again." She glared at him and said,"You have a lot of nerve showing yourself around here."

He looked at her black halter top and blue skirt and said,"Aren't you cold in that get up? Here, let me offer you something." He began to remove his cape when Miya said,"It is a gesture I do not want nor care for."

Miya released Vega and he stood up. "Vega..?" Cammy said. He stared at Bison and held his claw up, ready to fight. Bison merely laughed at him, and I kept my eyes focused, in case I needed to strike.

Vega was my friend, I would never allow him to get hurt.

"I...I can't.." Vega said, dropping his claw to the ground. A blistering wind blew past us, but Vega dared not embrace himself. Bison smiled, as his cape danced in the wind.

"VEGA!" Chun Li yelled,"What are you doing just standing there, attack him you idiot!" He held his hand up and said,"Silence, foul wench!", causing a near stifle from Bison. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" she yelled. "I have no time for your petty games." he sighed.

"I...I cannot attack you.." he said, keeping his sapphire eyes on Bison's whites. "Vega! Don't let your love for him stop you!" Chun Li yelled again. "I SAID QUIET!" he yelled. Bison looked at him and said,"I know...you still love me.."

"I don't think...I'll ever stop." Vega said,"I just can't.." He felt his body breaking down, he felt his knees buckling, and his heart falling to pieces, but he dared not cry, even if the tears threatened to fall.

For a second, Bison's face softened, but quickly hardened. He turned around and said,"We shall meet again." Flicking his cape back, he disappeared, but not before taking one more glance at Vega.

He stood there for what felt like an eternity before falling to his knees. "VEGA?! You mind explaining what that shit was about?!" Chun Li asked. She was livid, she couldn't believe she had let him get away again.

"Stop." I said, holding my hand out. But I quickly retracted it, as I remembered what happened last time I did that. Although Chun Li wasn't as busty as Miya, there was still room for error.

A crazed smile came to Vega's face, and he removed his mask as he held himself tightly. I didn't know if it had to do with the cold,or anything else. He sat in fetal position as he rocked himself back and forth.

"He loves me...He loves me...He didn't attack me...that means he loves me!" he yelled. He laughed a maniacal laugh, and kept repeating,"He loves me, He loves me."

"Oh Vega..." Cammy said sadly, holding her hand to her heart.

This was it. He had finally snapped.

He rocked back and forth, before hitting the cold snow, rolling around in it, pretending to get entangled in Bison's cape. He rolled on top of his claw, accidentally cutting his arm, as little blood trailed down his arm.

"HE LOVES ME! HE LOVES ME!! HE LOOOOVES MEEEE!" Vega yelled in delight. He laughed again and sang,"Oh yes he does, he loves me, I love him, we're gonna be happy together, so very happy together. Forever and ever."

Miya walked up to me and said,"Bison looked so different." "What do you mean?" I asked. "Remember when Vega said he loved him...I don't know if it was just me, but I thought I saw his face soften." she said.

"HE LOVES ME!" Vega yelled again.

"Poor Vega." I said sadly. Miya took my hand, and lay her head on my arm. "Are you ok?" I asked. She nodded and said,"I think you should go help him." "I was just thinking that." I said with a smile.

Finally, Vega stopped and held himself, curled into a tiny ball. I walked over to him and kneeled at his side. "Vega.." I said softly. He looked up and into my eyes with innocent ones. "Bison...my Bison." he said. I placed my arm under his legs, and my other arm around his shoulders, as he curled into my embrace.

I stared upon his face, despite him being a former Shadaloo assassin, he resembled a broken doll.

A child, almost.

Gone were any signs of sadness, he closed his beautiful eyes and wore a wide smile as I held him in my warm embrace. I looked down at him, and a feeling I've never felt before arose in me.

It was totally new, but it felt so right. Like he was my child, and I needed to protect him at all costs.

He curled up and whispered softly,"Bison...never leave me.." "I won't." I said.

I couldn't just leave him, not in the way he clung to me so desperately.

Turning around, I walked back to the group, and Fei-Long offered us all room in his trailer, for us to keep warm. We walked in and I placed Vega on Fei-Long's bed. Due to the size difference, Vega's body hung off the bed. I tried not to laugh, but it just looked silly.

I placed a blanket over Vega and stroked his hair of his eyes as I returned to the group. It was deathly quiet, save for a few coughs here and there. Miya sat beside me and I wrapped my arm around her waist as she lay her head on my shoulder.

"So are they, or aren't they?" Fei-Long asked. Cammy glared at him and said,"Shush! You know better than to butt in other people's personal lives." "But I can't help it. Whenever I see them together, they're always in each other's arms. Hell, they were holding hands when she first walked in here with them." he said. Cammy sighed and face palmed as Chun Li sat in the corner and fumed to herself.

"It's so quiet.." Miya said. "I know.." I said sadly, glancing at Vega who slept quietly on the tiny bed. "I don't like it." she said, curling up at the couch, getting closer to me. As she got closer, I felt her breasts on my chest.

Not now, damn it.

I felt the feeling between my legs again as my pulse began to race.

As Miya curled, her skirt rose up, showing off her shapely thighs, and I couldn't help but take a quick glance, before anyone noticed. Fei-Long laughed and whispered,"Yeah, there's nothing going on between them like I'm not gay." Cammy kicked him, as he laughed again.

I felt the need to just grap Miya and take her into my arms, kissing her with every inch of my being, but not now. Not with so many people here. Not only that, I had to keep my eye on Vega, who was just about on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

As Fei-Long laughed, he accidentally sat on the remote, turning his TV on. We all looked at the TV as we saw two men doing what I assumed to be doing what I saw back at that club.

"Holy shit, Fei-Long, gay porn?!" Miya yelled in laughter. Suddenly, Vega's eyes opened wide, and he sat up, while laughing. Everyone turned to him as the sounds on the TV got louder. "Well...I...I...I got curious one day." Fei-Long said, thinking of an excuse. The only ones who knew he was gay were Miya, Myself, Vega, and now apparently Cammy knows.

Vega looked at Chun Li sadly and said,"I should keep my mouth shut. She shouldn't have to know about Fei, she loves him..." But he couldn't help but laugh when he heard the two men's voices moaning.

Chun Li, on the other hand, wasn't paying much attention, she stayed in the corner and fumed still.

"Lady Freya, look how big that penis is!" Miya yelled, causing everyone to laugh. "It's gotta be fake, no one should have one that big.." she added. "Well, I don't know, your boobs are rather big." Fei-Long said. Miya gasped and tossed a magazine at him.

I couldn't help but laugh, we were all like little children. "Oh my...a nice set of hairy balls." Vega said, sitting on Abel's lap. "Hmm?" he asked. He whispered in my ear and said,"What is this I feel between your legs, does this porn turn you on?" "WHAT?!" I yelled. He flicked his hair back and said,"Is there something you're not telling us, dear Abel?"

I laughed. Silly Vega was back.

He looked at Miya sitting beside me with her skirt hiked high and my hand nearly touching flesh behind her back. "Oh...I get it." he said with a wink. "What?" I asked. He looked away and said,"Oh nothing....nothing despite the fact that you have an erection!"

Fei-Long spit out his water and began laughing, as everyone else did,too, while my face turned as red as a tomato. Vega looked at Fei-Long and said,"Hey, what are you laughing at, I can see your boner from up here!" Everyone laughed again, as Fei-Long threw the water bottle at Vega, just barely missing his face.

"HEY!" he snapped. "Keep your contaminated objects away from my face!" he added, looking into the mirror, scoping for damage. He looked at himself and touched his face, raising his eyebrow, he said,"I am so very sexy.."

Fei-Long was about to make a witty comeback, but Cammy kicked him, making Fei-Long swallow his words.

Miya laughed outloud and pointed at the TV, yelling,"Holy crap, look at them go!" Everyone turned back to the TV and laughed again, cheering before the man was about to explode. "GO GO GO!" they all yelled.

Finally, the man exploded, and everyone cheered. "YAY!!" they all yelled, throwing their hands up in the air. Vega and I looked at each other and shrugged.

Chun Li looked up and said,"Would someone tell me why you guys are all watching gay porn?!" Vega looked up and said,"Where have you been, we've been watching this for a little while now." "Well excuse me, I've been so preoccupied with wondering why you let Bison get away!" she yelled.

Vega looked away sadly as Chun Li gasped. "My god...I'm sorry, Vega." she said. Vega clung to me, and I wrapped my other arm around him. "It's ok." he said.

Fei-Long looked up at me and saw me holding both Miya and Vega in my arms,"Lucky bastard." "Abel, can I speak to you, privately?" he asked. My heart dropped, and my body nearly froze in shock. I looked at Miya with confusion, and she squirmed away so I could move.

However, as I tried to get up, Vega grabbed my arm. I turned and looked at him, his eyes looked at me sadly, like a puppy who didn't want his owner to leave him behind. "I'll be right back." I said softly. Vega nodded and released my hand. Everyone looked at Vega and tried to figure out what had happened to him.

As I walked out the door, Vega flung himself at Miya and wrapped his arms around her. She held him tightly, and he said,"I...I just need someone to hold me.." "That's what I'm here for." she said with a reassuring smile.

I closed the door behind me and put my hands in a large jacket that Fei-Long offered me. With our vast size difference, it didn't fit, but it was none the less comfortable. "Abel..I want to apologize, for everything." he said. "If..I had known that you and Miya were together..I wouldn't have done anything.." he added.

Relief ran down my spine, he wasn't going to put his hands on me again...thank God.

"Miya and I aren't together, we're just friends." I said, more sadder than I had intended. He looked at me sadly and said,"But I see you guys mostly in each other's arms and whatnots.." "She's just getting over the loss of her longtime boyfriend, I can't just move in on her." I said. "Boyfriend? Which was?" he asked. "His name was Charlie Nash.." I said.

I sighed and said,"She assumes he's dead, he's been missing for a year now. She says she can't feel his presence anymore..." He frowned and said,"Then you think she can't move on to you..." "I don't know...I don't even know if she loves me or not." I said sadly.

He sighed and asked,"Well, do you love her?" I nodded. "Yes." I said. "I love her with every inch of my being...but I'm so afraid to tell her...I'm so afraid to scare her off, to lose her." I added. Fei-Long took my hand and said,"If it's any consolation, she seems to like you,too. She was pretty angry that I put my hands on you, she seems to be quite possessive over you."

"Seriously?" I asked. He nodded. "You might have some hope there." he said with a smile. "Thanks." I said with a smile. We turned and walked back into the trailer, where Cammy lay in Ken's arms, Ryu tried talking to Chun Li, Gief, Honda, and Furete flipped the channels on the TV, and Miya held Vega in her arms. She stroked his hair repeatedly as she rocked him back and forth.

Again, the size difference was laughable, we couldn't see Vega's face, a golden cascade instead made a blanket for them. I couldn't help but be amazed at Miya. Despite her being in so much pain, she could still offer so much comfort. Vega curled up to her, knocking her down to the couch, as his face landed between her breasts.

"VEGA!" she yelled. He smirked and yelled,"BOOBIES!" She pushed him off and slapped him, while he mockingly frowned.

Vega was so strange. One second he'd be upset, the next, back to being a jackass.

Miya crossed her arms and said,"Last time I hold a pervert like you." "Oh come on, I was just messing around, lady. You know I love you." he said. He fell to his knees and said,"Forgive me, oh sweet princess." She giggled and said,"Now this is quite lovely. Oh and while you're down there.."

Cammy's eyes grew wide as Miya giggled again. "Give me a foot massage." she said, placing her feet on the table. "Yes, your highness." Vega said, bowing. Cammy face palmed and said,"Oh my god...I thought she was going to do something else." "Like what?" Ken asked. Cammy shifted her eyes and said,"Nothing."

Miya leaned back and moaned as Vega's hands worked wonders on her feet. Or perhaps she enjoyed turning Vega into her personal slave. None the less, she was loving every second of it. "Ah yes....THIS IS DELICIOUS!" she yelled in laughter. I couldn't help but laugh, I also couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

I wanted to be the one giving her pleasure, even if I didn't know how to.

"Ok, Vega, that's enough. Thank you." she said, bending over and kissing his cheek. He blushed and said,"That kiss was enough to make me degrade myself for you again, your highness." She crossed her arms and said,"Jerk." He frowned and gave her the puppy-eyed look again.

Suddenly, Ryu's stomach growled, causing everyone to turn and look at him. "What?" he asked. "Did you just...?" Ken asked. Ryu blushed and said,"No! No! That was my stomach!" Ken smiled and said,"Sure it was." "You guys hungry?" Fei-Long asked. "Yes!" Ryu yelled. "Well, besides you, Ryu, I know you can eat up this whole city if you wanted to." Fei-Long said, causing everyone to laugh.

He took out a take-out menu and said,"I could order something, but it's getting kind of stuffy in here, how about we all find a nice place in Center City?" "Sounds like a plan, there's a little Chinatown in Lulea, if you want Chinese." Miya said. "YOU GUYS HAVE A CHINATOWN?!" Fei-Long yelled. She nodded, and Fei-Long squealed. He clapped his hands and said,"Hurray! Hurray!"

Miya raised her eyebrow and said,"Ridiculous. But I guess we're all like little children when it comes to it." "Now we have the matter of getting to Center City." Fei-Long said. "Miya, Vega, you guys, how did you get here again?" he asked.

"I took a bus, more like I jumped on the bus." she said. "And I chased her." Vega replied. "How did you guys get here?" she asked me. "I drove." Chun Li said. "I can fit you guys in the car, but someone's gotta sit on someone's lap." she added.

Vega raised his eyebrow at Miya and she crossed her arms. "I don't think so, jerk." she said. He laughed and said,"Every time you cross your arms, I see your boobies, just so you know." She slapped him and said,"Pervert!" "Besides, I'm sitting on Abel's lap, right, Abel?" she asked, wrapping her arm around mine.

"Sure." I said with a smile. "But...I WANNA SIT ON ABEL'S LAP!" Vega whined. "No me!" Miya yelled. "Me!" Vega yelled. "Me!" Miya yelled. "Just because you have a vagina doesn't mean you can get what you want!" he yelled. She gasped and said,"What does my anatomy have to do with anything?!"

I face palmed and sighed. This was going to be a long night.

Finally, I wrapped my arms around them both and said,"You can both sit on my lap." "YAY!" they both yelled. Chun Li rolled her eyes and led everyone out of the trailer, and into her van, where we all squeezed our way in. Gief sat up front, since he was the biggest out of all of us. Cammy sat on Ken's lap in the back seat, Ryu sat beside them. Miya and Vega sat on my lap in the next row of seats, and I kept protective arms around both of them. Fei-Long sat beside us, as did Honda.

Strangely enough, Furete was nowhere to be found. "Chun, I think we're missing someone." Miya said. Chun Li put the van into drive and said,"Impossible, we did a headcount, everyone's here." "The Mexican isn't." Miya said. "Uh oh..." Chun Li said.

Everyone laughed when El Furete climbed into the trunk. "_Ay, esta coche es muy grand_e!!" he yelled. Miya face palmed and said,"I would expect no less than El Furete in the trunk."

"So how do we get to Chinatown?" Chun Li asked. "Miya, Vega, you guys have any idea?" she added. "I could, but I would have to drive." Miya said, sending chills down everyone's spines. "What?" she asked,"I'm a qualified driver..Charlie said so himself."

"Thatsbecausehe'safraidtodisagreewithyou." Ken coughed real fast. "Asshole!" she yelled, backhanding him. "Anyway, Miya, if you insist, let's go." Chun Li said, getting up from the backseat,"I just hope you know, with us trading spots, I get to sit on Abel's lap."

Anger nearly ran down Miya's body, but she ignored it when Vega sprawled out on my lap. "No way, wench, he's mine!" he yelled, wrapping his arms around my neck. "Would you stop calling me that?!" she yelled. He flicked his hair back and said,"Take it or leave it, my dear." "Hmph." she said, crossing her arms. She sat beside Fei-Long, and couldn't keep her eyes off him, while Fei-Long watched the road ahead.

Miya got in the driver's seat and stared straight at the steering wheel. "Um...why aren't we moving?" Chun Li asked. Miya blushed and said sheepishly,"Uh...I can't see the road." Invisible sweatdrops fell down our faces, as Vega cracked,"What you need a booster seat, you little midget!"

"DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY HEIGHT!" Miya snapped, sending fear through Vega's veins. "Oh shit.." he said. "Um...I could sit up there with you." I said with a smile. "But Abel..." Vega said, giving me the puppy eyes. "I think Miya needs my help. Chun Li, do you have booster seats?" I asked. She shook her head. Vega laughed,"Great, the only one who knows the way is an incompetent midget."

She put the car in park, and Vega screamed. Turning around, she dove over the driver's seat and punched Vega in the face, making him scream again. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't say it again, your royal highness, I won't say it again!" he yelled, blocking his face from her fists. "That'll teach you." she said, jumping back to the driver's seat. "I could adjust my sitting position, maybe I can see the road better." she added, sitting on her feet.

"Better?" Chun Li asked. "Much better." Miya said, as the road came to full view. She put the car in reverse and looked behind her so she could pull out of the parking space. Everyone slammed on their seat belts and held on for dear life as we began our next journey.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

We all held on for dear life as Miya began driving. As she drove, we noticed her squirming and groaning in what we thought was pain. "Are you ok?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just...my feet hurt from sitting on them." she replied. She looked into the window and smiled as she looked into my eyes.

"You guys underestimate me." she said with a smile, seeing how everyone grasped something and held for dear lives. But suddenly, the van nearly sprawled out of control when she was cut off by another driver. She stopped the van and rolled down the window,"Why don't you watch where you're driving, you stupid asshole!" The man yelled back as Miya yelled,"And fuck you,too!"

"_Ay, Ay,Ay! Mamacita muy loca_!" El Furete said, as his body thrashed around in the trunk.

"Jesus Christ..." I said, grasping Vega who lay in my arms. Chun Li grasped Fei-Long's arm and blushed, as Fei-Long looked at her confusingly. She sped the van and flew through dozens of streets, despite the speed limit being 20, she was going at least 40, while flipping through the radio,looking for some music to play.

"You think you could keep your eyes on the road?!" Ryu yelled. "Shut up! I know how to drive!" Miya yelled, blazing through another neighborhood. The van shook as she went over a few rocks, causing us all to scream. "Relax, I have this all under control." she said with a smile, and went back to speeding again.

Dear God, please let me get through this.

Everyone held each other as Miya sped through a yellow light, just barely making it before it turned red. A woman walked in the way, thinking it was safe to cross since the light was red, but Miya sped through, and nearly hit her. She honked the horn and yelled,"Get outta my way!" The woman stopped as Miya passed her, waving her fist in the air.

Finally, we reached our destination, and Miya found a good parking spot in front of the restaurant.

We all exited the car, as Miya smiled,"See, I told you I'll get us here safely." Everyone looked at Miya and shook their heads. "What? You're all in one piece, be grateful! I could have easily gotten into a car accident and killed you all!" she said with a wink.

"She's nuts.." Chun Li said, grasping Fei-Long's arm again. He looked on with confusion as he tried to admire the Chinese architecture. Miya giggled and walked into the restaurant as I followed behind her. "_Hallå(Hello)._" she said with a smile. "_Bord för tio, behaga(Table for ten, please)_." she added, holding ten fingers up. We followed the man who called on some of his workers to create a banquet-style table for us.

"Now this is what I call adequate service.." Vega said with a smart ass smirk. He sat at the table and patted his hand on the one beside him, raising his eyebrow at Chun Li.

I pulled out a chair for Miya and helped push her chair to the table as I sat beside her. "Thank you." she said, kissing my cheek. Or at least that's what she was aiming for, until I turned my head and our lips touched.

Everyone cheered as I turned a crimson shade again. She giggled and continued the kiss, as I did,too.

"Go Abel!!!" Everyone yelled. We finished the kiss, and she giggled, while nuzzling my neck. At first I thought I heard a tiny squeak from her, but it was only my imagination.

I felt her lips on my neck as she nuzzled again, and I felt my pulse racing.

Damn it...all of a sudden, I felt my body began to grow hotter, and a growing pain between my legs.

She stopped, and went back to drinking her water, as she blushed while Cammy giggled.

"No." Chun Li said, crossing her arms. "But I picked this seat specifically for you!" Vega whined. "Well, I don't want to sit with you." she said. Vega frowned and said,"Ok, give me one reason why you don't want to sit with me."

"Well, for one, you're a disgusting pervert. Two, you're..." she said, but she couldn't finish when she saw Vega's eyes turn glassy. He turned his face as he began dabbing his eyes with the napkin in front of him.

"But...I...I'm just...trying to be nice.." he wailed. "Oh Vega..I'm sorry." she said,"ok,I'll sit with you." He turned and winked at me as Chun Li sat beside him.

"Asshole." I said with a laugh.

As Chun Li sat beside him, he giggled and grabbed her, turning her to him and forcing her into a kiss. Everyone cheered and laughed as they kissed again and again. She ripped herself from him and slapped his face so hard, it grabbed everyone's attention at the restaurant.

"Can't let Abel be the only one getting some." he said with a laugh. "Ugh! Vega! I can't believe you! You disgusting...conniving....!" she yelled, wiping her mouth.

Vega giggled and said,"Well, you seemed to be enjoying it. If I recall correctly, you kissed me back." Chun Li gasped and said,"I would never!!" "Yup, you totally did." he said. He looked at her chest and said,"My, my, it's getting quite nippy in here, isn't it?"

"What?" she asked. He raised his eyebrow and said,"For someone to claim she didn't like being kissed by the magnificent Vega, she sure looks aroused."

"What?" she asked again. "Your nipples are poking through your top, my dear." he said, causing the whole table to erupt in laughter. She gasped and held her hands over her top. "Cammy, Miya, help me!" Chun Li yelled.

Cammy and Miya looked at each other and Miya said,"You know, this is Sweden, it does get quite nippy here." Chun Li gasped as everyone laughed again. "With all seriousness, my dear, I'd love to offer you a bra, but it appears they won't fit." she added.

"And how do you know they won't fit?" Chun Li asked. Miya held her hands over her breasts and said,"I don't think it takes a genius to see that we aren't the same breast size.", causing more laughter.

"Miya, you're so immature!" Chun Li yelled. "I'm twenty years old, I'm allowed to be immature. And besides, who's the one who constantly grilled me about me and Abel, huh? Perhaps you should reconsider your insults." Miya said, causing Chun Li's jaw to drop.

"Hmph..I'm gonna go sit with Fei-Long." she said, crossing her arms. She sat beside him and wrapped her arm around his, rubbing her head on his shoulder. "At least he doesn't make fun of me." she said. Fei-Long smirked and shifted uncomfortably.

"Fine, leave me for the faggot." Vega said, blowing his hair out of his eyes, causing a collective gasp around the table.

"VEGA!" Miya yelled, throwing a napkin at him. "What? I was only being honest." he said. "One, we said we weren't going to tell her, and two, don't use that word about Fei, don't you think it's hard enough for him?!" she snapped.

Fei-Long looked away and said,"Honestly...it's ok." "Fei-Long.." Miya said sadly. Chun Li gasped and said,"You...you're gay?!" Fei-Long looked at her and nodded,"Perhaps I should have been more honest with you."

She glared at him and slapped him,"Yes, you should have! Toying with my emotions like that!" Tears fell from her eyes as she ran out of the restaurant.

"Hopelessness becomes you, my dear." Vega said, smirking as he watched her form run out the door.

Cammy frowned and ran out the door, looking for Chun Li.

"Vega, how could you..." Miya said. Vega frowned and said,"I guess we all go too far sometimes...I..I didn't mean to.." He got up from the table and said,"I guess I better apologize."

"And Fei-Long..." he said. Fei-Long looked up from his soup and Vega said,"I'm sorry for calling you a faggot." Fei-Long smiled a 'ok, now leave me alone' smile as Vega walked out the door.

"Suddenly, the mood took a nosedive." Miya sighed. "You're not kidding." I said. "Let's go home." she said. Zangief looked up from his appetizer, and said,"You're leaving?" Miya tossed her napkin down on the table and said,"I can't stand this drama.."

I rose from my seat and said,"I'll take you home." "Thank you." she said. I took her hand and we walked away from the table. Fei-Long was about to get up when Ken stopped him. "Leave them alone." he said. Fei-Long raised his eyebrow as everyone on the table giggled.

"Chun Li..." Vega said, walking out the door. Chun Li wiped her tears and glared at Vega. "What do you want?" she snapped. "Listen to me. I didn't mean to say what I said." he said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled. "People like you have it so easy, but as soon as I fall in love, it's all taken away, Charlie, he ran off with Miya, who might I add, was underage at the time! And now Fei-Long, he's gay!" she yelled.

Vega didn't care, he reached out and hugged her anyway. Chun Li sighed and curled into his embrace. He wiped her tears away and said,"I don't have it easy. Sure, I could have any woman I want, any man I want, but that's not love. I can't have the one I love either."

"And besides." he said, holding her tighter,"I thought you were the strongest woman in the world, I thought you didn't care for petty relationships."

She smiled and said,"Well, sometimes, a woman just needs someone to be there for her." "Well..I'm here." he said with a smile. She was about to reply when they saw two figures walking out of the restaurant. One figure looked like a small woman, the other looked like a tall man.

"Is that..." Vega asked. "Miya and Abel?" Chun Li asked. They both looked at each other and giggled. "Let's leave them alone." she said with a giggle. "Mas oui, my dear." he said, as they walked back into the restaurant.

Miya and I walked into her house, and she slammed the door, locking it. Just to be sure, she put a table on the door, barricading it. "If the others want in, they'll just call me." she said, walking back to her room. She poked her head out and said,"I'll be right back."

"Ok." I said, sitting on the recliner on the left side of the carpet, next to the TV. I looked at her video collection, and wasn't too surprised when I saw a Fei-Long movie in her movie rack. Beside it, stood more movies, some music dvds, and exercise dvd's.

She returned to the room, looking as beautiful as ever, in a buttoned down orange pajama shirt, and matching shorts. She wore her long hair in a tiny bun as she came to the recliner, to my lap.

Wrapping her arms around me,she asked,"Find something you like over there?" I nodded and said,"I didn't realize you had a Fei-Long movie there." She giggled and said,"What can I say, I'm a huge fan."

"Want to watch that movie?" she asked. "To be honest, actually, let's find something else." I replied. She raised her eyebrow and said,"What, you got a problem with Fei all of a sudden?" I shook my head and said,"No, it's just, we were with him all day." "Ah,I get it,ok."

Chun Li and Vega went back to the table where the dinner had made it to them. Chun Li noticed two empty seats at the end of the table and laughed,"So Miya and Abel really did leave."

"What do you think they're doing?" Ken asked. Vega bit into his fish and said,"They're probably fucking. And by that,I mean she's doing all the work while he blows his load all over her." He tried to squeeze a lemon, but it squirted into his eye. "_Fill de puta(son of a bitch)!_" he screamed as his eye turned red and glassy.

A collective gasp spilled from the table beside them as a woman slammed her hands over her daughter's ears. "Sir, do you mind?!" she yelled. Vega held one hand over his eye and said,"What, did I say a bad word in front your precious, foul, vile wench of a child?!"

The woman gasped again and said,"How dare you...insult my family?!" Vega laughed and said,"I've dealt with alot worse, lady." The little girl began to cry and Vega yelled,"Will someone stop that infernal racket?!"

The woman held her nose up and took her daughter's hand, leaving the restaurant. "Good, get out here, and keep your wench at home, it's late out!" Vega yelled from across the room.

"Sheesh, Vega, you really hate children, don't you?" Ken asked. Vega nodded,"The most disgusting creatures on earth." "Pot meet kettle.." Chun Li murmured under her breath. Vega smirked and threw a fish bone at her. She screamed and threw a piece of broccoli at him.

Ken laughed and said,"Oh boy...broccoli. Going back to another Charlie Nash memory, him and broccoli, let's just say....didn't get along quite well." Everyone stopped and looked at Ken. "I don't even wanna know.." Cammy said.

Vega screamed as the broccoli piece fell on his plate. He didn't want to remember the time when Charlie was there, and Bison made them both a vegetable casserole, with the chunk of it being broccoli.

He cringed at the thought, and at the thought that him and Charlie even slept in the same bed that night.

"Um...quick, change the subject!!! Uh...Uh...So Abel and Miya are at that house alone!" he yelled, desperate to change the subject.

"Relax, you guys, besides, what's so bad about broccoli anyway?" Chun Li asked, until a loud sound emerged, causing everyone to scramble away from the table, and Chun Li to turn red and hide her face in her hands.

Miya began to search for her remote, but as she searched, she fell on top of me, pushing out the recliner. We flew back, and I raised my hands to catch her before she flipped over my head.

However, my hands landed right on her breasts again, oops.

But to my surprise, this time, she didn't punish me. She giggled and said,"Um...thanks." "You're...wel-welcome." I stammered. My face turned crimson, and I was about to let go when she put her hands over mine.

"It's ok." she said with a seductive smile. She lay on top of me, her hips situated on mine, her body, situated on mine. I felt the heat radiating from my body, and I felt myself responding to it.

She jumped up and kissed me as I kissed her back. She left her hands over mine, and moved them around her, trying to get me to unbutton her shirt.

I was curious though, I did want to know what breasts felt like. Although Miya was braless, the skin was soft, but they were still a handful.

One by one, I slowly and curiously unbuttoned her pajama shirt, as she finally found the remote. She turned off the TV, and paid attention to us.

Finally, I reached the last button, and she opened her shirt, letting it drop to the floor as she revealed her chest. We kissed again, more furiously as I put my hands on her flesh. Her hips crashed into mine as I ran my hands down her soft flesh, running my hand slowly past her hardened nipples, enticing a small moan from her delicate lips.

"Touch me again.." she moaned, running her hips over mine. I felt myself responding to our actions as I felt the feeling between my legs again. I noticed her eyes going lower, down my chest, and to my crotch where she began trying to pull my shorts down.

"Wait..." I said, as my heart began to pound furiously against my chest. "What is it?" she asked. "I...I don't know anything about this...I'm also hoping you aren't drunk.." I said. "I'm not." she said with a smile,"I know you wouldn't touch me if I was."

"Then you'd be right." I said with a smile. We kissed again and she said,"Relax. There's nothing to this." I placed my hands back on her breasts again and squeezed as she moaned a little louder. I felt my shorts leaving my hips and being pulled down my legs, as hers fell,too.

"Kiss me.." she moaned, jumping up a little higher, bringing my face to her chest.

We were going way too fast, I was terrified.

She looked down, and her hands trailed up my leg, to my hips. "Wait..." I said. But she didn't listen. I gasped loudly as she slipped her hand in my boxers and touched me where I never thought any woman would ever touch me.

But suddenly, she stopped. "There's someone here." she said, taking her hand out of my boxers. I was a little relieved, and at the same time, a little disappointed. I liked the feelings she was giving me, and I liked the way my body felt while responding to them.

But at the same time, I was also terrified. She was skilled where I was not, I didn't know how to go about it, and it wouldn't be fair for her pleasure me without me pleasuring her.

She looked around and said,"It's just a deer. No big deal." "A deer?" I asked. She nodded,"I get lots of woodland creatures around here, especially at night. I leave some food at the porch and they eat it." "That's nice of you." I said with a smile.

She smiled,too, and said,"They don't harm me, so I'm thankful." Eying me seductively, she said,"Where were we." "Miya, wait.." I said. "What's wrong?" she asked. I lay my arm over my head and said,"I...I'm so inexperienced compared to you..I won't be any good to you.."

"Relax. Just lie back and relax." she said, going down lower on me. My eyes grew wide as the realization to where she was going hit me. She began to drop my boxers down my hips, and I tried to stop her, but it was too late. I felt some cold air touch my naked groin, but it was soon replaced with something very warm and soothing.

"Amazing.." she moaned, running her hand up and down me. "You know...I never got a chance to see how big you really were...despite you being naked in here once, but I am very impressed."

"Oh my god..." I moaned as I felt her hand move up and down slowly. My body tingled in pleasure, and I felt pressure in my groin. "Uh oh.." Miya said, more to herself. I moaned again and again, as she moved her hand faster and faster.

Suddenly, my hips jerked, and I spilled all over her hands. She giggled and said,"Well...uh...that was fun." I gasped and said,"Oh my god...Miya, I'm sorry!"

She giggled again and ran to the kitchen to wash her hands. "It's ok." she said with a smile,"that's supposed to happen." 'Although not that quickly, but I can't blame him, he's never been touched like that.' she said to herself, as she dried off her hands.

I still felt wet as I excused myself to use her bathroom to clean up. She wiped off her couch and put her clothes back on when suddenly, Ryu went flying through her window.

She jumped up and yelled,"RYU?! WHAT THE FUCK?!" He looked up at her and sat up, rubbing his head. "Sorry." he said. "SORRY?! Sorry's not going to fix my window!!" she yelled.

Vega jumped in the room and said,"It smells like sex in here...Miya...what were you doing with Abel?" Miya rolled her eyes and said,"Of course you would say that. Nothing happened, we tried to watch a movie, but the dvd feature didn't work."

"Uh huh, yeah, sure." Vega said. The door opened, and I emerged from the bathroom, walking back to the guys, wrapped up in a towel. "What's all the noi..oh hey guys." I said, tightening the towel around my hips.

Vega raised his eyebrow and said,"Nothing going on, bullshit." I rolled my eyes and walked back into Miya's room, where I could change.

"Guys...we need to talk." Miya said, holding everyone close to her. She took out the S.I.N. map that she hid in a table and turned on her lamp. "I found this map earlier today, I didn't want to show Abel because I was afraid he'd leave Sweden." she said, unfolding the map. She pointed at all the circled cities and said,"We're gonna have to search far and wide for these creeps."

"Then Chun Li and I will go to Western Europe." Cammy said. She turned to Chun Li and she nodded. "Ken and Ryu can go.." she was about to say when Ken said,"Cammy, I'm not going anywhere without you." Cammy smiled and kissed him,"Then the four of us will go to Western Europe."

"Ok. So that leaves, Vega, Abel, myself, Gief, Honda, and Furete." Miya said. "I'll keep an eye on Asia." Honda said. "And I'll keep my eye on america del sur." Furete said. Miya nodded and said,"Then the four of us will stay here."

Miya heard her door opening and quickly hid the map in Vega's pants. "Ooh..Miya." he giggled. "Asshole." she said, crossing her arms.

"Hey guys." I said, walking back to them. I looked at Miya and blushed. We had never gotten that far, and yet, it felt so good. My body tingled pleasantly at the thoughts of her touching me again.

Cammy hugged Miya and wrote her phone number on her hand. "I can't thank you enough for having us all over." she said. "I'd love it if you could stay, but...I know we all have work to do." Miya said. They hugged again and Cammy said,"Keep me posted on you and Abel." Miya giggled and said,"Yes ma'am." Together, the four of them walked out the door, as Miya closed it behind her.

Before that, Furete and Honda walked out the door, leaving myself, Miya, Vega, and Gief sitting in the living room. "Where did Fei-Long go?" she asked. "He went back to north Lulea, to finish his movie." Vega said. "Oh..well, that's ok." she said.

"May I ask, where did those guys go?" I asked. "They're all going back home. After finding no Shadaloo or S.I.N. leads, they decided it would be best to leave." she replied.

Something didn't feel right, but I decided to believe Miya, as I know she'd never lie to me.

"Well, I'm going to my room guys, goodnight." she said, walking to her room and locking the door behind her.

"Goodnight, Miya." we all said.

Vega smirked and said,"Ok, Abel, spill it. Tell me what happened. Everything." I blushed and said,"Well...I..." "Out with it!" Vega said.

I laughed, this was going to be a long night.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two **

I laughed and said,"I don't think it's exactly polite to kiss and tell, Vega." Vega laughed and said,"Oh come on.."

I sighed and said,"Fine."

Vega rose from his seat and said,"Follow me." "Uh...where are we going?" I asked. He motioned for me to get up, and I did, following him into another room.

He closed the door behind him and locked it. Looking into my eyes, he asked,"How far did you two get?"

What? What was it any of his business how far we went?

"Abel?" he asked. I looked at him and said,"We had most of our clothing off." Vega giggled and said,"So did you see her titties?"

I blushed and nodded. "Glorious." I said with a wide smile,"she kept her panties on, but I'm sure they were going to come off, had Ryu not broken her window."

Vega laughed and said,"I told those idiots not to fight on her porch." "So go on..tell me more." he asked. "What is this, an interrogation?" I asked. He smirked and said,"What, can't a guy be curious about his friend?"

"It seems you're more focused on getting me laid, as you call it." I said. He laughed and said,"What's wrong with that?" "Well, are you concerned for my well-being? Or more so concerned about my status?" I asked.

Vega paused and finally said,"Your well-being." I raised my eyebrow, and he said,"Look, I think it's gotten pretty obvious that she wants you. But it won't be any fun when it's just her doing all the work, you've got to pleasure her,too."

I exhaled and said,"Then how do I do it?" He laughed and said,"Girls like foreplay. They like to get wet and all before they fuck, it makes them feel good." I paused and just stared at him for what looked like the longest time.

"Foreplay?!" I asked,"what the hell is that?!" "A girl's most sensitive area is right here." he said, bringing his hand to his crotch area,"and for them, it feels good to be touched there. That's where you come in. Remember that purple toy you found in her room?" "Yeah?" I asked. "Well....where do you think she puts that toy?" he asked.

I gasped. Jesus Christ!

"Uh....." I said. "That's right, she puts it inside herself." he said with a laugh. "My god.." I said. "See, girls like it when they're touched there. So that's what you need to do to her." he said. "Well...uh...she liked it when I touched her breasts." I said, as my face turned crimson again.

"They like that,too. Another of a girl's most sensitive areas. We're the same way." he said, bringing his hand to his crotch again. "This is where we like to be touched. Tell me, did she touch you here?" he asked.

Blushing again, I nodded, and he giggled. "It felt nice, I must admit, but I uh...um..." I said. "You squirted all over her, didn't you?" he asked. "Uh...if you can...uh...call it that.." I said, adverting my eyes.

He laughed again and said,"Well...it's to be expected. You've never been touched like that, right?" I nodded. "See...we've got to fix that. You've got to learn how to control your...how do we say it....shortcomings." he said, before cracking into laughter.

He coughed and said,"Ok, look, you want to prolong your pleasure, girls don't like it if you come on too quickly..." "So how do I do that?" I interrupted. He smiled and my eyes widened in shock as he pulled his pants down.

"Now you." he said.

"WHAT?! No, no, I want to leave mine on." I said. He came up to me, leaving barely any space between us and said,"I can't teach you if you won't. Not only that, I'm a little guilty of being curious...I want to see how big you are."

My heart beat in fear. Not again! Can't these guys leave me alone?

"Come on, Abel, I don't have all day. How can I teach you about sex if you won't listen to me?" he said, putting his hand on his naked hip.

I sighed. "Fine." I said, dropping my shorts and boxers. He turned on the light and gasped. "Oh my...Mr. Therion." he said, dropping his voice seductively. "What?" I asked. His eyes went down my body, stopped at the middle, and he said,"You're freaking huge!"

I blushed and looked at myself in the mirror, I guess I was pretty ok looking. Still, it was hard to compare to someone like Vega, or the other Scandinavian men I've seen walking around the city, and I certainly couldn't compare to Charlie Nash either.

"Busy admiring yourself, there.." he laughed,"I guess my bad habits seemed to rub off on you." I looked at his body up and down and couldn't help but be amazed. He had the physique of a god, so perfect, I could never compare.

"It's...just that, I don't find myself of something special to look at." I said, adverting my eyes. Vega laughed and said,"I don't associate myself with the ugly or disfigured." "Which means...?" I asked. He smirked and said,"I do find you attractive, if I didn't, I would have turned you away back at the club ages ago."

I smiled and said,"Thank you." He smiled and said,"You're welcome. Ok, now let's get down to business."

A sinking feeling came to my stomach. Did I really want to learn this stuff? Of course I did, how could I ever be with Miya if I didn't?

"Ok...follow my lead." he said, bringing his hand back to his crotch. I followed. He wrapped his hand around himself and moved his hand up and down, to my wide-eyed surprise. "What the hell are you doing?!" I asked. He smirked and said,"It's called masturbation. A practice, if you will...the art of self pleasure."

"Jesus Christ..." I said. "It'll help you to prolong your lovemaking." he said. I was completely silent in my own confusion. He sighed and said,"Don't you know what to do after the foreplay?" "All I know about foreplay is that Miya likes to put purple toys inside her for some reason." I said.

He slapped his hand on his face and said,"Again, a woman's vagina is her most sensitive area. She likes to have things in it, and be touched there. Your job is to do that. Touch her there, put your fingers inside her, give her oral, etc...etc.." "Uh...oral? What's that?" I asked.

He sighed and said,"Abel...you're so lucky I have nothing else to do tonight." "Ok, by oral, I mean, lay her down and go down on her, put your mouth, lips, tongue, whatever, there...she'll LOVE it."

"WHAT?!" I asked. He sighed and said,"My god...you'll be a virgin forever...poor kid." "So after you're done playing around with her, you're going to put that." he said, pointing at my now frozen middle,"inside her."

"You mean all that, foreplay, as you call it, isn't enough, I've got to do more?" I asked. He nodded,"My god....this sex stuff is harder than I thought."

"Relax, there's nothing to it." he said with a smile. He went back to himself and said,"Now look, we do this for practice. You pleasure yourself, and you fight to hold back from squirting out too quickly. They hate that. They see you as pathetic, an incompetent lover. And you want to make her feel like a queen, right?"

I nodded. Of course, I loved her, and I wanted to make her feel like she was the most special woman in the world.

"Then you've got to learn to hold it. Now you try." he said. I exhaled and said,"Fine...here goes." I brought my hand down my stomach and down my hips, wrapping my hand around myself. Vega watched, to make sure I wouldn't mess up.

"Ok,and go!" he said. I moved my hand up and down slowly, exhaling as I felt the pressures melting off my body. But as soon as I began, I felt the pressure in my groin, and whispered,"I don't know if I can do this.." "Come on...just hold it. It's like holding in a piss or something.." he said.

I inhaled as I forced myself to hold it. A tiny moan escaped my lips, and he told me to move the hand faster. "Miya's spontaneous, she could switch speeds at any time, so you've got to be prepared for it." he said. "Ok.." I said, moving my hand faster. I groaned as I felt more pain in my crotch, but I dared not give up.

I wasn't doing this for myself, I was doing this for Miya, my love.

But what have I gotten myself into? God guide me through this...

He wiped the sweat from my forehead as I struggled to breathe, the pain was becoming too much to bear, and finally, I released my hand as I felt my own release come. He laughed and tossed a towel at me. "Here ya go, clean yourself up." he said with a smile, as I fell to the bed. "You did a good job. Keep practicing, and you'll do just fine." he added, putting his pants back on.

I took deep breaths as I cleaned myself up, watching my chest heave up and down, while I tried to laugh. "Uh...thanks." I said. He winked at me and walked out the door, crashing right into Miya. She raised her eyebrow and said,"Ok, I heard some wacky noises in that room, what was going on in there?"

Vega gave Miya the puppy look and said,"Nothing.." "Don't nothing me, jerk." she said, crossing her arms. She shoved him to the side and walked in the room, where I lay, practically naked on the bed. I moved my hand up and down myself again, as Vega told me, when she gasped. "Abel?! What are you doing?!" she yelled. I gasped and ripped my hand away as Vega cracked up into laughter.

She growled and stomped out of the room, stomping over to Vega, who lay in a corner, terrified. "VEGA!!" she yelled,"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CORRUPTING ABEL?!" Vega shook in fright and said,"I...I was only teaching him...how to prolong....himself if he ever gets laid..."

She crossed her arms and said,"Abel's not an idiot, I should think he knows how to make love." He laughed and said,"Actually, you're wrong. But I think with a good teacher, he found a good way to learn."

She rolled her eyes and slapped him again, as he held his hand to his throbbing cheek. "Damn woman, what is it with you and slapping me?!" he yelled. "And what is it with you and corrupting Abel?!" she yelled. "I was only trying to help him.." he said. He looked at her sadly and said,"I just wanted to help him. He says he really likes you, and I was just teaching him how to show it."

"I appreciate it, Vega." she said, her expression softening. "You already told me how you feel about him, and he likes you, why don't you two just fuck already, and get it over with?" he asked. She sighed and said,"I can't. He came here to Sweden for a reason, and the reason wasn't me. I would merely be a pushover."

He frowned and said,"Abel loves you..." She sighed and said,"And I love him.." "Then why can't you just tell him?" he asked. A tear fell from her eye and he hugged her, bringing her into her room, where he locked the door behind them.

"I didn't think I'd ever be able to love again...but Abel's so sweet, so kind, so loving...I just couldn't ignore it. He's so caring, just everything about him is wonderful. But I would only get in his way. His mission is his number one priority, not me, and I would hate myself if I ever got in his way." she said.

"Miya....don't be so stubborn, damn it. You're letting go of a perfect love.." he said. "It doesn't matter. Abel doesn't need me. His mission comes first." she said. Sadly, she sighed and said,"Perhaps it would have been better if we never met."

Vega was about to retort, but she turned her back on him as she began to cry. He got in the bed with her and held her. "Don't cry, Miya..it'll be ok." he said, smoothing her hair out of her face. He rocked her back and forth, hoping it would send her to sleep.

I walked out of the room and stared at my hands incredulously. "I guess I'm more powerful than I thought." I looked around the quiet house, all I could hear were tiny whispers coming from Miya's room, they sounded Spanish, but perhaps a different dialect. I knew Vega was in there with her.

For a second, jealousy overcame me. I knew they were close, real close friends, but I couldn't help but notice the slight flirtations going on between them. Sure, he flirted with Chun Li and all, but I never really saw him make a pass at Cammy, that's probably because she was with Ken, but still...

I wanted to be the one in there with her...

Moments later, the whispering stopped, and was replaced by snores. Vega sure knew how to snore. But still, I felt a little jealous. I really shouldn't, Vega is my friend. And his heart belonged to another, but I couldn't help it.

I turned and went back to the room, but a vision came to me again. The same vision that's been inconsistently haunting me.

"_Go now....young one....find yourself..._" she said.

I never knew what she was talking about. She always said something about finding myself, but it was so confusing. The woman never showed herself until that wacky, booze-inflicted dream, where she looked so much like Miya that I had to take notice.

Only one problem, she was faceless. Her body was a bit taller than Miya's, and her voice sounded different, but it reminded me so much of her....

What did Miya have to do with my destiny?

As I walked back to the room, I stepped on a piece of paper, now crumpled under my foot. Confusion once again swam down my veins, and my heart beat in trepidation. Earlier today, I thought I noticed something about Miya, something secretive, and I thought, for a second, that I saw her put a piece of paper in Vega's pants not too long ago.

Maybe this was it.

Vega woke up when he heard a piece of paper unfolding outside the door. The whole house was silent, he could hear everything. He dug into his pants pocket and searched for the S.I.N. map, but found nothing.

"FUCK!" he whispered,"Abel's got the map.."

I unfolded the piece of paper and gasped when I saw the S.I.N. insignia on it. It was a world map, with dozens of cities circled in different colors. I looked up at the legend, and it said,"Blue-already there, Yellow-taken fighters captive, Red-Next destination."

"Jesus Christ..." I said. And she had this map the whole time?! They could be in the middle of Africa now!

I nearly crumpled the piece of paper and held to my heart.

Miya had alot of explaining to do.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

I walked into Miya's door and expected to be in her room, but the door was locked, and I nearly bounced off it.

Of course she'd lock it, that coward! She knew I'd find the map and attempt to confront her, so she hid away.

"What the hell?" Vega asked, staring at the door in shock. He looked down at Miya who slept comfortably in his arms. "Abel probably just tried to come in...goddamn it..." he said. She moaned and turned around, curling into Vega's arms. "My sweet Abel..." she said softly.

He smirked and said,"You won't be saying '_sweet Abel_' after tonight,I'm afraid." He looked down at her again and stroked her soft cheek. "So innocent when you sleep, like an angel, I'm afraid of anything awakening you, as you'd become that demon again.."

I banged on the door, hoping at least one of them would wake up.

"Jesus Christ!" Vega yelled. Miya gasped and sat up. Then she frowned and said,"Who dares disturb my slumber?!" "Uh oh..." Vega said with a laugh. "Vega, can you please open the door and find out who that is?" she asked. "Uh...gladly.." he said, walking to the door.

As soon as I heard the door unlock, I barged into the room, tackling Vega to the floor. "My face!" he yelled, as the pain from being hit by the door began to overcome him.

I glared at Miya angrily, fire in my eyes, as my body shook in all my anger. She glared back and crossed her arms, as if she was interrogating me on why I woke her up.

"You lied to me." I accused. She gasped and said,"How dare you accuse me?!" I slammed the map on her bed and said,"I think I have every right!" My voice began to get louder and said,"You kept this map from me! WHY!?"

She jumped slightly and cringed.

"How could you keep this from me?! You know how important my mission is! They could be so far away now, that no one could catch them!" I yelled.

She was silent,still.

"MIYA!!" I yelled, trying to her attention. I was so angry, I had to hold myself back from attacking her.

"How could you keep this from me?! Why did you lie to me?!" I yelled again, my voice getting even louder.

Finally, she sighed. "I was afraid." she said quietly. "What?" I asked. "I was afraid you would leave if I told you about this." she said.

Afraid I would leave? Of course I would leave, I had important business to take care of!

"I was afraid you'd leave! I was afraid to lose you!" she yelled.

Afraid to lose me? What did she mean by that?

"Miya...I.." I said. "Fine...go on your stupid mission. But I want to come with you." she said. I gasped, I just couldn't bring her.

"No..." I said. "What do you mean no? You can't say no to me!" she yelled. "The hell I can't!" I yelled. "You aren't in any position to tell me when I can and can't do anything!" she snapped. "I won't bring you, and that's final!" I yelled.

She growled and said,"You can't handle yourself without me!" "Bullshit, I can't!" I yelled. "Whatever. Do what you want. See if I give a damn!" she yelled, walking out of the room.

"Miya...can't I have your support?" I asked. "Fuck giving you support! It's always been about your fucking mission! You never cared about me! I was just a quick fuck and a place to stay! Go on your mission!" she yelled.

I stared at her sadly as she opened her liquor cabinet and took out a bottle of vodka. "So you think you can just drink all your problems away? Like that's really going to make a difference, like I won't leave and Charlie will come back." I said.

I gasped. Perhaps I had gone too far.

She drank the bottle and stared at me for the longest time. "Don't you bring Charlie into this!" she screamed, throwing the bottle at me. I screamed and turned around, as the bottle smashed against my back.

It brought me no pain, but it caused me to shake in fright.

I've pushed her too far.

"Then fine! Go on your fucking mission! Just don't expect to walk in this house again! And don't expect me to come save you next time you find yourself nearly dead!" she yelled, her loud voice echoing off the hollow walls.

"Miya..I.." I said. But she growled and yelled,"GET OUT! GET OUT!", pointing at the door. She shook as she screamed, holding on to the kitchen counter as she tried to hold herself up.

I took one more glance at her, but she just glared at me, eyes filled with anger and hate.

"Just get out of my house." she said coldly.

"Fine.." I said, more sadder than I had intended to.

I walked to the door and took one last glance at her. For a second, I thought I saw her expression soften, but I was mistaken. The moonlight reflected off her face, and I saw a tiny tear falling from her eye.

How much I wanted to run to her and hold her....

But I had more important things to take care of. I promise, my love, when this is all done and over with...I'll never leave your side again.

I closed the door, and sighed as the cold winter air embraced me.

Outside her steps, a moat lay frozen. Deers ran to her bowls of food, hungrily devouring every morsel.

I sat on the snow and traced Miya's name with my finger, eyes growing glassy with every letter.

I'm such a fool....I walked out on the greatest thing in my life.

All for a stupid mission.

I turned to the door when it suddenly opened. I thought Miya came out to talk to me, but it was on Zangief.

"You are going to Russia?" he asked. I nodded. He laughed and crossed his arms. "Then allow the Red Cyclone to take you there himself!"

I shook my head,"I'm sorry, I can't. This is something I need to handle myself." "I can't let you go alone. Besides, I was just heading there anyway." he said.

I sighed,"Fine."

"Miya?" Vega asked. She didn't reply, she just took out another bottle of vodka and stomped to her room, slamming the door behind her.

His eyes widened when he heard the glass shatter, and her body make a thump on the floor. "MIYA!" he yelled, banging on the door. But no answer came.

"Goddamn it,woman! OPEN THE DOOR!" he yelled. Still, no answer came.

Vega fell to his knees and pressed his palms to the door,"Please be ok..." he pleaded to the silence.

Hours later, we arrived in Moscow. I was curious though, how could we arrive here so quickly?

Zangief laughed and said,"When you're a celebrity, you get to go places rather quickly."

I laughed, I didn't want to know what that meant. I sighed and looked at the big water fountain in the middle of the city square and thought about Miya. I remembered her long violet hair embracing us like a warm blanket, her orange eyes brightening with the sunlight...

I loved her so much. How could I just forget about her when with her was the only place I wanted to be?

I imagined her in my arms, curling up and sighing in content. We'd kiss every once in a while, we'd cuddle...

She was my everything, and I was a fool to leave.

A single tear fell from my eye with Zangief put his hand on my shoulder. "You're not ok, are you, comrade?" he asked. I shook my head. "I miss her so much." I said.

"I know you do." he said. "She misses you,too." he added. I looked at him in shock. "The way she was acting, it was like she hated me." I said.

He shook his head. "It was her defenses acting up. You know she gets angry, and when she does, we all run for our lives..."

"But I've never seen her so angry.." I said. "She hated being upset in front of you. That's why she went nuts." he said. "Why can't she be more open?" I asked. He shrugged,"Women. That's why I don't bother with them."

I sighed and said,"A few days, weeks ago, I would have agreed. But it's too late, I'm already in love..."

"I just don't know what to do. I love her so much...it kills me to be apart from her..." I laughed,"look at me. I'm a mercenary, I'm supposed to be strong, tough, and yet I'm crying over a woman..."

He put his hand on my shoulder and said,"You're gonna be ok. You'll see. Now come on, I have the best way to cheer you up." "Uh...how?" I asked.

"Fighting is the best thing to do when life gets you down. Alright, I'm going to help you out."

"Huh?!" I asked.

He wanted to fight me? How is that supposed to make me feel better?!

Vega finally got Miya's door open when he saw her laying on the floor beside a broken bottle of vodka. He rushed to her side and checked her pulse, while gently slapping her cold, wet cheek.

"You've been crying all night, haven't you?" he said, looking down at her. He embraced her and said,"I know you didn't mean all that, and I know you love Abel." He kissed the remaining tears away and gently placed her on the bed, covering her up with the blanket.

He got in the bed with her and rocked her back and forth, singing her a Spanish lullaby, and slowly stroking her hair.

"Abel?" she asked, her voice returning in a daze. "Oh Abel..you've returned to me.." she said, in a dreamstate. "No Miya...It's me, Vega." he said sadly. She quietly sobbed and asked,"Where's Abel....come back..."

"Oh Miya..." Vega said sadly.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Zangief and I got into our fighting positions and stared each other down. "Just because I'm your friend, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." Zangief said. "I wasn't expecting you to." I said. "You look scared." Zangief said. "I'm not. Just trying to figure out why you want to fight me." I said. He laughed and said,"Do not worry. As I said before, fighting is the best thing to do when life gets you down."

"I'm afraid I am in no condition to fight. My mind is far too clouded." I said. "You're lovesick, I know..." he said. "Here's a better idea. What if I took you out drinking instead?" he asked. I shook my head,"No..I had enough in Sweden."

"Cheer up, would you? Honestly, I've never seen anyone so hung up on a woman before!" Zangief yelled. I sighed and sat on a large tree stump that lay in the snow beside a frozen lake. "You just don't understand.." I said. Zangief looked at me sadly and said,"No, but I know when my comrade is upset. Now let's go into town, maybe we have some fun."

Before we could make any movements, we heard dozens of men screaming in what sounded like Russian, behind us. Zangief gasped and got up, ready to run. "What's going on?!" I asked, as my body froze in a panic. "The Bratava*!!" Zangief yelled. He ran down the hill,and I followed. "The Bra-what?!" I yelled.

"The Bratava! The Russian mob! I won a fight I wasn't supposed to, they're going to kill me!" he yelled. "What? No, they can't do that!" I yelled. "The Mob can do whatever they want to do!" he yelled, as we kept running. The cold Russian winds nearly held me down, but Zangief, despite his attire, kept running. "He must be used to this kind of harsh environment." I said.

"I hate to do this, comrade! But we need to split up! I can't get you involved with my problems!" he yelled. "I haven't heard that one before!" I yelled. "Seriously! Get out of here!" he yelled. I had no choice but to obey. As Zangief ran into town, I ran another direction, further into the woods. A terribly stupid decision, as I had no idea of my surroundings. To my surprise, I found a log cabin beside a frozen pond. It reminded me so much of Miya's house. I hoped no one was inside.

"Ve...ga?" Miya whispered, as her eyes opened to the sunlight outside. Vega looked down at her and said,"Good morning, princess." She gasped and remembered the events from last night, when she threw that nasty fit. "Oh my god...I must have really hurt Abel.." she said. "I've never seen him look so sad.." Vega said. "Thanks Vega, that really helps." she said.

He sighed and said,"He knows you're sorry..and he's sorry for leaving.." "...then I'll go find him." she said with a hopeful smile. "I'll pass through Karelia and find him." she added. "No you won't. You're not going anywhere, missy." he said sternly. She growled and said,"You can't tell me where I can and can't go." He unsheathed his claws and said,"The hell I can't."

"Go ahead. Cut me. Kill me. Let me bleed to death. Then what, you've killed the woman your best friend loves." she said with a playful smile. "Damn..you're good." he said, putting his claws away. "Psychology was always Charlie's best skill. And I've learned from the best." she said.

She got up from the bed and said,"I need a shower." As she left the room, Vega sighed and lay back on the bed. Moments passed, and he didn't hear the shower running, as fear struck into his heart. "She didn't...she wouldn't.." he said,"of course she would.."

He knew the woman better than anyone else did, he knew she would just jump out the window and run to Russia, without holding anything back, she was wild, and he knew it.

He rose from the bed and ran to the bathroom, where he opened the door and Miya gasped, holding a towel over her hips. "VEGA!" she yelled, jumping up. "I didn't hear the shower...and...and..I thought maybe you had run away..." he said. She clenched her fists and said,"I'm trying to shave, can you leave?!" He held his hands up and said,"As you wish, your highness."

When he left, she grined a cat-like grin and removed her towel, revealing her shorts and vest. She jumped up to the celing and began to slip out the window.

"Hey wait a second, she didn't have any shaving cream on her legs!" he yelled, rushing back into the room.

"_Skita*_!" she yelled, as her vest got stuck. "Miya, get down from there.." Vega sighed. She gasped and looked down,"VEGA?!" "Uh..it's not what you think..I..I...I was only trying to shush some birds up, they were distracing my shaving." she said.

"Bullshit. You and I both know you weren't shaving. Now get down from here, this instant!" he yelled. "Uh..I can't." she said,"my vest is stuck." Vega slammed his palm on his face and said,"I'm coming.."

He jumped on the wall and to the celing where he untied Miya's vest from a piece of metal sticking out from the celing window. Cradling her into his arms, he dove down, and back to the bathroom floor. "Let this be a lesson.." he said. She crossed her arms and mocked his every word.

He groaned in disgust and said,"You're like a disgusting child!! She gasped and yelled,"Did you call me disgusting?!" "No! I called a child disgusting!!" he yelled. "Hmph..you better have." she said, stomping on his foot. "Now take off your clothes and get in that shower, like you said you were going to.." he said.

"So you say you hate children, and now you treat me like one?!" she snapped. "_Meu déu...*_" he sighed. "I don't really have a choice, considering your behavior, now do I?" he asked. She sighed and removed her vest. "Then if you want to treat me like a child, I demand you pamper me to the fullest extent." she said. "Don't you turn this back on me, woman!" he yelled, and he was quickly silenced with a slap to the face.

"Do as I say, or don't bother taking care of me at all!" she yelled. He helped her remove her shorts and said,"As you wish, your highness."

She smirked as she stepped in the bathtub. He kneeled down at the tub and let the water run, dropping strawberry scented bubble bath into the tub. As the bubbles began to form, she sniffed and said,"Strawberries...Charlie and I used to love them.." "Uh oh...here come the water works.." Vega said sadly.

He thought about his own problems, him and Bison often played with strawberries when they had their own alone times.

"Vega?" she asked. "Hmm?" he asked, as his mind slipped back into reality. "Are you ok? You looked distant for a second.." she asked, her head tilting with concern. "Yeah..I'm fine...perhaps I should have picked a different scent, it seems strawberries brings back sad memories for both of us." he said. She lifted her leg from under the water and ran the cucumber melon body wash down it.

"Care to join me? I've got plenty of room." she said. "I..I really shouldn't.." he said. She leaned on the edge of the tub and grabbed Vega's shoulders, dragging him into the water. "Miya! My clothes!" he yelled. "So take them off." she said. "What's this new found...actions you've been using..I thought you loved Abel...why are you begging me to take a bath with you?" he asked.

"You're the only one I trust to bathe with." she said. He finished removing his pants and sat on the other side of the tub across from her. "What about Abel?" he asked. She shook her head and threw water in her hair. "I don't trust myself with him. I'm terrified of taking his innocence." she said.

"I mean...I feel we've gone too far anyway. The other night, had Ryu not flown in through the window, I probably would have had sex with him." she added, washing her body once more. Vega washed the lavender shampoo out of his hair and said,"Well..I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." "But he's like a child.." Miya said. She sighed and said,"I..jerked him off the other night...he didn't last long at all...but that was to be expected...he's never been touched there before. And he was terrifed."

"To be expected, my dear. Sex to him is like you learning how to speak....I don't know..some kind of African dialect." he said. She splashed at him and said,"Oh my god, Vega, sex isn't that bad!" "For him, it is!" he yelled,splashing at her. "You're mean!" she yelled, splashing back at him. He dove at her and said,"Soak in your blood!" she screamed as they both hit the water.

I lay on the bed in the tiny cabin and looked at the fire before me. The threat of the Bratava or whatever Zangief called them was long gone, and I felt at peace, sort of.

The travel still hasn't made things easier, I was still lonely and depressed. I still missed everyone, including Miya. I looked down in the bed and imagined her body beside mine. I imagined holding her, kissing her, loving her.

I'm a mess.

A psychotic, depressive mess.

If only she'd come visit me...but I can't...I won't involve her in my mess...S.I.N is my problem...I can't involve her..I won't.

But still..I missed her so much.

I looked down at the S.I.N. map and said,"I should be mad, I should be angy, pissed...but I just can't..I can find S.I.N...I can find them, I can defeat them."

But until then, I need my sleep. Jet lag forced my body into tiredness. As I lay in the soft bed, I allowed sleep to take me into her warm embrace.

Cammy and Ken lay in a bed in their hotel room and cuddled. Chun Li sighed and looked out the window, at the lights overlooking the Dutch city of Rotterdam. "We haven't gotten any leads. Neither has Miya, nor Zangief, or Furete or Honda.." she said, crossing her arms and walking to the other bed. "Relax a little, we should find something." Cammy said. Ken snuggled with her and Chun Li crawled into the covers.

She wouldn't admit it, but she kind of missed Vega, and his constant silliness. 'Sure he's crazy, but what can I say...he can be...somewhat of a delight.'

Ryu sat in the corner by himself cuddling and stroking Sakura's red shoe. He stared at the wall and rocked back and forth. "Sakura..." "Sakura.." he kept repeating.

"Ryu?" Ken asked. He looked down at Ryu who looked like he was in a trance and called out to him again. Chun Li and Cammy looked on with concern.

"Excuse me for a second." Ken said, and Cammy moved aside for him. "What's up, Ryu?" Ken asked, walking up to him. Ryu looked up into Ken's eyes with bloodshot red ones, and said,"Something bad happened to Sakura..all I have left of hers is this shoe. I..I gotta find her.." He rose up, and Ken grabbed his shoulder. "Not now. We don't have an clues, any leads that will take us to her. But if it's any consolation, I do feel for you. You're my best friend, and I hate seeing my friends upset. We'll find her, I promise." he said with a smile.

Ryu wiped a tear and said,"Thanks."

El Furete walked around Mexico City when he found a doll laying in the middle of the street. "_Una muñeca*_.." he said sadly. Did it belong to anyone? "Something about this _muñeca_ is really suspicious..." he added, looking down it.

I must have tossed and turned all throughout my sleep. I screamed and sat up in the bed, watching the sweat drip down my large body. My chest heaved up and down, and my heart pounded against my chest so hard that I thought it would explode.

I've never dreamed like that before.

Usually my dreams consisted of old churches and faceless females being nailed to crosses with guys in blue threatning my life. Or being trapped in a winter wonderland while another woman screams for me to find some kind of truth.

But this was different.

So real, so vivid.

I was in a base, or what looked like a base, or a labratory. And there was fire, and smoke. Like an explosion was happening. Before I lost conciousness, I saw a guy, he had this piece of hair sticking out, just looked really strange.

After that, I woke up to this. I guess it's just my imagination acting up again.

I sighed and looked at the fire in the fireplace across from the bed. I gasped. For a second, I thought I saw him again, but I shook my head.

It's nothing.

El Furete turned, but looked back at the doll. It had black hair tied in two buns on the sides of her head. She had two big brown eyes, and a devilish smile. Her outfit consisted of a tiny magenta and black shirt, with spider designs on the arms, magenta gloves, and white parachute-looking pants, with no shoes on.

"_Esta __muñeca es muy extraña_*.." he said to himself. Suddenly, one of the doll's eyes turned magenta, and exploded.

He hit the ground with a thud, the explosion barely catching him. As the pain seared into his body, he felt his blood dripping to the street, and his breathing get worse and worse from the smoke.

A magenta light emerged from the smoke, along with a laugh. He looked up, and locked eyes with a girl who looked similar to that doll that just exploded. She touched his cheek and said,"I'm sorry, did that hurt? Then let me fix that for you." She kicked his chest and yelled,"This is the end for you!"

El Furete didn't even stand a chance, the woman decimated him with a barrage of kicks, smashing him into oblivion. As his body hit the street with a thud, a picture fell out of his pocket. She leaped over his dead body and looked at the picture, her eye gleaming as she looked at all the people in it.

Her eye gleamed a little more and she smirked, looking at Miya, Cammy and Chun Li. "All beauties.." she said. Her eyes went to Miya's breasts and said,"Especially this one...wait a second...I remember this one..she's Charlie Nash's girlfriend." She remembered the words her boss gave her,"Find me Charlie Nash's girlfriend, and Abel Therion."

She didn't know who Abel Therion was, but as she scanned the photo, she pointed at the one with blond hair, and the blue judo ki. "That's gotta be him. He'll be a handful all right. Wait..why is he holding her so closely..I thought.." she paused,"..right, he said Nash was dead. Ah well, more fun for me!"

She jumped for joy and skipped down the street, putting the photo in her pocket as emergency teams ran out to help the dead El Furete.

* * *

Uh oh!!!

Some key terms:

The Bratava-The Russian Mob  
Skita-Swedish for "shit!"  
Meu déu-Catalan for "my god"  
Una Muñeca-Spanish for "a doll"  
Esta muñeca es muy extraña-Spanish for "this doll is very strange"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

I screamed and snapped awake, my chest heaving as I sat up in the bed.

That damn dream again.

I watched as a trail of sweat fell from my toned body and sighed, observing all the scars on my naked chest. What could have possibly made me so scarred? What have I been through?

This amnesia was nothing short of confusing, and as much as I've tried to move on, I just couldn't.

My breathing subsided, and I thought of Miya, the woman I loved. How could I possibly begin a relationship with her when I didn't even know the first thing about myself? How can I be honest with her? She's already moved on from her devastating events, as much as she says she has, but I still want to help her.

But how can I help her when I can't even help myself!

I stepped out of the bed as my feet hit the cold wood beneath me. I needed some fresh air, something to calm my nerves. I didn't like this feeling, in fact I hated it. This feeling of emptiness, of overwhelming despair. I hated it!

I walked out of the house and to the snow where I lay my naked body, hoping the snow could calm me.

The snow was cold, and my body arched at the tickling, but I didn't care, I just needed something...anything, no matter how temporary. I looked at all the scars on my chest, my arms, my legs, even my feet, my whole body, how could anyone find me attractive?

Miya's told me a few times she didn't care for aesthetic beauty, and that I was perfect the way I was. That she even found scars sexy...Vega, the self-proclaimed master of all things beautiful, even complimented me, in his own little way.

_"I don't associate myself with the hideous and disfigured."_

His words rang through my mind, as did the last words Miya said to me before I walked out of her door, and perhaps out of her life.

I'm a fool.

Pathetic.

I walked away from the best thing in my life. Forget this silly mission....I can't..I've got to find out my past, I've got to find out who I really am.

I sighed and lay down on the cold snow, looking up at the warm sun beating down on me. My body shivered as an arctic breeze flew past me. I felt the goosebumps on my naked skin and shivered once more from the cold.

Before I could get back to the house, I heard loud barking, and gasped.

A dog? A wolf?

Miya mentioned some woodland creatures would often visit her back in Sweden, but they were harmless and only looked for the food that she offered nightly. This animal may very well kill me.

The dog's bark threw me straight into reality, and I jumped up when I realized it was right in front of me. I usually liked dogs, but this dog was downright terrifying.

A West Siberian Laika.

But what was that doing up here? I wasn't in Siberia...was I?

Damn it, Gief, this is your fault, I shouldn't have let him drag me out here.

The dog growled and circled around me, trying to get my scent, or something. I kept my eyes on it in confusion, and dared not show any fright, dogs could pick it up right away.

Suddenly, to even the dog's surprise, I lifted my hand, and allowed the dog to sniff my hand. As the dog sniffed, I observed its big blue eyes, and white fur, as white as the snow beneath me.

The dog stopped sniffing, and to my surprise, ran its tongue on my hand. It sat beside me and smiled, then tilted his head in confusion, the same look I gave it.

"So you like me now, or something?" I asked, petting the top of its head. The dog barked in approval, and laid on my lap. I laughed and ran my hand down its back, "Good dog..good dog.." I said.

"Don't you have an owner, someone who worries about you? Or are you alone like me?" I asked. A small cry left the dog's mouth, and I gave it a hug.

Just like me...alone.

"Then I'm going to keep you. I'll name you...um..."

Dozens of names ran through my head, but I remembered a story Miya once told me, in Norse mythology, a wolf named Fenrir, or Fenris bit off the hand of this other god Týr, I didn't know much about it, but I figured Fenris might be a good name.

I looked into the dog's blue eyes and said,"I'll call you Fenris. My name is Abel. Nice to meet you." The dog smiled and planted a kiss on my cheek as I laughed.

I loved dogs, so sweet and kind.

The dog looked at me as I was about to walk in the house. "Come on.." I said softly. The dog's ears perked up and it followed me back in.

Miya sighed and lay on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. Vega looked down at her sadly. "It's been real lonely without everyone here..." she said. "I know what you mean.." he said. He looked at the floor and leaned on the wall, when images of Chun Li came to his mind.

He smirked and said,"I know she misses me. That lovely _dama*_ can't live without me."

"Who?" she asked. "Chun Li. My Spring Beauty." Vega said with a laugh,"I just hope she and Cammy aren't doing any girl on girl stuff with me not there." Miya laughed and said,"You're such a jerk. And besides, with Ken there, Cammy's practically whipped."

She sighed and looked outside at the snow. "I miss Abel.." she said. "Me too." Vega said. "Come on, let's get out of here, go into town, let's just do something.." he added.

"I feel like Abel's leaving took out all my energy.." she said. He looked at her sadly. "I yelled at him...he thinks I hate him.." she said, as a tear fell into her pillow. "No he doesn't.." he said. "And how would you know?!" she snapped. He got into the bed with her and stroked her hair back,"Abel knows that you don't hate him. He loves you, you know...he really really loves you...don't you think him leaving you was hard?"

"So he actually does love me...damn it, I'm so stupid, I should have known..." she said, punching her pillow. "Maybe I just wanted to hear him say it...he should have told me.." she added. "Maybe he didn't want to burden you. You should know how strong that word is." he said.

"As should you." she said.

A tear fell from his eye and he sighed. "I don't want to cry anymore...but I can't help it." She embraced him and he lay his head on her lap, as she stroked his soft golden hair. "I know how you feel. We both miss the ones we love...it's not fair." she said.

"I want to yell at Abel, I want to scream and curse and attack him, tell him how selfish he is, but I can't. This was his mission long before we met, and all I've done is get in his way...maybe I'm the selfish one...maybe we'd be better off if we never met at all." she said sadly.

"Don't say that. You've done nothing buy bring joy into his life. What do you think he had before? Nothing." he said. "I've done nothing of the sort, Vega, I'm just a woman crying over her dead boyfriend. I'm a quitter. I've left my band behind...left everything behind..what kind of joy could I have possibly brought into anyone's life?" she said.

"You've lit up my life.." he said with a smile.

She smiled and said,"Oh Vega...you're silly." "You've made lots of people's lives better, mine, Abel's, Charlie's, everyone's. You underestimate yourself. You're a very kind woman, very sweet, caring, everything anyone could ask for and more." he said. She hugged him tight and said,"Thank you..thank you so much.." He hugged her back and carried her out of the bed. "Let's go do something, this house just reeks of sadness." he said. "I'm game." she said.

She walked to her closet to take out her clothing, and looked at Vega. "Do you mind..I want to get dressed.." she said, sticking her tongue out. Vega crossed his arms and leaned on the wall,"It's nothing I haven't seen before. Although I just wish the other girls were here.." "VEGA!" she yelled, throwing a teddy bear at him.

"As you wish, princess." he said, leaving the room. But as she dressed, he smirked and peeked at her through a creak in her door.

A knock came to her door, making Vega jump in surprise. He slowly walked to it and unsheathed his claw that he had sitting on the table beside the door.

"Who's there?" he asked, with his hand on the doorknob.

He heard all about the Rufus and Sagat attacks, and he'll be damned before he ever lets her get hurt again.

"Fei-Lo.." the voice said, before screaming as the door opened, and Vega jumped out at him. He tackled Fei-Long to the ground and held his claw over his head, as Fei-Long yelled in fright.

"What the...Fei-Long?" Vega said. Fei-Long sat on the snow and said,"What, were you expecting someone else?" Vega shook his head,"I was worried about Miya. I thought it was Sagat or something.." "Sagat?" Fei-Long asked in confusion,"what would he want?"

Vega shrugged and said,"Come on in." He helped Fei-Long up and they walked in the door.

Cammy, Ken, Chun Li, and Ryu laughed and walked out of a Dutch bar, giggling after their little coffee break. "I could get in so much trouble for this.." Chun Li giggled. "Relax...when in Amsterdam, do as the Dutch do." Ken said with a laugh. The four of them started laughing, but suddenly, Cammy locked eyes with a Asian looking woman with brown eyes and black hair tied into horns on the side of her head.

The Asian woman looked at her and licked her lips, puckering up to blow her a kiss, Cammy quickly looked away and continued her walk with Ken, Chun Li, and Ryu.

She looked at the photo and laughed. "Delta Red Agent Cammy White. Along with boyfriend Ken Masters, and other friends Interpol Agent Chun Li Zhang, and Ryu Hoshi." she said, nibbling on her fingernails.

"Cammy, is everything ok?" Chun Li asked. Cammy said nothing. "Cammy?!" she yelled. "Huh..oh..sorry..I was distracted.." Cammy replied. "What happened?" Chun Li asked. Cammy shrugged,"Uh..nothing. Just saw someone who was giving me a strange look. Probably just a Korean tourist.." She looked behind her, the woman was gone. "I got a Crimson Viper vibe about her for some reason.." she added.

"Relax, babe, we're on vacation, live it up a little!" Ken yelled, wrapping his arm around her. "Ken, you know I'm on duty, I'm always on duty." Cammy sighed. "There's your problem, all work and no play makes my Cammy a sad kitten." he said, nuzzling her cheek. He purred into her ear and kissed her cheek again, causing her to blush slightly.

Ryu looked over at Chun Li and said,"Hear anything Cammy just said?" She nodded,"Strange Korean woman...and got a Viper vibe about her..this is something we should be taking seriously."

"I don't like this...I'm gonna call Miya...I hope she's not too upset, Vega mentioned that Abel left to go to Russia with Zangief not too long ago." Cammy said. "He left her?! But I thought he loved her!" Ken yelled. "His mission came first, I guess..he found the S.I.N. map that Miya was hiding and berated her, then she yelled back,and he left." she said sadly.

"I hope she's ok. I really do." she said, taking out her phone. The phone rang a few times, and another voice came to the other line.

"Hello, Miya speaking.." she said. "Hi, love!" Cammy yelled. "Cammy!" Miya yelled happily, "what's up? How have you guys been?" "Just looking for more leads. Our first place was Germany, found nothing, now we're in Holland." Cammy replied. "Lovely. Find anything there?" Miya asked.

Cammy shook her head,"Not really..but there was this girl, I think she's Korean..I saw her when I was at a coffee shop with the others..she was giving me this look, I...I don't know, but she looked scary. Just keep an eye out." "Hmm..what did she look like?" Miya asked.

"Brown eyes, I think they were. Black hair, tied like horns on the sides of her face." Cammy replied. "Hmm...that's something you don't see everyday...ok.." Miya said. Soon, the sound of something crashing came to the background, and she heard Vega and someone else scream.

"VEGA! FEI-LONG!!!" Miya yelled,"Cam, can you hold on for one second?" "Sure." Cammy said. She put the phone on speaker and giggled as they all heard Miya screaming in Swedish at the two men in her home. "It appears Fei-Long came over, and something's probably broken again." Cammy said with a laugh.

Everyone laughed and Ken said,"Poor woman, she invites us all in to the house, and we end up breaking stuff."

Miya came back on the phone and said,"Sorry, Fei-Long and Vega had a little fight and broke a lamp in the living room. Now you say this woman....kind of had odangos or something?" "Yeah, sort of, but on the sides of her face." Cammy replied. "Ah..well...I'll keep an eye out." Miya said,"I gotta go, Fei's starting to get impatient, we're supposed to meet Karin Kanzuki at some club, and she's getting impatient,too. Thanks for the heads up though." "You're welcome." Cammy said with a smile.

"Bye, bye, kitten-wuv." Miya said with a smile. She meowed over the phone and hung up, while Cammy swooned.

"Good dog!" I yelled when Fenris caught a fish in his mouth, and left it at my feet. He smiled and gave me his paw as I pet his head. I took the fish and put it on a stick, as I held it over the fire. Fenris then rolled over on his back and I laughed as I rubbed his belly. I knew dogs loved that.

As soon as the food was ready, I ripped it in half, giving some to me, and some to him. I sighed and looked up at the stars, thinking about Miya. I missed her so much, and I did hope that maybe she would come visit me. With Fenris here, I wasn't as lonely, but I did miss her.

Fenris barked to get my attention, then sprawled out on my lap and licked my face. I laughed, he was such a good dog, and I was thankful for him.

I took out the S.I.N. map and looked at it, earlier, they were in Russia, maybe they left by now, but I still here, two steps back, perhaps. I couldn't just stay here, I was already wasting too much time. I sighed and put out the fire as Fenris followed me back into the house.

"There you guys are!" Karin yelled, arms crossed as she stood outside Club Cleo. Miya, Fei-Long and Vega walked to her and Vega laughed,"So the rich woman has to wait for us, big deal. I'm sure you probably fucked some men while you waited, you little hussy!" "VEGA!" Miya yelled, punching his sides.

"Everything I say is true, is it not, Karin?" Vega said with a snicker. "Quit being such a jerk." Miya said, wrapping her arm through Karin's. "Hey! Hey!" Vega yelled as they walked in,"fine, leave me here with Freddy Mercury.."

"Uh...My name is Fei-Long." Fei-Long said.

Vega sighed and said,"I know what your name is..." He walked into the entrance, but was stopped by the two bouncers at the doors. "Hey hey!" he yelled. "You're not on the list." they said. "And how would you know, you don't even know my name." Vega said. He smirked and pulled out his claw, and grabbed Fei-Long's arm,"now you'll be good, and you'll let me and my boyfriend in. You got that?"

Miya and Karin sighed as they sat at their booth. "Where are they?" Karin asked. "Probably got stopped out front again." Miya said, rolling her eyes.

Moments later, Vega and Fei-Long entered the club. The music stopped, and dozens of patrons turned and screamed when they spotted them. "Ah..the life of a celebrity, never gets old." Vega said, rolling his eyes. "Never knew you to be real famous, actually." Fei-Long said. Vega smirked and threw back his hair. "I'm world famous for both my looks and talents in bullfighting." he said. "And you, you just play make believe." he added. Fei-Long looked away sadly and Vega said,"But I like your movies. We all do."

He looked around and said,"Now where did those two ladies go?" "Uh oh.." Fei-Long said. Vega turned to him and said,"What is it?" "Fan rampage!" Fei-Long yelled. "Shit.." Vega yelled. He grabbed Fei-Long's hand and together, they dove into the air, leaping over everyone, and hung from the upstairs railing. Fei-Long clung to Vega's back, and wrapped his strong legs around his waist. "Just hold on, buddy, we'll find our ladies." Vega said.

They flipped over the railing, and to the end of the upstairs room, where Miya and Karin stood. "What the hell is going on?!" Miya yelled. "Fan eruption." Vega replied, flicking back his hair. Miya laughed and said,"Because my Fei is a great big movie star, right?" She pinched his cheek, and he blushed as he laughed. "This is why I don't go out.." Fei-Long sighed.

"Then why don't you just disguise yourself?" Miya asked. "Because then I'd be lying to myself.." he said sadly. "So you'd rather suffer than lie to yourself, in which you'd still be suffering." she said. "I guess you could call it that." he said. She leaned her head on his shoulder and said,"It would be much easier to just deal with the crowds. At least I did when I used to tour with my band." Fei-Long wrapped his arm around her waist and said,"Why did you leave those guys, I always forgot to ask."

"Too much pain, and I was only hurting the band in the long run, so I walked away. I guess they've moved on..I haven't really heard much from them." she said. He decided to leave it at that. "Let's drink, guys!" Karin yelled. "I'll give you a drink, it's on the house." Vega said with a smirk. Miya kicked at him and Karin yelled,"Really, Mr. Vega! Thanks!"

Vega smirked and unzipped his pants, pulling Karin close to him. "VEGA!" Miya yelled. Karin screamed and slapped Vega's face. "DON'T TOUCH MY FACE, YOU FOUL WENCH!" he yelled. Miya laughed and said,"Still, a pervert if I've ever seen one."

Vega laughed and held his hand up. "_Fyra drycken, behaga*_." he said, holding up four fingers. Miya raised her eyebrow and said,"I'm impressed. I didn't know you could speak Swedish." "I picked up a few words and phrases from dealing with your wackiness." he said, kissing her hand. "Maybe we should have gotten eight." she said. "If needed, we'll get more." he said.

"Look at us. VIP's in Club Cleo. The movie star, the matador, the rock star, and...you." Vega said. "HEY! I'll have you know I'm from the very exclusive Kanzuki House!" Karin yelled. Vega mocked her and said,"Yeah, famous for sucking dick!" "VEGA!" Miya and Karin both yelled. Vega shrugged and laughed, as the drinks came.

Vega held his drink to his lips and said,"Karin, darling, I do want you know that I like you. But it's just fun to make fun of you." She rolled her eyes and said,"Whatever." Miya downed her drink and knocked back a shot with Fei-Long at the bar. "She really likes Mr. Fei, doesn't she?" Karin asked. Vega nodded. "They've been friends for almost as long as she and I have been friends." he said. "Didn't she used to date someone before? He had glasses and this weird hair style?" she asked.

He nodded and said,"Don't mention it to her,though." "Why? Did they have a nasty breakup?" she asked. He shook his head,"He died recently." She gasped and said,"Oh my god....I didn't know.." "That's why I don't want you to say anything. We had enough trouble comforting her and getting her back into the dating scene." he said. "Dating scene?" she asked, finishing her drink,"so she is dating Fei-Long?"

"No." he said, shaking his head,"Fei-Long is gay, you know what, right?" Karin shook her head,"No..I didn't." "Well, he is. Anyway. We've tried hooking her up with..remember that big blond guy we say at Kultrens Hus?" he said. She nodded and said,"That French hunk of a guy?" "Yeah, him." he said. She gasped,"Is that her new boyfriend?"

He nodded,"Sort of." She looked away and said,"Well, good for her." Miya and Fei-Long finished another drink and stumbled back to the table, arm in arm. They crashed into the booth, and he landed on top of her. "Fei, get off me." she giggled. Karin moved over, giving Fei-Long some room, and whispered in Vega's ear,"Are you sure he's gay?" "Positive." Vega replied. "But.." she said. "I told you, they're very close.' he said.

Vega held his arm up to order more drinks, and the waiter ran to the back to get them.

"Fei, how long do you have in Sweden?" Miya asked. "Not too long. I'm finished the movie, now I'm just here to sight see before the premiere in the States." Fei-Long replied. She frowned and said,"I'm going to miss you.' "I know. I'll call and write as much as I can." he said with a smile.

As the waiter was walking to the table, he was struck from behind by a purple fist. The power blindsided him and he fell to the floor. The man picked up the glasses before they could shatter, and levitated them onto a tray, walking to the table at the end of the hall.

Suddenly, a cold shiver ran down Vega's spine, and he looked up, gasping as he locked eyes with the man holding their drinks.

"B..Bi-son!" Vega yelled, jumping up. Karin gasped and clung to Miya. Fei-Long glared at Bison and held Miya close.

Bison laughed and said,"Well, well, well, if it isn't Vega Fabio La Cerda...and his merry band of idiots."

Vega glared at him and said,"What do you want?" "What, can't a dictator say hello to his friend?" Bison asked, running his hand down Vega's cheek. "I have nothing to say to you." Vega snapped, as a tear threatened to fall from his face.

"Why are you so mean to me, all I wanted was to see your pretty face." Bison said. "What, so you can rip out my heart and step on it again?" Vega snapped. Bison frowned and looked away, and Miya caught his change of expression.

"I never meant any of that.." Bison said, quietly.

The music changed to a slower song, and Miya raised her eyebrow. She grabbed Karin and Fei-Long's arms, and dragged them to the dance floor, leaving Vega and Bison alone.

"Where are we going? We can't just leave them!" Karin yelled. "Yes we can. Relax. Vega's in no danger. I see the look in Bison's eyes..He's going to be fine." Miya said.

"Bison, what do you want from me?!" Vega shouted. Bison looked down at him sadly and said,"I came to apologize. Back in Northern Lulea, in that fight, I noticed how that blonde man attached himself to Miya. And it made me remember how we once were. I let my power get in the way of the one thing that meant the most to me."

Vega stared at him in disbelief.

"It was always you, Vega. And my power nearly made me forget that. You were always there, you always warned me never to give in. To always remember what we had, and I threw it away. I would do anything...I would give anything, just to have you back in my arms, Vega." Bison said.

A tear fell from Vega's eye, and he slammed his hand on the table. "You've lied to me once, and you'll just lie to me again! I'll never let you manipulate me...not anymore." he said.

Bison sighed and said,"I know of the bad things I've done. But I'm asking for your forgiveness. You loved me once. Do you still?"

Vega looked up at him and said,"Of course I do. But I'm no fool. You'll just use me again. You'll tell me these promises, these lies, to make me do your bidding, then you'll just toss me away."

Bison frowned and said,"Then if that's how you feel...then I can't stop you." Vega looked into his eyes and said,"I've never loved anyone, the way I loved you, Bison. You made me feel special. You made me feel loved. You brought light into my life where it was always dark. And I fell for it...I'm a fool, Bison, a big fool. But this fool will always love you."

"And this fool does too." Bison said. "Despite everything I've done, I've never regretted anything, except losing you." he added, wrapping his arms around Vega's skinny torso.

"Bison..I.." Vega said. "Shut up and kiss me, you pretty boy." Bison said, slamming his lips over his. Vega blushed and kissed him back.

As they kissed, Bison smirked and said,"Shadaloo is back in business."

"GO VEGA!!! GO BISON!!" Miya shouted from the dance floor. Fei-Long and Karin looked at her as if she was nuts. "What? They're in love, so they should be together, am I right?" she said.

Bison smirked and grabbed Vega's bottom, causing Vega's face to turn a crimson red. Soon, they disappeared.

"Adios!" Miya yelled.

* * *

dama-Catalan for woman, lady  
Fyra drycken, behaga-Swedish for "Four drinks, please"


	26. Chapter 26

I used a bad word, don't be upset, it goes with the fic, and it doesn't reflect how I feel about other cultures.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

The lights of the club reflected off Miya's body, and she sighed. "I hope Vega's ok...he really loves Bison, and I saw the look on his face..."

Fei-Long spun her around and dipped her,"I'm sure they're fine. You said it yourself." "But still.." Miya said.

Vega struggled to regain his breath, as he lay in bed beside Bison. "How much I missed these lazy winter nights, where we'd just hold each other." Bison said, wrapping his arms around Vega's waist. He watched a trail of sweat fall down his chest and gently licked it off, making Vega shiver.

Bison laughed and said,"I bet you missed that,too,huh?" Vega nodded and sighed as his breathing returned to normal. A crimson blush came to his face as he remembered the events that just transpired. "I left a message with the others, I told them I'm ok." he said. "Good. How is that Miya holding up, by the way? I know she has blamed me in the past for killing Charlie Nash." Bison asked.

Vega glared at him and said,"You didn't.." Bison shook his head,"Had she not yelled at me, I wouldn't have known...I didn't know he was dead." "So you weren't responsible.." Vega said. "No." Bison said,"I liked Mr. Nash, I wouldn't.."

"And besides, our threesomes were always fun." he added with a laugh. Vega laughed,too. "Miya was pretty mad when she found out about the threesomes." he said. "I can bet. But Charlie's mentioned that he's been more than satisfied with her, but he wanted to try something different." Bison said. "Then I guess she wasn't so satisfying after all.." he added. "That's so mean." Vega snickered. Bison laughed and said,"I guess it was."

Vega curled up to Bison and Bison held him in his arms, rocking him back and forth and stroking his hair as he sung a lullaby to him.

"I missed these nights, Vega. Where you and I could lay in a silent eternity.." Bison whispered when he saw that Vega had fallen asleep. Vega mumbled and curled up to Bison once more, as Bison laughed. "My Vega.." he said, as he fell asleep beside him.

Cammy curled up to Ken as they all retired for the night. "Did you hear anything from Abel?" Ryu asked. Cammy shook her head. "I'm worried. He usually calls." Chun Li said. "And what about Miya and Vega?" Ken asked. "Nothing from either of them." Cammy replied,"besides that call from earlier."

"I can't imagine what kind of shenanigans that's going on over in Sweden." Ken said with a laugh. "I kind of miss it." he added. Chun Li sighed and overlooked the city. "Nothing here, I guess we'll do the next destination?" she said. Cammy nodded and looked down at the map. "Next stop, Belgium." she said.

Ryu yawned and got into the bed. Chun Li yawned and got in beside him. "Well..uh...hi." he said with a laugh. "Sakura." Ken coughed, and Cammy elbowed him. "Shut up and go to sleep." Chun Li snapped.

"Anything good on?" Ken asked, snatching the remote from the nightstand. "It's 4am, nothing but infomercials on." Cammy said, rolling her eyes. "Boo!" Ken yelled, turning on the TV. "Damn it." Cammy said. "Boring. Boring." Ken kept repeating and flipped through the channels. "Ken, would you just leave it on one channel, damn it!" she yelled.

"Shhh!" he said, putting his finger to his lips. "You're going to wake Chun Li and Ryu up." he added. "Hmph. Like you're not?" she said, kissing his cheek. Finally, he settled on one channel, when a breaking news story came up.

"Breaking News...at 4am?" Cammy said sitting up.

"_Police in Osaka, Japan are releasing a statement on the death of legendary Sumo Wrestling Star Edmond Honda_.." the TV said. Cammy gasped and ran to the TV.

"Only days earlier, police in Mexico City found the body of world famous luchador El Furete." the TV said again.

"Oh my god..." she said. She held her hands to the TV as tears fell from her eyes, "Furete, Honda..." she said. "Huh? What the hell?! We were only with them a few days ago!" Ken yelled. Chun Li sat up and sighed, wondering why the TV was on.

"Hey guys...guys, do you mind..turning that thing off? I.." she was about to say when she gasped as the TV showed E Honda's picture. "Oh my god, Honda-san!" she yelled. Ryu sat up and said,"What about Honda?" He looked at the TV and said,"Oh my god..."

"That woman...she's responsible...I know she is.." Cammy said. "What are you talking about, there was no Korean woman..." Ken said. "Yes there was! I know I saw her!" Cammy yelled. "And she killed Furete and Honda...Shadaloo or S.I.N. are behind this! I've got to warn Miya!" she yelled, picking up her phone.

"Cammy, honey, it's 4am, she's sleeping." Ken said. "No she's not. I know this woman, she stays up all night." Cammy said. "Fine then. If you wake her up, its your funeral." Ken said. She sighed and picked up her phone, walking into the bathroom as it rang.

Miya lay in her living room as her phone rang. "Now who could be calling me at such an hour.." she said, picking it up. "Cammy?" she asked. "Miya, it's Cammy, listen. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but El Furete and E Honda are dead." Cammy said. Miya gasped and sat up. "Furete and Honda?!" she yelled.

Fei-Long sat up and asked,"What's going on?" "Fei, I'm sorry to have woken you.." Miya said sadly. "No, it's ok." he whispered.

"I can bet that odango woman did it." Cammy said angrily,"and she seems to be going after the wrestling trifecta. You said Abel left with Zangief, right? She could be going after them!" she said. Miya gasped,"She could hurt Abel?!" She clenched her fists and said,"If that bitch goes anywhere near him..."

"Cammy, for the last time, there is no Korean girl, you.." Ken said. "I KNOW SHE WAS THERE! I'M NOT FUCKING CRAZY!" Cammy yelled. "Watch out, Miya. Just keep an eye out for her. And don't let her kill anyone else!" she yelled.

Miya sighed and hung up the phone, as her body shook from the shock. "Miya...is everything ok?" Fei-Long asked from the recliner. She turned and said,"El Furete and E Honda are dead...murdered in cold blood.." Fei-Long gasped and said,"Oh my god...who could have done such a thing?"

"It wasn't Bison. Cammy thinks this Korean girl is responsible. And of course her ever supportive boyfriend doesn't believe her." Miya said. Fei-Long rolled his eyes and said,"I never liked Ken, to be honest." "Me neither. I don't know what Cammy sees in him." Miya said. "I wonder if anyone else is awake, I've got to warn them." she added.

She took out her phone and dialed Vega's number.

Outside a hotel in downtown Amsterdam, a woman licked her lips and looked down at the photo in her hand. "This is where they're all staying." she said, running to the hotel. She climbed the windows and said,"17th floor.." When she made it to their floor, she held on to the windows and raised her eyes, as she saw Cammy, Ken, Chun Li, and Ryu sleeping comfortably in their beds.

"Delta Red Agent Cammy White. Interpol Agent Chun Li Zhang. American Millionaire and former US Martial Arts Champion Ken Masters, and former Street Fighter tournament winner Ryu Hoshi." she said with a laugh. "Must be my lucky day."

Suddenly, Cammy's eyes opened, and she screamed. "It's her! It's her! It's that Korean girl!" she yelled. Ken, Chun Li, and Ryu opened their eyes and the woman said,"Uh oh.."

She punched a hole into the glass and yelled,"The name's Juri Han, and you're dead, pig tailed bitch!"

Cammy jumped up and yelled,"Bring it on!"

"My god..I thought she was hallucinating." Ken said.

"I'd love to stick around and chat, but I've got a woman to meet in Sweden." Juri said with a laugh. Cammy seethed and said,"You won't go anywhere near her!" Juri laughed and said,"And you're going to stop me how? You're much to slow in that.." before she could finish her sentence, Cammy hit Juri with a cannon spike, kicking her body into the roof.

"If you even think of going near her, you're a dead woman!" Cammy yelled, punching her face. "You killed Furete and Honda! And now you want to kill my friend! I won't let you!" she yelled, giving Juri a cannon drill into the wall.

Juri got up and licked her lips. She grabbed Chun Li and yelled,"Don't make a move, or the chink gets it!" Chun Li looked at the knife to her throat and said,"Who the hell are you calling a chink? You're Asian,too!"

"Yeah, but I'm not a dirty Chinese chink like you!" Juri yelled. Chun Li grew enraged and threw Juri over her shoulder. She flipped up and hit Juri with a Spinning Bird Kick, sending her flying out the window. "And don't you come back, you whore!" she yelled. Juri's body hit the ground with a thud, and she groaned in pain.

"I can't..I can't fail...I know what happened to Viper... I can't let that happen to me.." she said.

Chun Li breathed deeply, and climbed back into her bed. Ryu soon followed. Cammy and Ken did the same in the opposite bed, but before Cammy could fall asleep, she sent a quick text message to Miya.

"The girl is totally real. She just ambushed us, and she's after you. Her name is Juri Han'

"Answer your phone, damn it." Miya said, as she snapped awake at 5am. But she only managed to make it to voicemail.

"_Abel...Abel..it's me. Listen, E Honda and El Furete are dead. Cammy says a girl named Juri Han is running around killing people we know. She said she was ambushed by her earlier in the night,and now she's after me, or you, or Vega, one of us at least....pick up the phone and talk to me...let me know you're alright...I miss you._." she said.

Fenris barked loudly, and I jumped up at his barking. "What is it, boy?" I asked. He frowned and whimpered, and I sighed, getting out of the bed. "Bathroom time, I know...I know...one of the things I really don't like about raising dogs.." I said.

I walked to the dog's leash and put it around his neck as we left the house. My phone beeped on the other side of the room, indicating I had a voicemail. Who would be calling me at this time?

I was about to walk to it when Fenris dragged me outside. "Ok, boy, let's go." I said with a laugh. I ran, with Fenris by my side, down the hill and to an area where we often visited, and I turned to allow him to do his business.

The thought kept running into my head. Who would be calling me at this time? Was it important? What if Miya was in trouble? What if anyone else was in trouble?

I turned and looked at Fenris as he dug snow over his work of art. He looked at me and perked his ears,"Come on, let's go back. I have a feeling something's not right."

Fenris whimpered again, and picked up a stick, running to me with it in its mouth. "Fenris, no. I can't. I have to take care of some important business." Fenris growled and barked. "Hey, I let you do your business, let me do mine." I said.

Fenris barked again, but I dragged him back to the house. He sat by the fire, and I walked to my phone, where I saw Miya's name and number on the caller ID. "Miya? What would she want? I hope she's ok."

I dialed the voicemail number and listened to her voice. I smiled, it was so good to hear her voice again, albeit behind a machine, but it was still her.

My sweet Miya, how much I missed you.

But my expression changed with her tone of voice. It sounded almost frantic, was she in trouble? God please let her be ok.

I gasped as I listened to the whole message. Honda and Furete dead? Cammy and the others ambushed by a Juri Han? And now she's after me? Or worse...she's after Miya.

I couldn't allow anything to happen to her. I've been a fool for leaving her...and now, she's truly in danger.

Fenris barked from the other side of the room, but I didn't care, Miya was my top priority right now.

The last words on the message hit my heart, and my body ached in how much I missed her.

"_Talk to me....let me know you're ok...I miss you.._"

I miss you,too, my love.

I took out my phone and dialed her number, I knew she'd be awake, despite it being 6:30 am.

"FEI-LONG!" Miya yelled as he slammed a pillow over her face. She retaliated, and slammed her pillow over his face. They laughed as they both beat each other senseless, only stopping because the pillows were torn.

They lay on the floor and laughed, as Fei-Long dove on her, tackling her to the recliner. The recliner fell back and the leg stand shot out, sending Fei-Long flying to the other side of the room. "Fei-Long! Are you ok?!" she yelled, running to him. He laughed and said,"Yeah,I'm fine Uh..I'm going to sleep on the floor from now on. Something about that recliner is funny...uh...something tells me someone special once slept there.."

Miya blushed and said,"Um..maybe I didn't do the best job of cleaning it?" "Nah, it was as clean as anything, but I got the vibe of some kind of messing around on that thing...I'll just.." he said. "Then sleep in my bed with me." she said with a smile.

He blushed and said,"Uh..you..me..your bed?" "I've known you for a long time, Fei, I think I can trust you to sleep in my bed." she said with a smile, walking into the room. Fei-Long smiled and followed her in.

I sighed and hung up my phone. After five tries, Miya didn't answer her phone. Worry was really getting to me, I couldn't help it. I knew Miya was a strong woman, but I've seen her at her most vulnerable. I can't..I won't allow anything to happen to her.

I walked back into my bed and curled to myself, Fenris laying on the bed, curling into himself. "Goodnight, Fenris." I said sadly. Fenris whimpered sadly, as if he wanted to know why I was so sad. "It's a long story, boy." I said. Fenris barked. I guess he did want to hear my story.

"Not too long ago, I started to get these dreams, these visions, where a woman told me to seek out my past. I don't remember anything about it, save for waking up under the care of a group of French mercenaries. They said some American soldier, mercenary, whatever, saved me, and left me here, and he returned to his normal life. Since then, I've been having dreams and nightmares, and they instructed me to go seek my past. Chun Li told me to enter a tournament, but when I went to England, I found nothing there, except a Shadaloo guy who told me about a base in Sweden. And that's where I met her...I.."

Before I could finish, I heard Fenris snoring and smiled. "I guess my story bored you...goodnight, sweet Fenris.." I said.

I wish I knew who that soldier was. I suppose I would have even liked him. If he was kind enough to save me, then I should have been able to thank him.

It was the least I could do.

Miya sighed and looked up at her ceiling. Fei-Long lay sprawled out beside her and snored like crazy, keeping her awake. But that wasn't the only thing keeping her up. She reached over Fei-Long's body and grabbed her phone to see the time.

"Oh my god.." she gasped, when she saw that she had five missed calls. "I left this phone on silent, Abel called...he can't possibly be awake now.." she said.

She dialed her voicemail number and listened to the voicemail.

"_Miya, it's me...I don't know how many times I've called, and how many more times I will call, until I hear your voice...I heard your message, and I'm fine. Let me know you're ok. Please call me back. It doesn't matter what time it is, if I'm asleep, then I'll wake up for you. Just call me, anything, let me know you're ok_."

She cradled the phone and held it to her heart,"Sweet Abel.." Leaving the bed, she dialed the phone and left the room. My phone rang on the table beside me, and it woke up Fenris, as he growled and barked to his heart's content. I scrambled over to it and sighed a sigh of relief when I saw that it was Miya.

"Miya...thank god.." I said, answering the phone. "Abel..is everything ok?" she asked. "Yes...yes, it's fine, now that I get to finally hear your voice again." I said with a smile. "Oh Abel...you're so sweet..." she said with a smile.

"So Juri Han, huh?" she said, leaning on the wall of her kitchen. "Yup. What will we ever do about a taller-than usual Korean girl who managed to kill both Honda and Furete.." I said. "I do worry, you know, I don't know how she managed to kill them both, but it couldn't have been through physical means. That scares me..Cammy said she's after me and you, and them,too." she said.

I thought about asking her to come to Russia, but then that would only make it easier for her to get to both of us.

But I wanted to protect her.

"Are you alone in your house?" I asked. She shook her head,"No. Fei is here." "Thank god.." I said. "I was so worried.." I added. "I know, and I'm worried about you...what if I came to Russia with you?" she asked. I shook my head,"I can't. I can't risk her getting both of us. Stay in Sweden, you're much safer there."

"But I can't be where you are...I know I'll be safe with you." she said. Her words were nearly breaking my heart. "And I want to keep you as safe as possible...please understand...I want you here...but I just can't risk it.." I said.

She sighed,"I understand."

A tear fell from my eye and I said,"Don't think I don't want you here, I really do, but in order to keep you safe, I've got to sacrifice my own happiness. You mean so much to me, Miya, if I lost you...I don't know what I'd do.."

"Then I'd regret it forever.." she said softly. "Goodnight." she added, hanging up the phone. I sighed and hung up, as her words rang through my heart.

Was I doing the right thing? I only wanted to keep her safe. I know I'm taking away my own happiness, but it's only for temporary. I'd rather be temporary sad, then sad forever...I've lived in nothing but darkness for as long as I could remember, until I met her.

She meant everything to me....if I lost her, I'd lose myself.

Slowly, I walked back to my bed and tucked myself in. As if Fenris could feel my sadness radiating, he cried for my attention, and gave me a quick kiss. "Thank you, I could use some kind of comfort...anything right now." I said, petting his head. He gave me more kisses and rolled over on his back, so I could rub his belly, and I laughed as he barked again and again.

Miya sighed and curled on the recliner, where she last shared some of her most intimate moments. She ran her hand down the leather and sighed,"I still feel you here.." "It's not fair. You say you want to protect me, how can you protect me when I'm so far away from you?!" she yelled.

Fei-Long opened the door slightly, and heard Miya sobbing on the recliner, he wanted to walk to up to her, try to comfort her at least, but he didn't know how.

"I was always there for her...but why do I have a feeling this is something she needs to handle herself.." he said sadly.

"I'll be ok..I'll be ok.." she kept repeating, rocking herself back and forth. She looked over to her alcohol cabinet, causing Fei-Long to walk out of the room.

"Miya, don't." he said. She glared at him and said,"Don't tell me how I can heal myself!" "How many times have you downed yourself with vodka? When has it ever worked?!" he yelled. "I know you're upset. But Abel loves you, that's why he wants you here, he realizes that being with you right now poses a great risk, and he's not going to do anything to jeopardize your life." he added.

"Have you been listening to our conversation?!" she yelled. "You accidentally pressed the speaker button." he said with a smile. She blushed and said,"Oops." "I know he's doing the right thing...but I can't stand to be away from him...it was like this when Charlie left. I just completely lost myself." she added.

"Why did he leave, by the way?" he asked. "What else, same reason Abel left. His mission came first..perhaps those two are more alike then we all know.." she replied. He wrapped his arm around her and said,"Come to bed.." "Ok." she said. Together they both walked into her bedroom and curled beside each other, as sleep over took them.


	27. Chapter 27

By the way, I used another bad word. Again, it doesn't reflect how I feel of other cultures.

And also, Abel's last name is Therion, pronounced,"Tir-e-oh", I guess that's the best way to say it.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

"Let's see how you like this!" Bison yelled, grasping Vega's claws from the nightstand. Vega's eyes grew wide and he said to himself,'I didn't realize he would be this kinky! We just got back together, is he mad?!'

"SOAK IN YOUR BLOOD!" Bison yelled, slashing Vega's chest open. He laughed, then licked the blood off, as Vega squirmed underneath him. As Bison's tongue flicked off Vega's skin, Vega quivered underneath the touch, causing Bison to laugh. "You like that, don't you?" he asked. Before Vega could say anything, Bison reached over to grab his stash from other side of the bed.

He wrapped Vega's body in it, and spun him around, jumping on him to spank his firm bottom, as Vega nearly cried out in pain.

"My god..I didn't sign up for this!" he yelled to himself.

"You quiver in fear, or in pleasure, my dear?" Bison asked,"surely a silly little perv like you wouldn't mind such...friskiness."

Vega laughed a nervous laugh and said,"Well..I guess I wasn't so prepared for this...not that I don't like it, I've always liked the things you've done to me, but it's been a while...my body's not used to such pleasure at one time."

Bison laughed and said,"Then I will go easy on you, my precious."

"I swear to god, Fei-Long, if you keep snoring, I'm going to rip your nuts off." Miya said, looking down at him. He lay his head on her shoulder and she stroked his thick brown hair back, kissing his forehead.

"Don't take my threats lightly, dear Bruce, I mean Fei." she giggled.

"What did you just call me?" Fei-Long asked, looking up at her. "Don't worry. Bruce." she said with a laugh. "Oh come on, I'm no where near Bruce Lee." he said. "But you scream like him. Especially when you're tickled." she said.

"No, No NOOO!!" he yelled, when she dove on him, and began tickling his sides. He gripped the bed beneath him and screamed as he squirmed under her touch. She laughed devilishly, and tickled him again, while he kicked underneath her.

"Why do you torture me so much?!" he yelled, as tears ran down his eyes. "Yes, cry for me, Fei-Long Sawada, cry for me!" she yelled, licking his tears away.

"You know this kind of behavior makes way for sadomasochistic sex!" he yelled. "I know." she said with a wink, tickling him again.

His eyes grew wide and he said,"Poor Charlie...and....oh my god, ABEL!"

She stopped and said,"What about them?!" "Uh...you used partake in sadomasochistic sex with Charlie, right?" he asked. She giggled and said,"Don't ask, don't tell." "Well, I did ask." he said. "And the answer is yes. Charlie was a freak, so was I." she giggled. "He liked spanking and being whipped, as much as I did, he liked it when I cut him, but I didn't like it when he cut me, though. He would slam me into walls, spank me, bite me, etc, etc." she added.

"And I thought you were a freak." he said with a laugh. She laughed and said,"Charlie took freaky sex into a whole different dimension." She sighed and said,"I miss it...actually. I'd wake up in the mornings in so much pain in places I didn't know existed, but he was also a real romantic lover. Like on nights we didn't have S&M themed sex, we'd have our romantic lovemaking,too, and he was perfect."

"I'm almost afraid of if my sadomasochistic side will come out with Abel, obviously I'm interested in beginning to have a sexual relationship with him...and we have messed around a few times..." she added. "I can't imagine what was going through his mind then." he said. "He was terrified, as would any sexually-ignorant virgin be." she said.

"Virgin? You think Abel's a virgin? The guy looks like he gets pussy left and right! I mean he's French, he's gorgeous, and he's a gentleman!" he yelled. She laughed and said,"Obviously you don't know him very well. He got scared when he first saw me topless!"

"How far have you two gotten?" he asked,"If you don't mind my asking." She shook her head,"Not too too far, but far enough. He's seen my breasts on more than one occasion, and I've seen him totally nude. And uh..I kinda..we had some foreplay fun, I jerked him off and he nearly freaked out."

"Uh oh. Total virgin then...well, I guess that's ok. Just...be a little careful I guess." he said with a smile.

Bison looked down at Vega who lay beneath him bloodied and beaten,"Oops. I guess I went too far again. Well, I guess I gotta clean up this mess." he said, picking him up. As he lifted Vega off the bed, he fell backwards, and to the floor, as Vega opened his eyes and smirked. "Gotcha." he said, taking out his claws from behind his back.

"Uh oh..." Bison said, as Vega launched himself at him.

A plane landed in the airport in Brussels, Belgium as Chun Li, Cammy, Ken and Ryu walked out, and into the daylight.

"That plane took longer than I thought." Ken whined. "Bullshit, it didn't even take an hour." Cammy said. "Damn, Cammy, why are you so pissy lately, are you on your period or something?" Ken asked. She spun around and snapped,"You've been nothing but unsupportive lately. I haven't been feeling well, I'm worried sick about the ones I care about, and you're here telling me I'm delusional!"

"You didn't tell me you were feeling sick." he said somberly. "Don't you think you would have noticed!" she yelled. She held her hand to her mouth and said,"Excuse me,I'll be right back." She ran into the airport bathroom, as Chun Li followed her.

"Ken...something's not right about Cammy....she's not usually this angry." Ryu said. "I don't know what's gotten into her. I hope its not Miya's influence...I know she can turn into a major bitch if you say the wrong thing to her, but Cammy? She's not like that. Sure, she throws a fit here and there, but she's never been this angry.." Ken sighed.

Cammy sighed and threw water on her face as Chun Li held her up. "I just don't know what's wrong with me, Chun. I'm scared. I've never felt like this before." she said. Chun Li hugged her and said,"I think I've got an idea."

"Chun Li..it's not..what I think it is...is it?" Cammy said. Chun Li smiled and said,"You're probably just flightsick, or jetlagged...or stressed, nothing to worry about."

Cammy smiled and said,"You're right. I should stop worrying. Miya is ok, and Abel is ok, right? That Juri is gone, everything's going to be just fine!" She laughed and skipped out of the bathroom, and into Ken's awaiting arms. Chun Li just looked at her sadly.

"She worries too much. Just like Miya does...that woman influenced her more than she even knows.." she said to Ryu.

Miya lay on her couch and listened to her message over and over again. That breathly French accent, it was enough to drive her senses into overdrive. "Abel..I miss you...and I can't take it anymore!" she yelled.

Fei-Long looked at her sadly and said,"My movie is opening in the States tomorrow. They want me at the premiere in California." "Then you should go." she said. He shook his head,"I already told them I couldn't make it. Watching you is too important."

"Fei-Long...I'll be fine." she said. "Do you expect me to believe that?" he asked,"I know you're planning on running to Karelia. And as soon as I turn my back, you'll leave. Abel specifically asked that you stay here, and if you loved him, you'd stay."

"Don't pull that guilt trip bullshit on me!" she yelled. "Go to your premiere, that's more fun than watching a psychotic woman unravel, right?" she added. He smiled and said,"Not really. And besides, you're one of my best friends. I'm going to stay with you."

"I can't just sit around and wait for something to happen...I just can't." she said. "Abel is fine, if that Juri woman comes, then I'm sure Abel can take care of her." he said. "Abel doesn't hit women, if she attacks him, he won't fight back." she said. "Even if his life is on the line?" he asked. She nodded,"He says he goes by a gentleman's code, 'don't ever hit a woman, even if her intent is to kill you.'"

"That's insane. If some bitch tried to kill me, I'd knock her out, forget that code, if women want to be treated as equals, then they should be able to be hit like a man,too." he said. She smiled and said,"Took the words right out of my mouth."

"Charlie never believed in that BS. He said that if some woman thinks she has the right to hit you, then I have the right to fight back, even if it means putting my fist through that pretty little face of yours." she added with a laugh. He laughed too, and sat beside her. "So alike,and so different, they are from one another.." she said.

"Who?" he asked. "Charlie and Abel, sometimes, I think I see Charlie right through Abel.." she said. "You're not thinking...they're the same person?" he asked. She laughed and said,"My god no...that's impossible." "But...he was missing....he.." he said.

Miya laughed and said,"Even if Charlie were put on an extensive steroid experiment, he'd never reach Abel's physical status in only one year. Not only that, Abel is French, Charlie's American. Charlie just couldn't wake up one day and wind up French."

"You never know.." Fei-Long said.

"End of story." Miya said.

"I knew you were bullshitting." Bison said, as he looked at his cuts and bruises over his naked skin. Vega laughed and licked the blood off his claws. "Bloody high claw.." he said in a seductive tone. "Psycho crusher..." Bison said, grabbing Vega's head and nibbling on his ear.

Vega frowned and looked outside the window for a second, and Bison noticed it. "What's wrong. Does something bother you?" he asked. "I am worried about Miya. I really shouldn't be, but I am." Vega replied,"and I worry about Abel as well."

Bison raised his eyebrow,"Who is Abel?" "The big blond guy you saw, attaching himself to Miya." Vega replied. "I guess she's moved on from Nash?" Bison asked. "Um..if you can call it that." Vega replied.

Bison looked away and said,"Abel...Abel...why does he look so familiar? Why do I remember that name?" "What's his last name? If he has one?"

"I believe it's Therion, or Theron, something like that." Vega replied. "Hmm...Abel Therion...I have heard that name once before...I'll keep my eye on him..." Bison said. "You won't hurt him, will you?" Vega asked. Bison shook his head. "I have my own toy to play with.." he said, running his hand through Vega's soft hair.

Vega sighed and got out of the bed. "Vega? Did I say something wrong?" he asked. Vega shook his head,"I'll..be right back." He bended over and went into his pants on the floor to take out his cellphone. He was surprised that he had two missed calls, one from Miya, and the other from Cammy.

"Shit.." Vega said, looking down at the screen. "Hmm?" Bison asked. He watched Vega's form walk out of the bedroom and pace through the halls, as he listened to his voicemails.

"Holy crap.." he said to himself as he heard Miya's frantic voice on the phone. "I gotta call her." he said, dialing her number.

Fei-Long held Miya's body in his arms as she tried to squirm out. "You're holding me too tight, Fei! I can't breathe!" she yelled. "I have to hold you like this, silly. Otherwise you'll try to escape again." he said.

After a failed attempt at running out the window, Fei-Long caught her, and pinned her body to the couch. "Let me go!" she yelled. "I can't. I can't let you go to Russia, you promised Abel you wouldn't!" he yelled,"you owe him that much, at least, for putting your heart back together."

"I didn't promise him shit!" she yelled. "Now let me go!" she yelled. He pressed his fingers to her neck, and her eyes grew wide. "W-what are you doing?!" she yelled. "Shhh...just sleep." he said quietly. "Fei-Long, I swear, when I wake up, you're fucking dead!" she yelled.

He sighed and said,"I know..but that's just a risk I'll have to take." He felt her body relax, the struggle was over. "I'm sorry, kiddo. But I can't let you kill yourself over this..." he said.

Miya's phone rang in her bedroom, and he slowly tip toed away from her to answer it. "Vega?" he asked. "What the...you're still there? Where's Miya? Why are you answering her phone?!" Vega yelled. "I had to put Miya in a temporary sleep. She tried to escape again." Fei-Long said.

"Damn it." Vega said,"you didn't hurt her, did you?!" "No. I would never." Fei-Long said. "I was just worried, I've been...busy for a while, and I didn't get her or Cammy's messages until now..are they ok, is everyone ok?"

"Well...besides Honda and Furete being dead, everyone else is remotely fine." Fei-Long replied. "And Abel?" Vega asked. "I think he's ok. Miya says he told her that he's in.." Fei-Long said before he was interrupted,"Don't say where Abel is. Someone could be listening to this call."

"Anyway, I gotta go. Keep an eye on Miya, and don't let her escape." Vega said, hanging up.

Fei-Long returned to the couch, but to his surprise, Miya was gone. "What the?! I gave her the best knockout I could do without hurting her! How the hell did she wake up?!" he yelled.

"I faked it, you ass. I faked being knocked out and hoped you would be distracted enough to leave me." Miya said with a smirk. "For the love of god, Miya!" Fei-Long yelled.

"Ta-ta." she said, running out the open door.

"Miya, wait!" he yelled, but she was already long gone.

"Shit...Vega's gonna kill me. Not only Vega, but Abel,too." Fei-Long said.

Cammy lay in bed, as Ken held her tight and stroked her hair back. Instead of her usual pigtails, she let her hair down and wrapped it around herself. Chun Li sighed and held a hot towel over Cammy's forehead.

"It's not a fever...but I just feel so sick and dizzy all the time." she said. She looked into the newly cleaned bucket beside her and sighed. "Maybe we should just go home, and forget this mission." Ken said. "No." Cammy snapped.

"S.I.N. and Shadaloo are up to no good! I won't let them harm anyone else! I won't let them do to anyone else what they did to me!" she yelled. "But you're in no condition.." Ken said. "...I'm fine, just caught a cold or something." Cammy said.

"Seems like it's more than just a cold." Ryu said. "I didn't ask for your opinion!" Cammy yelled. She held her hand to her stomach and threw up into the bucket again, while Ken held her hair back. "Now...if..I could stop...puking..." she said.

"Ken, Ryu, can I speak to Cammy alone?" Chun Li asked. "Sure." they said, leaving the room.

"Chun Li..." Cammy groaned. "I don't know what's wrong..but I'm taking you to a hospital." Chun Li said. "No, no, you can't!" Cammy yelled,"what if it's more serious than I thought! What if it jeopardizes my mission!"

"Then you'll stop your mission, and we'll handle it from here." Chun Li said calmly. "No! I can't let them stop me! I can't let anymore people get brainwashed!" Cammy yelled. "Relax, darling, if worst comes to worst, we'll be here with you." Chun Li said, wrapping her arms around her. "Now come on, let me take you." she added.

Cammy sighed,"Ok."

I stripped my clothing off and dove into the cold river, hoping to wash out all the negativity that I've been facing lately. The water was cold, and my body shook, but after a while, I got used to it.

Fenris barked and dove in with me.

I laughed as the water splashed onto me. Still, it was very cold, and I jumped up from the coldness. My body shivered and became filled with goosebumps as the frigid air flew past me. "Shit.." I said, holding myself as my teeth chattered. "Ok, bathtime over." I said, getting out of the water.

In an effort to warm myself, I put on my clothing back on, a blue sweater with a pair of black jeans, something to keep my comfortable as well. I walked back into the house as Fenris jumped out of the water and shook all the water out.

I lay down by the fire, as Fenris ran up to me, and lay on my lap. I hugged and pet him, as he gave me a kiss and curled up to me.

Cammy and Chun Li sat in a hospital room together and waited for the doctor. After further convincing, the hospital staff allowed Chun Li to accompany Cammy into the room.

"I guess they can't say no to those legs." Cammy said with a laugh. Chun Li laughed,too, and said,"I guess not."

The doctor walked in and said,"Miss White, Miss...um..." "Zhang." Chun Li said, crossing her arms. "Ladies...Miss White, I'm going to have you take a few tests, so we can determine the problem here. You said you've been nauseated and dizzy for how long now?" she asked.

"A few days now." Cammy replied. "At first, we were in Sweden with a friend of mine, then we went to Holland for a few days, then here." she added. "Do you think...that maybe you caught something from Sweden? It does get rather cold up there." the doctor asked.

"I don't know.." Cammy said, hugging herself. "I hope I'm not really sick, I'm scared.." she added,"I wish Miya was here..."

"Miss Zhang, can you leave, I'd like to speak to Miss White privately." she asked. Chun Li crossed her arms and said,"Anything you can say to her, you can say to me."

"This is between a doctor and a patient!" she yelled. "I don't see why you need to speak to her "privately!" Chun Li yelled.

Suddenly, the doctor's eye gleamed pink and grasped Cammy's neck. "Then the pig tailed bitch gets it!" she yelled.

"JURI?!?!" Chun Li yelled. Cammy screamed as Juri slammed her into the wall, knocking down needles and other surgical instruments. She grabbed a needle and grasped Cammy's arm saying,"This'll help you to sleep better."

"BITCH!" Chun Li yelled, diving at Juri. Juri laughed and held an anesthetic gun at Chun Li. "Come anywhere near me and she gets it!" she laughed, pointing it at Cammy.

Suddenly, Chun Li realized what was wrong with Cammy. She saw Cammy curling into the corner, holding her belly and said,"Of course...she's pregnant...no wonder she's been like that...nauseated and dizzy.."

Juri laughed and said,"You two have really been pissing me off. I'm just looking for Miya whatever her last name is.."

"I won't...let you..hurt her!" Cammy yelled. "CAMMY STOP!" Chun Li yelled, as she saw Cammy about to attack. "Don't tell me what to do!" Cammy yelled. "STOP CAMMY, YOU'LL HURT THE BABY!" Chun Li yelled.

Everyone stopped.

"Baby?" Cammy asked. "I'm pregnant?!" she said. "Uh oh.." Juri said with a sinister smile,"That's just one more life to kill.."

Cammy seethed and said,"You won't go near my baby!"

Chun Li grabbed Cammy and together, they ran out of the hospital, with Juri hot on their trail.

"Chun Li...I'm pregnant..how did you know?" Cammy asked. "Any fool could see the symptoms. Puking, dizziness, etc, etc...we've got to get you somewhere safe...is it ok if you stop this mission?" Chun Li asked.

Cammy nodded. "My baby's life comes first." she said, holding her stomach.

"Cammy...get out of here for a second.." Chun Li said. "But.." Cammy said. "NOW!" Chun Li yelled. Cammy nodded and ran away, behind an alleyway.

"Then I'll just take out the gook instead!" Juri yelled, getting ready for an attack. Chun Li inhaled slowly and said,"I won't let you hurt that life inside her!"

"Uh oh.." Juri said.

Chun Li held her hands together and yelled,"KIKOSHO!!!" using her ki energy to create a fireball, hitting Juri, sending her flying far, far away.

I sighed and looked at the phone beside me. No calls have come since Miya's call a few days ago, and I was getting worried again. I've got to stop this, I've got to stop worrying, I'm only hurting myself here.

Fenris slept quietly beside the fire, and I slipped out of my outfit to put on my old wrestling outfit, from the Halloween party with the mercs a few months back.

I figured it would come in handy sometime.

Slowly, I walked out of the house and inhaled the cold winter Karelian air.

Gief, where are you?

Despite his insanity, I liked him, alot. He was fun to hang around with, and a nice guy. I hoped nothing happened.

As I bended over to begin my training, I heard voices around me.

I gasped and looked up, have I gone insane?

Before I could think, I found myself surrounded by dozens of men, dressed in all black, pointing and shouting in what sounded like a completely foreign language.

"Holy shit.." I said, as they all attacked at once.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

"I'd like to tender my resignation and search myself." a male's voice said through out a small office.

"You've been saying this for the past year...give it up already." another male's voice said. He lit up a cigar and puffed his smoke into the man's face.

He slammed his fists on the desk and yelled,"Then why don't you grant me what I want?!" "Because it's over! Charlie Nash is dead!" he yelled.

"No...he can't be...I've always refused to believe it.." he said. "WILLIAM! He is dead...I'm sorry.." he said.

"General...please.."

"Then go. Find out for yourself.."

Before he could leave, the General looked at him and said,"Major Guile...good luck."

Guile sighed and said,"Thank you, Sir."

He closed the door behind him and said,"My god..I don't even know where to start....wait...of course, Sweden. He lived in Lulea with his girlfriend...they've got to be there, still! I know it!"

Chun Li and Cammy walked back into the hotel and back to the room, meeting with Ken and Ryu, who awaited on their respective beds. "Where did you two go?" Ryu asked. "I took her to the hospital, so I could figure out what the problem was, and a routine check up nearly turned into a fight for death...that Juri came back and attacked us. She posed as a doctor and tried to hurt us." Chun Li replied.

"So, what's the diagnosis?" Ken asked. Cammy jumped into his arms and said,"I'm pregnant! We're gonna be parents!"

"WHAT?!" Ken yelled. Shock ran down his body and he looked down at Cammy who lovingly clung to him.

"P-parents? My god...p-pregnant?!" Ken yelled. "Aren't you...happy? Ken, I love you, and you're the only man I could ever want to be the father of my child.." she said, taking his hand to her belly.

"Yes...I'm thrilled." he said. She frowned and said,"I know a liar when I see one! What's wrong, Ken?"

"Isn't this kind of sudden? I mean we've only been dating for eight months." he said. "This is the last thing I need...another child, damn it." he said to himself.

"What was that? Another child? Ken, you don't seem to happy about this kid!" Cammy yelled. "Yes...I had a child with my ex-wife, Eliza, his name was Mel..I didn't want another kid, damn it!" he yelled.

Cammy gasped and said,"You...had a child already?! Why didn't you tell me?!" "Because you wouldn't want me then, right?" he asked. She shook her head,"I love you...whether you have one kid or ten.."

A tear fell from her eye and said,"Say you love me,too, Ken...this baby is ours...we made it..."

He went into his pocket and took out his checkbook. "I can't have another baby, I just can't! If my reputation goes down from having a child out of wedlock..." he said to himself, while writing out a check.

"Here.." he said, giving her the check. "What's this?" she asked. "Go get yourself an abortion, get a good abortionist,too, not just some quack from the street." he said.

"ABORTION?!" she yelled. "Ken...don't you want this baby?" she asked. "NO!" he yelled.

She gasped as another tear fell from her eye.

"Listen here, missy, you're not having that baby. My reputation is on the line, if they find out that I impregnated you while not being married to you..I...damn it! I thought you said you were on birth control, and now you're knocked up?!" he yelled.

"Ken..but you weren't using protection!" she yelled. "I didn't think I had to, you were on birth control!" he yelled. "I should have never gotten involved with you! I knew you'd get pregnant, you tempted me, you whore!" he yelled.

"KEN!" she yelled. Now her tears were coming down faster

"Don't give me your sob story, I don't want to hear it! Now you're going to have an abortion, or I'm killing that baby myself! You're not going to have that baby!" he yelled.

"NO!" she yelled,"I'm having this baby, and there's nothing you can do about that!"

He swung at her, but she jumped out of the way, before his fist could connect with her stomach.

"I am not going to let my reputation get dragged down on a count of some whore who couldn't keep her legs closed!" he yelled, punching her face.

"KEN STOP!" Cammy yelled. "KEN!" Ryu yelled. He tackled Ken to the ground, as Chun Li comforted Cammy. "She's not having that fucking baby!" Ken yelled.

Cammy collapsed into tears as Chun Li held her. "Where's Miya...I want my Miya.." Cammy cried. "I'm here..." Chun Li said. "Thank you..." Cammy said.

Ryu struggled to keep Ken on the ground and yelled,"What is wrong with you, Ken, shouldn't you be happy! She's your girlfriend, and she's having your child!"

"I don't want her anymore. I don't want that English trash whore." Ken yelled through gritted teeth,"and I don't want that baby."

Cammy sobbed as Chun Li rocked her back and forth. "Ken, you asshole..." she said, glaring at him.

Ken looked at Cammy and sighed,"What have I done..." he said, looking at his hands,"I...I almost hit her...I'm no animal.."

Ryu looked at Ken sadly and said,"You almost went insane...."

More tears fell down Cammy's face as she clung to Chun Li. "What am I going to do? I can't be a single mom, Chun..I..." she cried. "Relax..." Chun Li said, stroking her hair out of her eyes,"Delta Red would be more than happy to help out, I know they always have before."

She smiled and said,"Especially that Wolfman hunk." "Even Guile and Charlie....well...if they were here, you know they've always considered us sisters and have said on more than one occasion that they'd do anything for us.." she added.

Cammy laughed and said,"You're right...I do wish they were here.." "Where's Miya? Do you think she is safe?" "I don't know...but I hope so..I know she can be a little crazy sometimes, but she's a sweet girl.."

Ken got up from the floor and looked down at Cammy sadly. Cammy clung to Chun Li as Chun Li glared at Ken. "Can I apologize to you, Cammy, my love...I didn't mean to go so insane, this was so sudden...I didn't know what to do.." he said.

"It's too late to apologize." Chun Li snapped.

"I didn't ask for your opinion." Ken snapped. He held out his hand, but Cammy swiped it away,"What makes you think I want to speak to you again? You could have really hurt me, and you didn't care...you don't want this baby.."

"I do want this baby. You're the woman I love...I.." he said. "BULLSHIT!" she screamed. She looked at the check on the floor and said,"You wouldn't have given me this if you wanted the baby! You wouldn't have attacked or swung at me! You're so worried about your own goddamn reputation that you don't even care about the fact that I love you!"

"You still love me...after all that?" he said. She nodded. "I will always love you, Ken. One little fight won't ever change that...but I don't know if I can deal with you...you're upset, you clearly don't want this baby, and now you think I'm some kind of street whore....it takes two to make a baby, Ken, I know you loved me once,too." she said.

Ken sighed and said,"Give me some time to sleep on this. I know I overreacted...you do mean alot to me, Cammy, I do love you...but I don't know if I'm ready for this baby."

"Well...we have nine months to prepare." she said with a smile. "Then I'll be ready." he said with a smile.

Chun Li looked at her in disbelief. After everything Ken said and did, she was still willing to forgive? Was she insane? Or was she so blinded by love that she couldn't think straight.

"Cammy, you silly idiot.." she said to herself.

Miya ran to the airforce base and looked for Charlie's harrier jet that he left there. He gave it to her as a present for her seventeenth birthday, and together, they would fly, day in and day out.

"Forgive me, Abel, but I have to do this. I hope you understand." she said, walking to the harrier. "Still here, my pretty.." she said, running her hand down the wings.

Suddenly, another harrier landed on the runway, and Miya looked at it, hoping she could see who the pilot was. A hopeful spring came to her heart, and she said,"Why do I think it's Charlie..it couldn't be.." But then she saw an American flag draped to it, her hopes went up again.

"Charlie?" she asked, looking into the pilot's seat. Instead, the pilot had blond spiky hair, nearly reaching the ceiling, and two American flag tattoos on his biceps. She sighed and said,"Of course...I'm only getting my hopes up. Come on, love, let's go to Karelia."

She got into the harrier, and started it, flying off into the sunset, as Guile watched it go.

"Godspeed..who ever is in that.." he said, waving.

"Lulea, Sweden...they say Charlie lived here with his girlfriend...so where can I start looking..." he said.

He picked up his phone and dialed the General's number. "General Brandt, yeah, I'm in Lulea, now. I don't know where to even begin looking." he said. "Major, try talking to the Air Force men there, at least one of them should know English, and at least one of them should know Charlie." General Brandt said. "Thank you." Guile said, hanging up.

He ran into the base, and everyone looked at him. "Uh...My name is Major William Guile of the US Air Force...I was wondering if I could speak to someone..." Guile said, scratching the back of his neck.

A man walked to him and said,"I'm Major Peter Bjornstrand...what brings you here, Major Guile?" They walked into an office and Guile said,"I'm looking for a man who used to work here, I'm guessing.."

"What is his name?" Major Bjornstrand asked.

"Charlie Nash...I'm not sure what his rank was since he's been here." Guile said.

"Hmmm..." Major Bjornstrand said. He typed Charlie's name into the computer and said,"Ah, here we go..he was a Major as well. Major Charles Nash, is that him?" Guile nodded,"Do you know where I can find him?"

"Unfortunately, he left for a mission a year ago, and hasn't been heard of since..." Major Bjornstrand said. "What?" Guile asked. His voice dripped in disappointment.

"I can give you his home address, maybe his girlfriend or someone else can help you, but I'm sorry...this is all we have." Major Bjornstrand said. A tear escaped Guile's eye, and he said,"Thank you...thank you so much."

"I'm sorry..I wish I could have been more help." he said. "No, it's ok, you've done more than I could ask for." Guile said sadly.

He left the base and got into the car that awaited him, taking Charlie's address with him.

As he drove through the streets, he looked around, hoping at least, he would see either Charlie or Miya walking around the city. Instead, he saw a robust blonde man in a yellow karate suit, who ran in front of the car.

"What the hell?" he asked, walking out when the front of the car hit Rufus's belly.

"You! You must be American! You must be Charlie Nash! Fight me! I'll take your title and prove to the world that I am the best figher in America! I will take your title from you! I will be the best, my kung fu style is unprecedented, you're going down, Nash!" he yelled.

Guile crossed his arms and said,"Are you finished yet? My name is not Charlie Nash, it's William Guile." He grabbed Rufus's shoulders and pushed him against the wall,"What do you want with Nash?!"

"Whoa,man, chill!" Rufus yelled. "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH HIM?!" Guile yelled. "I...I just wanted to prove that I was the best fighter in America. Ken Mastas told me to find Charlie so I could challenge him for his title. But I only managed to find his girlfriend!" Rufus yelled.

"His girlfriend...real small, right? Violet hair? Large bust?" Guile asked. Rufus nodded. "She lives outside of town, I mean I'm assuming they lived together, obviously, being in a relationship, they lived together, he wouldn't live in the city and her out there, right? I mean that's silly..."

Guile rolled his eyes and said,"You never get to the point, do you?"

Rufus pointed westward and said,"Charlie and his wife lived over that way, go find the house, someone's gotta be there."

"Wife? No, she was his girlfriend. I'm pretty sure Charlie would have called me if they had gotten married." Guile said. He got into his car and drove westward, towards the countryside, hoping to find either of them.

Miya sighed and landed the harrier in the middle of the Karelian wilderness, hoping she could search for Abel in obscurity. The sun was going down, and she hoped it would stay lighter, for at least a few more hours, giving her enough time to search.

"Asgaard, guide me to Abel...Freya...protect him while I look for him...please keep him safe in your embrace.." she prayed, as she ran through the frozen woods.

I stood in near fright as I found myself surrounded by dozens of men dressed in black. They almost looked like ninjas, or assassins at least, someone trying to end my life.

As they attacked, Fenris went flying out the door, and tackled one, biting and ripping the assassin's shirt, sinking his teeth into its flesh. He stood by my side and attacked another, sinking its claws into their flesh, causing major blood damage.

"Good boy, Fenris.." I said. He barked as blood spilled from his fangs. I knew I could count on Fenris, dogs like these are ever loyal, and would fight to the bitter end if needed.

With my back turned, another assassin jumped at me, but I turned around and rolled through his legs, kicking the back of his neck. Before he could fall, I tossed him at another man leaping at me.

Fenris growled and jumped at another, slicing his throat, killing him, then attacked another.

I kicked at another, and sent him flying into a tree, where a large patch of snow fell on him.

There were far too many, as soon as I took one out, a dozen more would come.

Who were these men?

I tossed another to the ground and punched his face, as another kicked my shin, knocking me down.

Where did they come from?

I felt a baton to my face, as my cheekbone nearly shattered.

What did they want from me?

Fenris jumped at the man in front of me, but he pulled out a gun and shot at him. I gasped as my eyes grew wide in fright.

My dog...my Fenris...no...they wouldn't.

Miya jumped up and gasped,"Gun shots?! Oh my god....Abel, hold on, I'm coming!" She dove past an incoming tree, and ran through the blistery winds to get to her destination, and she wouldn't let the bad weather stop her.

"Just hold on...for a bit longer..." she said, as the cold winds threatened to hold her back.

The gun shot missed Fenris, and he dove at the men again, I got up and said,"This should finish you off.", pushing one into a tree, and giving him a barrage of kicks and punches, then slamming him into the ice below me.

The cold weather was taking its toll on me, I was getting colder and colder by the second. My body shivered, and I felt myself growing heavier and heavier as dizziness began to take its hold.

"He's down!" I heard a voice yell. "He's down! Bring him back to the lab!"

The lab?

What lab?

A man with red piercing eyes laughed and stood over me,"Target Abel Therion in custody.."

Before he could touch me, an arrow pierced through his neck, sending him flying backwards, and into a pool of his own blood.

What the hell was that? Did I have an unseen savior?

"No one puts their hands on Abel Therion.." a woman's voice yelled, entering the battle. She dove over me and held her hands over her head,"You've all been hired by S.I.N. have you not? That's too bad, but I don't mind sending them back dozens of burned carcasses!" As energy came to her hands, she yelled,"DIE!", and created an energy bomb, destroying all the assassins.

"Holy shit.." I said, ducking out of the way of the energy blast. Fenris hid behind a tree, and growled at the unknown figure.

Guile sighed and parked his car outside a standalone cabin looking house and looked down at the paper in his hand. "Well, this is it...here goes nothing." he said, walking to the door.

He knocked, and by the third knock, the door opened. His heart skipped a beat, hoping that perhaps Charlie or Miya would open the door, but he was surprised to see Fei-Long standing in the doorway.

"Guile?!" he asked. "Fei-Long?! But I thought Charlie Nash lived here with Miya...what the fuck is her last name?" Guile asked. "Tuonela.." Fei-Long said,"anyway, they do live here, or at least Miya does. But she's gone. She went..." He looked out the door and Guile said,"No one is here but me."

"She went somewhere...looking for someone. She's in this place called Karelia now, I have no idea where she is now..." Fei-Long said.

"And Charlie?" Guile asked. Fei-Long frowned and Guile's heart dropped,"Didn't you know? He was your best friend.."

"I know...but I have to find the truth...is he really dead?" Guile asked. "It seems closer true than false...I'm sorry." Fei-Long said sadly.

A tear fell from Guile's face,"I should have known...I should have listened to my General..."

"Don't be discouraged...try to find Miya, perhaps, she could help you find him, or get close to it." Fei-Long said, putting his hand on his shoulder. Guile wiped his tears away and said,"Thank you. May I ask, why are you in their house?"

"I had to babysit Miya from going insane." Fei-Long said,"although she's been there and back, I think this time was more serious than the last..."

"Then I'll go find her, thanks again." Guile said, running back into his car.

Cammy lay on the bed of the room as Ken walked in, holding a bouquet of roses. He lay them on her belly and kissed it,"A rose for my two wonderful ladies, or my wonderful lady and my wonderful boy."

She laughed and said,"You're sweet." "None more sweeter than you, my love." Ken said, kissing her cheek.

"Asshole.." Chun Li muttered to herself.

"Love is a strong emotion, Chun, and while she's upset with Ken, she's staying with him for her baby's benefit." Ryu said quietly.

"Ken doesn't want the baby,though." Chun Li said,"and Cammy thinks she can convince him to want it."

Ryu sighed and said,"Perhaps he will change his mind."

"I hope so.." Chun Li sighed.

"General...I just visited Charlie and Miya's home outside of Lulea city." Guile said into his phone. "And? Did you find anything?" General Brandt asked. Guile shook his head,"Actor Fei-Long Sawada was there, he's friends with Miya, he says she ran away, and that Charlie wasn't there either.."

He didn't want to tell the General that Charlie was most likely dead, he'd just tell him to come back to base and continue with another investigation.

He didn't want to do another investigation, he wanted to find Charlie.

"Then where are they?" General Brandt asked. "Miya fled to this place called Karelia, and no one knows where Charlie is.." Guile replied. "Karelia...what's she doing there...Oh well, follow her, and see if you can catch up to her." General Brandt said,"she's bound to know something."

"Yes sir." Guile said, hanging up his phone.

He got into his car and took out the map in his glove compartment. "Karelia...Karelia..." he said, looking at the Northern regions of the map. "So I can rule out Sweden...here's Finland...and ha! Here's Karelia...right near Russia..."

Starting his car, he dialed the General again and said,"Karelia, Russia, is where she is. I'll get myself over there as soon as possible."

With the energy blast gone, I looked over my arm and gasped when I saw Miya standing in the middle of the snow field.

She sighed and breathed in the air, the battle finished.

Suddenly, she turned, and we locked eyes with one another.

"Miya..." I said. My heart beat with happiness, and anger, as well. I told her not to come, but she didn't listen, the woman was as stubborn as ever, but I loved her...I couldn't stay mad, I just couldn't.

"Abel.." she said.

She ran to me, and I held my arms open, as she jumped into my awaiting arms.

"I missed you...so much.." I said.

"Relax, you've only been gone for what, two, three days, tops?" she said with a smile.

"But every second I'm away from you, feels like the deepest hell." I said.

"Oh Abel.." she said, as our lips touched gently.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

"My dear Juri..." a male's voice snickered across a darkened office. Juri's spine tingled in fright as she locked eyes the blue man in front of her.

"You're lucky you're so good to me.." he said, rubbing her chin gently,"I couldn't possibly get rid of a adorable woman like you, right?"

Before she could open her mouth, he yelled,"SILENCE!", the force in his voice causing her to jump. He looked into her eyes and tilted her head, so he force his tongue in her mouth.

"Tastes like heaven.." he said, as his tongue left hers.

"You have not brought me Abel Therion and Miya Tuonela.." he said gently. Juri looked away in shame,"No..I have not been able to locate them. I was able to find their friends, but none have disclosed where they are..."

"I've been to Mexico and killed that luchador, Japan, and killed the sumo, Holland and Belgium, and found Cammy White, Sweden, where Miss Tuonela is from, but she appears to have left the country, as did Mister Therion." she added.

He raised his eyebrow and said,"Miss Tuonela was not in Sweden?" She shook her head,"All I was able to find was her friend, film star Fei-Long Sawada, and another man, Air Force Major William Guile."

He laughed and said,"Seems this woman has friends in high places. Anything on Mister Therion?" She shook her head,"From what I heard, he fled Sweden as well." "Strange...." he said,"any reason as to why they would all leave? It seems most of them left at the same time...."

"I could try to go after the friends again, see what I can find. This Cammy White woman is very protective of Miss Tuonela, however, she is also very vulnerable as well." she said.

"Vunerable?" he asked. "Yes, sir, Cammy White is pregnant.." she said. He laughed and said,"Score one for Delta Red, huh?"

He walked to her and looked into her purple eyes,"Juri, my sweet...I am giving you one more chance, find me Mister Therion and Miss Tuonela, and don't come back without them."

"Yes sir.." she said quietly.

"What was that?" he asked. "I said, Yes Sir." she said, her voice louder. "Good girl...my darling Juri.." he said, kissing her again, as he picked her up and walked her to his chambers.

Fei-Long looked at Guile and exhaled sharply. "Well....that was a close one." he said. Guile laughed and said,"No kidding. Nothing like that movie we made together, remember that?"

Fei-Long rolled his eyes and said,"Christ...don't remind me. If I ever see that Wang again...I'll.."

"Well, you seem more focused on Wang this time.." Guile said.

"Huh?" Fei-Long said. Guile snickered and Fei-Long said,"Ha-ha, real funny, Guile.." "What do you think she wanted?" Guile asked. Fei-Long shrugged and said,"Miya?"

"Who is Abel Therion, she mentioned that name." Guile asked. "He's one of our friends. I can't imagine why she'd be after him though..." Fei-Long said.

"Guile...don't be upset, but in Charlie's absence, Miya moved on...she's now with Abel." he added. "Hmm..." Guile said, looking away,"well...I suppose Charlie wouldn't want her moping around, right? It's only fair." Fei-Long nodded,"Abel's a good man, he helped put her heart back together.."

"Then it's only right.." Guile said,"so where did you say they were?"

Fei-Long looked behind him and said,"Abel went to Russia with Zangief. Last I heard, they were on their way to Moscow when they were ambushed by the mafia and split ways, so Gief is probably in Moscow now, and Abel, in Karelia. Miya went after Abel."

"So they're both in Karelia?" Guile asked. Fei-Long nodded. "Then I have to go find them, at least one of them would know where Charlie is.." Guile said.

"HA!" Juri yelled, while her lover's lips nuzzled her neck. She jumped up and pumped her fist in the air. "I knew one of them would spill the beans!" she yelled.

"Whatever are you talking about, my dear Juri?" he asked. "You know how I went to Miya's house, right?" she asked. He nodded. "I was ambushed by Guile and Fei-Long, but I managed to bug Guile, hoping at least Fei-Long would tell where they were, and he did!" she yelled, and squealed.

"Good job, darling!" he said, kissing her. "Anything for my blue wubs!" she yelled, "so can I go? Can I go kill them? They're right in our backyard!" she asked. "In a second, I want you beside me." he said. "Yes, sir." she said, as he trailed his tongue down her warm flesh.

I looked down at Miya who clung to me so lovingly. Her eyes were closed in a warm content, as she curled to keep both of us warm.

"You shouldn't have come.." I said quietly.

Fenris growled at her in my arms, and crawled around my feet, whimpering like he wanted to be held. "Not now, boy, I'm busy." I said. But Fenris wouldn't take no for an answer, he jumped up, grasped Miya's long hair into his teeth, and pulled, causing Miya to jump and scream in pain.

Her screams were ear-shattering, as she wailed and kicked in my arms. "LET ME GO!! LET ME GO!!! ABEL, HELP ME!!" she screamed. Finally, Fenris let go, taking a small bit of her hair in his fangs. "Leave me for a while, boy, I need to talk to her alone." I said.

But Fenris stood his ground and barked, keeping his blue eyes on Miya's orange eyes. He growled and leaped at her, and she jumped in surprise. "Fenris! Stop!" I yelled, grasping him. "I love you and all, but she's a special friend, and I'm not letting you hurt her!"

Miya clung to the bedpost as Fenris struggled in my arms, he kept his eyes on her as he kept trying to lunge at her.

But I wouldn't let him. I wouldn't let anyone hurt her.

"Holy shit.." she said,"a pissed off Karelian Bear Dog is not a good thing. A super pissed off jealous dog is worse.."

Finally, Fenris gave up on the struggle and licked my face, growling at Miya as I let him play outside.

"So you got a dog.." she said, sitting on the bed. She stretched out and creaked her neck, running her nails down her hair, trying to soothe the still-throbbing pain.

I watched as the colors from the fire reflected off her tanned skin, and my heart jumped at the thought of us being alone in this intimate house.

She eyed me up and down and said,"What's that, I didn't know you were a wrestler." I laughed and said,"I'm not, I wore it at a Halloween party with the mercenaries this past October."

"I must say..." she said, eying my body,"it looks good on you."

I blushed at the realization that my outfit was rather tight and revealing, but as long as it kept her eyes on me.

After I got over the initial euphoria of seeing Miya here, I looked away and said,"Look...you weren't supposed to come. I thought I told you not to." Her smile evaporated, and I felt the fear slide down my spine.

"Yes...you did. But do you honestly think that would have kept me away." she said coldly. "I gave you an order, and you disobeyed me!" I yelled. "Order? Who the hell gave you any right to order me around?!" she yelled.

"I did it for your safety!" I yelled. She crossed her arms and said,"Bullshit, how the hell would I be any safer with you here, and me there?!" "I.." I was about to say, but she interrupted me.

"And I didn't even get a thank you. If it wasn't for me, you'd be frost-bitten and dead." she snapped. "I didn't need your help, I could have fought them off myself." I said. "Bullshit, you were practically kidnapped. And it's not like your dog did anything either, I had to come save your ass again, so you better be grateful!" she yelled.

"I am grateful, and I do thank you, I just wish you'd listen to me more often." I said. "Listen to you?! I don't take orders from anyone, what the hell makes you think I'd obey you?!" she yelled.

"I did it for your protection! Because it's too much of a risk! I fucking love you, Miya! If I lost you, I'd go nuts! I can't live without you, I've been a miserable wreck since I left that house, and that was only a few days ago, if I lost you forever...I'd just die." I confessed.

She was about to say something else, but she just stared at me in disbelief.

"I love you, Miya." I repeated,"and I can't live without you anymore."

"Oh Abel.." she said, diving into my arms.

"I've realized,too, that I'm willing to forgo any risks, if it means being with you. I love you, Abel." she said, kissing me.

Tears of happiness ran down my eyes as our lips touched. She did love me!

As our lips danced over each others, I gently brought her to the bed in front of us. Fenris clawed and barked behind the door, but I kept it closed, I wanted nothing to ruin our romantic moment.

My heart beat so fast against my skin as she put her hands under the straps of my wrestling singlet, and began to pull them down. "You're scared." she said, feeling my body tremble above hers.

"Yes...yes I am.." I stammered, as the straps fell down my shoulders, exposing my naked chest. "Relax... she said,"there's nothing to this."

"I'm afraid I won't be up to your standards." I said. "Shhh..." she said, placing a delicate finger on the tip of my lips.

"All I want to do is show my love to you.." I said,"but I fear I will mess up."

I watched as she finished dropping my wrestling singlet down my body, and I lifted my legs to step out of it.

"You won't." she said. She eyed my naked body and kissed me again, as we fell back to the bed. I watched as her body sunk into the mattress, and ran my eyes down her body, taking in every curve, and my heart trembled at the thought that she would soon be naked beneath me.

My heart beat so loud, I was sure she heard it. She put her soft hand to my heart and said,"It's ok...if you are frightened, then we don't have to.."

"But I want to...I want to show you every extent of my love.." I said.

"You are not confident in your abilities, are you?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Follow your heart." she whispered in my ear, and traced her tongue on my skin,"the rest will follow suit."

I moaned quietly as her wet tongue traveled down my ear, and her lips went back to mine. As we kissed, I brought my hands to her hips underneath her skirt and grasped the flesh. Her body nearly trembled at my touch. "Your hands are so cold." she said. "Let us get closer to the fire." she said, getting off the bed.

I got up from the bed and looked at my naked shadow on the wall. Miya grabbed a blanket from the bed and placed it near the fire. I walked over to her as she lay down, and I lay over her on all fours.

"You look so beautiful by the fire." I said, as I brought my lips to hers. "Hmm..and I don't look beautiful any other time?" she asked. "On the contrary, my dear, you are the most beautiful woman on this earth." I said, as we kissed slowly.

"And you are the most beautiful man on this earth." she said, in between kisses. As our lips parted, I eyed her up and down, my body tensing with the thought that I would be taking her clothes off soon, and having my way with her.

Still. I was so terrified. I didn't want to hurt her, and I didn't know how to perform. She was a natural pro, but me? I'm a lousy virgin, I didn't know how to touch a woman, how to satisfy her, how to make her feel the ultimate pleasure, but still, her eyes looked at me, almost begging to be touched, and I could never deny those eyes.

My lips fell from hers, and dropped down to the warm skin on her neck, as she lifted her head, allowing me more access to the flesh.

A tiny moan escaped her lips as my lips grasped and kissed her skin, and her nails began running through my soft hair.

"Are you ok?" I asked. She nodded, and I continued kissing her neck softly. I'm sure she must have felt it, because I felt the growing pain in between my legs, as I gasped and looked down at my naked erection, even that, covered in scars. Her body tensed as she felt it touching her flesh, and I heard Vega's words scream in my mind, about how to please a woman.

But I didn't want Vega's words to spread through my mind, I wanted my own take.

My hands ran up her back, and to the tie of her halter top behind her neck. Slowly, I untied it, and her sleeves fell, exposing her large breasts to me. My jaw dropped at the sight. Sure, I've seen them before, but that was always in the dark, with the light of the fire overlooking us, she's never looked so gorgeous.

"Touch me.." she said, her eyes pleading. And I could never deny those eyes.

She ripped away her halter top, laying before me, completely topless. I went down and looked at her supple breasts, my mouth, dying to taste them.

Gently, I took one into my hand and squeezed the soft flesh, enticing a moan from her lips.

I remembered how Vega told me that women liked being touched there, so I did the best I could.

She leaned back and threw her hair back, giving me a full view of her breasts. Slowly, I ran my tongue on the flesh, causing another moan to leave her lips. She grasped my hair as I trailed my tongue down her breast, closing my lips around her nipple, as she threw herself back and moaned again.

"Abel...Abel.." she moaned, as I switched between both nipples, giving each its equal amount of love. I sighed in content as her flesh danced around my mouth. As I suckled on, I began to pull down her skirt, and she lifted her body to help me slide them down her legs.

She felt her body growing hotter, and felt her middle begin to grow wet as her nipples danced around in my mouth.

Gently, I dropped her nipples from my mouth, and went down to finish dropping her skirt. She kicked it off and tossed it aside, a black pair of panty shorts the only thing keeping her clothed.

"Was I ok? I didn't hurt you...Did I do it right?" I asked. She smiled and nodded,"You're wonderful." Carefully, she leaned back as she brought my lips down to her.

My lips kissed between her breasts and to her heart, then I created a trail, kissing her down her abdomen, and nibbling on her stomach.

"And you say you're terrified.." she said,"you're going a great job...ooh Abel.." I smirked and stuck my tongue in her belly button, she jumped up in pleasure of being tickled.

Slowly, I pulled her panty shorts down, and she lifted her slender leg to help me slip them off.

I gazed upon her naked body and gasped, never before had I seen anything so beautiful. She was more beautiful than I've ever seen her before.

"Cat got your tongue?" she asked. I blushed and said,"I've never seen anything so beautiful..." She smiled and said,"Thank you..and you, are quite a sight to behold."

We kissed and gently, I trailed my hand down her belly, pressing my hand to her center. "So I guess I should start touching you here...hmmm...well, I do have rather large fingers and um..I don't want to hurt you I..I.." I kept saying, as she giggled.

"You are afraid." she said. "Apprehensive....yes." I said. She looked into my eyes and I nearly melted, they asked me to touch her, and I did as she asked. "Relax, you're not going to hurt me." she said with a warm smile.

I felt her body arch slightly and a gasp leave her lips as I inserted a finger inside her. "Are you ok?!" I asked,"I..I didn't mean to hurt you!" "You didn't..your hands are still cold, and I just simply forgot what it felt like to have a man's loving touch." she assured me.

I remembered that Vega told me that this was a woman's most sensitive spot, so I had to be careful.

"Abel.." she moaned again, as my finger massaged her inner walls. As I touched her flesh, I felt the wetness around it, as she moaned again. "More.." she moaned gently. "More?! Uh oh.." I said with a nervous laugh.

I laughed another nervous laugh as my eyes diverted to her warm center. My finger shook outside the warmth as I slowly trailed her outer flesh with it. Paying most attention to my outer finger, I stopped my inner finger, and she quickly took notice.

"Oh Abel.." she said with a laugh. "Well...I mean one finger isn't enough? I mean I do have big fingers and not going to lie, you are rather small there, if I put another finger, I think I would just hurt you." I said.

She took my hand to her lips and kissed it, gently kissing each and every dried, scarred, calloused fingers. "I already told you, you won't hurt me...even if you do..I'll bite through it." she said.

I smiled and said,"Have I ever told you that I loved you?" She smiled and said,"Have I?"

We kissed again as the fire beside us kept us warm, as we kissed, she opened her leg slowly, and said,"Now where we?" "Hmmm...I think here." I said, carefully inserting two fingers inside her.

Her body tensed, and she gripped my shoulders sharply, as she inhaled sharply. "Mmm..you do have large fingers...I really should have thought before I spoke.." she said. I began to take my fingers out, but she stopped me,"It's ok. I told you, I'll bite through the pain." I shook my head and said,"This is supposed to be pleasurable, if this is bringing you pain, I can't do it."

She shook her head and said,"It's ok...it's ok." I wanted to believe her, but I saw the pain in her eyes, I couldn't continue. "I shouldn't be this tight.." she said to herself,"but it's been so long since I've had any kind of sex...of course I would be like this....well...here goes."

"Abel Therion...I'm going to be ok." she assured me. She gazed into my eyes, pleading me to continue, and I did.

I pushed my fingers deeper inside her, as she arched once more and gripped my shoulders until I was sure that they were bleeding. I moved them slowly, getting her used to the feeling. She nodded and said to herself,"It's ok, it's ok.."

Gently, I moved my fingers faster, grasping and massaging the soft flesh, causing her to moan again, as her body trembled from my touch.

"Abel...Abel.." she moaned again, as I smirked and teased her, pushing my fingers in and out of her simultaneously.

She opened her legs further, allowing my fingers more space to move around her flesh. As I pressed them to her middle, I moved them in a circular motion, gathering up all the wetness around it, touching every inch of her skin.

I felt my heart skip a beat as she moaned my name again, screaming it in pleasure as I watched her hips move up and down with my fingers. "Incredible...incredible.." she moaned, her words panting as she exploded in my hands.

Slowly, I took my fingers out and looked at them, looking in disbelief that I could pleasure a woman so greatly.

"See...I told you you'd be wonderful." she said with a smile. We kissed again, as her center brushed against mine.

"Ok...so now comes that oral part that he told me about.." I said to myself. "Hmm?" she asked. "Nothing...just talking to myself." I said. Sweat dropped from my forehead, I didn't know if it was from the fire itself, of the passionate fire that swept us in her hold.

Slowly and nervously, I moved down to her center, taking her wet middle into my mouth. Her body arched once more, and she grasped my hair, as my lips gently nibbled on hers.

I gasped when I saw her body arch and said,"I'm hurting you again, aren't I?" "No..no.." she said. I looked down upon her euphoric state of pleasure and knew that I had to continue on, so she could keep her high.

Carefully, I went back down on her and brought my lips back down to hers.

She grasped my hair harder as I opened my mouth and slipped my tongue through her inner walls, licking every bit of flesh around her.

"Am I...doing it right?" I asked. She nodded vigorously, and I continued on.

"You...you played me for a fool...didn't you?" she asked, her words panting as I took her clitoris between my tongue. "No...mmm..I would never.." I moaned, licking her more faster.

"You told me you didn't know how to make love...but...mmmm...my god...you're incredible." she moaned, as I moved my tongue slower. I lifted her clitoris with my tongue, and gently slipped my tongue to the tip, as she grasped my hair and yelled in her native language. It was enough to send my senses into over drive.

I smirked and retracted my tongue, watching as her body sprawled out on the blanket. Her body was drenched in sweat and other liquids trailed between her legs. Her chest heaved at the intense pleasure, and I decided to give her a little break.

"You look tired, my dear." I teased. "Come on, give me more." she pleaded. "I think you've had enough." I said. "ABEL THERION, FUCK ME!" she yelled. I laughed and said,"I was that good?!" "YES!" she yelled excitedly. "My god...I don't remember ever being eaten out like that..." she said. I blushed and said,"Wow...then I guess I was wonderful."

"I want more." she said suddenly. "MORE?!" I yelled. She giggled and said,"Sex is supposed to be about bringing your partner to their sexual peak, and I ain't there yet!"

"You mean that wasn't enough to bring to this so-called peak?" I asked. "Um..not yet...but almost!" she said. I laughed and said,"All right. I gotta admit, it tasted good. I could always go for some more,too."

"I want you to pleasure me like you've never done before.." she said. "Oh boy.." I said.

This sex was such a strange thing, it's made Miya more insane than I've ever seen her before. And to be honest, it's never aroused me so much.

That's the word, right? Arousal? Aroused?

I watched as she opened her legs and brought her hands behind my neck as I went down to take her into my mouth. "Abel...Abel.." she moaned as I stretched out her lips and quickly moved my tongue around her tiny clitoris, teasing and tasting every bit of her flesh.

I knew how she liked if before when I touched her there, so I figured if I keep at it, she'll like it even more.

Slowly, I took it into my mouth and closed my lips around it, suckling on it, as her body thrashed in pleasure beneath me. "Hmmm...I think you've had enough, Miss experienced." I said, as it dropped from my lips.

"I..I'll tell you when I've had enough.." she panted. I laughed and brought my lips down on her again, closing my lips over her hole, grasping her bottom, and bringing her to my shoulders, as I teased her clitoris again. "Abel...Abel.." she moaned again, screaming in Swedish as she gripped the sides of my head with her knees.

I felt her body quivering as her walls contracted, spilling herself all over my mouth. But still, I wanted more. I slipped my tongue through those walls, opening my mouth further, as her toenails gripped my back, while she spilled in my mouth again. As she spilled, she gripped my head with her knees, and threw herself back, screaming my name in a passionate desperation that felt so wonderful to hear.

I've never loved anyone as much as I loved her, and nothing felt better than giving her this utmost pleasure.

Gently, I brought her body back down to the blanket and looked at the pleasure upon her face. "Absolutely amazing..." she panted, breathing quickly at the multiple orgasms that quickly left her. Her chest heaved as she struggled to come back to reality, her body drenched in sweat and multiple bodily liquids, as her hair stuck to her hot, tanned skin.

"Felt good?" I asked, swallowing her remains. "Mmmm..." she moaned, her lips forming into a smile. "Felt so good you can't even talk.." I said, kissing her lips. She kissed me back and I stroked her hair away from her sticky body. "Where did that all come from, at first you were terrified." she said.

"You told me to follow my heart, and I did. I wanted nothing more than to give you the utmost pleasure." I said with a smile. "You did....and then some." she said. "So did you reach that peak you mentioned earlier?" I asked with a smile. "Oh yes...actually, I think I might have fallen off." she said, as we both laughed.

"And now, Mr. Therion..." she added, with a seductive smirk on her face. "Uh oh..." I said. "It's your turn." she said, pushing me to the blanket.

When my naked back touched the soft cotton folds of the blanket, she lay over me on all fours, and looked into my blue eyes. She kissed my lips slowly, and brought her hands over my chest, trailing her nails down each and every scar on my body.

"Scars make you who you are, Abel, I find them intensely attractive." she whispered, pinching my nipples gently. Her words in that breathy Swedish accent were intoxicating through my ears, and my body grew hotter and hotter by the second. I had to fight against myself to just take her to the floor and thrust myself inside her till she burst.

Her lips trailed from my lips down my neck, where she nibbled and sucked on the skin, while pinching my nipples harder and harder. I cried out in a pleasurable pain as she grasped my nipples so tightly that I thought I would burst.

"You like that, Abel, you like the things I do to you..." she said, as her lips released my neck, and her tongue moved down my chest, suckling on my pectoral muscles.

"Gorgeous. You're gorgeous, Abel." she said, trailing her tongue down my scars. My body ached between my legs, the impatience of the organ throbbed in near pain as her hands ran to my bottom, and squeezed the flesh, as she closed her lips around my nipple. "Now I'm gonna do everything you did to me.." she said, flicking her tongue over my nipple slowly.

Only seconds later, she closed her lips around it again, tantalizing it with her wet tongue, using both her lips and tongue together in conjuration, sending me higher and higher as she switched from one nipple to the other, while I cried out in pleasure.

Her nails pinched and grabbed at my bottom while she switched from one nipple to the other, as she straddled my hips, rubbing her clitoris over the tip of my swelling penis. I thought about thrusting her, but I waited for the right time, and besides, I was too busy going over the edge at this intense display of passion between us.

"You're making me crazy..." I moaned. "Like you haven't made me." she moaned, feeling my tip push against her walls gently. "Not yet, Abel..hold on." she moaned.

"I can't.." I moaned. "Just wait.." she said. "I want to...but I.." I said, before she put her finger on my lips.

Her lips left my nipples and made a trail down my abdomen, her tongue licking my abs. My heart beat faster, and my penis throbbed between my legs, as I slowly awaited her incoming mouth.

"Ready?" she asked. I nodded. She smirked and flicked her tongue over my tip quickly, laughing as she teased me. "Don't tease me.." I pleaded, but my pleas went unnoticed as she giggled, and did it again. "You're so large, Mister Therion, I don't know how you'll ever put that all inside me.." she giggled.

"We'll wait and see." I said with a laugh. She giggled, and flicked her tongue over it again, but looked into my eyes, and enveloped her lips around it. My eyes grew wide and I gasped, as her mouth slipped down my throbbing penis. "Miya...Miya.." I moaned, grasping her hair as her head bobbed up and down, teasing me as she took me in and out of her mouth.

"Oh...Oh..my god.." I moaned, as my body thrashed up and down, pushing her head as she bobbed up and down once more. Slowly, she came back up as I fell out of her lips. "I think that's enough for tonight." she said with a smile. "No..no..I want more." I moaned.

"That's too bad. We don't always get what we want." she said. I was about to say something else, but I stopped and gasped as she swirled her tongue around my penis, her hands juggling underneath.

"Oh my god...Miya....Miya...." I moaned, throwing myself back as she teased me with both her tongue and her fingers. I felt the growing pressure between my legs and said,"Miya..I'm about to.."

But she shook her head as if to say no.

As my penis slipped from her lips, she said,"Don't even think about it."

"But isn't that the point, to get me off?" I asked. "Yes...but not this quickly. I want you to enjoy this." she said, pushing my penis back into her mouth.

I threw myself back and grasped her hair, yelling in my native tongue, as she bobbed her head up and down me once more. As I grasped her hair again, I lifted myself up, as she took me in and out of her mouth.

"You taste so good.." she moaned, kissing it gently. She ran her tongue down it, then teased the tip, as I felt myself about to explode.

I screamed again and again, as her lips and mouth tantalized me, while her hands juggled me underneath. My body nearly exploded in pleasure, I thought I would die.

"Give it to me.." she moaned, sucking me harder, as opened my legs and thrust my penis nearly down her throat. Her head bobbed, and I grasped her hair as I screamed while I exploded into her mouth.

Her eyes grew wide as I shot out again and again, but then they closed in a sweet intent as she swallowed, taking me out of her lips.

"Incredible...whatever you learned back at the house in Sweden, it sure helped today." she moaned. "Miya...baby..." I moaned, my chest heaving as my sweaty body stuck to the thick cotton beneath me. "Yes?" she asked. "You can do that to me whenever you want.." I quickly sputtered before nearly passing out due to the extreme pleasure my body was going through.

"Oh Abel, you're not going to faint on me, are you?" she asked. I laughed and said,"After that...I don't...e-even think I can go on.."

'Hmmm...." she said. She curled into my arms and we kissed again and again. Her lips tasted different, I guess I was tasting myself in them, yet, it still was as beautiful as the first time we kissed.

Never had I felt anything so amazing. And the woman I loved was the only woman I ever want to touch me like that.

I tickled and tingled between my legs as I struggled with myself, my inner self yelling at me to continue, and my mind shouting at me to stop.

Juri peeked through her binoculars and listened in on the two lovers inside the tiny cabin. She looked at the knife in her hands filled with new blood and the dog fur on her hands. "Yuck!" she yelled, wiping her hand on a tree near her,"I hate dogs!"

As she wiped her hand, she hit the tree, causing a flood of snow to fall on her. She screamed as she fell to the cold wet snow and said,"I need a new way in. But it appears Miss Tuonela and Mister Therion aren't finished their sexcapade yet."

"I'll be nice. I mean, when's that retard ever gotten laid? And for him to get a babe like Miya? He best be counting his blessings, because I know he'll never get another....because he'll be dead!"

She jumped up and down for joy, before hitting a tree and falling back into another pile of snow.

"Ouch....I HATE WINTER!" she yelled.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

"Holy shit.." I said, looking down at Miya who lay silent in my arms. "I..I can't believe I did all that to you...I don't know what came over me. I don't know anything about sex, but...I did all that...maybe it was just the thought of us being alone in this house...awoke my primal instinct to just have my way with you...I.

"Abel?" she asked, looking up at me. "Yes?" I asked. "Are you talking to yourself again?" she asked with a smile. I smiled and said,"I guess I'm a little guilty of that."

"We all are." she said, turning over and coming to rest on my chest. "Ready for another round, are are you too tired?" she asked, throwing her hair back.

More?! And here I am talking about my primal instincts, look at hers!

"Uh...sure." I said with a nervous smile. "You don't seem up to it." she said, kissing me down my stomach,"let me help change your mind."

"Whoa uh...Miya...darling...I don't know if I'm ready...I..." I said, but she kept kissing me and kissing me, while awaking my sleeping erection.

"Don't tell me that, don't tell me you don't want to keep going." she said with a seductive smile. "Oh I don't know.." I said. She eyed my penis and said,"He sure looks ready." Slowly, she flicked her tongue against my tip, awakening my body.

"Mmm...now there's your energy." she said, flicking my tip once again. "Don't tease me.." I said again. "Who's teasing you, baby?" she asked. The tone of her voice, along with that breathy accent felt like the sweetest silk running around my body, and my body became more hotter and aroused with every word she spoke.

She went lower, and ran her tongue up and down the skin, then stopping to take it all through her lips. My eyes grew wide and I gasped as her warm lips trailed down my throbbing penis, and soon, I felt myself about to explode.

I struggled with myself to hold it back, so I could get the full extent of pleasure from her. Gently, her tongue wrapped around and as she moved her mouth up and down, her tongue danced up and down,too.

It was enough to break the dams and I screamed as I grasped her hair and shot out in her mouth once more.

With her eyes closed in content, she swallowed the warm contents of our passion and slipped me from her lips.

She laughed and said,"Well...that was fast." I turned away and blushed. "Well....it's not everyday that you have both lips and a tongue blowing you off, so I guess it's ok." she said with a seductive giggle.

"This is what I love about you, you never criticize me for my shortcomings." I said with a laugh.

She got up and walked to a bag that she left at the other side of the house. I got up and said,"Where are you going?" "Gotta get something." she said with a laugh. "Don't leave me!" I yelled, laughing as I chased her through out the house.

As we ran, I stopped and she quickly took notice. "Uh oh." I said. "Abel? Is everything ok?" she asked. I blushed and said,"Uh..yeah, everything's fine, but...could you excuse me for a second.."

She shrugged and said,"Ok." as I walked out the door. "Of course...nature likes to ruin fun times, but he's lucky, at least he gets to piss standing up." she said, crossing her arms.

"Christ, it's cold.." I said, standing over some snow. Of course, I was naked, what else did I expect.

"HEY!" a female's voice said.

Miya?

A snowball hit my face, blinding my vision. The cold wet snow trailed down my face, and my vision suddenly became blurred.

"Didn't they tell you not to eat the yellow snow?!" she yelled, giggling as she skipped right past me.

"Miya?" I asked,"but I left her inside. And I know she's the kind of person who would do this,too."

I tried to wipe the snow off my eyes, and ran to the river to grasp the water and clean my eyes,Miya's gonna pay for this, I swear it.

The door creaked open as Miya sat on the bed, crosslegged as she blew bubbles from her bottle.

"Abel, darling, you're back." she said. But she was only met with silence. "Abel?" she asked,"why aren't you talking, you're usually a chatterbox."

With my vision somewhat back, I walked back to the house, where I saw a female's form standing in the doorway.

"Hmmm...that had better have been the best piss of your life, because you're totally speechless...." she sighed,"oh well.."

Juri snickered and watched as Miya blew bubbles carelessly into the wind, and her eyes shot up in surprise. "Bubbles!!" she squealed to herself.

"My lovely woman waits for me in the doorway,how romantic." I said, wrapping my arms around the female's body in front of me. I kissed down her neck and said,"No longer will I keep you waiting, my love, let us go back to bed." I lifted my head up and met my lips with hers, while my hands trailed up her chest.

"Seth..." her voice said.

When I reached her breasts, I was surprised to see that she was fully clothed, perhaps Miya got cold and decided to put her clothes back on.

However, I got a strange feeling when her breasts were somewhat smaller than when I last touched them.

Unless.

Uh oh.

That's not Miya, is it?

I stopped, and the woman cooed,"Seth, my love, why did you stop?"

Seth? But my name is Abel.

"Seth?!" Miya asked.

She jumped up as she saw the woman in the doorway, and said,"What the hell is going on?!"

Juri turned around and gasped,"ABEL?!"

"ABEL!!" Miya yelled.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" I yelled.

"ABEL THERION, GET OVER HERE!" Miya yelled. Juri laughed and said,"Oh boy...someone's in the dog house."

"Uh...I'm just going to go back outside..." I said. The fear ran down my spine, Miya was super pissed off, and I know how she got when she was angry, now it sounded like she was angry-ten fold.

"No you're not! Get back here!" she yelled. "I...I really don't want to." I said. "I DON'T CARE, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO COME BACK INTO THIS HOUSE AND MAKE OUT WITH SOME OTHER BITCH!" she yelled.

"Oh boy..." I said. Juri giggled and said,"Oops."

Forget about the fact that another girl was here with some kind of unknown agenda, Miya was more upset about the fact that I made out with another woman.

I sighed.

I guess it's time to explain myself.

"Miya, look. When I was outside I.." I said, but she held her hand up to stop me from speaking.

"Now I know who wears the pants in this relationship." Juri said with a laugh.

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses! You tell me you love me, that you would touch no other, and yet you're in the doorway with some other girl!" she yelled.

"How do you think I feel when I see you alone with Fei-Long? Or with Vega?!" I yelled,"do you think I like seeing you hang all over them?!"

"Oh boy, and Abel with the counter!" Juri yelled.

Miya crossed her arms and glared at me,"They're gay, Abel, or at least Fei-Long is. I've never been attracted to either!"

"Don't give me that bullshit, any girl and their grandma would be attracted to Vega!" I yelled.

"Don't use that kind of language on me!" she yelled,"and I've known Vega for years, I trust him, and yes I do love him! He's the brother I never had! And for you to even suggest anything else...I.." she was so mad she couldn't finish her sentence.

Silence surrounded us, and finally,I said,"Look. I was outside, and.."

"I don't want to hear it." she snapped coldly,"I already told you,I've had enough of your bullshit excuses. I'm leaving."

"Leaving?!" I yelled.

"You can't tell me you love me, then bring some other girl to the house." she said, as a tear threatened to leave her eye.

"If you would just let me explain.." I said.

"What is there to explain?! You lied to me, you swore your love on nothing but a piece of paper than can be erased, then you bring another girl with you and expect me to hold my arms open for you?!" she yelled.

"I wouldn't just bring a girl in here...I don't even know who she is. I know how you would feel if I did, don't you think it bothers me to still hear things about you and Charlie? So why would I involve myself with another woman when I love you?" I said.

She stomped her foot on the floor, and broke a floorboard, causing us to jump.

Juri shook in fear and said,"Uh oh....I think Abel just pulled a string."

"DON'T DRAG CHARLIE INTO THIS!!!" Miya yelled,"do you think I like not having him around, I still miss him, and I still love him, I will always, but you keep dragging him into our arguments, why?!"

"Because maybe I'm a little jealous. Maybe I wanted to be the one you started with, maybe I wanted to be the one you first slept with." I said.

"Don't give me your immature jealousy bullshit. Charlie wasn't like that. You're not Charlie, so don't compare yourself to him, you're not him, and you never will be." she snapped.

I was taken aback by her words, and I felt my heart breaking.

"Ouch.." Juri said.

"Then why did you sleep with me?! Was I just a quick fuck to make you feel better?!" I asked angrily. She said nothing.

"Well I'm sorry I wasn't up to Charlie's standards, I'm sorry I'm not as big as he was, or as good as he was." I snapped.

"For the love of Odin, stop comparing yourself to him! Leave him out of our arguments! He's dead, Abel, dead, do I have to spell it out to you-D-E-A-D, stop bringing up the past, it only brings back bad memories..." she said.

"If I wanted Charlie back,I'd just go kill myself. But I'm not going to do that! Charlie didn't want me to lay down and mope on my ass! Then you come around, and you made me believe that everything was ok!" she yelled.

"But I.." I said.

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME!" she yelled.

"You led me to believe it was going to be alright. That I could finally love again,and that I'd be happy again. And I.." she said.

"If you would stop being so fucking stubborn, then maybe I could explain myself." I snapped.

"DON'T CALL ME STUBBORN!" she yelled. "Then let me finish what I was going to say, before you went on that stupid rant of yours." I snapped.

"STUPID RANT?! I'LL SHOW YOU A STUPID RANT!" she yelled. She jumped at me, claws out, ready to dig them into my skin.

I knew I had to act fast, she was quick.

I grasped her wrists and pushed her to the bed. "GET OFF ME!" she yelled. "Your physical attacks aren't going to do anything to me." I said. I lay over her on all fours, hands to her wrists, and knees at either side of her hips.

"Now you're going to let me explain myself, and you're going to listen to every word." I commanded.

"I don't have to do anything you say." she snapped.

"Abel...don't hold me like this." she added, as her eyes grew wide in fright. But I didn't listen to her, my grip tightened, and she began to scream. "Abel..please let me go.." she said.

Her voice was but a squeak to me, and I felt my grip getting tighter and tighter around her. If she didn't want to hear my excuse, I didn't care, she was going to listen to me, one way or another.

"ABEL! STOP! LET ME GO!" she yelled.

Juri stood in the corner and said,"My god, if she's scary, so is he..."

She cried out in pain, but I didn't care, my eyes turned dilated, as the pain suddenly shot down my spine as well, but I didn't care about that either.

I was going to make her listen to me, whether she wanted to or not.

"Abel..please.." she said, as tears fell from her eyes,"you're hurting me."

Juri watched in horror as my eyes turned red and my hands blue,"I..I don't want to do this anymore."

"STOP!" she yelled. "SHUT UP!" I yelled, raising my hand over her face. "My god..you're not going to hit me, are you?!" she yelled.

"STOP IT!" Juri yelled. She grabbed a bag from the floor and whacked me in the head with it. I didn't see the attack coming, and I fell face first into Miya's chest.

"Oh my god.." Miya said, breathing heavily. Her body shook in fright as tears fell from her eyes. She curled into fetal position and held her wrists to herself.

"He hurt me....Abel hurt me.." she said, rocking back and forth on the bed. "And he'll do it again, come on!" Juri yelled, grabbing her hand.

She swiped it away and said,"This is all your fault. If you hadn't had kissed Abel, he.."

"It was my fault, yes, I threw a snowball in his face that must have clouded his vision, and he thought I was you." she said. Miya gasped and said,"Then....it wasn't his fault...he....oh my god..."

"Abel was right, you are a stubborn one." Juri said. "Don't call me that." Miya snapped. Suddenly, I snapped up and glared at the two women standing beside each other. I leaped at them and grasped one of their ankles, dragging her to me.

"Miya!" Juri yelled, she grabbed Miya's arm and tried to pull her out of my grip, but she fell back and rolled out the door. A large bolt of wind came and slammed the door shut, and Juri's head hit a tree in front of her.

"He's gone insane....he's going to kill her!" she said, running to the door. "Now naturally I don't mind death and all, but Seth wanted these two alive, and now they're killing each other."

She looked up at the sky and said,"Although...I could tell Seth that they had an accident where they both wound up dead...or that Abel went nuts and killed Miya."

"Yeah. That'll work." she said, running away from the house.

Miya squirmed into the corner and said,"Abel...don't do this, I love you." "You don't love me." I countered back,"I was nothing but a quick fuck."

"No! I do love you!" she yelled,"and you love me, right?"

Her body shook in fear as I came over to her.

"You love Charlie. If you love him so much, then you will join him in death." I said coldly. She gasped and said,"You are just like Charlie! Where he became evil, so did you.."

"Stop saying that name! You do love him!" I yelled. "Of course I do.." she said,"but that part of my life is over. I love you.."

I grabbed her shoulders and slammed her against the wall,"You don't love me, you used me, now you're going to leave me!"

"I would never! I love you, Abel!" she yelled, but I didn't want to hear her lies.

Juri ran into the S.I.N. base, as her chest heaved while she tried to regain her breath. She peeked behind her and slammed the door.

"Juri, my sweet." a male's voice said. "Seth.." she said. He frowned at her and said,"I see you have not brought Abel Therion and Miya Tuonela as you promised."

She embraced herself and shook her head,'I'm not going back there.'

"They had a fight. I don't know what it was about, but they had a fight, and he killed her." she said. 'After all, a tiny fib couldn't hurt'

Seth's eyes grew wide and said,"He k-killed her...no! This ruins all our plans! Juri! Why didn't you stop him?!" "I couldn't! He was too much to handle!" Juri yelled.

"It's ok...if we can subdue Abel, then we'll be ok." he said,"you did good to escape before you were hurt."

She bit her lip and said,"Poor Miya..."

"Abel!!!!" Miya yelled, as her head hit the wall in front of her. She gripped my hands and dug her nails into my skin, but that only made me grip her tighter.

"I...always knew you had a rage problem...but I didn't...think you'd act on them with me..."

My hand gripped around her neck tighter, and she squirmed beneath me. "I..I love you Abel, please don't hurt me anymore." she said. "All lies!" I yelled. "No.." she whispered,"it's not a lie. I do love you.."

She turned her head and kissed my hand,"I love you, Abel...how many times do I have to repeat myself..." "I guess as long as it takes for you to believe me." Her eyes went blank, and her head tilted. She remained silent.

The red shine in my eyes began to fade, and I felt my grip around her neck loosen. "Oh my god..." I said, looking at Miya with my own blue eyes.

I released her and she fell to the floor in a loud thud.

My eyes widened and I looked at my hands in disbelief.

What have I done?!


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

"Oh my god....what have I done?!" I yelled, looking down at my hands. I looked at the fronts of them, covered in tiny droplets of blood, and gasped as my heart dropped.

Miya lay still on the floor, her body curled into a bundle, not breathing, not making a sound. I held her in my arms and held her close to me. "My love...Miya, my love..." I said, as tears fell from my eyes. Blood poured from her scar against her cheek, and I ripped a piece of her shirt to press against her skin, hoping she would stop.

I didn't once see her wince.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...open your eyes, my love...Open your eyes!" I yelled. But she still didn't open them. More tears fell from my eyes as I cradled her tightly. "Please open your eyes....I didn't mean to hurt you....wake up...I can't lose you...I won't..." I cried.

She remained still.

I released her and ran to her ringing phone, where Cammy awaited on the other side. "Abel? Why are you answering her phone?" she asked,"did she come to Russia and find you?"

"Cammy...I was just about to call you." I said. "What's with that tone of voice?! Is Miya ok?!" she yelled. I sighed, it was now or never, I had to tell her what I did.

"No...she's not ok." I said. Cammy gasped and yelled,"That Juri got her, didn't she?! I knew she would, that whore, I'll fucking kill her!"

"No...she didn't...Cammy...I went nuts...I...I hurt her." I confessed.

"You...did.....what?!" she yelled. "I..hurt her." I replied. I heard a loud thud on the other side, and she yelled,"I swear to god, I should have never left her! And now you of all people, the one who loved her, hurt her?! You're lucky you're so far away, otherwise you'd be dead."

"Then I would deserve it." I said sadly,"Cammy....just tell me what to do.."

"Stay the hell away from Miya first." she snapped. "How far are you from a city?" she asked. "I don't know...I don't know anything about Karelia." I replied. She sighed and said,"Well...what about Zangief. Maybe he knows something."

Of course..why didn't I think of that.

Before Cammy could say anything else, I hung up and began to dial Zangief's number, but not before hearing Miya moaning at the other side of the room.

"Miya?" I asked, running to her. She gasped and looked up, curling away from me. "Get away from me." she snapped.

I had to laugh, despite her near-death experience, she was still as catty as ever.

"Don't act like everything is ok....when you nearly killed me." she snapped. "I didn't mean to, Miya...honest." I said.

She sat on her knees and inhaled deeply,"I know...Charlie was like this,too. Did I ever tell you about his evil alter-ego named Shadow?" I shook my head,"No."

"One day, he went missing at war, long before him and I met, and experimented on. Since...since we began dating, whenever he got really pissed off, he'd turn to Shadow and attack anything at random." she said.

"That's why I understand you...I shouldn't be so mad...but what I want to know...is how you turned into that. Were you experimented on as well?" she asked.

I shrugged,"I don't know."

"Why do I keep finding similarities with you and Charlie?" she asked.

"Again, I don't know." I said.

"It's more than just a coincidence....something is definitely wrong here. Who was that girl, what was her name...she knew ours...and why did I feel I knew her..." she said.

"She mentioned a name Seth." she added.

My eyes grew wide,"That was the name she called me when I mistook her for you."

"Something is definitely wrong...and I'm going to find out what it is." she said.

"LET ME GO TO RUSSIA! I swear to god if I find Abel, I'm going to kill him with my own bare hands!" Cammy yelled.

"What are you talking about? Why would you want to hurt him?" Ken asked. "He hurt Miya." Cammy replied.

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled, looking up at her. Ryu laughed and said,"You said it yourself, Cam, that Abel loved her, so why would he hurt her."

"Yeah, Cammy, Abel's totally in love with her, he would never hurt her, you're just delusional again." Ken said. "DON'T TELL ME I'M DELUSIONAL!!" she yelled. "Cammy, love, calm down, you'll hurt the baby." Ken warned.

"Like you didn't try when you hurt me?!" she snapped. Ken looked away sadly and Cammy said,"Ken, you've never been supportive, when I said that Juri was around, you called me crazy, when I told you I was pregnant, you threw an abortion check at me and hit me, now I say that Abel hit Miya and you think I'm nuts again?!"

"I just don't want you to get worried, I'm sure they'll handle it themselves." Ken said. "I'm not going to wait for that! Abel could go nuts and hurt her again!" she yelled.

"Go nuts?" Chun Li asked. Cammy nodded,"Abel said he went insane...that's why he attacked her."

"Well, what provoked him?" Chun Li asked. Cammy shook her head,"I don't know.." "At least he admitted he was wrong." Chun Li said. Cammy sighed and said,"But I can't sit around and wait for it to happen again!"

She bolted out the door as Ken and Ryu chased after her.

"I'm coming, Miya, and I won't let him hurt you, ever again!" she yelled. "Cammy, wait!" Ken and Ryu yelled, but she had already gone way past them. "She's not going anywhere that could potentially harm her or the baby." Ken said.

"But I thought you didn't want the baby." Ryu said. "I don't. That doesn't mean I don't love Cammy, though." Ken said. Finally, they caught up to her, and Ken reached out to grasp her long, blond pigtail. He grasped the hair, and pulled her towards him as she screamed out in pain.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" she screamed, squirming in his arms. He had to be careful not to grip her too tightly in fear of harming the baby, but he also had to make sure she wouldn't run away.

'She's learned too much from Miya, like how to be sneaky and all that, I can't let her get away.' he said to himself.

Ryu held her by her legs, and Ken, by her arms, as they dragged back into their Belgian hotel room.

Vega laughed and sat on the bench of the Swedish city, licking his ice cream cone with Bison beside him, eating out of a cup. "I don't know how you do those ice cream cones, what with the ice cream melting all over your hands and whatnots." he said with a laugh.

"It takes some practice, but eventually, you get the hang of it." Vega said, eyeing Bison seductively as he licked a walnut off the top of his cold, vanilla ice cream.

"Practice, you don't say.." Bison said.

"And besides, it's minus four degrees out here, it's not going to melt." Vega said with a laugh.

A cold breeze blew past them, taking the snow from the ground and plastering it to their unsuspecting faces.

"Now that you mention it, it is rather cold." Bison said, throwing his ice cream away. "Hey! I paid for that!" Vega yelled.

"I was finished." Bison said. "I don't believe you." Vega said. "Care to take a peek into my mouth and see?" Bison asked. Vega raised his eyebrow and said,"Hmph. Very well then."

He got up and stood in front of Bison, bending over to look into Bison's mouth, when Bison smirked and pulled Vega into his lap, pulling him into a kiss.

"Bison, you asshole." Vega said, kissing him back.

"But you like it." Bison said.

As they kissed, Vega's phone vibrated in his pocket, causing Bison's eyebrow to shoot up.

"What..why are you looking at me like that?" Vega asked,"It's only my phone." "Please excuse me for a second." he added, leaving the bench. Bison nodded, as Vega walked from the bench slowly.

"Chun Li?" he smirked and said,"about time you come crawling back to me." "Asshole. I'm calling to let you know we're all going to England to look for any Shadaloo leads. We've searched in Sweden, Holland, and Belgium, and found nothing. So we're going to England, hopefully Cammy's team will help us." she said.

Vega turned and looked at Bison,"I'm still in Sweden." "But I'll come by to visit. It's been a while since we all hung out, so I'll stop by." he added.

"See you then, _mi bella_..." Chun Li said, purring over the phone. He blushed and laughed, as she did,too, and hung up.

Bison whistled and dropped the ice cream cone behind him, as Vega returned to him. "Bison, my dear, where has that ice cream cone gone? I do remember asking you to hold it while I took care of that call." he said.

"Hmmm...I don't know." Bison said. Vega smirked at the vanilla ice cream on Bison's nose and said,"It appears the nose, knows."

Vega crossed his arms and said,"You owe me another one." Bison got up and said,"I do not! I didn't eat it!"

"Tantrum in 3...2..1.." Vega said, falling to the snow. He fell on his back and rocked back and forth, kicking his legs in the air. "I wanna go ice cream cone! I wanna have an ice cream cone! BIIISSSOOON!!" he yelled.

"Oh christ, you're making a specacle of yourself. Let's go." Bison said, walking away.

Vega laughed and said,"I've always wanted to try that. And to find the psychological holds a child's fit does to a parent's mind."

"Are you coming?" Bison asked, flicking his cape over his shoulder. "Yeah, uh...sure...as soon as I get up." Vega said. Bison sighed and teleported, coming behind Vega and pulling him into a piggy back.

"YAY!! Piggy back! Piggy back!" Vega squealed, kicking his feet, inadvertiadly hitting Bison's shins.

Bison cried out in pain and said,"Vega, darling, please make sure to let me know the next time you decide to kick out of sheer enjoyment." Vega blushed and said,"Sorry."

Together, with Vega on his back, they walked down the street, and to the ice cream store, as people laughed and gawked at them.

"Run, Bison, Run!" Vega yelled, keeping one arm wrapped around Bison's neck, and the other, slapping his thighs.

"VEGA! What on earth are you doing?!" Bison yelled.

"Well...a Bison is a bull, right? Or something similar, so I was making you run like an animal." Vega said. "I'll show you running like an animal.." Bison said.

"Uh oh.." Vega said.

"Miya..." I said, wrapping my arms around her waist. She kept her back turned to me, and looked out the window at the snow outside.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." I said, kissing her neck. The wound on her cheek stopped bleeding, but it remained a scar on her perfect face, just like Cammy, only on the other side.

"I'm a fool. I'm a jerk, I'm an asshole, call me what you will...but that doesn't mean I'm not sorry." I said.

But she remained silent.

Suddenly, a sob emerged from her lips, and she fell to her knees, crying.

"You've brought back terrible memories into my mind...." she cried,"Charlie used to do this, he couldn't control Shadow...he hurt me..."

I wrapped my arms around her and turned her over to face me. "I thought I could handle it...and now, it's like history is repeating itself. The damage, the tears, the pain...all over again." she said.

"I won't let it happen, ever again." I said. "Don't say that." she said, as I wiped a tear from her eye,"you don't know what can happen."

"Then I will try my hardest." I promised. A small smile formed on her lips, and I leaned over to kiss them tenderly.

"I'm so grateful for you, Abel, you're always there when I need you." she said with a smile. I smiled back and picked her up, carrying her to the bed.

We kissed again, and I held her in my arms. "I love you, Miya. And I'm.." She put her finger on my lips and said,"Don't...don't say anything.."

I looked deeply into her eyes and kissed her delicate scar, the one I gave her. She looked away sadly, and I said,"Scars make you who you are, and to me, you're always going to be the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Oh Abel..." she said, as our lips touched again.

Gently, I flipped her on her back, as I stood over her on all fours. Despite everything that happened, I was still naked, and the only coldness I felt was when I saw my love crying.

For that, I was truly sorry, and I know I needed to make it up to her.

We kissed again, and slowly, I began to pull up the long shirt she had on, exposing her naked body to me. The shirt went over her head, and she lifted her arms to help me remove it. Quickly, I tossed it aside, and kissed her lips again and again.

We kissed in such a desperation, that I was sure at least one of us lost our breath, perhaps both of us. But she looked at me with pleasure upon that pretty face, and I couldn't help but go back and kiss her again.

All the pain, all the tears I've caused, I needed to take all of it away, I loved her so much, I owed her that much.

If I ever hurt her again, may god strike me down with his mighty hand.

My lips fell from her lips and went down to her neck, where I devoured the skin beneath. As I kissed, my hands trailed down her belly, to her center, where I carefully inserted two fingers inside her. She leaned back and moaned as she ran her hands through my hair, while my fingers massaged her.

"Abel...." she moaned as I gently and slowly touched her inner walls. I felt her body quiver a little, as droplets fell to my fingernails.

I stopped, and paid attention to my lips, as I created a trail down from her neck, to her delicious breasts, where I ached to taste them.

I wasn't afraid anymore, I couldn't be. How could I be frightened, when all I wanted to do was comfort her.

And how could I comfort her when I am afraid?

My lips kissed the top of her breasts, and trailed down to her aching nipples, where I closed my mouth around it.

"Abel..." she moaned again, throwing herself back as I switched between one nipple and the other, while teasing her, taking my fingers in and out of her.

She leaned back and moaned again as I pressed my fingers to her clitoris, nibbling on her nipples, while she exploded between her legs.

'I can't believe it. These same hands that hurt me so badly, are making me feel such pleasure.' she said to herself, but she was quickly taken out of her thoughts when she felt my tongue slip through her inner walls.

"Abel..." she moaned, leaning back and opening her legs more, so I could insert my tongue further. As my tongue tantalized her clitoris, she pulled and ripped at my hair, moaning as I drove her crazy.

My lips teased the lips outside, as I inserted my tongue even further inside her, licking everything in sight. I felt the warmth between her legs and she quivered as she wet my mouth slowly. I breathed a sigh of content and took it in, taking quick glances at the passion upon her face.

Her lips held that same smile on that pretty face, and I felt a sense of pride, feeling that I was able to make her feel better, if only for temporary.

Her hips left the soft mattress and they bounced up and down in the rhythm that my tongue was going in and out of her, as she grasped my hair and screamed my name in a passionate desperation.

She moaned louder and louder, grasping me harder and harder as she again exploded in my mouth, her warm liquids falling down my throat as I swallowed the contents of our passion.

"Oh Abel.." she moaned, leaning back in the bed, her sweaty body sticking to the bedsheets as she gazed up at me happily.

We kissed again, and I moaned quietly as her tongue slipped through my lips. She brought her hands up to touch me, but I gently pushed them away. "It's all you, only you, my love. I'm getting enough pleasure by pleasuring you." I said.

"So unselfish..I love you so much." she panted.

I looked down at her nervously and exhaled sharply. It was now or never, time to go all the way.

"I'll be careful with you, I promise." I said. "It's ok. Even if there is pain, I'll bite through it." she said with a smile.

My Miya....so perfect in every way.

She bit down on her lip sharply as I gently slid into her, pushing all the way in, hoping not to break anything, or hurt her.

Unfortunately for me, Miya cried out in pain, and I stopped, as I saw a tear fall from her eye. "Are you ok!? I'm sorry...I didn't mean to.." I said. "No..no.." she said, looking up at the ceiling,"continue..."

"As you wish, my love." I said, slowly pressing forward, as she inhaled sharply and moved her hips, trying to get used to the feeling of having me inside her.

She moaned slightly as I moved slower inside her, looking down and seeing what used to be pain, soon become pleasure.

I took myself out of her and kissed her slowly, kissing all her tears away, before reinserting myself inside her.

"How's that?" I asked. "Mmm...much better." she moaned, grasping my shoulders as my thrusts became stronger, causing the bed to shake. I held on to the bed post as her legs rose and wrapped around my waist as I thrusted her again and again.

"Not hurting you anymore?" I asked. She shook her head vigorously, and leaned back as she screamed my name again, while my thrusts became slower.

"Abel..Abel.." she moaned as I moved slower.

I couldn't help it, I moaned at the sound of her voice, her breathy accent calling out my name just made me melt.

Just to tease her, I pulled out, and stuck my tongue out, but her eyes opened and she glared at me, "Don't tease me, Therion."

I laughed and reinserted myself, gently thrusting her as I grasped her bottom and pulled her closer and closer to my hips.

I leaned back and moaned as I felt the pressure building up between my legs, I was feeling ready to explode, but I struggled to keep it back, as I wanted to give her the most pleasure I've ever given anyone.

"Miya....Miya..." I moaned, grasping her bottom tighter as I thrusted deeper inside her. "Oh Abel...you're amazing..." she moaned.

My eyes closed as I moaned gently. I've never felt so wonderful, ever in my life. As Miya's hips carefully went over mine, I looked down into her eyes and kissed her.

Finally, I felt my release come, and looked down at her, and she nodded, knowing the end was near.

My hips thrusted one last time, as she gripped my shoulders, while my release came. "Abel.....Oh Abel..." she moaned as I spilled myself inside her. I leaned back and moaned as I felt my release come.

Never have I felt so amazing before. Sex was everything I could imagine, and then some. I looked at the pleasure upon her face and sighed in complete content. This was so magical, never has I expected sex to feel this amazing.

And I'd never want to share such an intimate moment with anyone else but my Miya.

Slowly, I pulled out of her and lay beside her, taking her warm body into my arms. She lay her hand on my chest and felt my fast beating heart over my sweaty chest.

"I love you." I said simply, kissing the top of her head. "I love you,too." she said, looking up at me.

"So.." I said, my face turning crimson,"how was it?" She laughed and said,"Amazing...more amazing than I could have ever imagined."

We lay in silence for the next couple minutes, with me slowly stroking her violet hair, and her cuddling to me closer and closer, as exhaustion overtook us.

I lay a blanket over us, giving her more of the blanket as we allowed sleep to overtake us.

"Vega, dear, you can open your eyes now." Bison said quietly. "What?" Vega asked.

After the debacle at the ice cream shop, Vega and Bison were banned from the store, but not before Bison secretly took all the ice cream and transported it back to his base.

Vega opened his blue eyes and squealed when he looked at the bed, now covered in frozen ice cream.

"Oh Bison, but how did you?" he asked. Bison laughed as his hand glowed purple,"Psycho Crusher..." he simply said, throwing himself at Vega as they fell to the bed.

The colored ice cream splattered across his white shirt as Vega rolled around on the bed with Bison.

Quickly, Bison disintegrated his clothing, picking up a handful of Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream, and painting it over his sculpted chest. He ripped off Vega's shirt, and picked up some Peanut Brittle, licking it and licking down Vega's chest.

"Oh Bison, now you've got me all sticky." Vega said.

"And I don't mean the good kind!"

"Vega, be a dear and take it like a man!" Bison yelled, throwing his face into the Rocky Road's marshmallows as he ripped off his pants.

Bison quickly picked up a handful of vanilla butter and pushed into Vega's mouth as they kissed gently, swapping the ice cream through their mouths, as they both shivered from the cold.

"Oh my.." Vega said, as they both fell to the bed due to the brain freeze.

"BRAINFREEZE!" they both yelled.

"Here, let me warm that for you, my dear." Bison said. "No..allow me!" Vega yelled, taking out his claw.

"Bloody high claw..." Vega said, his voice dripping in seduction as he ran his tongue down the delicate metal.

But before they could embrace, the door opened, and Balrog stood at the doorway.

"BALROG?!?" they both yelled.

Balrog stood completely speechless at the sight of Bison completely naked, Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream dripping from his sculpted body, and Vega, whose face was covered in Rocky Road ice cream.

They both pointed at each other and said,"He did it."

Balrog looked at them both and held up his hands,"I don't even wanna know."

Bison crossed his arms and said,"Is there something you specifically needed?" Balrog shook his head,"No...but I heard noises in here and became a bit confused."

"Well if you'll excuse us...we are rather busy." Vega snapped. Balrog laughed a hearty laugh and said,"Of course. See you later."

He looked into Vega's blue eyes and made an obscene gesture, causing Vega to toss his claws at him.

Balrog smirked and said,"Well now with the Dictator busy, it's my time to shine!", as he ran down the hall in laughter.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Balrog laughed and sat in his hot tub, with two briefcases at his sides. As he opened them, his eyes grew wide at the large amount of money inside them.

"My fight money.." he said, laughing as he touched it all, to make sure it was real. He picked up a wad of cash totaling to be a seven hundred dollars and kissed it, tasting the dry paper and reveling in it.

"I knew this was the right decision." he said, standing up and taking both briefcases with him.

Vega moaned as the cold ice cream trailed down his stomach, jumping at the sudden chill in his warm body.

"Are you ok?" Bison asked, his voice dripping in concern. Vega smirked and said,"Of course. It's just cold is all."

"But then again, that's to be expected, ice cream wasn't meant to be warm."

Bison snickered and licked the contents of the ice cream on Vega's belly, going down to his center, where he poured Expresso Chip onto it and began to devour it.

"Whoa, Bison!" Vega yelled, as his body arched due to the mixture of the cold of the ice cream, and the warm of Bison's mouth. The two elements contacted and contrasted against Vega's skin, causing his body to melt.

"Bison..." Vega moaned, running his slender fingers down Bison's soft black hair as he moved his hips in conjuration with Bison's lips.

"How much I missed these tender moments, my dear Vega..." Bison said, taking him out of his mouth.

"Don't stop.." Vega moaned.

"Who said I was going to?" Bison laughed, going back down on Vega. Vega smiled in content and said,"I love you, Bison, I couldn't imagine doing anything so wonderful with anyone else."

Bison laughed and said,"Well...except Charlie Nash." Vega laughed and said,"Don't remind me. Honestly, I don't know how little Miya put up with Charlie's huge cock, I can't imagine when they first fucked! Must have been painful!"

Bison laughed again and said,"Well...he did have both of us beaten by a few inches. I must admit, I was jealous. But now that I think about it...poor Miya indeed..."

He cringed and said,"POOR ME! Oh boy...uh...next subject please."

"See, that's the thing with you, Bison, dear, we fuck, we mess around here and there, then you start talking and forget that I want to be pleasured!" Vega yelled. Bison sighed and said,"So what's wrong with a little conversation?"

"That's not the first time Charlie Nash's anatomy came up in our bedroom conversations...I'm beginning to think you liked it more than you led on." Vega said, with a teasing accusing voice.

Bison snickered and said,"Don't tell me you didn't either." "Well...of course I did, but ok, fine. Can we just get back to fucking?" Vega said.

"I thought you'd never ask." Bison said, turning Vega on his stomach.

"But first, a little foreplay."

His fingers danced around the chocolate ice cream by the edge of the bed, and applied the ice cream,moving his cold hands up Vega's thighs.

Vega's body arched at the coldness of his lover's fingers, and arched again, this time biting his lip as he felt Bison's fingers slowly seep into him.

"Cold, my dear?" he asked. "Of course." Vega said,"not exactly complaining though."

Bison laughed and pushed his fingers in and out, while his other hand wrapped around, grasping Vega's warm erection.

Vega gasped out in pleasure as Bison's cold fingers massaged him, front and back, as the pleasure ran through his body.

"Incredible, Bison, incredible.." Vega moaned.

As Bison played with Vega's body, he kissed behind his neck and licked his tongue down his spine, his lips going all the way down to nibble on his supple bottom.

Vega moaned out loud as he spilled himself onto Bison's hands. Bison laughed and grasped Vega's hips and thrusted himself inside him as Vega fell face fist into the vanilla ice cream.

Bison smirked and felt his heart growing warm with every thrust, and every scream of passion that fled Vega's lips.

"I love you, Vega." he said, as he reached over and kissed Vega's tender lips.

My eyes opened and I looked down at Miya who lay in my arms, sleeping quietly beside me.

The morning's sun showne into the room, illuminating us, and I remembered the events from the night just passed.

So amazing our lovemaking was, how our bodies moved in perfect symphony, how we pledged our love, everything was as wonderful as I could ever imagine.

I looked down at her and soon, the realization came to me.

This was the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

Everything I've been through, every tear I've shed, every pain, every joy I've felt, nothing compared to the feelings I got whenever I'd see her.

Nothing else came close.

Where there was once pain and sadness has now been replaced with the ultimate happiness, and I owe it all to her.

I guess if you think about it, we've both saved each other from our own pits of despair.

Our Mortal Share, as she called it. Feeling the same pain, the same sadness, and yet finding our own ways to heal each other. She was everything to me, if I lost her, I couldn't live anymore.

I looked at her hand laying on my chest and laced her fingers in mine, "So beautiful...I wonder how a ring would look on that."

But who was I kidding? I didn't have the money for such a ring, but I couldn't just give her any.

I wanted only the best for her, because she deserved the best.

I closed my eyes gently and allowed sleep to come. Moments later, Miya's eyes woke up and she laughed as snores left my lips.

"Oh Abel..." she said,"I've slept with you a few times, and how come I never noticed this..."

The snores became louder, and she crawled up to kiss my lips tenderly. My eyes opened and I looked at her,"Yes, dear?"

"You were snoring." she said with a smile. I blushed and said,"Sorry, my fat ass kept you awake.."

"Fat ass? You? I don't think so." she said with a smile. "Well...maybe I am too large for my liking.." I said. She shook her head,"I have a thing for large men."

"And I like small women." I said with a smile. She stretched out her arms and lay across my chest, her long hair creating a blanket for us.

"But there's no woman I love more than I love you." I said with a smile. She smiled and kissed me. I knew she wouldn't counter what I said, and that was ok.

I couldn't expect her to love me more than she loved Charlie, but I didn't mind.

I fell back asleep, and began to snore again, as Miya sat up and looked at me. "Mark down another similarity to Charlie. This is getting too weird..it's more than just a coincidence..." she said.

"Both Blond. Big. Blue-eyed. Military backgrounds, Evil Alter-Egos. Snores. Loving. Caring. "

"Something is definitely wrong here..."

She elbowed me and said,"You know. At first I thought your snoring was cute, now....not so much."

But I was unfazed and kept snoring as Miya sighed and threw a shirt over her face.

"Welcome back, Insomnia."

Cammy breathed a sigh of relief once the plane dropped off at London's Heathrow Airport. "I'm home." she said with a smile. The four of them walked off the plane and through the walkway, into the airport, where Cammy's Delta Red teammates welcomed her with open arms.

"Colonel!" she yelled, jumping into Colonel Keith Wolfman's arms. He swung her around and kissed her cheek as she clung to him happily. Ken fumed and coughed,"Hey! I'm her boyfriend, Ken Masters, nice to meet you all."

Chun Li crossed her arms and said,"Stuck up jerk."

Melee Weapons Expert Lita Luwanda embraced Cammy as did her boyfriend, Ranged Weapons Expert Matthew McCoy.

"I missed you all so much." Cammy said. Colonel Wolfman took Cammy into his arms and carried her bridal style out of the airport, with Delta Red following close behind.

Ryu snickered and said,"English man stole your woman!" "Shut up, Ryu!" Ken yelled,"no one takes Ken Masters' girl!"

He chased after them as Ryu and Chun Li followed.

Guile drove back to the Air Force base in Lulea and walked back to his harrier jet, let completely unharmed. "I see you waited for me, girl." he said with a smile, tracing his hands down the material.

He looked down at his map with Karelia circled on it and got into the harrier, "Next stop, Karelia...I hope I can find you Charlie, you mean so much to me."

As he sat in front of the controls, memories flashed through his mind, of all the fun times he had with Charlie. Everything they've been through, the wars against terrorism, wars against drug cartels, wars against Shadaloo, and even the personal wars at home.

He remembered all the good times they had, falling down drunk at bars, 80's cock rock karaoke nights, sleeping at the beach with nasty hangovers, sparing till dawn.

And the day they first met, when Charlie's Black Op came to save him from the deadly jungles of Thailand. Charlie went in headfirst into the most dangerous recon unit and fought through it all, leaving an air of chaos and disarray as he ran to Guile, held in a house filled with explosives.

But the cool-headed Charlie barged in and untied Guile, dragging him out before the house exploded, hiding Guile's face in his vest, as he carried him into the helicopter back home.

"I never had the chance to thank you." Guile remembered saying. Charlie smiled and said,"Your years of friendship is enough thanks, believe me."

When Charlie was assigned to a mission in Sweden, he had a feeling that he might not see him again, or see him as much as he used to.

He didn't know why, but he just felt a disconnection.

As soon as he got word that Charlie had fallen in love with a local from the Gothenburg city, he knew his fears had come true. He knew Charlie would never leave her, that he would stay there, and they would probably get married and start a family, and he would never come back.

But his fears were quelled when Charlie stopped back to California every once in a while, he would never bring her because he said she was busy touring with her band, and that she didn't want to get in the way of their togetherness.

So unselfish, she was, Guile always wondered what she was like. Whenever she was mentioned, even after three in a half/four years together, Charlie would still get starry-eyed and crimson.

Tears fell from Guile's eyes as he returned to reality. "I will find you, Charlie, I swear on it."

Fei-Long walked into Miya's room and tightened the grip on his duster in his hands. He looked at a photo of Charlie and Miya on her vanity mirror and said,"I can't believe how you can't see it, kiddo, he looks one hundred percent like Charlie. Maybe you don't want to believe it.."

He sighed and said,"Or I'm going with the usual, you're just too stubborn to realize." As he walked around the room, he dusted and cleaned everything, then leaving the room to vacuum.

"I..didn't know this damned thing...was so heavy.." he groaned, dragging the vacuum into the room.

When he plugged it in, the vacuum left his hands and ran around the carpet, knocking down everything in sight.

"Damn Guile, if hadn't told me to stay..."

He held his hands on his hips and said,"Blah, blah, blah, you have to stay in case the two lovebirds come back, yeah, yeah, whatever."

As he gained control back of the vacuum, he turned it off, and reached under her bed to find the remote, and put it back in its casing.

If anything was out of place in this room, he knows Miya would kill him. And not just kill, torture so he'd wish for death.

When he searched, his fingers hit a piece of paper, and took it out.

"What is this?" he said, placing the paper on his lap. "A note..."

The note looked like Charlie's handwriting, and the top of the paper said,"_To my darling Miya, I believe it's time you found out who you really are_.."

His eyes grew wide and he gasped. "Oh...my...god..." he said. His eyes read the rest of the letter, and he looked at the edges of the page where a dried dots lay, indicating potential tear drops.

"My god...does she even know of this...I've got to tell her, I've got to get to Russia!"

Zangief laughed as he stepped into the wrestling ring, and awaited his opponent. Since that time he split up with everyone, he's been doing what he does best-wrestle for the Russians.

He laughed and held his arms up, posing for the cameras, and suddenly, theme music played in the background.

"What? Oh no...this isn't who I think it is..." he said.

The crowd roared as two white boots hit the surface, followed by a blue leotard with hearts and ribbons, with a blond haired, pig tailed girl inside.

"YEAAAHHH!" she yelled, throwing her hands up.

Zangief sighed and said,"You've got to be kidding me....R Mika...again?!" She entered the ring and he said,"Mika, dear, you're in the wrong place. This is Olympic style wrestling, you want professional.."

"Professional, Olympic, you name it, I can do it!" she yelled, jumping up and down. She ran around the ring and bounced up and down, screaming as the crowd roared and took dozens of photos.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" she yelled, raising her arms. Zangief crossed his arms and said,"Let's go already!"

Cammy grabbed a bag of popcorn sitting beside Wolfman as Ken fumed at the corner of the room, mumbling to Ryu.

"This is some kind of wacky Russian wrestling." Wolfman said with a laugh. "This stuff is bloody amazing!" Lita yelled, downing a bottle of whiskey with McCoy.

"So Cammy..." Lita said. "Yes?" Cammy asked. "You guys weren't able to find anything on Shadaloo,huh?" Lita asked. Cammy sighed and said,"No...we haven't.."

"Who's the boyfriend?" Lita asked with a smile. "I already intro.." Ken yelled, but Ryu stopped him.

Cammy looked at Ken and said,"His name is Ken Masters." Wolfman looked away sadly and she said,"Also..I've got some good news!"

Wolfman looked away again sadly, awaiting the possible news of Cammy and Ken's engagement. Lita put her hand on Wolfman's and said,"It'll be ok..." Wolfman sighed and said,"I..I hope."

Before Cammy could speak, Zangief's face came onto the TV, causing her to spit out her soda all over Ken's face as he came to kiss her.

"Cammy?!" Ken yelled. She laughed and said,"I'm sorry." "Look! It's Zangief!" Chun Li yelled,"he's ok!"

"Keith..I mean...Colonel...can I speak to you alone?" Cammy asked. "Of course." he said, taking her hand and bringing her into the deck of McCoy's flat, where they shared many a moment.

"Yo Cammy, where are you going?!" Ken yelled, but his voice was left ignored.

"Cammy, who is this man...I thought...we had something going." he said. Cammy sighed and said,"I thought starting a relationship would only distract Delta Red."

"It's not hurting Lita and Matthew." he said.

"Keith.." she said, looking away. "You know I've loved you...and I still do. Some silly American wanker isn't going to change that." he said, walking up to her.

He wrapped his strong arms around her and held her close, to where there was little space between them.

"If only..you could love me to." he said, bending over to kiss her. "Keith..stop.." she said, but her pleas were concealed when his lips closed over hers. 'How much I missed this...I've been a fool, haven't I?' she thought to herself as his dry lips moved over her soft ones.

When they parted, she looked up into his light brown eyes and sighed. "I love you now, Cammy, and I'll love you tomorrow, and the next day, and the next." he said.

Tears fell from her eyes as she pulled away from him.

Ken's jaw dropped as he looked on in horror.

"That son of a bitch!!" he yelled. Ryu held him back and said,"Let them talk, I know she's capable of pushing him away."

"She didn't look like it." Ken fumed.

"Cammy, what's wrong?" Wolfman asked. "I can't...I can't be with you. No matter how badly Ken treats me, I just can't." Cammy cried.

"What do you mean, how badly he treats you?!" he yelled in his breathy English accent. He looked into Cammy's eyes and grasped her arm, where it held a small bruise.

"Did he hit you?! Did he hurt you?!" he yelled. Cammy looked away sadly. "He thinks I'm delusional when it comes to finding enemies. He thinks I'm insane when I told him that Miya's new boyfriend hit her, not only that..." She couldn't finish because she broke into tears again.

Wolfman clenched his fists and said,"He did hit you, didn't he.."

She nodded, and clutched her stomach when a sudden pain came. "Keith!" she yelled, falling to her knees. He gasped and held her tightly. "My stomach!" she yelled, her eyes growing wide in panic. "What's wrong, Cammy?" he asked, holding her.

"Keith, I'm pregnant, my stomach, help me!" she shrieked. "PREGNANT?!" he yelled. She nodded as her breathing quickened. "HELP ME!" she shrieked, as the pain began to get more and more intense.

He held her bridal style and dove off the balcony as he jumped into his car, zooming to the hospital. The car held a siren at the roof, and as he sped, turned on the siren to get everyone out of the way.

"Where's he going with my woman?!" Ken yelled, running into the balcony. He watched as the car left, and sighed,"She didn't tell me anything was going on with him."

Ryu followed and looked down, gasping as he saw blood on the concrete.

"Ken..." Ryu said, pointing at the bloody droplets. Ken gasped and said,"The baby....she's lost the baby..."

"Shouldn't you be happy, you said you didn't want it.." Ryu said. But Ken sat on the concrete, rocking back and forth, his eyes, fixated on the blood puddle.

"I..I had a change of heart...I wanted the baby." he said. "I WANTED THAT BABY, CAMMY, WAIT FOR ME!" Ken yelled, diving off the balcony. Ryu tried to chase after him, but he already was gone.

Wolfman held Cammy in his arms as they ran into the hospital. "Hurry, a member of Her Majesy's Secret Service Delta Red requires immediate care!" he yelled. A team of doctors brought a bed and he dropped her into it as they rushed her into a room.

Cammy wailed and cried as the pain became too intense, that she almost stopped breathing. "Hang on, Miss White! We'll get you some help." A nurse said, holding her hand. They attached a breathing tube to her mouth as they ran her into the room, closed the curtains and cared to her.

Ken ran into the hospital and ran into Wolfman. "You! You took my girlfriend! Where is she?!" he yelled. Wolfman grabbed his collar and said,"You hurt her!!" "Hey! HEY! Let me go!" Ken yelled, but his scream went unnoticed as Wolfman threw him into a wall.

"I love Cammy, you asshole! And you hurt her!" he yelled. Wolfman has always had a cool head and sharp mind about everything, but when it came to those he loved, he lost it.

Ken smirked and got up from the fallen chairs. "Heh. And I bet you missed her, huh? But she's mine. She's the one I had naked in my bed, every night. Touching her where you never could."

Wolfman clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"Every night, I had her under me, screaming my name, not yours." Ken said with a laugh.

That was enough to send Wolfman over the edge. He grabbed Ken and slammed him into a wall, punching and punching him again and again.

"You son of a bitch!" he yelled, grasping Ken's neck. "Yo man..do you know who you're messing with?! I'm Ken Masters..." Ken coughed,"I'm one...one of the richest...men in the world!"

"I don't care about your money, money can't buy you class!" Wolfman yelled. He threw Ken through the glass doors and said,"Have this man, Kenneth Masters, arrested. On his vacation, he harmed Cammy White, a member of England's Elite Terrorist Team, Delta White."

He looked at Ken and said,"And you stay away from her. If I catch you going anywhere near her, you're dead."

Ken spit up blood as the English police took him. "You're dead, Wolfman. My father will see to that." he said.

"Oh what is this, threatening death me?!" Wolfman yelled. The cop held Ken's arm and tightened his grip, as Ken struggled to get out.

"Cammy...." Wolfman said, looking at the door which Cammy went through moments earlier. He walked around the room, cleaning up as he apologized. "Dreadfully sorry, everyone. But I had some personal issues with that man. Rest assured he is in the right hands now." he said. "But I only hope Cammy is ok." he added. He went into his pocket and took out a ring, a ring he was supposed to give her, eight months ago before she left on her mission.

"If it didn't work then, it's not going to work now.." he sighed.

Hours later, Cammy turned her head and sighed, looking into the warm brown eyes of Colonel Wolfman who say by her side.

"Colonel...you were here the whole time?" she asked. He nodded, and stroked her hair. Instead of its usual pigtails, she had it down. He smiled his pearly white teeth at her and said,"Why isn't your hair in pigtails, you know I always liked that."

She sighed and said,"I just don't want to anymore..." "Cammy, dear.." he said, taking her hand.

"What did they say happened, I was knocked out." she said, her voice so tired.

"Your baby fell out of the womb." he said sadly. She gasped and he said,"And the placenta became detatched, causing the baby to lose oxygen and die. Unfortunaly, that was also harming you.."

"They had to remove the baby or you would die." he added, as tears fell from her eyes. She held her hand to her stomach and said,"My baby...."

Wolfman stroked her hair back and kissed her forehead,"I am sorry." She growled and said,"Ken would be so happy to find out the baby is dead." "The bastard...he even had the nerve...to write me an abortion check!" she yelled. He gasped and said,"He did that?!"

"That bastard.....if I get my hands on him again..." "Again?" she asked. "He came in here, threatening me, but I had him taken away. I wasn't going to let him see you again." he said.

"Oh Keith...excuse me, Col.." she said, but he put his finger on her lip. "Call me Keith. I call you Cammy, don't I?" he said. "Yes...Keith." she said with a smile.

He laced his fingers through hers and said,"Cammy...there's been something...something I've been meaning to ask you."

Her heart beat in trepidation of the oncoming question, and she looked up at him. "I know this is sudden...but I've always wanted to give this to you." he said.

"What..what is it?" she asked, her lip quivering in anticipation.

He went into his pocket, took out a box and handed it to her. She looked at it, and opened it, gasping as she went face to face with a sparkling emerald ring.

"I know this isn't the most romantic setting but...I almost lost you today, and it made me realize how valuable you are to me. Not just on my team, but in my life itself." he said.

"Keith.." she said, her eyes growing wide.

"Cammy, will you marry me?" he asked.

Silence filled the room for what felt like an eternity as Cammy took out the ring and slipped it on her finger.

"I've been a fool. Where I thought it wouldn't work, my feelings went to the wrong guy, not realizing that I still loved you." she said.

"Cammy..I.." he said. She put her finger on his lip and said,"Just take me home."

"Yes ma'am." he said, picking her up and carrying her into the waiting room.

She tossed her hat in the air and yelled,"I'M GETTING MARRIED!" Wolfman hugged her gently and said,"No, we're getting married!" "I gotta call Miya. We've become close since we met in Sweden." she said.

Balrog closed the door behind him and walked to the computers at the end of the room. However, he forgot to leave the door shut all the way, and it creaked open.

"I await your commands." Balrog said, as a blue face came to the screen.

"Report, Mr. Balrog." he said. Balrog laughed and said,"I'm going to need more money. All this moolah, it's nice, don't get me wrong, but it ain't gonna cover me."

The blue face frowned and said,"Is my money not enough?" "Clearly." Balrog said. "Now tell me why I should give you more. What have you done to deserve this?" the man asked.

Balrog laughed and said,"Get a load of this."

He switched to another screen, which showed Bison in his bedroom, completely naked, covered in the now warm and melted ice cream that adorned his bed. His body lay chained to the bed as he struggled to get out.

"I have Shadaloo's Dictator Master Bison trapped. That's what you wanted, right?" Balrog asked. The man laughed and said,"Good. Very good. And what of his young lover?"

Balrog said,"Leave it to me. Master Bison will be dead in no time, so we have nothing to worry about."

The man laughed a sinister laugh and said,"Perfect. Mister Balrog, you are really something else. I'll have your reward soon enough."

Vega gasped and listened in on the conversation from outside the near open door.

"Master Bison will be dead in no time.."

The words rang through his head. "No...I've lost you once, my love, I'm not losing you again." he said. Before he could run, Balrog laughed and grasped Vega's silky blonde hair.

"You've been spying on me?!" he yelled, pulling Vega towards him. Vega cried out in pain as Balrog's fist connected with his skinny frame.

"How much of that did you hear, pretty boy?!" he yelled, punching him again. Vega's body thrashed back up and he spit out blood.

"Everything." Vega coughed, taking out his claw from his back pocket. "You led us to believe you were a part of us! But instead, I find you working for S.I.N!" he yelled.

Balrog laughed,"I don't work for no one. I work for my money."

"A fool you are, Balrog!" Vega yelled. He leaped at Balrog, and slashed his stomach. Balrog fell to his knees, and punched up at Vega's stomach as Vega leaped at him once more.

"Just try and stop me!" Balrog yelled, getting up, as the blood fell to the floor.

"Watch me." Vega said. He leaped at Balrog again, as Balrog punched, but Vega faked him out and rolled under his feet, jumping up to suplex him over his back.

Balrog got back up again and charged at Vega, his fist connecting with his stomach once more, causing him to spit up more blood.

"Had enough, pretty boy?" Balrog asked, punching his stomach again. "Ne-never. I'll fight to the end if I have to." Vega said.

Vega grabbed Balrog's fist and flipped him over. Balrog's body hit the cold steel floor with a thud so big, Vega left his feet. He jumped up and bounced off the wall, diving at Balrog, grabbing his back and pulling him into another back suplex.

As Balrog tried to get up, Vega slid his body across the floor and kicked his large foot at Balrog's shin, making him hit the ground again.

Soon, they piled into the room, where Balrog's computers were still on. Vega dug his claw into Balrog's arm, causing Balrog to cradle it and scream in pain as blood dripped to the floor, painting it red.

Ah yes...soak in your blood!" Vega yelled, throwing his claw into Balrog's face. Balrog laughed and said,"Go ahead. Kill me. Then your lover gets it."

"What?!" Vega yelled. Balrog laughed and focused the computer screen into Bison's room, where Bison lay, tied to the bed with guns over his body.

"Bison's stronger than that. No guns can hurt him." Vega said. "No...but we found his weakspot." Balrog said,"if I recall corectly, a woman named Miya Tuonela shot him in his shoulder at a club one night. As far as I know, he never recovered from that."

"You make any more moves, and Bison gets it." Balrog said.

But little did they know of any damage already done to Bison.

Bison cried out in pain again as he felt another electrical shock run through his body. "But why...I am invisible!" he yelled.

"Not here, you aren't, Bison!" a man yelled, digging another electrical bar into Bison's vunerable shoulder.

He screamed as the man dug it and and out, causing blood to splatter out of the wound, and to the bed beneath him.

"MORE! MORE!" they yelled, beating Bison with barbwire batons and creating electric shocks down his entire body, as his screams rang into the night.

"Bison..." Vega said. Balrog laughed and said,"You love him, don't you?" "Yes." Vega said quickly. He unsheathed his claw again and said,"I swear, if he's hurt, you're gonna pay."

"Relax. Put that claw away. You do your part of the deal, and I'll do mine." Balrog said.

"What do you want?" Vega asked. "Well, you see that blue guy in the corner there, his name is Seth. He runs S.I.N. and he's looking for two people named Abel Therion and Miya Tuonela. Now he says that Abel has killed Miya, but I don't believe him. Miya's a tricky woman, she always has plans up that nice ass of hers." Balrog said.

"Retrieve me Abel and Miya, and Bison doesn't get hurt." he added.

"No deal. I love Miya, and I would never let anyone hurt her." Vega snapped. 'My my. Defiant, are we? Wrong choice, pretty boy." Balrog said, pressing a button on the motherboard.

Bison's body shook into convulsions as another electrical shock ran down his body.

"Do as I say, bring me Miya and Abel!" Balrog yelled. "NO!" Vega yelled. Balrog smirked and pressed another button, causing a knife to come up from under the bed and bury itself into Bison's spine. Bison's screams were hell to Vega as Vega yelled,"STOP IT!"

"Then bring them to me." Balrog said. He pressed the button, causing the knife to seep in deeper. "If you don't, Bison will die."

Tears came to Vega's eyes, pain to his stomach, as throw up came to the base of his throat. He loved Miya, could he truly give her up to save Bison's life?

Of course not. But he had to think of a plan first.

"Choose wisely, Vega. Her life or his." Balrog said, his loud laughter cackling into the night.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Vega sighed and said,"As you wish, Balrog. I will bring you Miya and Abel."

Balrog laughed and said,"A wise choice, my friend. I will see to it that you are handsomely rewarded."

'Your money, jewels, women, whatever, would never be enough to make me live my life without the three people I love the most'

"Vega? Hey, hey Vega, are you still there?" Balrog asked, as he saw Vega's eyes divert to the floor.

"Huh? Oh yes, I am fine. My mind only left so I can figure out where they would be." Vega said.

"Seth told me his little bitch told him that they were in this place called Karelia in Russia." Balrog said. "Karelia, huh? A place of folk tales for those of the North...Abel must be freezing his _cojones_ off..." Vega said with a laugh.

"I agree, the frozen North isn't exactly the best place for someone of the Mediterranean." Balrog said with a laugh.

Vega unsheathed his claws and said,"Ok. Name your price, and I will have them sent to you." "No, no, no. I don't want them sent here. Send them to Seth and S.I.N." Balrog said. Vega tapped his shoe in impatience and said,"Then where is this Seth and S.I.N." "They reside in Moscow, actually. Not too far from Karelia." Balrog said.

"Bingo." Vega said with a laugh.

"Dearest Balrog, you've always been such a stupid pig." he added. "WHAT?!" Balrog yelled angrily.

"You are of no further use to me." Vega said, quickly raising his claw and unleashing it against the skin of Balrog's neck.

Balrog didn't see it coming, and screamed as the sharp claws penetrated his skin. He held his hands to his throat and tried to stop the gallons of blood leaving his body, as Vega saw an opening on his still-healing back.

"Did you honestly think that I would give up Miya or Abel's lives? Did you really think that I would allow any harm to be brought on to them?" Vega asked, slashing at Balrog's shins before he could get up.

Before Balrog could speak, his mouth was met with Vega's fast coming foot. "Keep your disgusting mouth shut." he said.

Balrog's hand crawled up to the motherboard, but Vega dug his claw into Balrog's arm, separating the nerves between his arm and his elbow.

"You won't be doing nothing of the sort. I will annihlate you, Balrog. Just as you wished to do to the three most important people of my life." Vega said coldly.

"A death I will grant you ever so slowly."

"I must apologize. I didn't realize my snoring got so bad." I said with a laugh, as I looked upon Miya's sleep deprived state. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes were dark and sunken in.

"I got used to insomnia back when I used to tour with my band. It's something that I didn't like then, and it's sure as hell something I don't like now." she snapped.

"You could have tried to wake me up, you know." I said. "Don't you think I tried that?!" she snapped.

Oh boy. A cranky Miya is not a good Miya.

"Here. Let me help you." I said, turning her over on her back.

I turned to my side and lay my palms on Miya's back, running up and down slowly, grasping her skin and massaging each and every nerve.

Her body arched up and she gripped the pillow above her as I dug my nails into the skin. "Are you ok?" I asked. "Wonderful.." she said.

As I massaged her skin, she looked up, and we kissed slowly. She rose up to her knees as I ran my hands down her body. "Forget sleep...all I want is more sex." she said. I kissed behind her neck and grasped her breasts into my hands.

She bounced up and down on my hips as I ran my hands all over her body,"Fuck me frontways, sideways, backwards, bending over, I don't care, just fuck me!"

"Holy shit.." I said, as we fell to the bed.

"Sagat." a proud voice boomed past Sagat's ears.

"Ryu?!"

Sagat spun around, but found himself disappointed when he locked brown eyes into another pair of brown eyes, and red hair underneath a blue headband.

The man was shirtless, proudly showing off his physique, and wore a pair of shorts with 'jaguar' written on the base.

"Adon.." Sagat said. "The one and only." Adon smirked,"so what brings you back to Thailand? I thought you were busy in Sweden babysitting that lovely Miya."

His heart skipped a beat at her name, and he felt a tiny blush coming to his cheeks.

"Miya doesn't want me around. Apparently,I'm too dangerous to myself because I can't fight my urge for revenge." Sagat said.

"That's what it's always been for you, it's always been about your revenge! How could you be so selfish?! You forgot everything that Muai Thai is all about!" Adon yelled.

"Like you haven't? You've been so caught up in gathering the ultimate power that you not only awakened the Dark Hadou inside Ryu, but you also brought that nut-job Akuma looking for you." Sagat said. Adon held himself and shivered,"Don't...don't bring that back up again."

He didn't want to relive the fights with both Evil Ryu and Akuma, both fights left him severely injured, and fighting for his life.

Sagat smiled and said,"Hey. I've decided my break has been long enough. I'm going to Sweden to meet up with Miya again. Care to come?"

Adon smirked and said,"A chance to hang out with that lovely broad? Count me in!" Sagat sighed and said,"By the way, don't touch her."

"I won't. Promise." Adon said, crossing his fingers behind his back.

Vega ran through the halls of the Shadaloo base and said,"I've got to get to Bison, who knows what kind of damage was done to him."

Bison groaned in pain as he opened his eyes. He tried to move his arms, but forgot they were chained to the bed posts above. He tried to move his legs, but they too, were chained to the posts below.

His body soon became too weak to move, and he sighed, his body feeling the liquids beneath him.

Ice cream, bodily fluids, blood. Pain. Weakness.

"Vega.." he called out weakly. He began to grow enraged at his own weakness. "I've never been this weak...why..."

His body felt like a dozen bricks lay on top of him, and he screamed out in rage. His body ached and burned from the throbbing pain, and as he screamed, he felt salty tears falling into his mouth.

"Help me..." he said,"my god, I've never asked for any help...but please...help me."

"Russia....That's where Abel and Miya are!" Vega yelled, as he ran up the steps to Bison's bedroom.

Thanks to Fei-Long, he knew that Miya had escaped her home in Sweden. He knew she wasn't going to stay anyway, but he had hoped that Fei-Long would at least put up a better fight against her.

He took out his phone and dialed Miya's number, hoping she wouldn't be too busy to answer.

"Abel..Abel..." Miya's moans ran through the house as my body thrust against hers. Her body quivered as she grasped my shoulders, and the bed shook with our chaotic lovemaking.

Suddenly, her phone rang, and she gasped. "Abel, stop, let me answer that, it might be important."

"But baby, I'm just about to..." I said, but she put her finger on my lips and shut me up.

"Sex can wait, love. I think it's important." she said. I sighed and gently pulled out of her, allowing her to run to the phone.

Remind me to tell her to leave the phone at the bedside.

I sighed and followed her to where I watched her toned bottom bend over and pick up the phone.

"Vega?" she asked, as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Miya, thank god I was able to get a hold of you. Where are you? Still in Russia?" Vega asked. "Um...you knew I came to Russia?" she asked.

He sighed. "Fei-Long told me." he said,"and besides, I figured you would go anyway."

"Yeah...I'm kind of on a honeymoon with Abel." she said with a laugh. "Honeymoon? You two didn't get married behind my back, did you?" he asked.

"Of course not. If we were engaged, you'd be the first to know." she said. "Ooh Abel...not now,babe, I'm on the phone."

My hands trailed from her hips to her breasts as my lips kissed her behind her neck.

"Oh boy..talk about the wonders of phone sex." Vega said.

She turned around and moaned as I held her against the wall, and kissed her neck, as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Oh Abel..." she moaned, as I began thrusting her again, causing her to drop her phone to the floor.

Her naked back moved up and down against the hard material of the wall and she cringed in pain, the material clipping and scratching at her skin.

"Wait. It hurts. Bring me to the bed." she said. "Yes ma'am." I said.

"Miya...Miya? Hello? Miya?!" Vega yelled. He rolled his eyes and groaned,"Too busy fucking the Frenchie,huh? Then I suppose I taught him well. GO ABEL GO! GO ABEL GO!"

"None the less...I must be going. Bison cannot wait any longer. I will be sending you a text message because you obviously can't hear me over your panting and moaning, so I will talk to you later. I'm taking Bison to...you know what...fuck it. I'm sending you a text, that I'm sure you can read after you're done doing the nasty."

He hung up the phone and sighed,"Well, at least Abel's finally getting the pussy he wanted. Happiness is a good thing indeed. Now all I need is to get Bison out, then to find my lovely _señoritas_ over in England."

"I hope they haven't started any girl-on-girl without me."

My moans became more and more desperate as Miya's nails dug into my shoulders, clinging to me just as desperately.

"I...I can't get enough." I moaned,"..enough of you." "Me neither.." she moaned. She leaned back and moaned again, as my thrusts became slower.

My eyes closed and I leaned back and moaned as I unleashed my final thrust, screaming as I spilled myself inside her.

She threw herself back and moaned as she felt our climax, screaming my name in a fit of passion.

She laughed and said,"You really do fuck like a beast, Mr. Therion. I can't feel my body anymore.."

"Uh oh...I'm sorry." I said, blushing. "I don't mind...not one bit." she said, kissing my cheek. Our bodies were still warm and sweaty, sticking to the sheets above and below us, as we fell into a warm embrace, exhaustion taking over.

"Now can you sleep good, my dear?" I asked. She nodded and said,"Abel Therion, you didn't just have sex with me to put me to sleep, did you?" "Of course not. But I suppose it could help." I said.

She giggled and said,"Of course...I can feel myself already growing tired. Of course when you have a double digit size penis inside you thrusting and fucking you until you can't move, then I see no reason to not be tired."

"Jesus Christ! Now that you mention it like that!" I said, my whole face turning crimson.

"Don't be so modest, you're wonderful in every way possible." she said, kissing my cheek. I wrapped my arms around her and brought her close to me,"My own personal teddy bear. One of which I adore."

"Oh Abel.." she said, as we cuddled tightly while I threw the warm blankets over us. "Rawr, rawr, cuddle monster!" I yelled, cuddling her tighter.

"Hey guys...where did Cammy, Ken, and Wolfman go?" Chun Li asked. Lita and McCoy looked at each other in confusion, and Ryu coughed. "They went to the hospital. Wolfman brought Cammy there, and Ken chased after them." he said.

"Cammy? What happened?!" Chun Li yelled. Ryu looked away sadly and Chun Li crossed her arms,"Ryu...Talk to me."

"Cammy....lost the baby." Ryu said sadly. Chun Li's eyes grew wide as she gasped.

"She was pregnant?!" Lita yelled,"why didn't she tell us?!" "I think that's what she was trying to tell us before that Russian guy came on the TV." McCoy said.

"My Cammy..." Chun Li said, holding her hand to her heart.

"I should be crying, I should be depressed, I should be ripping everything to shreds...but I just can't." Cammy said, as Wolfman carried her to her bed.

"Not when I have you here to help me. But at the same time...I still feel like a fool." she added.

"What made you fall for him?" he asked. She looked away and said,"I left England with a broken heart, after turning you down. With Lita and Matt, they're weapons specialists, but you're a Colonel, I thought I would only get in the way...so when I met Ken, he helped put my heart back together...but after I got pregnant, I realized who he really was."

"He hurt me. Both physically and emotionally. When I told him, he threw the check at me, he punched me, he called me a street whore. I didn't want...to stay with him.." she said as tears fell from her eyes,"but..I had to..for the baby's sake."

He took her hand and said,"You know we would have helped you...I would have helped."

"But how could you look at that child, knowing full well that I made it with another man?" she asked. "As long as it had your beauty, I wouldn't care." he said.

She moved over on the bed and allowed Wolfman to slide in. He lay on his side and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I love you, Cammy. And I will always be by your side whenever you need me." he said, as they kissed slowly. He brought the blankets up on the small bed and curled her to him as they lay down and allowed sleep to take them.

As they slept, they kept their fingers laced and he ached to touch her, but he knew about the pain she was in, so he didn't want to make it worse. His fingers traced down the long scar on her stomach, and his heart fell. He hated seeing his love in such pain.

As she slept, her conscience clung to him and gentle tears fell from her eyes. Despite being in the loving arms of Wolfman, part of her still loved Ken, who she spent most of the year with.

The other part of her was wrecked with guilt, as she had always promised herself Wolfman was the one she loved, she one she was saving herself for, he would be her first when she came back from her mission, but when she became lonely, Ken was there.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." she kept repeating, as more tears fell from her eyes.

Gently, he turned her over and kissed the tears away, rocking her back and forth, just telling her subconscious that he was there.

A phone rang in the house, and Miya turned over to answer it. She shut the ringer off and sighed, falling back asleep.

"Answer the phone, babe." Vega said. He hid in a cramped up closet and cringed as household cleaning products threatened to fall on him.

When the phone got to Miya's voicemail, he said,_"I guess you and Abel are still doing the skin skin penis slap dance, or you're sleeping, whatever it is. Listen. I thought Balrog was working for Shadaloo,still, but he said he was working with S.I.N. for money. He has Bison held captive in his, well..I guess now it's our bedroom. I'm coming up to rescue him._

_But listen. Balrog let it slip where the S.I.N. base is. It's right in Moscow, Russia, it's right near you guys! I'm going to get Bison, then I'm going to England to meet up with the rest of the crew._

_Call me when you get this message. Please. It's urgent."_

The phone beeped to indicate a voicemail, and Miya gently slipped from the bed to listen to the voicemail.

I opened my eyes as I felt her body leave the bed. "Miya?" I asked quietly. But she didn't say anything. I watched as Miya's shadowy form paced back and forth, the light of the phone illuminating her.

My eyes grew tired, and slowly, I went back to sleep.

"Moscow..." she said when the message was over. She turned and looked at my sleeping form and said,"I can't...I can't tell him...he'll leave again. Just like Charlie did."

"I love you...and I can't let you leave...." she said, slowly sliding back into the bed. "I won't...I won't lose you. I won't let you kill yourself for a stupid mission." she said, as sleep came over.

Moments later, I woke up again and looked at Miya's phone. Was it just my imagination, or did it ring earlier?

I looked down at her sleeping form and noticed that her position changed. I never knew Miya to toss around in her sleep, so it was real, and not my imagination.

I really shouldn't. But she's lied to me once. I know she'll do it again.

Slowly, and carefully, I reached over her head and took her phone off the table, bringing it to me.

Miya jumped up and cuddled closer to me. She mumbled and said,"I...I wuv my Cammy kitten...meow..meow...meow..mix..."

I opened the phone and looked at her phone log, keeping the bright light away from her, to avoid waking her up.

The name Vega, not to my surprise, came up on the log, being the most recent call.

"He did call her..."

He wouldn't call unless it was super important, right?

"I shouldn't..." But I couldn't help it, the phone beeped earlier, showing that he left her a voicemail.

Curiosity got to me, and I pressed the 1 button, waiting for the voicemail to come up.

Fear struck my heart when Miya turned over again, kicking as she yelled something in Swedish...or was it Finnish...they all sounded the same to me.

Soon, Vega's Spanish accent came onto the voicemail, he sounded real quiet, and I didn't know what was going on.

I gasped when he revealed S.I.N.'s base to me, and I looked down at Miya. She turned her phone on silent after the call, and held a shirt over it so I wouldn't find it.

I knew she'd lie to me...everything was all a bunch of lies.

Miya slept so quietly, every once in a while, she'd turn over and mumble in her sleep, maybe at least once or twice called out to Charlie.

I was enraged, she lied to me, and I wasn't about to let her get away with it.

"MIYA!" I yelled, elbowing her so she would wake up. "Wake up, damn it!" I yelled. She stirred, but closed her eyes once more to turn on her other side.

"WAKE UP!" I yelled. Her eyes opened and she sat up, turning her fiery eyes on me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing waking me up at such an hour?!" she yelled,"You know I don't get mu..."

"Spare me the bullshit." I snapped,"I want to have a word with you."

"Don't use that kind of language at me." she snapped,"what do you want?!" She glared at me and noticed her phone in my hands.

"What are you doing with my phone?! That's an invasion of my privacy?! Who the hell gave you any right to look into my phone like that?!" she yelled.

"Would you quit your bitching and listen to me?!" I yelled. She glared at me as her jaw dropped. Even I was surprised at myself, I didn't realize I had such a voice.

"I took your phone because I thought I heard you on it. And I guess I was right. You've hid things from me once, and it looks like you were doing it again!" I yelled.

"So I'm hiding things from you, I'm lying to you, is this what our relationship is now? Nothing but untrust and screaming matches?!" she yelled,"I love you, Abel, but if you can't trust me, then I can't be with you."

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"You should know what that means." she snapped.

"You're breaking up with me?" I asked. She sighed and walked out of the bed, gathering her clothes and putting them back on.

"After all we've been though, after everything I've given you! I put your heart back together, I helped you laugh, live, and love again, I gave you everything, I gave you myself! And you're just going to leave?!" I yelled.

"It's not working, Abel. You can't trust me, and all we do is either fuck, or argue. Tell me, what kind of relationship is that, where we can't trust each other?!" she yelled.

I fumed and smashed her phone against the wall, "Of course I can't trust you, you're a fucking liar! How many lies have you told, how much shit have you kept behind my back?! You're a liar, and you've always been one!"

"ABEL!" she yelled,"why do you think I lie? Because I hate you? It's because I'm trying to protect you! Because I know how wild you are, you'll run blindly into S.I.N. and get yourself killed, and I can't let that happen, I love you too much to lose you!"

"That's a good excuse." I snapped,"you think I'm some kind of idiot."

She didn't say anything.

"It's the truth, isn't it?" I asked. "I don't know, apparently I'm a liar." she said, mocking my choice of words.

Sometimes, she just made me so mad.

"I have to go, Miya, you know my missions always come first." I said. "Even over love?" she asked.

I sighed, she got me there.

"Then you know what, fine. Go on your precious mission, see if I care. You want to run blindly into some kind of crazy weapons facility and get yourself hurt, that's fine by me. Just don't expect me to clean up your mess." she said, picking up her bag, and throwing it on her shoulder.

What was she saying? That she didn't care if I got hurt?

"But....you don't care? Even if I get killed?" I asked. "What's there to worry about, you seem to know exactly what you're doing." she said, her voice with a bitter sarcastic tone.

Goddamn it, now I was getting pissed.

"That's just like you, to be so uncaring!" I yelled. "So now you know me?! You think just because of a few fucks here and there, you know exactly who I am?!" she yelled.

"If you know I feel that way, then why do you constantly say things that piss me off?! Is that your main goal, because it's really fucking working now!" she added.

Her loud voice vibrated throughout the house and it was killing my eardrums.

"Honestly, Miya, if you screamed any louder, we'd be in a goddamn avalanche!" I yelled.

"DO I HAVE TO SCREAM LOUDER, SO YOU CAN HEAR ME THROUGH THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS?!" she yelled.

"Will you just shut up?!" I yelled,"my god, it's like a constant drill in my eardrums!"

"How dare you tell me to shut my mouth!" she yelled, walking to me.

Uh oh. Here it comes.

Welcome to Hurricane Miya.

She glared at me with rage in her eyes and wound her hand up, snapping at my face. I screamed as her hand slapped my cheek so hard, I fell to the floor, the stinging pain turning my flesh red.

When I fell, she kicked at my sides and said,"Let this be a lesson, Abel Therion, don't tell me to shut my mouth. Don't give me any orders, and don't yell back at me."

I tried to get back up, but her strong palm slapped my other cheek, sending an equal pain to my cheek.

She looked down at me and said,"So very argumentative, and yet, so utterly egotiscially and chaotically heroic."

"Just like Charlie."

"I'm leaving." she said, turning back to me. "You don't have to.." I said sadly,"please don't."

She shook her head,"I've made up my mind. This relationship isn't working. It can't work if there is no trust...no misunderstanding.."

"But...I love you." I said. My eyes began burning with tears clouding my sight. I was losing her.

"And I love you. Right now, we're both no good to each other. You're too wild, and I'm too much of a liar....I just can't." she said, walking to the door.

"Miya wait....don't leave. I can't live without you.." I said.

"Listen to yourself, you've become a weak shell of a man...you've become dependent....look, I love you, I always will, but I can't be with someone who I can't be honest with. All we do is fight, then fuck, fight, then fuck, tell me, what kind of relationship is that?" she asked.

"Miya..." I said,"I beg of you, one more time, don't leave me." She shook her head,"My mind is made up. Maybe in the future our paths will cross again..."

A tear fell from her eye, and she quickly wiped it away. 'Don't do this kid, don't...' she said to herself, but she shook her head and dismissed the thoughts inside.

She had to do it. "This is the only way I can protect him.." she said to herself.

"Goodbye." she said, walking out the door.

I ran to the door, but it shut in my face. As she ran away, I screamed and called out her name, but my screams only blew away in the wind. More cold tears fell from my eyes, but they,too blew away in the wind, sticking to my skin as I fell to my knees and cried my eyes out.

She was gone.

I've lost her.

Forever.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

Guile screamed as he lost control of his harrier jet. "Shit! Shit!" he yelled, as dozens of bells and alarms went off at the controls. He jumped up and gripped the steering wheel, his face grimacing at the struggle of controlling the jet.

"FUCK!" he yelled, as the jet crashed face first into the snowy fields of Russian Karelia. He held his arms over his face and prepared for impact, but once the jet hit the frozen snow, he looked at himself, shocked at the fact that he wasn't harmed.

He unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door, climbing out of the jet, now turning into a burning mess of steel and metal. Question marks popped out of his head and he tilted his head in confusion. "How the hell did that happen..." he said, taking out his brush and combing his hair. "At least the hair is un..whoa, wait! MY HAIR!" he yelled, as he caught a strand on fire.

He lay, sprawled out on the cold snow, thrashing his hair on the wet surface, trying desperatly to get the fire out. "FIRE! FIRE! HELP ME! MY HAIR!!! OH GOD,MY HAIR!" he yelled. Finally, the fire was out, and he sighed as he had avoided a potential disaster.

However, he smelled burning. Something was burning. "Had I not gotten the fire out? Oh boy." he said, but it was only a piece of dead hair on his head. "My...my..MY HAIR!" he yelled, pulling out the dead piece. He held it in the palm of his hand and yelled,"Why...why...WHY!?!?!!"

"What a drama queen..." Juri said, shining her pink eye at him.

"Well...it'll grow back...right? Please say so...I'm thirty-five years old, I'm not getting any younger, I can't lose my hair..." Guile said, as sweat dropped from his forehead. He turned around and opened his flashlight, walking around the dark wooded area, hoping to find at least something.

"Where am I?" he asked, smoke coming out his mouth as he spoke those words, from the chilly frost outside. "It's cold...I gotta find a place to stay."

As he walked, he gasped when he saw tiny footsteps creating a trail into the outer wooded area. He bended over to get a better look and said,"They're feminine steps. Looks like....sandals? Seriously? Who the hell would wear sandals in this weather?" "Oh...those aren't sandals, just shoes. None the less, someone was here recently."

"Charlie?"

Of course Guile was near delusional, the frigid air was tiring him out, his body shivered from the cold, and he knew he had to find a place to stay before he froze to death.

He followed the footsteps until he reached a cabin, where he shined his flashlight on a broken down door, smashed windows, and dozens of punched holes in the walls.

"What the hell happened here?" he asked.

"Hey, where did that meathead go?!" Juri asked. "Where did they go...hey...it's kind of lonely....and I'm kind of scared.."

A wolf howled into the night, and she jumped, clinging to a tree.

She shook and said,"Happy thoughts, think happy thoughts...you're on an island getaway with Seth, you two are happy, and you just got married...you love him, he loves me...we're..."

She screamed when she went face to face with an owl, and it opened its mouth to cry in her ear.

"SHIT!" she yelled, falling from the tree and to the cold snow below. Her body arched and she jumped up from the icy freeze, while the owl flew away, but not before letting loose a few droppings on the top of her head.

She pounded the snow and kicked the ice below her, screaming in her native tongue when the ice below began to crackle.

"Uh oh..."

Before she could act, the ice broke apart, plunging her into the frigid icy water. She screamed and yelled for help, as the icy tides took her down the stream, and into the rivers below.

Guile walked up the deck and peered through the busted door. He heard what sounded like a man crying in the darkness. "Hello?" he asked. But the voice kept sniffling and crying, calling out to the name 'Miya'

"Miya....Charlie's girlfriend? Then...it's gotta be Charlie!" he yelled, running into the house.

"CHARLIE!!" he yelled.

I snapped up and looked upon the door, where a tall, built man ran through the shadows.

"WHO'S THERE?!" I yelled. I wiped my tears away and walked to the figure, ramming my large body into his.

"Charlie? You son of a bitch. Ok, if it's a battle you want, it's a battle you got, pal." Guile said.

Charlie? But my name is Abel. Was someone else comparing me to him?

But he wanted a battle, then I guess I have to oblige.

I couldn't make out who the figure was, thanks to both the darkness, and the burning blurriness of my eyes. But I heard his moves coming, thank god Miya's decibel-killing screams didn't blow out my ear drums.

But...he thinks I'm Charlie? He must know who he is. Maybe he's one of Miya's friends.

"Come on, Charlie, you usually throw the first punch, what's wrong?" he asked. I took it as he let his guard down, and I punched at him. Guile didn't see the fist coming, and it connected with his chin.

"You don't usually punch that hard, Nash, did you get stronger?" he asked. I answered with an elbow to the chin. Guile's head thrashed back and he screamed in pain as he flew up, hitting the ceiling, and coming down to crash onto the floor.

"Good...good..I needed something to let out my rage." I said, picking him up.

"My girlfriend just dumped me. And you're going to pay." I added, gripping my hand on his neck.

"Wha...Miya left you, but you two have been together for four years!" Guile coughed, as he felt his air waves tightening.

"I was in love. I had it all. Happiness, friends, love, everything, but now it's gone." I snapped, gripping him tighter.

"Charlie....Stop.." Guile pleaded, his legs kicking as he struggled under my grip. My eyes gleamed red, and I slammed him to the wall. I didn't care who he was, I needed something, anything to channel my inner rage, and he was the only one here.

"STOP IT, NASH, STOP!" he yelled. But I didn't care, I gripped his neck tighter, and finally, he escaped my grip with a flipping kick.

His foot lit up, and he flipped, his foot hitting my chin, knocking me to the ground. Immediately, I got up and charged at him, and he yelled,"Easy, Charlie, Easy."

But I kept coming at him, he held his hands up and yelled,"It's me. William. William Guile. We first met at the air force when we were younger, you saved my life in the jungles of Thailand, we were the best of friends! You loved me!"

"Guile?" I asked,"I've heard that name before."

_"A while back, Bison imbued Charlie Nash with psycho power so badly he nearly killed Miya, and William Guile, the two people he loved the most."_

Of course, Vega's advice....

I stopped, and he said,"Easy there, boy. Talk to me. What happened with you and Miya?"

I sighed. He seemed to care. I suppose I could talk to him for a while.

"She left. After we had another of our infamous fights." I replied. Guile chuckled and said,"Oh Charlie...you two would always fight."

Why did he keep calling me Charlie? This must be Charlie's best friend that Miya told me about.

"She finally had enough, and she left." I said sadly.

'Did I just hear an accent? No..no way, Charlie didn't have an accent...maybe I've been knocked on my head too hard.' he said to himself.

"And you're just going to let her go?" he asked.

Huh?

"You're just going to let Miya go, Charlie, come on, you spent four years with her! She's the one, are you fucking stupid?! She's the love of your life, and you're just going to let her go?!" he yelled.

"I.."

"Don't give me any excuses, soldier! She's the one! If you don't go after her, you're going to regret it! You're going to be miserable your whole life! You're going to die alone, regretting not chasing after her, now go, go, go!" he yelled.

He was right. I loved Miya. And I couldn't just let her walk out of my life.

She was right, too. I have become a shell of myself. I've become too dependent upon her, it was time I grew some guts and lived on my own again.

I got up from the floor and walked to the door. "You are right...Mister Guile. I have to find her, before she gets away for good."

"That's the spirit, Nash, let's go get that woman!" he yelled, following me as I ran out the door.

I didn't know who this man was, but he really helped pick up my spirits, I suppose I should be thanking him.

Finally, Vega made it to the bedroom, but the door was set at an over one hundred degree temperature, rendering the door impossible to open.

Bison's screams of pain could be heard from outside the door, and it sent panic down Vega's spine.

"Help me..." Bison said, as spikes shot up from the bed, piercing his flesh. Every minute, those spikes would come up and pierce right into his skin.

In addition, electrical shocks shot down his body, exploding nerve cells and sending his body into convulsions.

Around his wrists and ankles were thorns, every second, digging deeper and deeper into his flesh, cutting through the artery, sending waves of blood down his arms.

A necklace of thorns also adorned his throat, digging deeper and deeper into his neck, choking him as they closed and opened, closed and opened, simultaneously with the spikes.

He found his body growing heavier, the loss of blood making it less and less harder to breathe. His strength failing, he closed his eyes and awaited the inevitable end.

Vega didn't care about the door's temperature, there was nothing that was going to keep him from his love.

He pounded and kicked at the door, but to no avail, the rising temperature burning his flesh as he attacked.

However, with every failed attempt, the spikes under Bison's bed came up more and more frequently.

"I'm only hurting him.." Vega said. He knew he had to come up with a plan, or Bison would quickly die, if he hasn't already.

Vega shuddered at the thought.

"I can't lose you again, Bison, I won't." he said. But how could be open a door that just wouldn't budge, he knew he couldn't make any more failed attempts, or Bison would be in more torture.

"Balrog couldn't have possibly made such an elaborate torture device, he's far too stupid. It was all Seth...Once I get him out, we've got to get far, far away from here." he said, putting his chin in his hands in deep thought.  
"Of course...the spikes can't penetrate him again once they're already through him, so if I attack it while the spikes are already there, then it should be easier."

Blood trailed down Bison's throat, coloring his body red as more spikes came up, and the thorns tightened once more.

Vega found it as the perfect opportunity to kick down the door. With every swift kick, he found the door loosening up more and more.

A minute later, he stopped, and waited for more spikes.

He dove off the wall and used his flying zuma kick, kicking the door down.

"Heh. I used my brain, Miya darling, you'd be so proud of me." he said, entering the room.

Fear struck down his heart as he looked upon Bison's bloodied state. His whole body was colored red, save for a few chance spots with little droplets, spike holes were all over his body, as were bruises and burn marks.

"Bison...my Bison.." Vega said, falling to his knees, as tears fell from his eyes.

When he saw Bison unmoving, more tears fell from his eyes and he embraced himself. "I'm too late...I'm too late....." he said, crawling to him.

"If only....I had gotten to you sooner...I'm sorry.." he said. He licked the blood and took it all within his fingers, rubbing himself in it, as more salty tears fell to his mouth.

"This is all I have left.." he said.

"V...Vega..." Bison whispered weakly. Vega gasped and looked up, his blonde hair now streaked with the red of his lover.

"B-Bison?" he asked.

"H-Help M-Me..." Bison whispered. "But how..." Vega said. "Hu-hurry..." Bison pleaded. Vega knew he had to act quickly, or the spikes would come up again, and possibly deliver the final blow.

He unsheathed his claw and began ripping and tearing at the chains holding him from his wrists and ankles. Bison's weak body fell to the floor, but Vega caught him just before he hit the soft carpeted floor.

Quickly, Vega removed the thorns from Bison's body, and gasped, examining the extent of Bison's injuries.

His body was filled with bloody holes, crimson liquid trailing down from each and every hole, turning his body into a waterfall of blood. Burns and bruises trailed down his body, as did scratches from the thorns. Vega began pulling the thorns out by his neck, wrists, and ankles as more tears fell from his eyes.

"Naturally, I love the sight of blood...but today, not so much." he said.

Bison forced a smile and winced at the pain of the thorns being removed with Vega's tweezer-like nails.

"What makes today so different?"

"I hate seeing you in so much pain." Vega said. He smirked and said,"Without my doing."

"I am the only one who can put you in pain, and make you bleed." he added.

Bison winced again as Vega finished taking out as many thorns as he could. "Thank you.." Bison said. Vega looked at the now-drying blood under his fingernails and said,"Seth will pay..."

"How...how do you know it was him?" Bison asked, his voice wavering as his lips quivered in pain.

"Balrog is far too stupid to come up with such a tortuous device." Vega said.

Bison slowly brought up his bleeding arm, the weight threatening to fall, and he grabbed Vega's naked shoulders.

"P-please....please take me to the psycho drive." Bison whispered. Vega's eyes grew wide as he stroked Bison's thick black hair. "No..." Vega said.

"Vega...please." Bison said,"I'm dying.."

"You'll only fall victim to it's power..." Vega said. He remembered that that was what had broken up their relationship in the first place. Bison's need for power, his curiosity of what the psycho power could do, and it cost him both his humanity and his love.

"I need it..." Bison said. He looked up at Vega with pleading eyes and Vega sighed.

"A psychotic Bison is better than no Bison at all....I guess." he said, cradling him and carrying him bridal style, out of the room.

As they walked, Bison's weakened body created a trail of blood, following from their bedroom, to the psycho drive, where many of Bison's soldiers and security men followed, wondering who the blood was coming from.

Vega always considered Bison a little on the heavy side, due to his muscular frame, but today, he was as light as a feather, he knew he had to be his strength, his guide, his legs, if to save his life.

When they reached the psycho drive, Bison's main scientist ran to them and took Bison's other arm, while Vega kept his hold on his left. Together, they walked Bison into a tube and closed the door, as the scientist started up the psycho drive.

Vega held his palms to the plastic door and sighed, knowing full well that he might be losing Bison. A tear fell from his eyes as he saw purple shocks going down Bison's body, making his body thrash around, until it came to a standstill.

The blood began to disappear, the holes in Bison's body healed, as did all the bruises and burns, his skin soon returned to its normal peach as his eyes went back to their natural blue.

Bison opened his eyes and looked into Vega's, a smile formed on his lips, and Vega felt his heart being put back together.

"I am...me again." Bison said with a smile.

A sinister smile formed on the scientist's lips as an alarm started to go off. Bison's body began thrashing again, as the base began to shake.

"What's happening?! What's going on?!" Vega yelled.

Sparks began to fly from the lights above as they exploded, the lights falling to the floor. More alarms went off as the computers began to spark.

"Master Bison is coming back..." the scientist said,"soon, Shadaloo will be number one."

Vega looked on in shock as Bison let out an ear shattering scream, as pain shot down his body, ripping apart body cells and nerves. His blue eyes quickly turned to their usual dilated white.

"What are you doing?!" Vega yelled.

Bison's body glowed as purple flames came to him. A sinister smile formed on his lips as Vega looked on in shock.

"This was the Bison I was afraid of...I have to stop this! I have to stop this!" he yelled. He unsheathed his claw and dove at the computer, ramming his claw into the motherboard and pulling it out, as it exploded in the scientist's face.

"Vega, what have you done?!" he yelled. "You were killing him." Vega said coldly,"and I couldn't allow that."

He dug his claw into the scientist's chest, the cold metal meeting the smooth muscle of the heart, pressing through it as his claw poked through the back.

Blood poured out as the scientist fell to the ground, Vega retracting his claw, as he spit on his face.

"Ugliness like you disgust me. Master Bison could have hired a pig no less than you." he said. He put his claw back in his pocket and said,"Even I have no idea what I just said."

Bison sighed and walked out of the psycho drive, feeling completely refreshed. He looked down at the scientist, now laying in a pile of his own blood, and raised his eyebrow at Vega.

"Did you get jealous again?" Bison asked. "Hmph. Jealous of that hideous pig?" Vega said. Bison laughed and said,"Some things never change..."

Vega threw his red clothing at Bison and said,"Come now. Let's meet up with my jackass brigade over in England."

"Um...E-England?" Bison asked, raising his eyebrow as he got dressed. "Yeah, is that a problem?" Vega asked. "Those guys don't want to see me...they don't like me very much." Bison quickly said.

"I'll change their mind." Vega said.

"Why do I have the image of you suddenly cutting them up to bits?" Bison asked. Vega shrugged and said,"Can't get the image of Chun Li and Cammy on my lap, bleeding to death and me giving them spankings?"

"Whoa, Vega. Save the spankings for me." Bison said, linking his hand through his. Vega's eyes grew wide and he said,"Now tell me, despite this near death experience, you're still as kinky as ever..."

Bison laughed and said,"You think near death can quell my sexual desire? You've got another thing coming."

"Dear Lord, not a Judas Priest reference." Vega said.

Bison began dancing and bouncing off the walls, pointing at Vega and sang,"I'm your turbo lover..." He came close to him and wrapped his leg around his waist, singing in his ear,"Tell me there's no other..."

He spun Vega and dipped him, looking him straight in the eyes and sang,"I'm your turbo lover, better run for cover."

"Oh boy..." Vega said, laughing, as they held hands and skipped down the hallway, towards their jet.

"Cammy! There you are!" Lita yelled, diving into Cammy's arms. Cammy wrapped her arms around her teammate's body and squeezed tight, Lita equally as tight, if not tighter. Cammy tried pushing Lita away and said,"Ok, relax, you silly bloke...let me go!"

Lita blushed and scratched the back of her head, smiling sheepisly and said,"So sorry, luv." Cammy forced a smile and said,"We uh..."

"We know.." Chun Li said, sadly. Cammy's eyes grew wide. "Ryu told us.." Chun Li said, she walked to Cammy and wrapped her arms around her waist, as Cammy cried into Chun Li's shoulder.

"Ken finally got what he wanted." Cammy spat. Chun Li sighed and said,"I'm sorry, Cammy...if there's anything I can do." Cammy shook her head,"Nothing...nothing will bring my baby back..."

Wolfman walked to her and wrapped her arms around her, Chun Li smiled and said,"Snagged yourself a new man?" Cammy nodded,"The one I should have been with from the beginning."

Lita gasped and snatched Cammy's hand, where a sparkling emerald ring lay on her finger. "What is this 'ere, love?!"

Cammy's face turned crimson and said,"Wolfman asked me to marry him." Chun Li and Lita squealed, hugging Cammy and spinning her around. "It's not a baby...but it's good compensation." she said, when they put her down.

"Have you heard from Miya or Abel?" Chun Li asked,"just out of curiosity." Cammy shook her head,"Nothing from either. I'm worried. Last time I checked with them, Abel said he hurt her."

She clenched her fists and said,"And I'll be damned if I let that happen again. He won't see her again, when I come around...I'll make him regret ever putting his hands on her."

"Now, now, Cammy, let her deal with it." Wolfman said,putting his hand on her shoulder. "I can't. I can't just sit around and let her get hurt, how long do I have to sit for? Till she's dead?!"

"Cammy, I don't think Abel would do that. I don't think he's capable of killing her." Chun Li said. "Are you serious?! He's huge, she's a midget! He'll crush her with one hand." Cammy said. Chun Li shook her head and said,"That's not what I mean. I mean he doesn't have the heart to do it."

"Charlie loved Miya, but that didn't stop him from nearly killing her." Cammy said. "That was all Bison, Charlie just couldn't fight it off." Chun Li said. "So now that's an excuse?" Cammy said. Chun Li shook her head,"No. But it gives some kind of clarity."

Suddenly, a helicopter's wind came, throwing the group in different directions. The helicopter landed by the fountain in the middle of the road, and Ryu looked down at Cammy, who he lay on top of.

"I am sorry." he said, helping her up. "It's ok." she said. Wolfman and Lita came beside her as Ryu held Chun Li behind him.

"What's going on..." Cammy said. The helicopter stopped spinning and the door opened, Bison's wide smile looking down at them.

"BISON!" Chun Li and Cammy yelled. They growled and tried to jump at him, but Ryu and Wolfman held them back. "Relax, guys." they said.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! HE DESTROYED MY LIFE! I'LL KILL HIM!" Cammy yelled, jumping over Wolfman.

Wolfman chased after her and dove at her, holding her tight as she squirmed and clawed to get out of his reach.

Bison laughed and said,"Ah...Killer Bee...still as feisty as ever." "Don't call me that! I am Cammy, Cammy, C-A-M-M-Y. Do I have to bash it into that mind of yours?!" she yelled. "LET ME GO, RYU!" Chun Li yelled, as she,too, tried to squirm out Ryu's hold. "I can't, you'll only get hurt." Ryu said. She kicked Ryu away and unleashed her kikosho at Bison, catching him off guard as she dove at him, tackling him into a barrage of kicks.

Bison caught Chun Li's leg and pushed her back into Ryu's arms. "Watch your girlfriend." Bison warned,"this kind of stuff will get her killed."

"GIRLFRIEND?!" Chun Li and Ryu yelled. Bison sighed as Vega walked out of the helicopter.

"VEGA?!" Cammy, Ryu and Chun Li said. Vega giggled and said,"Haven't gotten any girl on girl without me, I see. Party time." He licked his lips and laughed.

"Still a pervert,I see." Chun Li said, crossing her arms. Vega danced over to her and slapped her bottom, kissing her cheek, as Bison laughed. She slapped him and said,"Don't touch me, asshole!"

"Like the one you promised to eat out?!" Vega cried. Chun Li gasped and said,"Don't bring that up again! I never promised you anything." "I said if I got you out of the prison, then you'd eat out my asshole.." Vega said. He began pulling down his pants and said,"Don't leave me hanging."

"Save that for Bison." Ryu snapped. "Shut up." Vega snapped. Bison laughed and said,"I know, you're all thinking what we're doing here. Vega decided that we should come here and pay everyone a visit."

"And also, Cammy, dearest. I have a present for you. Come now, Vega, let us go. Cammy, everyone, meet us at the end of the city limits, beside the bridge leading to the river. You will be pleased." Bison added, flicking his cape.

Cammy clenched her fists and said,"You're dead, Bison."

Wolfman held her tightly and kissed her cheek. "I love you." he said, hoping it would calm her down.

Vega linked his hand through Bison's as they walked through the town. Cammy, Wolfman, Lita, Chun Li and Ryu followed them quietly.

"What do you think he has in store for me?" Cammy asked. Chun Li shrugged, as Wolfman wrapped his arm around Cammy's waist. "So wait, those two are lovers?" Lita asked. Cammy nodded,"For the longest time, Vega feared Bison, but loved him and so dreadfully wanted to get back together with him."

Finally, the shock came to her,"They're back together....they're back together! Oh Vega...I'm happy for you.."

"Took you that long to realize it?" Ryu asked. "My mind was distracted." she snapped. "Sorry." Ryu said.

Finally, they reached the end of London's city limits, by the bridge, where Cammy gasped, running to the river as dozens of kittens and cats were hung to the metal above them. Hooks pushed into their tails, as they clawed and screamed.

"Let them go, Bison!" Cammy yelled.

Now she was pissed. She loved cats, and she wasn't going to let anyone harm them. "BISON!!! SHOW YOURSELF, YOU COWARD, HOW DARE YOU HURT THESE CATS!!" she yelled.

Bison laughed and said,"I knew you'd like it, Cammy darling." She clenched her teeth and said,"Don't call me that. Let these kittens go! NOW!"

"Relax. I am not doing harm to them. It is only an illusion. I heard of your pregnancy and decided to give you a present." Bison said with a smile.

"But Bison...I.." she said.

Bison held his arms up, releasing the kittens. "Congratulations, Cammy. You've been a wonderful helper of mine, and I know you'll be a wonderful mother."

Cammy gasped and said,"You...you're actually being nice?"

The kittens fell to the ground and Cammy dove at them. "KITTIES!!! KITTY!!! KITTY!!!" she yelled, cuddling the cats. She squealed as the cats jumped on her and began nuzzling her with their tiny pink noses.

"I love kittens....love you, love, you , love you!" Cammy squealed as the cats ran around her and played with her.

"Bison....he's so nice suddenly...what happened?" Chun Li asked. "What do you think happened, I changed him." Vega said, coming behind her.

"But how...how did you two get back together?" she asked.

Cammy smiled as she felt her heart grow warm, petting the kitten's head while it purred and nuzzled against it.

"We met at a club in Sweden, he showed up and confessed that he still loved me, that the psycho drive made him insane, and that he didn't mean to do any of the evil stuff he did." Vega said.

"That's a valid excuse for killing my father." she snapped.

"I'm not giving him any excuses, but that's not who he is now. He's a kind man with a strong heart. I love him, Chun Li. And I'm never going to stop." he said.

"I never asked you to." she said. He sighed and said,"I just wish you to understand. Bison is not a bad person..."

"I just can't, Vega. He did so many bad things, killed my father, brainwashed and nearly ruined Cammy's life, killed Charlie...." she said.

Vega spun at her and said,"Bison did not kill Charlie Nash. Even Miya believes this." "Of course she would, she's so gullible." Chun Li said. Vega unsheathed his claws to her face and said,"Don't say anything about that woman."

Chun Li gulped and said,"Ok...ok..."

"Bison is responsible, yes, but he feels extremely guilty for putting everyone through so much pain....if there was a way to take it all back, he would." he said.

"So much praise." Chun Li snapped. "For a man who deserves it." Vega snapped.

Cammy rolled around and played with the kittens as Bison looked down at her. "So happy....I am sorry...sorry for everything I have done, every pain, every suffer I have caused."

"I just hope someday, you'll forgive me."

Miya wiped a tear away and looked ahead of her, staring into darkness. "I'm an idiot, goddamn it. I'm leaving the best thing that happened to me in a long time.." she said.

She grasped her bag and braced herself from the arctic wind, turning around. "Abel, my love. I'm coming back....wait for me."

Seth looked down at Miya from a tree branch and said,"Yes...return to your lover...pathetic love..."

He dove off the branch, and tackled Miya as she began running back towards the cabin.

"ABEL?!" she yelled, looking into Seth's red eyes. He shook his head. "I am Seth."

She gasped and tried to break free of his grasp, his legs at her sides and his fists holding her wrists down. "Let me go! Let me go!" she yelled. She broke her legs free and kicked him off her, sending him flying into a tree.

His body bounced off the tree and he laughed at her. "I see...you're not coming without a fight." "Coming? With you? No way...now leave me, I'm going to find my boyfriend." she snapped.

"Your boyfriend doesn't love you anymore. Don't be stupid and go back, I will give you happiness beyond your wildest dreams." he said, walking to her.

Her body tensed and she said,"Your psychology skills are nothing. I've learned from the best."

"Charlie Nash, I presume." he said. Her eyes grew wide and she said,"How do you...how do you know him?!" He laughed and unleashed a sonic boom at her, with one arm, and she dove under it.

"And you know the sonic boom...what are you?!" she yelled. He laughed and said,"You'll find out in no time."

He laughed and teleported away. Miya sighed and relaxed her body, as she breathed in the frigid arctic air.

"He's gone. That was strange." she said, walking back. "So that was the Seth that that girl mentioned..."

As she walked, Seth laughed and reappeared behind her, grasping her body and holding her tight.

"LET ME GO!!! LET ME GO!" she yelled, her loud voice echoing into the night.

I gasped and looked up, looking around the forest, as I heard a female's voice scream for help.

No doubt it was Miya.

"HELP ME!!" Miya yelled, but her screams became gargled as Seth took out a knife and dug it into Miya's throat, slashing across. The knife came out of her skin, causing blood to squirt out from the slash.

The snow below them turned red, as the blood from her throat cascaded down her body. He grasped the back of her head and laughed, putting her into a deep sleep.

"Goodnight, Sleeping Beauty." he said, disappearing with a bloodied Miya in his grasp.


	35. Chapter 35

You'll notice that Guile is calling Abel Charlie here. Now I've never specified if Abel is Charlie or not. I've portrayed Guile to be somewhat of an idiot(not how I really feel about Guile, but I figured having him be not too bright would be fun), so because Guile is so stupid, he believes Abel to be Charlie, he's also incredibly delusional.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Guile and I ran through the forest as the feminine screams fell silent.

A chill ran down my spine and up to my heart as I exhaled, watching the cold smoke leave my lips.

Everything was silent, so quiet, you could hear a snowflake fall to the white snow.

"Miya...I'm too late, aren't I?" I asked. "Don't say that, Nash, you can still find her."

Goddamn it, he was still calling me Nash.

I growled, I didn't have time for this, not when Miya's life was in danger. I kept running, but the arctic winds threatened to push me away. "Aren't you cold?" Guile asked, teeth chattering as he embraced himself.

"Of course I am." I replied, my teeth chattering as well,"but I've got to bite the pain if I'm going to find her."

I grabbed Guile and ran to a tiny lake, where I gasped when I saw blood stains on the snow. "Hey, bring the flashlight over here." I said. Guile nodded and pointed his flashlight down on the snow.

"What's that...it looks like blood..." he said.

I dove to the snow and took it into my hands, eyes growing wide when I noticed blue-violet strands in the red.

"It's Miya's hair! She's the only one with this color! Someone hurt her!" I yelled, rage growing within my body.

I yelled and grasped the snow, punching my fists into the snow.

"If only I had stopped her from leaving!" I yelled, punching the snow again. "It's all my fault!" I yelled.

"Relax, Charlie, it's not your fault." Guile said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I pushed his hand off my shoulder and said,"YOU! If I hadn't have gotten so involved with fighting you, I'd had found her by now!"

"Whoa, Charlie, calm down now.." Guile said, backing away. He held his hands up as he backed away from me, the rage inside, taking over me.

I charged at Guile and snapped my hand at him, the back of my hand meeting with the back of his neck, then grabbed his ankles and flipped him over.

And old move I learned with the Mercs.

When Guile tried to get up, I attacked with a wheel kick, my ankle meeting with the back of his head.

He screamed as I threw punch after punch, while he coughed and begged for me to stop. "Charlie..." Guile said. He turned his face and spit up blood,"stop...please...I'm not responsible for hurting Miya....but I want to help you find the one who is..."

I looked down at him and gasped, my eyes growing wide at the realization of my actions. "Mister Guile...I am sorry." I said, He smiled and said,"No worries, Charlie,I'd be upset,too, if my girlfriend was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?!" I snapped, turning to him. "That's my assumption..." Guile said. "Then I believe you...the blood is enough evidence." I said.

"Hey, what's this?" Guile asked, ripping a piece of paper from a nearby tree. "How this thing managed to stay stuck to the tree in this crazy wind is beyond me."

"Bring it here." I said. Guile brought the paper to me and I looked at it.

"I have your precious Miya. If you want her, come to Moscow, maybe I'll be nice and give her back. But you have to promise me that you won't hurt her again.

I'm giving you seventy-two hours. If you don't come in that time, you will deal with the guilt of allowing the love of your life to die a severely slow, painful death."

I crumpled the paper and looked down as tears fell from my eyes. "Miya.." I said,"I'll find you....I promise."

"Yuck! I have to sit next to you?!" Chun Li yelled, as Vega sat beside her on the couch in Cammy's apartment. Bison laughed and sat on Chun Li's other side. They both wrapped their arms around her as she fumed, raising both her fists into their faces.

"Now, now, Miss Zhang, don't be naughty." Bison said, winking at her. "Fuck you!" she yelled, swinging at him again,"you killed my father!!! DIE!"

"Oh Christ...." Bison said, catching Chun Li into a warm embrace. He held her down to the couch and pinned her down, laughing as Vega tickled her.

"Why do I see a threesome in about five minutes..." Cammy said. "Hey HEY! No fucking in the apartment!" she yelled.

"We love Chun Li, we love Chun Li!" Vega and Bison yelled, as Bison grabbed her arms, and Vega, her legs, swinging her around the apartment.

Chun Li growled and screamed, as she began kicking to get out of their grasp.

Suddenly, Vega stopped, throwing Chun Li to the couch as his phone rang. He stormed to the kitchen where he could get some quiet, and answered it.

"Holy shit..Abel?! How are you? Long time no speak!" he yelled.

"Abel?!" Cammy yelled. She ran to the kitchen and hid behind the counter, where Vega couldn't see her.

"I'd love to be chatty and stuff with you, but we've got trouble." I said. Vega tensed at the seriousness of my voice and asked,"What...kind of trouble?"

"Miya. She's been kidnapped by S.I.N." I said. "WHAT?!" Vega yelled. "I didn't want to believe it either, but then I found this note from Seth." I said, reading him the note.

Vega clenched his fists so tightly that he was drawing blood from his nails. "That son of a bitch...he's gone too far, if I find him, he's dead!" he yelled.

"I'll kill him with my bare hands, he's dead, Abel, I swear my life on it." he added, teeth clenching in anger.

"Do me a favor. Tell everyone, we need as much backup as we can get." I said.

Soon, a thought flooded into my head.

"Also....you wouldn't happen to have the phone number of that girl with the curly hair in Sweden?" I asked. "Karin Kanzuki? Yeah, what do you want with it?" he asked.

"I just had an idea, that's just stupid enough to work." I replied. "Heh. Alright." he said, giving me the phone number.

"I'll inform the others, then we'll all go to Moscow. Wait for us, and don't go before we get there." he added. "Thank you." I said, hanging up.

"Moscow..." Cammy said,"what's going on?!" She caught Vega just as he was leaving the kitchen and asked,"What was that conversation about?! Why are we going to Moscow?! And what did Abel have to say?!"

"Whoa, calm down, Cam, one question at a time." Vega said, playing with her blond pigtails. "What did Abel want? What could that jackass have to say?!" she yelled.

"Why the sudden hate for him? I thought you liked him." Vega said. "He hurt Miya." Cammy said. Vega laughed and said,"You're kidding, right? Abel would never hurt her, he'd kiss the ground she walked on before laying a harmful nail on her."

"Unless you mean he hurt her with epic penis penetration." he added. Cammy groaned and said,"My god, Vega, is your mind always in the gutter like that?!"

"Of course." he said. "Pervert." she said,"no, I mean choked her and nearly snapped her neck."

"Choked on his dick?" Vega asked. "VEGA!" Cammy yelled. "Ok, ok, woman, I know what you mean. What the hell made him do that?" he asked. She shrugged and said,"If I ever see him again, he's going to pay for what he did."

"Because honestly, I'd choke on that dick,too. I mean it's....so very large...and um.." Vega said with a laugh.

"VEGA!" everyone yelled.

"Now it's time to get serious. Listen people, I have some bad news." he added, wiping the smile off his face, and walking back to the room.

"Hello. Karin Kanzuki speaking." Karin's voice came into my phone after a few rings. "Hi...it's Abel Therion. Remember, from the Swedish clubs?" I asked. "You mean the super hot French guy?" she asked.

"Um...if you want to call it that." I replied,"look, I need you to do me a favor. Can you come to Russia? I'm trying to gather all of Miya's friends so we can all save her from S.I.N."

She giggled and said,"You...like...want me to come to Russia to do you? I thought you had a girlfriend."

I groaned, she was such a dunce.

"No...I do have a girlfriend. Miya is my girlfriend, and you're her friend, right? Just come to Russia so we can get her back." I said.

"You say saved...what happened, did she get kidnapped?" she asked. "Yes." I replied. She gasped and said,"Then I'll be over there as soon as I can."

"Come to Moscow, we're going to meet with everyone, then go. And um...don't take this the wrong way, but can you wear something sexy? I have a plan." I said.

"Right ahead of you, Mr. Therion." she said, her voice suddenly becoming serious.

"So Moscow, Russia?" she said,"ok, I can be there by tonight."

"Thanks." I said, hanging up.

"Wear something sexy? Charlie, you have a girlfriend!" Guile yelled. "Relax, this is my plan. If all the girls come in with sexy clothes and do a dance or something, that might distract someone, and we can go in the base." I said.

Guile's lips widened to a warm smile and said,"You're a goddamn genius!"

"ISHIZAKI!!!!" Karin's voice screeched throughout the city. Her large butler came running to her, sweatdrops on his forehead as he approached the awaiting Karin. "Y-yes Miss Karin?" he asked.

She smiled and said,"Set up the helicopter. I'm planning a trip to Russia." "Russia? Why? You have a tournament to attend tomorrow." he said. She shook her head,"Sakura Kasugano has been missing for quite some time, I can't be there where she isn't, and not only that, my friend Miya Tuonela has been kidnapped, so her boyfriend came up with a plan that he gathers everyone of her friends to come save her."

"You don't mean the French guy you've been obsessing with, do you?" he asked. She sighed and nodded,"Of course, all the best ones are taken. Still, she deserves a good man, since her last boyfriend died."

"She should consider herself lucky, though, that Abel was one hot piece of ass." she said with a laugh.

"Moscow, Russia, is it?" he asked. She nodded, and said,"I need to find myself a sexy outfit, distractions and whatnots." "Come now, we have lots to discuss." she added, jumping into her car and driving back to her house.

"Moscow...Russia?!" Sagat yelled. "Miya's been kidnapped?!" Adon yelled. He clenched his fists and said,"I'm going to find her." Sagat held his hand on his shoulder and said,"Not yet. We can't just stumble into Russia without a plan, she could get hurt."

"I don't care! I'm going to save her, then I'll be her hero, and she'll fall in love with me!" Adon yelled, running away. "Adon, wait!" Sagat yelled. He sighed and said,"That jackass can't ever control his anger!"

He chased after Adon, but quickly lost him in the large crowd of people. "Goddamn it, Adon..." Sagat said.

"KIDNAPPED?!?!?!" Cammy yelled as Vega let everyone in on the news. "Miya's been kidnapped?!" she yelled. She punched her couch, scaring a few kittens laying on the plush and fumed. "It's Abel's fault, I just know it is!" she yelled. "Cammy, calm down. It's no one's fault. They had a fight, and she left him. My guess is that she either changed her mind and was taken running back to him, or that he got her while she was wandering around. No one is responsible but Seth." Vega said.

"Then we will find Seth, and I'll rip his face off." she said. "We'll all have our chances at him. But we need a plan, we can't just blindly run in, it'll get us all killed. When I talked to Abel, we had an idea. All the women, including Miya's friend Karin will go to the front of the building or base and do some kind of distraction, while all the men run in."

Chun Li crossed her arms and said,"What kind of distraction? I swear, Abel's becoming just as bad as you." Vega rolled his eyes and said,"Dancing and or possible strip down, something that will distract the guards." Chun Li rolled her eyes and said,"Of course. I would expect nothing less from a pervert like you."

"Chun Li...just bare with us...we're trying to save someone's life here. I'd do anything for Miya, you know how much I love her, and if it were up to me, I'd go in myself, but I can't risk that. I can't risk getting her hurt. Just please.." Vega said,"please help me."

"Isn't there another way?" Wolfman asked,"like another way to distract them?" "I'm sure, but this may be the most efficient." Vega replied. "Then we have to do what we can." Cammy said. She played with a kitten on her lap and sighed,"Even if it means the taking off of our clothing or something similar...and besides, who says we have to take our clothes off?"

"Yeah, us women are meant to be cockteases." Lita said. "HEY!" McCoy yelled, as Lita winked at him. "Well...I wouldn't go that far as to saying that's a woman's sole purpose, but cockteasing is fun every once in a while." Cammy said with a laugh.

Her phone alarm went off and she jumped up, taking the kitten into her arms. "Feeding time, come on, luvs." she said, walking into the kitchen as twenty cats followed her.

"There's a future cat lady right there..." Vega said, whistling and spinning his finger at the side of his head,"muy loca.."

"Cammy, when you're done, we should leave." Wolfman said. "Wait, I'm going into my closet, see if I can find anything for Lita and Chun Li." Cammy said, feeding her many kittens.

"You've been rather quiet, Bison." Vega said, sitting beside him. Bison shrugged and said,"What is there to say? You have a brilliant plan,I didn't want to interfere."

"Then I thank you." Vega said, reaching up to kiss Bison. Bison brought his lips to Vega's and the kissed a quick kiss, as Lita and Chun Li ran into Cammy's bedroom.

"Ok girls, so the plan is, sexy, but not slutty. We're cockteasing, not stripping." Cammy said, opening her closet. She looked at Chun Li and said,"Wonderful.", taking out a blue dress, cut at the sides, allowing her legendary thighs to stick out. The material was made of silk, and was down to her ankles. Golden dragons and flowers were designed on the base of the dress, it looked very similar to her blue quiapo, except with a haltered top, and equally as comfortable.

"I got it while were on a mission in Beijing. It reminded me so much of you, I had to buy it." she said, giving her the dress.

"And for you." she said, looking at Lita. She took out a long green dress, again with a haltered-top, the hem of the dress coming down to her ankles. Red designs adorned the soft material as it curled around her tiny curves.

"And last but not least." she said, taking out a pink dress, light pink with blue designs on the soft material, once again, with a haltered top.

"Any reason you have so many similar looking dresses?" Chun Li asked. Cammy smiled and said,"On these missions, we have to be disguised, wearing as little as possible for quick movement. Now these dresses look like it's alot, but it feels like you've got nothing on at all underneath."

"Also, wear these underneath.." she said, taking out three body suits. Chun Li raised her eyebrow at the body suits, they looked exactly like a female body, complete with breasts and all. "If we're going to cocktease, these suits make it look like we're nude. Plus, they're easy to remove." she said, putting hers on, along with Lita and Chun Li.

When they emerged from the bedroom, Vega raised his eyebrow and said,"What did I miss?" "An epic threesome." Cammy said, crossing her arms. Vega jumped up and down and clapped his hands,"THREESOME?!" Chun Li sighed and said,"Totally. I held both Cammy and Lita's breasts in my hands while they held mine."

"AND I MISSED IT?!" Vega yelled. "Sucks to be you, luv." Lita said. "Hmph. Then you three owe me." he said, crossing his arms.

"Come on, enough playing around, we have to go to MI-6 headquarters and get the helicopter." Wolfman said. "No need. I have my own." Bison said. Chun Li crossed her arms and said,"The hell I'm going in any helicopter with you." Bison sighed and said,"Do you want to save your friend or not? And besides, if Miya dies, then what lead do you have left?"

"We're not going to let anything happen to her." Cammy said,"let's go."

They all ran out of the apartment building and dove into Wolfman's jeep, over to the end of the city limits, where Bison and Vega left their chopper. "Shall we go?" Bison asked, jumping to the driver's seat. "Right behind you." Vega said, sitting beside him. "Actually, that's my position." Bison said. Vega giggled and said,"How easily I forget."

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Chun Li said, rolling her eyes.

Guile and I sat on the bed of our cabin and watched the fire dance in our eyes. "Just last night, we were here...together...now she's gone." I said. "Don't worry, we'll get her back." he said. He laughed and picked up a red thong from the side of the bed. "Hey, what's this?" he asked.

"What's what?" I asked. Guile laughed and threw it at me, "Charlie, you playboy!" "What the?!" I yelled, looking down at it. "Miya doesn't wear thongs!" I yelled. "Dude, there's a whole stack of them here, orange, purple, green, pink, dude, either she doesn't wear thongs, or you must have had a bunch of women here!" he yelled.

I blushed and screamed when I saw them all. "Uh...I can't imagine why. She always wears shorts kind of underwear, or bikini style." I said.

Of course, I should know what kind of underwear my own girlfriend wears, right?

"Well, I'm sure she has her reasons. You did always say she was playful. I remember one time at a tournament party, she brought a bag of condoms just to fling them at Bison and the rest of the Shadaloo guys, remember that?" he asked.

"Uh..yeah...sure." I replied.

What? What did I remember? Oh right, he still thinks I'm Charlie. This man isn't exactly brilliant.

I yawned and lay down on the bed, still feeling warm from the fire. I trailed my hand down it, still feeling Miya's warmth on it. "My sweet Miya...this is all my fault, if I hadn't had made you so angry..." I said.

Even I didn't know how much I missed her. Love was such a strange emotion, so foreign to me. Still, it turned me into a new person, gave me a new sense of purpose.

A tear fell down my eye as I recalled our most passionate moments, how everything seemed to be so perfect, only to be taken away so quickly.

She is everything to me, and I'd be damned before I lose her.

"Hey." Guile said. I looked up and he said,"Are you ok?" I shook my head,"No." He came to sit beside me and said,"I know it's tough, Charlie, but listen, you've got to stay strong. You can't just wallow in the corner like this, she needs us."

"How can I stay strong when I'm so broken inside?" I asked. He took my hand and said,"You're Charlie Nash, you're the strongest warrior I know. You've fought through the most deadly Viet soldiers to save my life, you've taken down Shadaloo countless times, fought Bison in hand to hand combat, rescued countless lives, and you've dealt with Miya Tuonela."

Wow...Charlie did all that? Who am I kidding? I'm no hero like he was.

I turned my back and lay down, while Guile lay beside me, cradling my head on his shoulder and stroking my hair.

"Huh? Charlie, you feel different. You don't have that forelock, and uh..you're bigger than you've ever been...you're not...you're not on the 'roids, are you? Please say no.." he said.

Oh now he finally gets it.

"You're not Charlie, are you?" he asked.

I shook my head, "My name is.."

Before I could say anything else, Fei-Long ran into the cabin. "MIYA!" he yelled. "Who's there?!" I yelled, getting out of the bed. "Abel?" Fei-Long asked.

Fei-Long!

"F-Fei-Long?" I asked. "Where's Miya?" he asked. "Fei-Long?" Guile asked. "Guile?" Fei-Long asked,"what the hell is going on here?"

"And who the fuck is Abel?!" Guile yelled. I sighed. "Me." I said. "Oh.....sheesh, I thought you were Charlie, but you're not Charlie, your name is Abel." he said.

I groaned and facepalmed as Fei-Long said,"So where is Miya?" "S.I.N. got her." I replied. "WHAT?!" Fei-Long yelled. "We..we had a fight and she left, but Seth got to her before I could find her." I said. "Who's Seth?" Fei-Long and Guile asked in unison. "The leader of S.I.N. their base is in Moscow, we.."

"We should go then." Guile said. "Not yet. I'm waiting on a call from Vega." I said. "VEGA?! What does that Shadaloo douchebag have to do with this?!" he yelled.

"He's not with Shadaloo anymore. Shadaloo is finished, S.I.N.'s the new bad guys now." I said.

"Either way, he's still a faggot. Tell him to keep his pretty self out of our business." he said. I shook my head,"He loves Miya, so he's a useful ally." "And he also happens to be a good friend." I added angrily.

"Whatever." he said.

"Destination, Moscow, Russia. Landing in 3...2...1.." Bison said, landing his helicopter at a nearby abandoned powerplant. "Hmm...why do I feel like I've seen this place before.." he said.

"It's the old Soviet Warehouse where we all fought Zangief, years ago in the second Street Fighter Tournament." Chun Li said. "Don't remind me." Cammy said.

Vega took out his phone and breathed in the arctic air, watching his breath leave his lips as a trail of smoke.

"Hey...Abel, it's me. We landed in Moscow, we're at the old Soviet Warehouse, if you need directions, call me." he said, leaving a message.

"Now, we just sit here and wait." he said, hanging up his phone. "WAIT?! It's cold!!" Cammy yelled, shivering as blast of arctic air hit them. "If you're cold, go into the chopper. The heat works, you know." he said.

"I swear, I'm sick of the Great North. When this is all over, I'm taking a long vacation in the Caribbean." Cammy said. "Let's get married around there." Wolfman said. Cammy's face lit up and she said, "Can we?!" He nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Ok, got the message, let's go." I said, hanging up my phone after hearing Vega's message. I sent Karin a text message and said,"Vega and the others are in Moscow now, let's go."

"Uh...how. I don't have a chopper, mine crashed." Guile said. "I drove here." Fei-Long said,"we can all fit in the car."

We walked out of the house with all our baggage and jumped into Fei-Long's car. I sat beside Fei-Long as he started the car and drove out of the forest, and towards Moscow. "Buckle up, Guile, I'm going to be driving really fast." Fei-Long said.

Guile snickered and said,"I better buckle up, we have a Chinese driver!" Fei-Long stopped the car and said,"What did...you say...?"

"What? Everyone knows Chinese drivers are the worst in the world." Guile said. I rolled my eyes and punched the dashboard,"We don't have time for bullshit now!"

"I swear, if we weren't in such a rush, I'd kick his ass into next month." Fei-Long said, slamming on the accelerator and storming through the woods.

Karin read her phone and said,"Lovely, so Vega and his group are there, and Frenchie's meeting him."

Her helicopter landed in the old Soviet Warehouse, and she got out, to find another helicopter there.

Cammy looked out the window and saw a red skirt and yelled,"Someone's here!" "I know, someone just landed their helicopter here." Wolfman said,"we better investigate."

"HEY! Who else is here?!" Karin yelled,"this is MY spot for MY 'copter!" "Nag, nag, can't you do anything else but nag, you sorry hussy?" Vega said, turning to her. "Vega?" she asked. "Well, who else did you expect, Gorbachev?" he asked, opening his arms.

She dove into his open arms and she said,"So where's your group?" "In the helicopter. They're cold." he replied. "Well...it is rather cold." she said. He took her hand and they went to the helicopter, which to their surprise, the door opened, and Cammy stormed out with a rifle. "Don't make any moves." she said coldly, pointing her gun at Karin.

"Oh my god!" Karin screamed, jumping up as her heart rate rose in her fear. She hid behind Vega and shivered. "Cammy, put the gun down. This is Karin Kanzuki, she's a friend of both mine and Miya." Vega said. Cammy put her gun down and said,"Fine." She turned to Karin and said,"I am sorry."

"It's..it's ok." Karin said. Vega escorted her to the helicopter and she said,"So what are waiting for?" "We're waiting for Abel." Vega said, watching as Cammy fumed at her seat beside Wolfman. "I don't know what we need that idiot for.." she said. "Huh?" Karin asked,"and what's wrong with Abel?" "That bastard hurt Miya, and its his fault this is happening." Cammy fumed. "What? But I thought.." Karin said,

"Don't listen to her. She's just jealous that Abel's getting the pussy that Cammy wants." Vega said. "VEGA!" Cammy yelled, slapping his face. "Tell me why I shouldn't leave a grenade in your pocket and let it blow you to pieces!" she yelled. "Because then the world would be come a wallowing depressing world of ugliness." he said.

"Now reaching Moscow, Russia." Fei-Long said. I took out my phone as Guile slept in the backseat. I dialed Vega's number and allowed it to ring, finally, Vega's voice came to the other side. "Abel, where are you?" he asked. "We just got into Moscow, you're where again?" I asked.

"At the Old Soviet Warehouse." Vega replied. He gave me the directions, and I directed Fei-Long. Quickly, we made it to the Warehouse as I saw two helicopters in the hangar. The door opened to one of the helicopters as Vega came out to greet us. "Oh dear, I didn't realize you had company. Well...the more the merrier." he said,"greetings once more, Freddy Mercury, and you...well, well, well...if it isn't Major Guile, how delightful..."

"Vega..." Guile fumed, clenching his fists. "Guile...not now." I said. "ABEL!" Cammy yelled, running out of the helicopter. I saw nothing but rage in her eyes when she leaped at me, punching my shoulders and my chest. Her fists, however, were like flies hitting against me, and I gently dropped her to the ground. "Now, now, Cammy, stop. We all have the same agenda." Vega said. Cammy fumed and said,"You hurt her! This is all your fault!"

I sighed, I knew deep inside she was right.

"There's no denying it was my fault. Something is wrong with me, and I snapped, and yes I did hurt her, but I assure you, its not my fault she was kidnapped. I want nothing more than her safety." I said. "GUILE!" Chun Li yelled from the doorway. "Sheesh, we're all here, aren't we?" Guile said, opening his arms for Chun Li to dive in. "How's my baby girl?" he asked, swinging her around as she squealed in his arms. She cuddled to him as everyone laughed. "Sure, she goes for the homely American." Vega pouted, walking back to the helicopter.

"Come on guys, we can have our lovely reunion later, right now Miya's life is at stake, every second counts." he added. Cammy fumed at me and I said,"Cammy, forgive me. I made a mistake, and I'm paying for it, just bare with me so we can save her." She still glared and crossed her arms.

"I'll put up with you. And that's it." she said, walking onto the helicopter. I followed her as did Guile and Chun Li.

However, as soon as Guile got on the helicopter, he clenched his fists and locked eyes with Bison. "BISON!!" he yelled. Bison laughed said,"Well, if it isn't Charlie Nash's lover, I mean friend..." "Son of a bitch!" Guile yelled, charging at Bison for an attack.

"STOP!" I yelled,"if we're going to save her, we have to keep our emotions at bay. I know some of us may hate each other, but we have to work together for our common goal, not only saving Miya, but destroying S.I.N."

"He's right." Chun Li said. "So what are we waiting for now?" Cammy asked. "Our ride." Vega replied, as Zangief drove into the hangar with his humongous jeep.

He laughed a hearty laugh as R. Mika stood by his side. "Come on, comrades, let's party!" he yelled, as we all jumped into his car.

Adon laughed and said,"So this is it. S.I.N. headquarters....I'm coming Miya! Hold on!" he yelled, running into the fenced area. "ADON, WAIT!" Sagat yelled.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

"ADON! WAIT!" Sagat yelled, as Adon flipped over the fence and ran into the front gate of the S.I.N. base.

"Goddamn it!" Sagat yelled.

Adon held his fists up and yelled,"I'm going to rescue my lady, and no one is going to stop me!!!"

A laugh cackled as Seth appeared in front of Adon. "Your lady? And no one is going to stop you? Don't make me laugh.."

'Damn it, where's Juri?' he asked himself.

Finally, after a long tribulation, Juri finally stepped out of the lake in the middle of Karelia, Russia. She lay face first on the snow and said,"Remind me to take a vacation in the depths of hell or somewhere hot like that...I can't take this anymore.."

Suddenly, she came face to face with a wolf's face and jumped, hanging on and curling to a tree as the wolf growled and snarled at her.

"Nice wolfie...nice wolfie..." she said, shaking as snow fell onto the wolf. He snarled at the tree and tried to climb up it as Juri began to yell in incoherent Korean.

"HELP ME!! SETH!!!" she screamed. Eventually, the wolf got tired and walked away, while Juri sighed and dove off the tree. She took out her phone and dialed Seth's number, only managing to reach an automatic message, none the less, she decided to leave a message.

"Seth, it's Juri. I'm still in Karelia. I'm...I'm cold..." her teeth began to chatter and she finished with,"help, or at least get me out of here, it's cold...and I want to come home.."

But Seth was too busy to answer the call. He gazed into Adon's blue eyes and laughed,"So you want your precious Miya, then go and take her. But you gotta get past me first."

"Then step aside, and allow the God of Muay Thai to deliver the ass-kicking of a lifetime!" he yelled. "Jaguar Kick!" he yelled, diving at Seth, who ducked out of the way. But before he could fully duck, Adon bended his foot and connected with Seth's face.

A power came to Adon as he held his fists up, "My elbows would like a word with you!", he yelled, running to Seth and elbowing his face and body, while Seth fell back.

"You're...strong. But not strong enough!" Seth yelled.

"Liar! I am the god of Muay Thai! I am the strongest!" Adon yelled, screaming and diving at Seth, connecting with a series of punches and knee strikes.

Seth smiled and said,"Good....very good, give me more!"

"I'll make you eat those words!" Adon yelled, elbowing Seth's face and kneeing his chest.

Seth smirked once more and attacked Adon, striking him with a Jaguar Kick, much to Adon's shock.

"You...you did my move???" Adon yelled, wide-eyed in shock, as Seth's knee connected with his face.

"Now...witness my unlimited power..." Seth said with a sinister tone, shooting a magic ball at Adon, who screamed in pain once the attack hit his chest.

"You are nothing...pathetic.." Seth said. He stretched out his arms and punched Adon's face with two fists, while Adon fell back in pain. "You give a Muay Thai a bad name!" he yelled again, throwing a sonic boom at Adon.

But Adon jumped over it and said,"You'll eat those words when I'm finished with you!!"

He charged at Seth angrily, a power filling his arms as Sagat watched on helplessly from the outside.

"Adon! NO! Don't!!!" he yelled, as Adon and Seth crashed headfirst into each other.

"Become a part of me..." Seth simply said, waving his arms, sucking Adon inside him, and ripping him apart.

Sagat's eyes grew wide as Seth laughed and launched the near lifeless Adon out of his stomach, and into the S.I.N. building, where he landed, and was hit with a dozen electrical shocks down his body.

Screams flew out of Adon's mouth as the pain flew down his body. With the shocks, he felt his body exploding, cells and nerves popping, everything falling apart as his life left him.

Lifeless, Adon fell from the building's walls, sliding down to the floor, with a trail of blood in his wake.

Seth laughed and said,"Looks like you won't be saving your little friend. God of Muay Thai, my ass." He walked over to Adon's dead body and stepped on his neck, smashing it, just to make sure Adon was really dead.

"Too bad that was over so quick. You would have been fun."

Grabbing Adon's headband, he ripped it apart and let the fabric dance, and laughed, turning around to go back into his labratory, when he heard a voice from behind.

"Tiger Genocide!" Sagat yelled, diving at Seth, and unleashing his ultimate attack on him. Seth didn't see it coming, and was blindsided by the attack, screaming in pain as the hits seared through his body.

Seth laughed and said,"More, more!" Sagat was happy to oblige, attacking Seth once more, but another smirk came to Seth's face, and he attacked Sagat with his own move.

While the attacks hit Sagat, Sagat's eyes grew wide,"You're...using my attack!!! No...he learns the attacks so quickly...he...Shadaloo....he...Bison created him!....He's gone too far this time!"

"What's the matter, are my moves too much for you to handle?!" Seth yelled. Sagat pounded his fists together, using his ki, he attacked with a tiger shot, shooting a fireball at Seth, hitting his chest. Seth flew back and into a metal pipe, the refinery holding oil for another secret weapon that he couldn't wait to try out.

"That was for Adon, you murderer!" Sagat yelled, diving at Seth, holding his knee out for a tiger knee attack. His knee hit Seth's face, but Seth laughed and countered with a shoryuken.

"That's some tough words for someone within the same position as I." Seth yelled, as his fist hit Sagat's chest, trailing the large scar on the flesh.

Sagat's eyes grew wide and he said,"You...you've met Ryu?!" "And what do you mean by...same position as you?"

"You should know what I mean." Seth said, eyes narrowing to gaze at Sagat's.

Sagat's eyes grew wide once more,'How...how did he know?!'

"And by the way, I met your precious Ryu. Pathetic abilities, if I must say." Seth added. "I don't know how you could have possibly lost to him...perhaps...you're as pathetic as he. A shame, really."

Anger ran through Sagat's body as he growled and stormed at Seth. Seth, however, teleported and said,"This is a fight for another day. Someone awaits me..."

"I can't believe I'm stuck in a car with this jackass!" Cammy yelled, staring me in the eyes. I sighed, I knew I was wrong, and I couldn't argue with her. But Miya's forgiven me, why can't she?

Maybe I didn't realize just how close those two had gotten.

"Cammy...I..." I sighed, there was nothing more I could say. I knew she was right, I've done the unthinkable, and I've inadvertently caused this whole mess.

Miya didn't have the right to barge into my business like that, but I couldn't stop her. Trying to deal with that woman is like trying to control a snowstorm...or a hurricane....but still....guilt was the feeling that remained inside me. And it wouldn't go away until the woman I loved was back, safe in my arms.

"It's too late to apologize...if that's what you were trying to do.." she snapped, crossing her arms. "Cammy, knock it off. It's over and done with..." Vega said. She sighed and after a long period of silence, she walked to me and wrapped her tiny arms around me.

I could only look on in shock.

"I'm sorry, Abel, it's just...I care about her so much, and I got so scared, and so angry, that someone she loved could hurt her so badly..." she said. I put my hand on her shoulder and said,"It's ok. Just as long as I have your trust again."

"You've got it." she said with a smile. Guile, however, pouted, crossing his arms and keeping his eyes on Bison, as he sat across from him. "That son of a bitch, killed Charlie, and now he expects me to work with him?!" he snapped.

"Guile, for the last time, I didn't kill Charlie. I don't know who did, maybe his crazy girlfriend did something to him...I.." Bison said, but Guile interrupted him,"Miya would never, she's not capable of harming anyone she loves."

The whole car eurpted into laughter. Bison snickered and said,"You obviously don't know her, do you?" Guile sighed and shook his head.

I gulped. Miya....capable of....murder?

I've seen her rage first hand, and it sure scared the heck out of me, but I didn't think she would be capable of something like that.

"How do you think I got this scar?" Vega asked, pulling his pants down his hips, showing off a deep scar circling around his thigh.

'I've always wondered about that...' Bison said,'just didn't bother to ask'

"I don't even want to know." Chun Li said. "Charlie's mentioned that one night, as she was PMS'ing, she wanted a chocolate cake, and when he didn't make it, she smashed a very large, very hard, antique plate over his face, and that's why he needed to wear glasses. He wore them, but just for fun, until Miya smashed the plate over his face." Vega said.

Cammy and Chun Li gasped,"I can't believe she'd do that!" they yelled in unison. "According to Charlie, he needed corrective eye surgery for the next three months, plus monthly check ups, prescription glasses, and forty-five stitches." Vega said.

"Vega, that's the biggest bullshit story I've ever heard." Guile said. "Miya didn't smash his face in. Charlie told me that story,too, but then he said he was kidding. He said,'Please. I'd smack that woman if she ever did that to me'

"Miya did throw a plate at him, not going to lie, but she missed, he said she did it on purpose, I don't know, after he started dating her, I heard very little from him, but he did say that they were attacked at a party in Las Vegas, and Balrog was the reason he wears glasses, when Balrog punched him between the eyes." Guile added.

"Sounds like something he would do, that asshole." Vega said. Guile raised his eyebrow,"But...I thought you guys all worked together.."

"I haven't been a part of Shadaloo for a while. Neither has Bison. We're on our own now." Vega said.

"I see.." Guile said. He extended his hand, and Vega shakily took it. "But..." Vega was about to say, when Guile said,"Look, we're all here for a common goal. Let's just put up with each other now, and it'll all be over soon...ok?"

"Indeed, my homely friend." Vega said with a laugh. "Home..what? I don't look like a house.." Guile said, raising an eyebrow. "Oh Guile...pitiful, ugly fool..." Vega giggled, sitting beside Bison. Bison wrapped his arm around Vega, as Vega lay his head on his shoulder.

"Now I understand we all have a common, goal, but let me ask this.." Bison said, staring at Rainbow Mika's blonde pigtails. "Who the hell are you?!"

Rainbow Mika's foot jammed on the brakes, and she turned to Bison, eyes on fire. "Don't you know who I am?!" she yelled.

For the love of god, just stop.

"No, that's why I asked!" Bison yelled. "My name is Rainbow Mika, I'm the number one professional wrestler in the world! No one can beat me!" she yelled. Bison laughed,"Professional wrestling? What a joke."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" she yelled, diving out of the driver's seat and at Bison, hitting his face with her bottom. "You'll pay for that!" she yelled. "STOP IT!" I yelled, grabbing Mika. I tried to restrain her, and I guess I reached for the wrong thing, because she gasped and Vega exploded in laughter.

"Get your hands off my tits, asshole!" she yelled, slapping my face. My face turned red with embarassment, and said,"Look..I didn't mean to, I was only trying to keep you from fighting I.."

"Well, he can't exactly help it, not with those ungodly things. By the way, Abel, tell me, how was the sex?" Vega asked. "WHAT?!" everyone in the car yelled. I looked away and blushed, hiding my face in my shirt.

"Didn't you guys hear? Miya and Abel were on a honeymoon of sorts. You know he totally got laid." Vega said. I hid my face deeped into the shirt as everyone whistled and howled. "Alright, Abel!" Chun Li and Cammy yelled.

"I even heard them having sex while on the phone with her!" Vega yelled, and everyone laughed again. "Jesus, Vega, do you have to tell everyone?!" I yelled, laughing. "Hey, I'm just happy for ya. You're in love, and you deserve it." he added.

"Yeah, he deserves it when he's grabbing my tits!" R. Mika yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Wouldn't be the first time.." I sighed. Quickly, I slammed my hand over my mouth, I've said too much.

"Hmm?? What was that?" Vega asked. "Just how much pussy have you gotten?" he added.

I shyed away from that question.

"Abel Therion, answer me." Vega said.

"Uh...I accidentally happened to grab a few breasts here and there...uh..Miya....Chun Li....Juri....and now Mika."

Vega howled in laughter and said,"Look at you, this guy gets more pussy than I do!"

"What was that about Juri?!" Cammy yelled. "Um...I mistook her for Miya and made out with her..." I replied sadly. "How the hell do you mistake those two?!" she yelled. "Well, when there's snow in my eyes, it's kind of hard to see.." I snapped.

"My apologies..." she said. "I mean after all, Juri's tiny peacock tits, and Miya's got gozangas! Like you, Mika. By the way, with tits that big, I could well imagine they get quite...how do I say....saggy, am I right?!" Vega yelled.

She gasped again and yelled,"You son of a...!, and tried diving at Vega, but I pushed Mika back up to the passenger seat.

"We'll never get to S.I.N if we keep fighting like this!" I yelled angrily.

Sometimes I wondered if I should just go on by myself. But who was I kidding? I needed backup, and everyone wanted a shot at them, I couldn't be greedy, even if the woman I loved hung in the balance.

Fei-Long sat beside me and lay his head on my shoulder. "You ok?" he asked. I shook my head. "No...I'm not. I'm still confused about my past, I'm dealing with major incompetence, and my girlfriend is gone..." I replied.

"Impotence? Abel, you need help getting that big thing up?!" Vega yelled, with a hysterical laugh. "No.." I said, "I said incompetence, not..that other word, I don't even know what that means!"

"It means you can't get your dick up!" Vega yelled.

"VEGA!" Chun Li and Cammy yelled. Vega laughed again and said,"Sorry, Abel, I couldn't resist. Don't worry, we'll get Miya out of this."

Fei-Long sat on my lap and said,"Anytime you need a friend, I'm here." "Thank you." I said, allowing Fei-Long to stay, rested on my lap. I figured I could use some comfort now. My mind is a mess, and maybe, I just needed someone right now.

Guile wrapped his arm around Chun Li's shoulder and said,"So...how have you been? We haven't talked for a while." She groaned and said,"Too much to talk about. I'm gonna have to tell you another time." "I have all day. In fact, once this whole mess is over, let's say you and I get some dinner, my treat." he said, with a wide smile.

Chun Li's eyes brightened, and she said,"Really? You mean it?" "Of course. I'd like to spend time with you." he said with a smile.

"We're almost there." Zangief said, from the driver's seat.

Since the fight with and Bison, Zangief forced Mika to the passenger seat, and him to the driver's seat, so we could get to the lab quicker.

"Just hang in there, I know Miya's safe..." Vega said, looking into my eyes. "SAFE?! She's in the middle of S.I.N's base, going through god knows what, how the hell could she possibly be safe?!" I yelled.

Vega looked away sadly and said,"Maybe I should have chosen better words. I mean...perhaps she is still alive, maybe less harmed than we can imagine. Abel...you know I love her...I....I just don't want to imagine anything bad happening to her....she doesn't know it, but she changed my life...she's made it so much happier, so much better...and I can't imagine my life without her."

I looked away sadly. I hadn't realized how much she meant to him, perhaps all I've been doing was taking her away from him.

Or maybe it's that he has someone else worth fighting for. I couldn't just sit around and mope, everyone has their reasons they're here, and right now, I'm fighting, not only to rescue her, but to stop S.I.N, to keep the peace within the world, to make sure no one else suffers, the way we all have.

"Hey...Abel...?" Vega asked, reaching over to take my hand. I looked up and he said,"Just keep a smile on that face of yours. We'll get her back." I smiled and said,"Thanks."

I was truly thankful for Vega. Despite everything I heard about him, the person who he was, the scarlet terror, a psychopathic murderer, it hasn't changed my opinion of him. Sure, I was cautious and leery, but the more time I spent with him, I found out the person he truly was.

He's been through alot, as we all have been, and maybe he is crazy, but who isn't? No one is perfect, we're all messed up, and you know what, that's just fine to me.

"Juri, my dear, you've come back." Seth said, wrapping a coat around her thin frame. "I...I think...I n-need a warm bath.." Juri said, with chattering teeth. "Of course. Follow me." Seth said, taking Juri's hand and leading her into the bathroom.

Before they left the room, Seth took a glance behind him at a glass tube, colored orange, and holding a tiny, lithe body inside.

"Almost done, little cutie..." he said.

"Did you say something?" she asked. Seth shook his head,"No...everything is fine."

Juri raised her eyebrow and shrugged, while they walked to the bathroom at the end of the hall.

"So what can you tell me about Karelia? What else did you find?" he asked. Juri's eye gleamed and she said,"Well...Abel wasn't there anymore, I checked again, but I found tire marks out there, so someone must have had a car there."

Seth narrowed his eyes and said,"Abel wasn't there? I guess he figured we had his girlfriend, so he had to come save her, right?" "Last time I checked, they broke up." she said,"they had a fight, and she left."

He shook his head and said,"Funny...because when I saw her, she was out wandering in the woods, running back to Abel. I guess she had a change of heart."

"No matter, because soon, she'll be the one ripping it out."

Juri slipped into the tiny bathtub seductively, grabbing Seth's hand while her body glided underneath the warm water. Seth smirked and poured pink bubbles into the tub, causing the water to bubble around her.

"Oh Seth...this is lovely..." she moaned. Her fingers danced on his cold hand and she looked up at him with a seductive smirk. "I need some company.." she said.

"I hate to disappoint you, but I need to get some work done. Perhaps if you're still in, I'll join you." he said, kissing her forehead.

"You're so good to me, Juri." he added, turning as he left the room. She watched him leave and sighed, looking around the room for a rubber duck to play with.

"Sometimes, I wonder if I'm good enough for him.." she said dreamily.

Seth walked into his laboratory room and walked back to his orange tank, situated beside a large computer. Long hair danced around the tube, water filling it, as electric shocks ran down it.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, holding his hand to the glass. The body inside said nothing, Seth didn't expect it to, he just wanted her to be ready.

The TV monitors showed a van in front of the door, and he laughed. "Well, well, it appears we have guests." He looked back at the body and said,"No matter. They will have the pleasure of being your new playthings."

He laughed a loud laugh and said,"Welcome to your doom!!"


	37. Chapter 37

Holy OMFG! This took FOREVER to write. Enjoy guys, we're winding down to the end!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty-Seven

"This is where we split..." I said, while we all walked out the car. We tried to remain quiet as we circled the car, looking around for S.I.N. guards.

"Nothing..." Cammy said.

That was too weird, I would have thought, maybe by now, we'd be spotted.

"HOLY SHIT! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Karin yelled, jumping on Vega's back. "Goddamn it, keep your voice down!" I snapped, but suddenly, saw the cause of Karin's reaction.

A dead body lay on the ground, possibly dead for about an hour. He had strung out red hair and was shirtless, a short pair of shorts his only clothing, along with wrist tape on his hands, and no shoes.

"Who the hell is that?!" I asked, gazing upon his state. His body was contorted, limbs broken, tanned skin colored red with blood, and burn marks all over his body.

"That's Adon Saowaluk....Sagat's former pupil...after I beat Sagat, he left, Adon, infused with rage, attacked me at one point...we fought, and I was able to find him...." Ryu said quietly.

"What was he doing here then?" I asked.

"What are you?" a deep voice asked. I gasped, and turned around, locking eyes with Sagat. Instead of the rage I saw weeks earlier, I saw sadness and regret.

"I'm here to stop S.I.N, and to save my girlfriend." I replied, using emphasis on the word girlfriend, to get his attention. After all, last time we met, he pretty much told me that he wanted her for himself.

"Girlfriend, huh? So you're finally dating...ok, ok.." he said. "I must warn you...there's a guy in there, I don't know his name, blue looking thing, he's strong...he's.."

"Seth.." I said angrily.

Sagat laughed and said,"He'll learn your techniques, just like that." he snapped his fingers and smirked.

"Am I supposed to be scared?" I asked. "Heh. Suit yourself." Sagat said, looking down at Adon sadly. "Something's up with Sagat, he's not crazy or trying to kill someone..." Ryu said. The two locked eyes, when suddenly, he saw a change in Sagat's eye.

"Fuck.." he thought to himself.

We all turned our backs, when suddenly, Sagat jumped up and charged at Ryu, hitting him with force, shoulder to shoulder tackle. As Ryu fell forward, I held the ladies close, making sure none of them were hit.

Ryu lay on the ground, blood all over his face while he struggled to get up. The force hit him like a tank, and he turned his face to cough up more blood.

His eyes grew wide and sweat fell from his forehead as he saw Sagat charging at him again. "Shit!" he yelled, jumping up with a light shoryuken, his fist sliding against Sagat's hard chest. Sagat smiled and grabbed Ryu's feet, knocking him into the ground. He was about to drive his knee into Ryu's face, but stopped when he noticed that S.I.N. guards had surrounded us.

"Good job, you got us all caught, asshole." Cammy snapped, looking at Sagat. "Heh, you do what you want." Sagat said, picking up Adon's body and swinging it over his shoulder. An S.I.N. guard pointed his gun at Sagat, but retracted it once Sagat turned his raging gaze at him.

"Girls....if you will..." Vega said with a snide smile. Chun Li sighed and said,"Alright, let's go."

The girls, Cammy, Lita, Chun Li, Karin, and R Mika laughed, and stepped their legs forward, shaking their bodies and began a seductive dance, distracting the guards, as I grabbed the group of guys and ran into the base's open doors.

Cammy and Chun Li rubbed their toned bottoms together and looked at each other seductively, running their hands down their bodies. Chun Li grabbed the zipper to Cammy's green dress and pulled it down, revealing a toned, pale naked body, causing the guards to drop their guns and stare at them, jaws dropped.

Vega's jaw dropped as the other girl's dresses fell to the dirt and they danced, allowing their sweaty, naked bodies free movement, and distracting the guards.

"Girl...on...naked...girl....I..want to play....I WANNA PLAY!!" he yelled. Bison eyed him seducively and trailed his finger down his slender arm.

"Come now, Vega, dearest." he said.

"I wanna watch." Vega said, crossing his arms.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Vega, come now. If you want, I could do a show for you.." Bison said with a wink. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Vega fumed.

"Now hurry!" Bison yelled, grabbing his arm, running inside the base.

The five girls danced together again, as Vega pouted, while the girls ran their hands all over their bodies.

"NOW!" they yelled.

With the girls all in line, they all charged at the guards; Chun Li attacking one guard with her Spinning Bird Kick, Cammy with her Cannon Drill, Lita with a ferocious punch, Karin with her Guren Ken, and R Mika with a crushing clothesline.

One by one, the guards fell, and the girls took off their bodysuits, sighing in relief. "Hurry, we have to find the guys!" Chun Li yelled.

Seth laughed as the alarms ran through the laboratory, the tvs above him showed a bunch of men running through the corridors, fighting a bunch of guards in their way.

One man in particular piqued his interest, and he laughed, "Abel...your destiny awaits, my friend."

He lifted his hand and snapped his fingers, laughing as he called on his new project.

A tiny woman appeared behind him, smiling and laughing as she watched the events on the surveillance screens. She had long, strung out orange hair and violet eyes, with sickly pale skin behind a tight black body suit.

"Lady Bathory, why don't we greet our visitors at the door? I'm sure they'll be pleasantly surprised." Seth said, looking down at his tiny assassin. She licked her lips and smiled, inserting a sword down the sheath behind her halter-topped back.

"Sounds like a plan to me." the woman said in a thick Swedish accent. With that, she skipped away merrily, while Seth groaned and watched her. "She still didn't call me 'Sir' had I not perfected her mind...did I mess up somewhere?" he said.

"You." Juri said, pointing at Seth. She brushed her black hair back and puckered her pink eye at him, frowning. Seth sighed and turned around,"Yes, my dear?" "Who was that girl?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I had thought, you went missing, so I needed someone to.."

"Replace me?!" she yelled. "After all I had done for you! You want to replace me?!"

"Juri, darling, no, I could never replace someone as wonderful as you. It's just...I needed to move on, I couldn't wait any longer, I knew we'd be attacked, so I needed a quick backup." he said.

"Then who is she? You couldn't have made such an android so quickly." she said.

"She's not, she's human. Her name is.."

"Thank god we're out of those body suits." Cammy said, looking around at the desolate surroundings outside the S.I.N base. She dusted off her green leotard and adjusted her red hat, stretching out her limbs, while the other girls, in their standard outfits, did the same.

"Let's go find Miya." Karin said with a smile. "Let's." Cammy said with a smile. They ran through the outside and finally, after kicking a few more guards to the curb, ran to the main doors.

To their surprise, however, the door opened, and Cammy went face to face with a tiny girl, arms crossed and glaring at them.

"What the..." Chun Li said. "Then...they must have known we were here..I've got to warn Abel!"

As soon as the name Abel was mentioned, the woman in the doorway took notice.

"Heh, so Abel Therion is here." she said, in a robotic tone. "What? That's now how Abel's last name is pronounced, I thought it was like Tier-i-oh, not There-i-on. Something's not right...and I'm pretty sure that's Miya right there." Chun Li said.

"We found you, thank god.." Cammy said, walking to her. As soon as she walked up, the girl smirked and wound up her arm for an attack. "Cammy, look out!" Chun Li yelled, as Cammy was backhanded and sent flying by the girl's attack.

"M-Miya?" Cammy asked, looking up at her. The girl looked down at her with death in her eyes, unsheathing a sword from her back, and pointing it at Cammy's neck. She gasped in fright and looked up at her again. "Miya, w-what are you doing?!"

"There is no Miya. My name is Lady Bathory." she said, coldly. "For the love of god..put that sword away! It's me, Cammy!" Cammy said, while tears fell down her eyes.

But the girl's eyes didn't change, she still glared down at her with the look of death. "Anyone who opposes me faces death." she said, holding the sword over Cammy's face. Before she could strike, she was hit by a kikoken by Chun Li. The attack stunned Lady Bathory enough to allow the girls access to run past her. But Lady Bathory took notice and chased them anyway.

"I..I can't believe this, that's Miya, what happened?!" Cammy yelled. "Seth must have kidnapped her and turned her into a monster." Chun Li said. Cammy stopped and said,"I went on this mission to stop more people from becoming what I was...and now, after I've turned my back...one of the women I care about the most.."

Tears fell from her eyes and she fell to her knees. "Chun...I've failed. I've failed my mission...I.."

Chun Li grabbed her arm and said,"If we stay here and cry, we'll fail alot more! You still have a chance to redeem yourself, you still have a chance to save her! Now come on, she's coming!"

Before they could run any further, they were hit by an orange energy blast, knocking them all down, one by one. Lady Bathory laughed and walked up to them. "Nothing but a pushover." she said, twirling her hair in her finger.

Cammy groaned in pain and tried to get up, looking deeply into the girl's eyes. "Miya...stop this madness...it's me, Cammy...we're friends...we.."

"Silence!" Lady Bathory yelled,"you try to oppose me. I don't think I have to repeat myself when it comes to opposing me."

"Miya...please.." Cammy said.

"Cammy...it's too late, she's gone. Seth messed up her mind.....she-" Chun Li said.

"Seth? Oh please. Like he could ever control me." Lady Bathory said. "Huh?" Cammy said. "Oh he may have tried, you see, it's something called a Tandem Machine, or whatever he called it, that he tried to put me through, but...where he thinks he succeeded, he failed." Lady Bathory said with a laugh.

"Then...you really are Miya...why are you hurting us?!" Cammy yelled. "Miya, Lady Bathory, Psychotic Idiot, whatever you feel you want to call me. Now, you ask why I hurt you? Well...you figure it out." Lady Bathory said.

"So wait, you're not controlled by Seth..then...what the hell is going on?!" Karin yelled. "You tried to stop me. I don't like it when someone tries to stop me." Lady Bathory replied,"oh and by the way, Lady Bathory sounds like a cool name, doesn't it? I think I might have to keep it."

"What a wacko." R. Mika said. Suddenly, Lady Bathory turned to her and begun laughing hysterically. "Wacko? So you think I'm crazy? Perhaps I could question your sanity in that hideous clown get up. Come on, even I could come up with a better costume." she said.

R. Mika fumed and ran after her, screaming about the qualities of wrestling, while Lady Bathory yawned and grabbed R. Mika by her neck, slamming her to the floor. "No, no, no, Bozo the clown, that wasn't very nice." she said.

"Holy crap..." Lita said. She dove at Lady Bathory, despite Chun Li and Cammy yelling at her, and tried to grab the sword from her sheath behind her back, but she was shocked as soon as she touched the handle.

"It's my sword, not yours! Didn't your mother tell you that it wasn't nice to steal other people's things?!" Lady Bathory yelled as Lita rolled over on the floor.

She looked at Karin, Cammy and Chun Li, who kept backing away from her, calculating when to attack.

"She's not exactly in the right state of mind.." Chun Li said. "When has she ever been? She'll go nuts, cry about Charlie Nash, then drink herself to sleep, like she always does.." Cammy said.

Suddenly, Lady Bathory stopped.

"Oh crap. I said something wrong, didn't I?" Cammy said.

"What..did..you..just..say?" Lady Bathory said.

Silence.

"What did you just say about Charlie Nash?" Lady Bathory asked.

Silence again.

"ANSWER ME! WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT CHARLIE NASH?!" she repeated, angrier.

All three women jumped at the severity of her voice and shook in fear as she began to hover over them.

"Nothing...I said nothing." Cammy said. "Don't lie to me!" Lady Bathory yelled, unsheathing her sword. Before she could launch an attack, she shook her head and turned around, running away.

"She..she didn't kill us.." Karin said. "She's gone.." Cammy said. "She's got her back turned, let's attack from there!" Chun Li yelled. Cammy shook her head. "She let us live. I think we owe it to her to leave her alone."

"Abel...we're almost there.." Vega said, looking at me as I stopped to take a breather. "Wonderful." I said, catching up to the group,"sorry about that, I guess I just had to catch my breath." "No worries." Vega said with a smile. "Well, I suppose I could afford to drop a couple pounds, I wouldn't want to crush Miya while...you know." I said, blushing.

"I wonder how you two managed, without crushing her, you know how tiny she is, especially compared to you." he said. I shrugged,"I..I held her up from the bed, otherwise I would have crushed her in two. Maybe next time she can be on top."

"Shh.." Ryu said, placing his finger on his lips, as we turned a corner,"something is here." We all nodded and walked in quiet silence, observing the corridor, before walking through a door at the end of the room.

I gasped and looked around at all the technology; state of the art computers, tubes, containers that held...bodies!

Bodies?! Holy fuck!

Ryu gasped and ran to the other side of the room, running into a container that held the nude body of a skinny, dark-haired girl with short hair. Her eyes were closed, and she looked nearly dead.

"S-sakura!" he yelled. He began to pound on the container and screamed her name again and again.

So that was the woman, or girl, he was talking about. Damn shame, she's cute, she doesn't deserve to be a part of this.

"Sakura...please answer me!" Ryu yelled desperately. But no answer came, tears ran down Ryu's eyes and he pounded again and again, screaming.

"Get...get away from my student!" a voice yelled, diving at Ryu. As they fell to the floor, they knocked over a table, containing different liquids, DNA samples, and other chemicals.

The man wore a pink karate gi, similar to Ryu's, and had long brown hair tied into a ponytail.

"I..I won't let you take my prized student away!" he yelled in a muffled voice.

"D-dan?!" Ryu yelled, pushing him off of him. His once vibrant tanned skin was now colored a sickly pale, and his eyes were colorless, instead of his usual brown.

"She's my student, and you can't have her!" Dan yelled, punching Ryu in the face.

Ryu looked on in shock and said,"He..he hurt me? What the hell? He's never been a good fighter!" Blood trailed from the wound and he quickly wiped it away, glaring at Dan. "Then if you want to fight, let's go!" he yelled.

"I don't have time for this, we have to leave him here, I gotta find Miya!" I yelled. "But what if Ryu needs our help?" Zangief asked. "You say with him, I'm going with Abel." Vega said. "And I'm coming with you two." Bison said. "Alright, then let's go." I said, running out of the room with Vega and Bison in tow.

"Yes, come find your precious Miya, dear Abel. I'm sure she'll be more than thrilled to see you." Seth said, watching in his surveillance cameras.

"What do you want?" Lady Bathory asked, hand on her hip, standing before Seth. Seth turned around and asked,"Is that anyway to treat your master?" Lady Bathory laughed,"Master? Please, don't make me laugh. You don't own me."

"Well, well, defiant are we?" he asked. He began walking towards her, and she unsheathed her sword. "Don't make any more moves. I know what you've done to me. You've tried to turn me into your slave, but you failed! Then you tried to turn me against my friends. Now let me go." she said.

"I don't think so. You work for me, remember?" he asked, stretching his arm and wrapping it around her. "Get your hands off me!" she yelled, squirming. They walked to the computer and said,"Allow me to show you something, my dear."

"No, let me go!" she screamed. She bit Seth's arm and he screamed, causing her to fly out of his arms. "Get back here, you whore!" he yelled, but she was already gone.

As she ran down the corridors, Seth chased after her, knocking down some of his own guards who accidentally stood in his way.

Lady Bathory sighed and said,"My god, what has he turned me into? I feel like myself...but not..he's turned me against my friends...he probably would have turned me against Abel..."

"Oh god...Abel!"

The sound of her heels clicking down the corridor annoyed her, and she threw the boots off, "He's going to hear me from a mile away, at least.." she said, leaving the boots by the top of a staircase.

Cammy and Chun Li looked down from their floor and said,"There she is, there's Miya! Go get her!" They ran down the steps quietly as they watched Miya dance around the steps, diving from one set of stairs to the next.

Lady Bathory heard footsteps behind her and began running faster, diving out of the stairway and to an area at the nineteenth floor.

She curled to herself to catch her breath when she heard two guards behind her. "Hey...aren't you Seth's new project?" one of the guards asked her. She turned to them angrily and yelled,"I am no one's project!" She got up and walked to them, and they pointed their guns at her.

"Ok, lady, calm down, we don't want to shoot." the other guard said.

"Then don't." she snapped.

She kicked the guns out of their hands and punched their faces, knocking them out.

"I just heard her, she's over there!" a voice shouted, causing Lady Bathory to run away again. "Fuck! Seth can't leave me alone! How did I get caught into this mess?! Oh right, when I was going back to Abel, goddamn it, why did I leave him?! Am I really this stupid?!" she yelled, while running.

She turned down a corner and slowly walked down a cold, metallic corridor, looking at the door at the end of it. The voices became louder, and she quickly ran in the room, closing the door behind her.

"Miya just walked into that door." Cammy said, walking to the door with Chun Li, Karin, R. Mika, and Lita in tow. Slowly and carefully they walked, hoping no one heard them.

"Holy crap, what died in here?" Lady Bathory asked, holding her nose from the stench of decay. The room was quiet and empty, save for a surveillance camera at the top right corner of the room. She turned around and punched it, breaking it.

She walked further into the room, and stench only got worse.

Cammy, Chun Li, Karin, R. Mika and Lita slipped in the room and closed the door quietly, tip toeing after her.

Finally, she found the source of the stench, it looked like a dead body, hidden behind a white blanket on a table.

Curiosity got the best of her, and she gently removed the blanket, eyes growing wide at what she saw.

"A body...?" she said.

The body was half naked, only covered by a pair of boxer shorts. The skin was carved and hacked up, bloodied and filled with burn marks.

She gasped.

The face was unmistakable.

That once vibrant blonde hair was now soaked red, along with his trademark forelock.

"CHARLIE!!!!" she screamed, falling to her knees in tears.

Agony filled her heart as she screamed and screamed again, eyes flooding in tears.

"Did..you just hear something?" Cammy asked. "Yeah, I did." Karin replied. "It sounded like the name Charlie..." Cammy said. "Charlie?!" Chun Li yelled. They ran towards the end of the room, holding their noses at the stench of decay, and stopped when they saw Miya crying and laying over Charlie's dead body.

"Oh my god..." Cammy said. "It's...it's Charlie.." Chun Li said.

Lady Bathory lay over Charlie's dead body and curled herself to it, crying and pounding on his chest, trying desperately to wake him up, despite him being dead for who knows how long.

"Answer me, Charlie, I know you aren't dead. You wouldn't just die..." she whispered. But no answer came. His body was completely frozen. "It's me, Miya...come on, Charlie, open your eyes!" she cried.

Still, no answer came, and no answer would come.

"Charlie, please...please open your eyes...it's me..." she cried.

The girls held each other as tears began to fall from their eyes.

"CHARLIE!!!" she screamed again, pounding and scratching at him, screaming and wailing, at the dead body.

"Oh Miya..." Cammy said, walking to her. "Cammy, no!" Chun Li yelled, but Cammy didn't listen, all she wanted to do was hold and comfort her friend.

"Miya...sweetheart...I'm so sorry.." Cammy said, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Who's there?!" Lady Bathory yelled. She spun around and locked eyes with Cammy.

At first, Cammy expected an attack from the unstable woman, but instead, she recieved another wail, as Lady Bathory wrapped her arms around Cammy's waist.

"Cammy, Cammy, please save Charlie, he won't listen to me! He won't wake up! He worked with you, he'll listen to you! Tell him to wake up! Please!" she cried.

"I...I don't know if I can.." Cammy said sadly, stroking her hair softly. "Please...I'll do anything, I'll do anything to have Charlie back!" Lady Bathory cried. She pulled herself out of Cammy's embrace and dove on Charlie's frozen body again, holding him tightly as she screamed and cried again.

"She's truly lost it, she finally snapped." Karin said sadly.

"Someone please help me...someone wake him up, please! I beg of you! I need him! I need Charlie!" Lady Bathory yelled. She screamed and wailed again, pounding on his chest, crying in a deep agony that the girls thought that she'd never climb out of.

"Miya, come on, it's time to go." Chun Li said, wiping her tears away. She didn't want to sound heartless, but their mission was to rescue her and stop S.I.N, they were almost done, and they couldn't stop now.

She reached out to grasp her arm, but Lady Bathory swiped it away. "No.." she whispered. "Leave me here with Charlie." she added. "We can't, now come on, we have to get you home, or something, this mission is too delicate for you." Chun Li said.

"It's always about some kind of fucking mission! That's what got Charlie killed, everyone's stupid missions!" Lady Bathory yelled.

"Just leave me here. I want to be with Charlie..I want to be with him forever.." she added, in a robotic tone, more to herself.

She ran her hand down his chest and kissed his frozen lips. "Yes...forever, my love." she said.

"Come on!" Chun Li yelled, grasping her arm. She pulled her off Charlie and at the wall, where she bounced off and groaned in pain.

"NO! I'm not going anywhere!" she yelled, grabbing her sword from behind her. "You just want me to leave so you can have Charlie all to yourself! You were always jealous of us! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!!" she screamed.

"Miya...relax, I don't..I don't want him!" Chun Li yelled, holding her arms up. "You godamned liar!" Lady Bathory yelled, swinging her sword at her. The sword hit the ribbons adorning Chun Li's oxhorns, and she gasped, realizing that blow could have been at her head.

"You said I never loved him! You said I didn't deserve him, because you wanted my Charlie all to yourself!" she screamed, slashing at Chun Li again, metal meeting with the silk in her blue quiapo, creating a tear in the stomach area.

"Jesus Christ, Miya, calm down!" Chun Li yelled, but she didn't listen, Lady Bathory hacked and slashed at Chun Li, cutting her dress to nearly nothing, while screaming and cursing at her.

Blood fell from each slash that Chun Li recieved, and she knew she couldn't overpower her anymore. She tried using her kicks, but Lady Bathory hacked at the legs, opening new cuts and wounds down the flesh. Finally, Lady Bathory had Chun Li cornered, and she held her sword over her head. "You want to be with Charlie? Now you'll get you'll get your wish, prepare to meet him in death!" she yelled.

Before she could slam the sword down, she was attacked from behind by Cammy, Lita, Karin and R. Mika. They all attacked at once, leaving Lady Bathory with little room to counter. Finally, they tied her up by a table, handcuffing her to the metallic legs as they ran away, hoping to get Chun Li some kind of medical care.

"Jesus Christ, that woman is insane!" Chun Li yelled.

Lady Bathory tried to sqiurm out of her predictament and looked up at Charlie's large feet. "Hey, Charlie, be a dear and help me..won't you?" she said, hoping he'd answer.

But no answer came, and she said,"Fine, I'll do it myself."

She mustered all her strength, and ripped her handcuff from the table, sending the table crashing to the floor, and getting out of the ropes that held her.

She bounced up and down and rubbed her large breasts, sighing in relief. "Finally, breathing room, right, girls?"

The girls ran into a nearby medical facility and began cleaning up Chun Li's wounds, one by one, placing bandages or whatever they could find, around her body. They grabbed a hospital gown and placed it on her, tying it around her with tape and other things, and running out. "  
That was quick, huh?" Karin asked. "Thanks." Chun Li said. She looked down and said,"Although, my legs are covered." Cammy shrugged and said,"Beggars can't be choosers."

"Charlie...my sweet Charlie..." Lady Bathory said, laying atop his body. She stroked his blood-colored hair and began planting kisses all over his face. "I love you. And I'm going to be with you forever." she said.

She held her sword over her heart and was about to plunge it into her when Seth knocked it out of her hand. "Uh, uh, uh, I don't think so, pretty lady." he mocked.

"SETH!" she yelled angrily. "YOU DID THIS TO CHARLIE!" she yelled.

"On the contrary, I did not kill Charlie Nash." he said, tossing her sword aside,"now be a good girl and come with me."

"No." she snapped, holding Charlie close.

"Don't be foolish, we still have a job to do." he said, walking up to her. "Don't come near me!" she screamed. "You're my property, and I'll do what I want to you." he said.

"I AM NO ONE'S PROPERTY!" she screamed.

He stretched out his arms, wrapped them around her and tossed her at the wall. "You are my doll, my toy, my plaything, I do as I wish." he said. "And this.." he added, walking beside Charlie.

"DON'T YOU GO NEAR HIM!" she yelled.

"...is mine,too." he said, sucking the body into his stomach.

She gasped and said,"STOP IT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY CHARLIE?!"  
"Your Charlie? He's mine now." he said, trapping her in a corner.

She gasped and curled to herself as his large shadow loomed over her.

I breathed a sigh of relief when Vega, Bison, and I ran into the girls. "Oh Abel, thank god.." Cammy said, falling into my arms.

What a change of heart, huh?

"Um..is everything ok?" I asked.

"Ah, _mi bella_, what happened?" Vega asked, running to Chun Li.

"It's Miya. We found her, but she wasn't herself, she was controlled by Seth, she attacked us, she-" Karin said.

"You found her?!" I yelled.

"But she also found Charlie Nash's body here, and she went insane. She nearly killed us, she's fucking nuts!" R. Mika yelled.

"Where is she?!" I yelled.

Before I could say anything else, we heard a loud scream, and a terrifying laugh.

Fear struck down my heart, I knew it was bad.

My Miya was in trouble, and we had to save her, time was running out.


	38. Chapter 38

Ok, this chapter is a bit long. Since there are so many characters, I wanted to focus on what everyone was doing around the same time.  
We're almost done!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Miya gasped as Seth laughed, and outstretched his arms at her, for an attack. She ducked under those arms and growled, throwing a table at him.

"You bastard! You'll pay for what you did to Charlie! And to me!" she yelled. Seth laughed and asked, "With what, who's gonna come save you now, you practically killed them, why would they ever want anything to do with you?!"

"That's because I'm crazy...that's why I don't have any friends....how Charlie and Abel could have put up with me, even Vega, is beyond me." she said.

"Abel.....you still care about him, do you?" he asked,"now, what would Charlie say to that? What could Charlie say about you fucking Abel in that cabin in the woods, you terrible woman, Charlie loved you, and you were too busy fucking Abel!"

"Stop it!" Miya yelled. Seth saw that she was distracted, and unleashed his power, sucking Miya inside him, and hurting her. She screamed and tried to escape, but the power became too much to bear.

Seth shot her out, her head bouncing against the metal wall, knocking her out. "Last time you ever disobey me, Lady Bathory." he said, holding her up by her head. He wiped the blood from her mouth, and cradled her, taking her into his main laboratory room.

"I don't hear the screams anymore..." Cammy said.

"Fuck.." I said.

I was too late, either Miya was dead, or she and Seth left the room. Anger and sadness filled my inner core, and I ran ahead of the others, down the hall and back to the room where the girls said Miya was.

"MIYA! SETH!" I yelled, but all I could hear was the sound of my voice. The tiny room was decimated, tables and beds turned over, glass and its accompanying liquids lay on the metallic tiles, showing a great struggle, or fight took place.

Blood lay on the floor, and on the wall, and I gasped, knowing full well it was hers. I made her bleed once, I knew what it looked like, and it killed me, seeing it again.

Cammy and the others followed me, and found me on my knees, holding myself from going insane again.

"A-Abel? Is everything ok?" she asked. "No, it's not ok." I snapped, "there's blood all over the place! Tell me its not hers!"

"Oh Abel..." she said sadly. I slammed my fist on the ground and said,"I swear to god, I'm going to kill him!" "If we don't hurry and find them, he might kill her, now come on!" she said, grabbing my arm. I allowed her to help me off the floor, and together, we all ran back up the steps, and towards the main room, the laboratory, where I thought she would be.

Ryu's fist drove into Dan's chest, completing his _Shoryuken_ attack, but Dan smirked and attacked with his own _Koryuken _attack, sending Ryu flying into a bunch of stacked computers, breaking them.

With the computers disabled, Sakura's eyes opened. Her body still held in a pod, but she could see what was happening. She gasped when she saw Ryu fall to the floor in a bloodied heap, and banged on the glass for help.

Fei-Long grabbed Dan and yelled,"Stop this nonsense, Dan, it's me, Fei-Long! I'm your friend, remember?" "I...I have no friends!" Dan yelled, throwing Fei-Long over his shoulder and at the door. Fei-Long's back curled in pain, and nearly snapped against the metal.

Finally, after a large amount of punching against the glass pod, Sakura managed to poke a hole in it, breaking free of her predicament.

"DAN! STOP!!" she yelled, falling to her knees and gasping for air. "S-Sakura?!" he yelled. "Sakura...you're ok..." he said, running to her side.

She shoved him away and yelled,"You jerk! You could have killed Ryu!" She gasped and looked at him, his skin was a sickly pale, his hair was a dead shade of brown, his eyes were dilated and sunken-in.

"D-dan...?" she gasped, eyes locking with his.

"And you still care for Ryu....don't you?" he asked, in a robotic tone. His fist rose over her head, and her eyes grew wide in fright. "Dan, don't hurt me, please..." she said. Fei-Long got up from the floor and tackled Dan, knowing full well that he'd have to fight his friend, if he was to help him.

"Ryu, get Sakura out of here, now!" he yelled. Dan turned and locked his murderous glare at Ryu,"No! No one touches Sakura but me!" Fei-Long stood in front of Ryu, distracting Dan, while Ryu got Sakura out of the room.

He looked at her with hopeful eyes, and she gasped, screeching his name in a loud manner that Ryu felt so happy to hear. "Ryu-san!" she yelled, hugging him. "Oh Sakura...thank god...thank god, you're ok." he said, holding her tight.

_'He's never held me like this before...so nice...'_ she said to herself.

She gasped and yelled,"Ryu-san, I...I'm naked?!" Ryu blushed and tried to look away from the curvy body, but found himself unable to do so. "Seth.....it was Seth's fault..." he said.

"That blue freak?!" she yelled. "I guess. You saw him, I didn't.." he replied. Zangief ran to them and tossed Sakura's sailor suit outfit at her, and distracted the guards, giving her time to dress, and them to escape.

"Hurry, go find Abel and the others, they should be looking for the Swedish girl, hurry!" Zangief yelled, tossing the guards away.

He laughed and performed a lariat attack, swatting away a dozen more guards,"You guards are pathetic! Nothing you can do can quell the fury of the red cyclone!"

Ryu and Sakura ran down the corridor, and turned the corner, stopping when he noticed another man running in the opposite direction.

"I know that look on your face, Ryu..." she said.

"Sagat....." was all Ryu could say, before running in Sagat's direction. "Ryu, no, remember, you have to stop S.I.N!" she yelled, but it was too late, and she could only run to keep up with his fast moving feet.

While she struggled to keep up, her view suddenly left Ryu's when the vision of blond curls came to her eyes.

"No....what is SHE doing here?!" she whispered to herself.

Ryu was already gone, and he was a distant thought from her, when she held her fast-beating heart. "That couldn't be her, why would she of all people be here?"

Karin stopped running with her group and said,"Wait a second...was that Sakura?! What the hell is she doing here?"

She turned around and slowly walked back to the area she just passed, gasping at seeing Sakura in the middle of the hallway, pacing back and forth.

"SAKURA KASUGANO!!" she yelled, running into the hallway. Sakura gasped and said,"My god, that was you, Karin, what the hell is going on?! Last thing I remember was being in Sweden, looking for Ryu."

"Don't worry about any of that, it's good to see you." Karin said, eying Sakura like a wolf with its prey. "Karin....what do you want?" Sakura asked.

"You know what I want, Sakura, darling. It's time to fight! I will defeat you, once and for all!" Karin yelled, getting in her battle stance. "We don't have time for this! Shouldn't you be saving some girl?" Sakura asked.

"Eh, her boyfriend will handle that. Right now, all I want is you, my dear cherry blossom of the spring day..." Karin said. "I don't want to fight you, all I want to do is leave!" Sakura yelled. "It's too late for that!" Karin yelled, jumping at Sakura and attacking her with her _Hou Shou _attack, slapping Sakura's face with her open palm.

Karin attacked more with a dozen punches, and Sakura held her arms over her head, determined to stop her. "Karin, for the last time! We can't fight here! We have to get home!" she yelled.

"Don't chicken out on me, Sakura, you know you want this as much as I do!" Karin yelled.

Finally, Sakura gave in. There was no other way to stop Karin.

Fei-Long wiped the sweat from his face, and launched himself at Dan, performing a _Rekkukyaku_ on him. His foot bounced off Dan's chest, throwing him into a bunch of empty pods, breaking the glass.

"I don't want to do this...but I haven't any choice, I'm sorry." he said.

Dan jumped back at Fei-Long, kicking him, and unleashing his _Dankukyaku _attack on him. With the power of S.I.N's doing, the attack was quicker, and more stronger, nearly breaking Fei-Long's jaw.

When the last kick was finished, Fei-Long flew into the metallic wall, creating a bodied dent in the material.

Dan stood over Fei-Long and looked at him with murderous eyes. "Time to die, Fei-Long."

"_Hadouken!_" Sakura yelled, unleashing her attack on Karin. The tiny blue projectile hit Karin's chest, and she flew backwards, into a door at the end of the hallway.

"So you've decided to fight back! Took you long enough!" Karin yelled. She dove at Sakura and attacked with her _Daisokubarai_, sliding on the floor and kicking Sakura's legs.

With Sakura on the ground, Karin attacked once more, punching her face. Sakura screamed as the pain ran through her body, while Karin pummeled her again. Sakura pushed her off and kicked at Karin, instead, her red shoe flew off her foot.

"Pathetic attempt at a counter, Sakura!" Karin yelled, hitting Sakura with her _Guren Ken_, hitting three times, then finishing with a _High Yasha Gaeshi._

"I'm so excited! The fight calls out to me!" she yelled again, dashing at Sakura with another _Daisokubarai _attack. But this time, Sakura saw her coming and dove over her, charging up for another _hadouken._

Or so Karin thought.

Karin dashed at Sakura again, and was hit by her _Shououken _attack, causing Karin to fly back and hit the wall behind her. However, Karin was unfazed, and dove in for another attack, only to be hit again by Sakura's _Shououken._

"I told you, I don't want to fight!" Sakura yelled. "FIGHT ME!" Karin yelled.

"We have other responsibilities...." Sakura said. "Abel will save Miya, I want to fight with you!" Karin yelled.

"Unless, you're chicken." she added. Sakura was nearly taken aback from that snide remark.

"I am not." she said. "Then fight me." Karin said, holding her hands on her hips. She tried to hide the sweat falling from her forehead and laughed, getting into her fighting stance.

"Fine." Sakura said, getting into her fighting stance.

Completely devoid of emotions, Dan launched his _Shisso Buraiken _attack at Fei-Long, running at him and just barely missing him, while he rolled out of harm's way.

"What's wrong?" Dan asked, glaring at Fei-Long with red dilated eyes. "Why you gotta run like that?!"

Fei-Long exhaled and wiped the sweat off his forehead, awaiting Dan's next move.

As expected, Dan launched his attack first, hitting Fei-Long with his _Dankukyaku_, his feet connecting with Fei-Long's face and chest, sending him flying against the cold, metallic wall behind him.

But he quickly bounced back, and attacked Dan with his own attack, the _Ryuhassai_, punching him once, uppercutting him into the air, and finishing with a jump kick. Dan flew back, with blood pouring out his mouth, and hit the door, his head bouncing against the metal with a loud thud.

Fei-Long gasped, swearing at himself for going too far, and praying that Dan was ok.

"Dan......I'm sorry!" he yelled, running to him. Unmoving, Dan lay on the cold, metallic floor, while Fei-Long cursed himself again. As he bent over to take a better glance over him, Dan's eyes opened, and he quickly grabbed Fei-Long's neck, squeezing and squeezing, while Fei-Long tried to get out of his grip.

He smirked and tossed Fei-Long in the air, performing his final attack, the _Otoko Michi._

Dan's eyes turned red, and he flashed his wide smile at Fei-Long, and from Fei-Long's point of view, everything went black, as he was knocked unconsious by what felt like a million flurried punches at once.

When the attack was finished, Fei-Long fell to the floor in a bloodied thud, as did Dan's.

Both men lay still on the cold, metallic floor, the silver, now colored red. Behind them, the computers in the room sparked, and were broken, with holes in the motherboards, and frames. The screens were black and white statics that blared with a loud beeping noise, indicating obstruction.

The pods holding the human bodies were also broken, water and green ooze spilled from it, and to the floor, mixing with both fighters' blood.

By now, both the fighters' bodies were broken, flesh ripped and torn apart from too many damaging attacks, coloring their flesh red. Bones and muscles nearly ripped from their tendons, leaving crippling pain down their bodies, of which they would have felt, had they not been knocked out completely.

Karin and Sakura eyed each other down and were about to fight, when Guile and Delta Red ran past them. Behind them were a few fighters, all of them, Sakura recognized as being kidnapped with her.

Guile stopped, and backtracked to the young girls, looking at them in confusion.

"Ok, what the hell is going on here, did we miss two fighters, or what?" he asked. "Mister Guile, I'm Karin, the girl who went on that trip with you and the others here, remember? And what exactly have you been up to?" Karin asked.

"Delta Red and I were freeing some of the fighters that S.I.N. kidnapped, I'm sorry, I was afraid that we missed a few. Now whatever you two are doing, it's time to go, we have to get out of here." Guile replied.

Karin sighed and said,"You're right. I let my selfish ambitions come before saving a dear friend.." Sakura looked at her and said,"I feel honored to have you as my rival, Karin-chan."

"Sakura-chan.....yes....I feel the same." Karin said.

"Sakura? Wait, you're that girl that Ryu loves, right?" Guile asked, looking at the brunette schoolgirl.

Karin's eyes grew wide, while Sakura jumped with glee. "R-Ryu-san said he loves me?!" she screeched.

"You're Sakura Kasugano, right? Then yes, Ryu did say he loved you." Guile said.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEAHHHH!HH!H!!HHJJKBASJBJGSJGJAGSJG!!!" Sakura yelled, jumping and down in the air, while Karin and Guile held their ears in pain. "Sakura, are you trying to get us caught?! Keep your damn voice down!" Karin yelled.

"Sorry..." Sakura said with a shy smile. "Now come on, I have a helicopter in the hangar that I can use to get you two home." Guile said. "Wait!" Sakura yelled, "where is Ryu? He left before I ran into Karin, he was chasing this guy with an eye-patch, and I..I won't leave without him!"

"Eye-patch?!" Guile and Karin yelled in fright.

"Uh...yeah?" Sakura said.

"SAGAT!!!" Karin and Guile yelled. Sakura's eyes grew wide in fright. "You...you mean that guy who wants to kill Ryu? The guy Ryu scarred?" she asked. Karin and Guile nodded.

"We have to save him!" Sakura yelled, bolting past them and to the staircase, exiting the floor.

"Sagat...." Ryu said, watching as the tall, bald man stopped in his tracks.

"Heh. Long time no see." Sagat said, sarcastically.

Ryu said nothing after, he got into his fighting stance, while Sagat merely laughed at him.

"Of course, you want to do battle...I'm not surprised. Well....a promise is a promise." he said, tracing his scar down his chest,"and when I'm done with you, I will be number one again."

"So selfish, is that all you think about?!" Ryu yelled.

"Heh, you're one to talk. The fight is all that's ever on your mind. Have you ever thought about those you may potentially leave behind, when I win again? Your friends, your little school gir-"

"ENOUGH!" Ryu yelled.

Sagat started by charging at Ryu, and hitting him with his knee, using his powerful _Tiger Knee Crush _attack, sending pain down Ryu's body.

Ryu blinked once, and felt his body already growing weak, thanks to the wear and tear of their earlier fight, and jet lag.

"Tired already? Come on!" Sagat yelled.

Ryu threw a _hadouken_, but Sagat laughed, and countered with a _tiger shot_, pushing his projectile through Ryu's, just barely missing him. However, as the projectiles came close, it blocked Sagat's sight, and the next thing he knew, Ryu was coming at him with his _Tatsumaki Senpuu-Kyaku _attack.

Sagat had no time to counter, and he was quickly hit with Ryu's fast spinning feet, hitting him multiple times in the face. Ryu exhaled, and landed back on the cold floor, opening his eyes to a dizzy Sagat. Ryu saw it as an opening, and attempted his _shoryuken_, but Sagat saw right through it, and countered with a _Tiger Genocide_.

Ryu gasped as the attack hit him, Sagat's knees hitting him again, then finishing with an uppercut. The attack was like being hit by a speeding truck, and it nearly knocked Ryu out. He fell to the floor with a loud thud, and Sagat only stared in content.

Ryu lay on the floor after the attack, blood spilling from his mouth, his body feeling broken apart. Pain pulsated down his spine, through his veins, all over his body, he couldn't feel anything besides outrageous pain.

But he didn't let it stop him. He mustered all this strength, and sat up, pushing himself up, until he was standing on his own two feet. "Sa-Sagat...I'm...not..d-done yet.." he spluttered, spitting out more blood from his mouth.

"Fool." Sagat said.

Ryu charged at him with another _Tatsumaki Senpuu-Kyaku_, but Sagat dodged it, grabbing his foot, and throwing him to the floor. As Ryu tried to get up again, he was hit by Sagat's quick coming shoulder, throwing him into the wall again.

He groaned in pain, but he didn't let it stop him. He threw a _hadouken _at Sagat, hitting him in the chest, and sending him flying away from him. Ryu's eyes turned red, and Sagat sat up, gasping and looking upon Ryu's state.

Blood trailed from his mouth, face, and other various spots on his body. His white gi, completely tattered. His reddish brown hair turned darker, and his eyes glowed red.

"No...not the dark hadou again...." Sagat said.

"_Metsu....HADOUKEN_!" Ryu yelled, clenching his teeth in anger, while throwing the projectile at Sagat. Sagat flew back and hit the wall, hit body bursting in pain.

"Ryu! This wasn't how I wanted to fight!" Sagat yelled. But Ryu didn't care, he made it up to Sagat in a flash and punched his face, crushing his nose, crushing his face in. Ryu smirked and laughed, lifting his foot to step on Sagat's leg, but Sagat rolled out of the way, attacking Ryu with his _Tiger Uppercut._

"Pathetic." Ryu simply said. He cracked his neck and flashed his fangs at Sagat, grasping his shoulders, and getting ready for his final attack, the _Shun Goku Satsu._

"RYU!!!" Sakura yelled, running into the battle. She jumped and wrapped her arms around Ryu's waist, tears running down her eyes as she clung to him. "Ryu-san, please don't kill him, please go back to normal!" she yelled.

"You, you crazy schoolgirl, what are you doing?!" Sagat yelled.

"SAKURA!!!" Karin yelled in fright.

Ryu had little disregard for the schoolgirl, and swiped her away from him. She flew off him and hit the wall, her tiny head bouncing off the wall, causing her to scream in pain.

"R...Ryu-san..." she said, before it all nearly went black. "RYU-SAAAAANNNN!!!" she yelled, hoping to save him from his insanity. "It's me, Sakura, I'm ok, I'm ok! Turn around and look at me! I'm safe!!! Please don't do this, Ryu, I love you!" she yelled.

Suddenly, he stopped.

"R-Ryu-san?" she said, wiping more blood from her mouth.

"No..." he said, falling to his knees.

Sagat opened his eye and looked at Ryu, slumped over, and looking like he had returned to normal.

"This is not me......this...can never be me..." Ryu said, embracing himself.

"Ryu-san!" Sakura yelled, running to him. "Sakura?!" he yelled, sitting up, and looking at the hopeful, dreamy stare in her eyes. "Oh Ryu...." she said tenderly, curling up to him.

"You....you saved me.." he said, wrapping his arm around her. "And you saved me...so we're even." she said.

"How could you love a man like me, Sakura, look at me, I'm a disgrace.." he said. She shook her head,"But you're my disgrace....if you chose to be..."

"Yes. And I do." he said with a smile, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Heh. So you finally got your woman." Sagat said with a smile. He wiped the blood from his nose and said,"You know...I was in love once...she didn't love me back, though, too much in love with her boyfriend...."

Everyone stopped and watched as he told his story.

"I was so blinded by rage, by jealousy....I killed him."

He sighed and said,"I couldn't help it....when I felt his neck snap, I knew I fucked up...so I ran away....she'd never forgive me.....I don't forgive myself....every day, I want to die....I fucked up so badly...I regret it every second of my life....just seeing you two reminded me of how much I hated that man....how much I wanted to be the love of her life....but that's now how life goes, I guess....I guess I'm doomed to suffer for the rest of my life..."

"Killed?!" Sakura yelled.

Karin gasped.

"You're...talking about Miya's boyfriend....aren't you? That Charlie guy....." she said, holding her shaking hand to her mouth, and trembling.

"Hmph...so that was his name. That military guy.." Sagat said.

"How could you do that to them?! You knew how much she loved him!" Karin yelled. Sagat said nothing, and walked away. "Sagat! Come back! You have to tell her, you can't just leave her in the dark!" Karin yelled, but it was too late, Sagat was gone.

Karin felt tears coming to her eyes and she said,"It's not fair....Miya loved him so much...Sagat, that greedy piece of shit...how could he...."

She looked for Guile, knowing, through Miya, how close he was to Charlie, but he was nowhere to be found. Perhaps he had left earlier, perhaps he didn't even hear anything Sagat said, perhaps he didn't even know that Miya found Charlie's body earlier.

"Miya has to know...it isn't fair..." Sakura agreed with Karin. Ryu nodded and said,"But I'm not going to be the one to tell her, that woman is nuts..."

"Heh, some boyfriend you are.." Karin said, walking out the room. Ryu and Sakura followed soon after.

"Here we are, the main lab..." I said, slowly pushing through the doors, and into the massive lab.

The room was brightly lit, the walls colored purple due to a large machine in the middle of it, dozens of scientists stood in front of computers with different images on it, some talking amongst themselves, some looking straight at the computer, and some looking at me.

Cammy, Chun Li, Mika and Lita already split within themselves, and split with me, leaving me, Vega, and Bison alone in this massive lab.

Vega and I shielded our eyes from the bright lights, while Bison slipped outside to stand guard. "What is this place?" he asked. "The main attraction." I replied, locking eyes with the scientists who left their spots, and walked to us, surrounding us with guns in their hands.

With Mika and Lita split from them, Cammy and Chun Li stood close to one another, in case of any ambushes. It was too quiet, all they could hear was the sound of their footsteps, when suddenly, a pink gleam of light shown in front of them.

Cammy gasped in surprise, and Chun Li looked at her,"What, what is it?" "Nothing...I guess I was just seeing things." Cammy said. The light appeared from a different angle, causing Cammy to jump again.

"I saw it again!" Cammy yelled. "Cammy, dear, it's nothing, maybe you're too jet lagged, after this, we can get some rest, I promise." Chun Li said with an assuring smile.

The light came again, and Cammy yelled,"I know you're there, Juri!" "Juri?" Chun Li said.

Laughter came to their ears, and a female voice said,"Hi there, officers, back for another beating?"

"JURI!" they both yelled, huddling together, and ready to do battle. Juri laughed and stepped into the light, looking at both women, and licking her lips.

"Cammy...what are you doing here, aren't you pregnant? You want to damage that baby, now would you?" she asked. "You don't have to worry about that." Cammy replied, angrily charging at her.

"CAMMY, STOP!" Chun Li yelled.

"Uh, uh, uh, that's not very nice." Juri said, grabbing Cammy's neck and pressing her body against hers. She smiled with a wide, sadistic smile, and her eye gleamed once more, while she slammed her lips over Cammy's.

Cammy's eyes grew wide, and she tried to push Juri off her, but she wouldn't budge. "Come on, you know you like this.." Juri said, wrapping her leg around Cammy's waist, and grasping her toned bottom. "Such a firm, tight ass...." she moaned, slapping it.

Chun Li stood by and rolled her eyes,"Should I really be surprised? And where's Vega....that pervert would totally want a front row seat."

Vega jumped up in surprise, and giggled, while I turned my attention to him. "Uh...what's up?" I asked. "My pervert meter just went off..." he replied with a snide smile.

"Pervert Meter?" I asked in confusion. "Before we spilt with the girls, I planted devices on them, should they begin to lez out." he replied. "Uh...what's lez out?" I asked, still in confusion.

Vega laughed and said,"Oh Abel....I mean girl on girl, you know, lesbian sex."

"And it seems we've got our first candidate..." he added,"Cammy White, I always knew you had it in you, baby!"

I groaned and rolled by eyes, shaking my head at Vega, who giggled again. "Oh Abel, you need to chill out a little, even in a most dangerous situation, I still think with the worst of my organs." he said, putting on his claw.

"But I always know when playtime is over." he added, with a serious tone.

Juri's tongue slipped through Cammy's while she pinched and squeezed her bottom, and pushed her against the wall. She looked at Cammy's breasts and groaned in displeasure. "The ass is nice....but the tits are too small....isn't that a shame..." she said, shaking her head.

She turned away from Cammy, who held herself against the wall, trying to get her breath back, and fix her disheveled pigtails. She fixed her spandex suit, and put her beret back on, and kept her eyes on Juri.

As soon as Juri turned around, however, she was hit by an oncoming _kikoken_, shot out by Chun Li's hand. The projectile blindsided Juri, and she was hit in the chest, sending her flying into Cammy, who attacked with a _cannon spike_, sending her nearly through the ceiling.

"HEY! That wasn't fair, it's a two on one!" Juri yelled, when she hit the metallic floor.

"I don't think someone like you should have such a problem handling us..." Chun Li said. "Well....that remains to be seen." Juri said, licking her lips.

While Chun Li and Juri launched themselves at each other, Cammy lay slumped in the corner of the room, gasping for breath. She felt her body growing weaker and weaker, for reasons she couldn't comprehend.

She looked at herself with wide-eyes and said,"My god...what's happening to me...I can't feel myself...I can't..I can hardly move!" "That bitch...when she kissed me....it must have been some kind of poison!"

Juri laughed and said,"So glad you could figure it out, took you long enough, you dumb blonde! And when I finished with the chink, the Swedish bimbo is gonna get it!"

Cammy gasped and yelled,"What have you and Seth done to her?!" "Oh me? Nothing. Seth is the one who wants her, for some odd reason that I have no care for." Juri replied.

"Then why do you hate her so much?" Cammy asked.

Juri furrowed her eyebrows and said,"I don't like being replaced."

She glanced at Chun Li, and swung her leg at her, barely missing hitting her. Chun Li dodged out of the way, and hit Juri with a sweep kick. "Tell me how to reverse the curse on Cammy!" she yelled.

"Beat me, and I'll tell." Juri said, kicking at Chun Li again, this time, her foot meeting Chun Li's face, sending her flying to the floor. Juri laughed and performed her _Fuhajin _attack shortly after, connecting again, sending Chun Li flying against the metallic walls.

Juri laughed, and stood over Chun Li, who was holding her sides in pain, her body ached, and she felt it nearly collapsing within her, but she knew she couldn't give up.

"Ready to surrender, little miss cop lady?" Juri asked, her pink eye flashing.

Chun Li groaned in pain, but she tried to get up anyway, struggling as she held the walls behind her to help her up. "Never." she said, throwing a fast, high-powered _kikoken _at Juri.

Stubbornly, Juri tried to block it with her leg, but the projectile went through her leg, hitting her in the chest. She screamed and flew back, hitting the wall behind her.

Chun Li jumped up, and performed her _Spinning Bird Kick_, flying to Juri and kicking her face repeatedly with her strong legs. Juri screamed while the kicks bounced against her head and face, each kick feeling like a jackhammer against her insides.

Blood dripped out of her mouth, and she felt herself growing dizzy, falling to the floor in an unspeakable pain. She curled to herself, once she hit the floor, holding her hand to her head. "Fuck...that hurt..."

Chun Li fell to her knees and gasped for air, wiping the blood from her mouth. While she was attacked earlier, her hair fell out of its ox-horns, and cascaded down her back. Juri looked up and was almost in awe of her beauty.

"We...don't have to fight, you know...we could all just go out and so something else...instead..." she said with a seductive smile. "I don't think so..." Chun Li said.

Slowly, Juri got up, and laughed, throwing a _Senpusha _projectile from her leg. Chun Li dodged it, but as she dodged it, she didn't see Juri coming, and was hit by her _Shikusen_ attack, her foot diving at her, and bouncing off her stomach.

Chun Li screamed as she was hit with the same attack again, Juri's foot just barely missing nearly going right through her. She laughed and said,"I could do this all day..."

Cammy, despite her curse, couldn't sit around and watch her friend become decimated. She quietly rose up from the floor, bounced off the wall, and launched herself at Juri, executing her hooligan combination, and kicking the back of her left knee.

Distracted, Juri's foot left from Chun Li, and both women fell to the floor in pain. Chun Li held her stomach and began coughing up and spitting up blood, curling to her side, her white hospital gown nearly ripping apart.

Juri held her knee and rolled to her side in pain, cursing in Korean.

Cammy held her hand to her heart, her body still feeling woozy, and exhaled sharply. "Bitch!" Juri yelled, using her other leg to kick at her. Cammy, however, grabbed her leg, wrapped herself around it, jumping on Juri's back and pulling it towards her.

Juri screamed as the pain pulsated through her body.

Cammy snapped the leg, then launched her elbow into the back of Juri's neck, hitting the right spot, and putting Juri to sleep.

With Chun Li still spitting up blood, and groaning in pain, Cammy ran up to her and cradled her in her arms. "It's gonna be ok...I'm here..." she said. She suddenly felt rejuvenated, Juri's curse lifted from her. The same, however, couldn't be said for Chun Li; her ox-horns were ripped, her ribbons ripped apart, her hair cascaded down her back, and was disheveled. Her white hospital gown was nearly torn to shreds, and her body was filled with bruises and scrapes.

"C-Cammy..." Chun Li said weakly. Cammy smiled and brushed a piece of hair from Chun Li's face, and kissing her forehead. "You're still beautiful to me." she said. "Is...Juri...is she dead?" Chun Li asked. Cammy shook her head,"No..I knocked her out. I had a change of heart, I can't finish her...she's just like me...a servant of evil....I couldn't.."

Chun Li smiled and said,"I understand. Well...let's get her some help. I'd hate to see a pretty girl become yesterday's trash."

The onslaught of guards stopped coming, and Zangief wiped the sweat off his forehead. He laughed and held up his arms, "Nothing can quell the fury of the Red Cyclone!!"

"Red Cyclone, eh?" a voice asked.

The voice was light, humorous, with a heavy Turkish accent.

"Who's there?" Zangief asked.

He turned around and locked eyes with a large man, his size, nearly, in terms of height and bulk. His skin was an oily colored light brown, with blue hair in what looked like curls, and a large mustache.

"I am Hakan. Pleased to meet you." the man said.

Zangief raised his eyebrow and said,"Are you an ally, or an enemy?" He got into his fighting stance, while Hakan smiled. "Looks like its time to oil up!" he yelled, getting into his fighting stance.

"Shit! I can't believe how far away we got from the others..." Rainbow Mika said to Lita. Lita sighed and said,"Chun Li and Cammy didn't have to run away, plus they lost that other girl...what was her name...the snooty rich one?"

"Karin? Uh yeah, she's my manager." Mika snapped. "That little thing? And what does she know about wrestling?" Lita asked. Mika shrugged and said,"She's got the money, she's got the contacts, I just wrestle, she gets me noticed."

"Whatever." Lita said,"let's just try to find our way out of here."

Suddenly, two heels clicked against the metallic floor, causing the ladies to jump. Everything was quiet, save for the heels, the ladies gasped as the lights went out, and all they sound see was an electrical shock coming at them.

"SHIT!" they both yelled, embracing each other.

Zangief grabbed Hakan, and tried to punish him with a piledriver, but the oily Turk slipped through his hands and laughed. "Formidable, my Turkish comrade, but you cannot stop the fury of the Red Cyclone!" Zangief yelled.

"And you cannot stop me!" Hakan yelled, grabbing Zangief for his _Oil Rocket _attack. When he threw Zangief to the floor, he jumped on him, and exectuted the finisher to his _Oil Combination Hold_, sending Zangief flying through his legs, and hitting the wall behind him.

"For Turkish Wrestling!" Hakan yelled, bouncing up and down and dousing himself in oil again. Zangief sat against the wall and groaned in pain, holding his head while he felt himself becoming dizzy.

"Come on, my Russian comrade, don't give up on me already!" Hakan yelled. Zangief got back up and ran at Hakan, hitting him with his_ Banashing Flat _attack, turning his hand green, and sending a projectile-like attack to his chest.

Hakan groaned in pain, but it didn't deter him from retaliating, however, when he tried, Zangief swung his arms out and spun around, hitting Hakan with his _Double Lariat_, his large fists feeling like a freight train against Hakan's skull.

When Hakan fell to the floor, Zangief looked down at him and asked,"Why did you fight me, are you working for S.I.N.?"

Hakan sat up and said,"I don't have to tell you anything, my friend. Just fight me!"

Zangief said nothing, and attacked again, grabbing Hakan and performing his _Flying Powerbomb _attack, grabbing Hakan over his head and slamming him to the floor.

Hakan quickly countered, and attacked with his _Hakan Spear_, launching himself at Zangief, and throwing them into the wall behind them.

"You fight with such passion, such aggression, yet you look so happy all the time, why you fight?" Zangief asked, attacking Hakan with his _Double German Suplex._

"...If I don't fight, my family will die!" Hakan confessed, attacking Zangief with his _Oil Dive._

"What?!" Zangief yelled, laying on the floor on his back. "My family....they were kidnapped by Seth....I don't know what he wants with them...but if I don't work for him...he's going to kill them....my wife, my daughters....and I love my daughters, they are so very pretty! I can't let him hurt them!" Hakan yelled.

"Join me. And I'll help you get your family back. I arrived here with a group of friends, one friend in particular, he's trying to rescue his girlfriend, Seth is also holding her captive. We'll get your family back, promise." Zangief said.

"How can I trust you?" Hakan asked.

"I fought you with the best of my abilities, and I'm the one on the floor, that should be evidence enough." Zangief said.

Hakan held out his hand and said,"That's good enough for me, friend."

Zangief took his hand, and Hakan lifted him up. Together, they ran out of the room, and towards the area where Hakan believed his family was being held.

Vega put on his mask and said,"Can't let my pretty face get hurt." "Not surprised..." I said with a smile. "Not surprised? Oh come on, can't I just get at least one?" he asked.

I laughed and said,"You're getting too predicable. I'll take care of these guards, if you find Miya, get her out of here." "Yes, Sir!" Vega yelled, diving out of the fighter's circle that we stood in.

A guard tried to shoot Vega, but I dashed and tackled the man, throwing him into the large machine that stood in the middle of the room. With that, all the guards tried shooting at me, but I rolled through the bullets, knocking the guards down to the floor.

"Impressive..." a man's voice said.

Huh?

"Simple guards can't do well...hire some new ones!" I yelled, turning around. When I turned around, I gasped at what I saw.

The room was dark, save for a few bright blue lights.

Laughter filled the room, while I watched it change before my very eyes. Instead of a neo-technological lab, it became a dark cathedral-like room.

Just like in my dream!

Snow danced around the room, while the laughter came again.

The metallic floor became a black velvet carpet, the middle becoming blue, a walkway, leading to a candle-lit filled altar. The candles were circled around a large violet blue cross, the flames going higher and higher with every time the man in the front of the cross rose his arms.

My eyes grew wide in confusion, shock and surprise. What was going on?! This was just like my dream, the Black Winter Day.

The man wore a long black cloak, hiding his body, only showing his muscular blue arms, rising up, as the flames on the candles grew higher and higher.

He chanted in what sounded like Latin, his voice changing from a high decibel, to a low one, screaming and whispering, while holding a rosary within his fingers.

What was this man doing? Holding a seance of sorts? A sacrifice!

Is this Seth? The man I've heard so much about? I held so many questions, but I knew I had to act fast.

The man yelled his Latin louder and louder, screaming at the top of his lungs, as the snow fell down harder, and strong winds began to blow in, nearly knocking me off my feet. I looked on in surprise at the flames, surprised to see that despite this weather pattern, they didn't go out.

Suddenly, the cross lit up, filled with electricity, revealing a slender woman nailed to the cross.

My eyes grew wide, and I gasped.

It was Miya!

Was this my imagination? I tried to pinch myself, but when I did, I was still in the same area.

Anger flew through my veins, and I yelled,"Show yourself, you coward! Let her go!"

Miya's eyes were closed, and her body was nude, her long hair covering her, but I could still see what looked like a struggle, cuts, scrapes, bruises all over her body. Anger filled me again, I couldn't imagine anyone harming my love, this man needed to pay dearly.

I began walking towards the altar, when Miya was shocked by the cross. Her body thrashed around, and she opened her eyes, screaming in pain.

"STOP IT! LET HER GO!" I yelled.

Miya looked up and gasped,"Oh my god...ABEL?!"

I'll get you out this, my love, I promise.

I looked up at her with sad and loving eyes,"I promise you...I'll save you."

"Make anymore moves, and she's toast." the man in the front of the altar said.

I fumed and struggled with myself to not attack him.

He turned around, and laughed,"You...you look familiar...."

Familiar?

He removed the hood to his cloak, revealing his face, and looked at me. "Familiar indeed, dear Abel."

I gasped. He looked just like me!

"That look on your face, you are surprised to see me." he said with a wide smile. "Let Miya go. Your fight is with me." I said. "_Au contrare, mon ami_, she is involved as well." he said.

"Seth! Just let her go, please!" I yelled. "Your cries of anguish is music to my ears, dear Abel.." he said,"and just watching you suffer while your love suffers is so satisfying."

"HEY!" Vega yelled,"that's my line! That son of a bitch, he's got my baby girl!"

"You have come here for a reason, of course, fate would bring us back together." Seth said. I looked at him in confusion. We've met before? How could that be? I've only just met him now.

Unless.

Unless he knows something about my past!

"Why do you look at me with such confusion?! Do you not remember your own past?!" he yelled.

"He's an amnesiac, you idiot." Miya snapped angrily. "Amnesiac, are we? Lost your memory? Well...that's too bad." he said.

My heart raced a mile a minute, did he want to talk, or did he want to fight? And was he going to tell me what I so desperately needed to hear?

"At first, I began my journey because I wanted to know about my forgotten past. Then I met Miya, and we fell in love. Then you kidnapped her, gave me a new reason to come after you." I said.

"Love....love is for weak losers!" he yelled.

I looked at him angrily. He was wrong about love, if I hadn't had met Miya, god bless her, she's insane, but I can't help it, I love her. If I hadn't had met her, where would I be? Who would I be? I'd be doomed to live alone forever, wouldn't I?

She's changed my life in so many ways I can't even comprehend, I owe it to her to save her life, even at the cost of my own.

I love her so much, I can't let her down.

"Enough talk, if you don't let her go, I'll get her myself!" I yelled.

"Fight me. If you defeat me, you can have your precious girlfriend back." he challenged.

I had no other choice. I had to fight.

"As you wish." I said.

Seth took the rest of his cloak off, and walked to me, I stared at him in amazement, what in God's name was I dealing with?

He was blue, completely nude, save for some kind of machine-looking thing in his belly, and my own face.

How the hell do we have the same face!

What was he?! Who is he?! And how does he seem to already know me!

He threw a sonic boom at me, and I blocked it, looking at him in confusion. "How the hell did you know that move?!" I asked incredulously. I only knew two people who could do it, Guile, and Miya told me that Charlie could do it, too.

I rolled past another sonic boom, and punched Seth's arm, he held it in pain. "Good...goood...show me more." he said with a laugh.

"How do you know me?!" I yelled.

"I will answer, all in good time." he said, kicking at me.

"You know something about my past!" I yelled.

"Patience, young Abel." he said.

"Tell me! Tell me everything!" I yelled.

I blocked another oncoming attack, and punched his stomach, my fist hitting the machine in his stomach, sending shocks down my body.

He teleported, then showed up behind me, to my surprise. He pulled me towards him, and suddenly, his fist plowed through my stomach. The pain was almost unbearable, I felt the wind get knocked out of me, my knees buckled, my stomach collapsed, I began spitting up blood.

"Abel!" Miya yelled in shock, looking away.

"Why are you so interested in our past?!" he yelled, punching me again.

Our past!

My God...we are connected! But how?! I don't even know this man!

I groaned in pain, and suddenly, he jumped up, bringing me to the air with him. Miya screamed for me again, when Seth lifted me over his head, and slammed me to the floor, my back, my neck, my head hitting the floor with a force so great, it nearly broke the room apart.

The whole room spun around, all I could hear was Seth laughing, and Miya screaming for me. She was nearly in tears, I was in so much pain, I couldn't even move.

"I...need to know where I came from..." I said, breathlessly.

"Very well then, I will tell you." he said with a cold smile.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

Fei-Long finally opened his eyes and took deep breaths, looking upon the fallen state of his friend, Dan Hibiki. Only moments earlier, the two fought to a standstill, the power of S.I.N. enhancing Dan's abilities to a near deadly art.

Dan groaned in pain, while Fei-Long crawled to him slowly. "Dan...." he whispered, hoping no one was around to hear them.

"F-father...is that you?" Dan asked. Fei-Long smiled and said,"No...it's Fei-Long."

"Where am I?" Dan asked. "S.I.N. base lab in Moscow, Russia." Fei-Long replied. "How did I get here? Was I with anyone?" Dan asked. "I don't know how you got here, but you were with Sakura. She's safe now. You are, too." Fei-Long said, getting up, and helping Dan up.

Dan looked at the injuries on Fei-Long; the bruises, the black eyes, and bloody lip, and asked,"What happened to you?"

Fei-Long looked away, he didn't know if he should tell Dan about turning into S.I.N.'s slave just yet. "Fei-Long?" Dan asked. "Nothing serious. I just fought off some guards while coming to save you." Fei-Long replied, after a long silence.

"Let's just get you out of here." he added, wrapping his arm around his waist and walking out of the room.

"Ryu-San....where is Hibiki-San?" Sakura asked, as she, Karin and Ryu walked through the base. "I have no clue, I'm sorry. Tell me, how did you two get here to begin with?" Ryu asked. "I don't know...I managed to make it into Sweden, where I heard you were in, and we were attacked by S.I.N. I guess we came here after that..." she replied.

"But as long as I have you here, it's ok, right?" she asked. Ryu smiled and said,"Yup." Karin hugged her and said,"I pulled out of a random tournament because you weren't there." "You didn't have to." Sakura said with a smile.

They turned a corner, and she said,"But I wanted to. You're the only woman I need in my fighting life." "Oh Karin...." Sakura said with a laugh. As they walked, they stopped, as they heard footsteps behind them. "Ryu-san!" both girls yelled, clinging onto Ryu's arms.

Ryu sweatdropped and looked at both girls, while the footsteps became louder.

"Ryu! Sakura! Karin!"

The three of them jumped in fright, as Fei-Long laughed. "Scared you, didn't I?" he asked. "Don't do that, you asshole!" Karin yelled, crossing her arms. "Hibiki-san!" Sakura yelled. Dan's eyes lit up, and he smiled, arms out for an embrace. She hugged him, while he tried to swing her around, but both fell to the floor. "Oh Dan, you silly silly person." she said, giggling. "I'm glad you're ok." he said with a smile.

"Me too." she said with a smile.

"As am I." Ryu said, sternly. "Ryu, you're here, too?" Dan asked. "I came here with a large group, everyone seems to have gone their separate ways, but..." Ryu replied,looking at Sakura,"I got what I came here for, now it's time we all leave."

"Not yet." Fei-Long said.

"Huh?" everyone asked, looking at him.

"I'm not leaving without Miya. You guys can go on ahead, but I'm gonna find her." he said. "Fei-Long, don't, it's too dangerous. Let Abel handle it." Karin said. Fei-Long shook his head,"I can't bear to see her suffer anymore, I..I must hurry!"

He turned and dashed off, down the corridors, and up the next floor, while Dan, Karin, Sakura and Ryu looked on in confusion.

"Don't gimme that bullshit that they aren't dating. Vega tried to tell me he was gay, but I didn't believe it. So now Miya has two boyfriends...Fei-Long and Abel..." Karin said.

"Yeah...about that...uh...I'm pretty sure Fei-Long is gay." Ryu said.

"But, but..." Karin said.

"Karin, sweetheart, he loves her, just not the way Abel does." Ryu said. "Anyway, whatever, I just hope he doesn't do anything crazy." Karin said. "We should all leave. I'll send for a chopper so we can get out here." she added. "Good idea. I know the others can handle it, right?" Sakura asked.

"Sure." Karin said. She took out her phone and dialed her butler's number, waiting for his answer. When an answer came, she said,"Karin Kanzuki demands a helicopter be sent to the S.I.N. base in Moscow, Russia, PRONTO!"

"Yes, Miss Kanzuki." the voice on the other line said, hanging up.

Karin smiled and said,"Let's go home."

"I got her!" R Mika yelled, holding Crimson Viper in a half-nelson , while Lita charged after her, dove, and kicked Viper in the face. Her boot hit her cheek, and Viper screamed in pain, with blood trailing from her mouth.

She spit and said,"Military, phooey! Watch this! Burst Time...ON!" She shocked both Lita and R. Mika, sending them flying, while she kicked their faces with her flame-filled boots.

Both girls fell to the floor, face first, and Crimson Viper laughed. "Pathetic." she said, walking away. As she walked, however, both girls got up, and ran after her.

"I don't have time for this...." she said.

She shocked them with her glove and said,"Do not interfere with my work! I am going to take down S.I.N. alone!" The girls groaned in pain and gasped, watching her walk away. "WAIT!" R. Mika yelled. Crimson Viper stopped, and turned back to them.

"We came here with a large group. Everyone's running around the base, doing their part to stop S.I.N. if you'll allow us to help...we can fight...together.." she said. "A large group....everyone doing their part...yes....you two can help. Be my backup, let's go find that BLEECE machine, I'll work on the codes to defragment it, you two be my backup." Crimson Viper said.

"Let's go!" both girls yelled, running down the hall with her.

Cold tears fell down Miya's eyes as she witnessed the flashy lights going off below her. She screamed as she listened in on the two men fighting on the floor, beating each other senseless. "Abel...please be ok....I'm sorry for everything I've caused...I didn't mean to leave you...I'm so stupid, so stubborn, I didn't listen to reason, and...I...I hurt you..." she said.

"Rabble, rabble, rabble..." Vega said, climbing on the cross. A shockwave hit them both, causing them to scream. "_Hijo de puta!_" he yelled in pain. She screamed,too. "VEGA?!" she yelled, looking up. Vega smiled and whistled, looking upon her naked state. "Goddamn you look good, my lady friend." he said.

"Just shut up and get me out of here." she snapped. "What the hell do you think I'm trying to do?" he asked, screaming as more shockwaves hit them. "Hurry, we don't have much time, it's gonna fry us both!" she yelled. "Just hang on....almost there...." he yelled, as another shockwave hit them. The shockwaves sent so much pain down their bodies that they nearly passed out, burn marks lay upon her body as she faded in and out of consciousness.

"Almost...there..." Vega said. He held out his hand and used the last of his strength to rip out the chains from her body, as one last shockwave came. "You're free, my darling!" he yelled. The chains flew off her, and she began falling to the floor. "VEGA!!" she yelled, as she neared closer and closer to the floor.

"Gotcha, _mi senorita!_" he yelled, diving from the cross, and catching her midair. When they both hit the ground, she stopped shaking in fright, and gasped, realizing she was fine.

"Vega..._gracias_...._gracias_...thank you so much!" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Think nothing of it, my dear. Now...we gotta get you some clothes." he said with a laugh. "How in Odin's name did I end up naked...Seth...he didn't..." she said. Bison teleported in the room, coming up behind Miya, and wrapping his cape around her body while the two giggled about her nakedness.

"This isn't funny!" she yelled.

"Will someone just find her clothes?" Vega said, facepalming. "What, my cape isn't enough?" Bison asked. "Obviously not." Vega said, sticking his tongue out at Bison. Bison rolled his eyes and said,"Always must be fashionable, huh, pretty boy? Alright, fine." He pulled Miya towards him, and used his psycho power to create a more form fitting outfit for her, while Vega laughed.

"There ya go, jerk, are you happy?" Bison asked. "Of course." Vega said.

"I gotta go find Abel!" Miya yelled, running closer to the two fighters. "Miya, wait!" Vega yelled, chasing after her. Bison followed closely.

"I....I need to know where I came from.." Miya heard a voice say.

She gasped. "Abel!"

"Very well then..." Seth said with a laugh,"I will tell you."

Seth looked down at me with a sinister look on his face. Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Miya holding her hands in prayer.

"Four years ago, the Human Incubator Project was nearing its completion. It ran parallel to Bison's Doll Program, and shared the same goal, to create a supply of replacement bodies for Bison, should his psycho power eventually overcome him." he said.

Miya gasped again, turning and looking at Bison.

"Human...Incubator?" I asked, eyes widening in shock.

What kind of people were we dealing with here?! They aren't people, they're monsters!

"Using what was learned from the creation of Killer Bee, human incubators were created, grown utilizing genetic material taken from both Bison, and US Air Force Agent Charlie Nash, whom he claimed to be the most perfect soldier." he said.

"CHARLIE?!" Miya yelled.

"Charlie Nash? You mean Miya's boyfriend? What does he have to do with any of this?" I asked. Seth laughed. "Don't be silly. We're all products of him."

"Products? Bison, what have you done?!" Miya yelled. "I can explain, princess." Bison said, holding up his hands. "What have you done to Charlie?!" she yelled.

"Hmm?" Seth asked. He looked up and noticed Miya standing, glaring at Bison, clenching her fists.

"Seems our little pawn has escaped. Well, that's fine. She can hear about her own creation, too." he said.

"Creation?" she asked.

Seth laughed and said,"Creation indeed. What, did you really think you were of natural birth? You were created, just like I was, just like Abel was."

Huh?

Created?

Created?!

What was he talking about!

I looked on with shocked eyes and said,"What did you mean when you said human incubator?!"

"I'm...a creation?" Miya asked, looking at herself. Bison looked away sadly.

"You and I were the originals, Abel. We were the first created to be Bison's new bodies should the need arise. But somehow, something went wrong. Charlie Nash disrupted an experiment on you, splitting your soul. Bison was able to find you and bring you back, but the person who inhabited your soul fled. He was able to finish the experiment on you, but somehow, you fled, too. As Charlie was the one to find and rescue her, he was the same to find and rescue you." Seth said.

My god....could what he be saying true? Am I only just a creation? Just a sick pawn in Bison's little game?

Is this all I've ever been?

This is the truth I've been seeking. The final truth, the truth that's been haunting me for days on end.

It's all I've ever been.

Just a creation.

Just a pawn.

No.

I am my own person.

I am my own person!

And I'm going to show him. I'm going to show everyone. Now that I have the truth, I'm finally going to live on my own, live life my own way, on my own terms. I am no one's pawn, no one's puppet, I am me.

"Bison thought you had been lost when Charlie Nash destroyed one of his research facilities, but he must have been mistaken, for here you are, back for another beating. However, looking at you, I've become interested in how you came to break free of your programing and Bison's influence." he said.

I couldn't say anything, I didn't know how I broke free.

Miya looked on in tears. "That's all he is....just a pawn..." she looked at Bison angrily and yelled,"Just a pawn in your sick game! Have you no shame?! How many more lives must you ruin for your own selfish needs?!"

Bison could only look away sadly.

"Perhaps after I have my scientists crack open that skull of yours, they can provide the answers." Seth said, looking at me.

He swung at me and yelled,"The freedom you have must be mine!"

"World domination wasn't enough?! You had to ruin everyone's lives, too?!" Miya yelled, running and tackling Bison. She knocked him the ground and screamed, punching his face, while Bison tried pulling her off. "What do you have to say for yourself?!" she yelled.

"I...I'm sorry..." he said.

"SORRY?! You're sorry?! That's the best you can come up with?! You've killed dozens upon millions of people, you've ruined countless lives, and all you can say is sorry?!" she yelled.

"Will someone shut that damn woman up?!" Seth yelled.

"If I could take it all back, I would." Bison said sadly. "I was so consumed by the power, that I had no control over myself, over anything. I didn't mean to kill anyone...I didn't mean to ruin anyone's lives......"

"Look at you, Bison. Pathetic. You're a shell of your own self....a fool in love, it's shameful even looking at you..." Seth said.

"Miya....there's something else you should know." Bison said.

"Seth mentioned that Abel's soul split in half due to an interruption in an experiment. This is true. Abel is soulless. But as fate would have it, his soul manifested into another being..." he added.

She looked at him wide-eyed. As did I.

"You." he said.

She gasped and said,"Me? I....Abel and I....what are you saying?!"

"You two have a mortal share....the same soul...two sides of the same soul, you two are one..." he said.

"No...that's impossible...that can't be true! Tell me it's not! Please!" she yelled. "I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't the truth.." Bison said.

Miya embraced herself and fell to her knees in tears. "The same...him and I are the same....our mortal share....no....I refuse to believe it!"

"That's enough!" I yelled. "It's bad enough you used me, Bison, but to drag her into it is unforgivable!" "It's not my fault, it just happened....some kind of insane mistake...." Bison said.

I couldn't believe it either. My Miya, my love, the same person as I. It sickens me to even mention.

Vega could only look on sadly as the truth unraveled itself. "My god....Bison...I knew you were sick, but not this sick....you...you're a madman!" he yelled. "Using people as weapons, you've gone too far this time!"

"VEGA!" Bison yelled.

Angrily, Vega launched himself at Bison and held his claw over his face, ready to strike. "Vega, please, I didn't mean any of it, I was influenced by the psycho power!" Bison yelled. "It's too late for excuses! You've ruined their lives!" Vega yelled.

"Stop. STOP!" Miya yelled.

Vega stopped and looked at her in confusion. "Killing Bison will solve nothing....it will only lead to more violence....more pain.....how many more must lose their lives over senselessness....." she said.

"I thought...I had the perfect life. Charlie and I were in love, we were happy...now I find out I'm just a clone of him?! Basically, I've been fucking myself?! My brother?! And now Abel....I'm just a manifestation of him? I thought I was happy, I thought my heart was back together, I thought I could love again, and now, the cycle repeats itself....we're just clones, we're not humans....we're puppets....puppets with broken strings...." she added.

Tears fell from her eyes, and she said,"Both of you....Seth and Bison...shame on both of you....fooling with lives, just for for your own selfish needs. There's more to life than just world domination. How could you ruin something so precious, like a human life...how-"

"ENOUGH!" Seth yelled. "You keep blabbing on like some kind of goddamn preacher, shut up!" he yelled. He charged his ki through his tandem machine, and launched a projectile at Miya.

I could only look on in shock. I tried to get up, I tried screaming for her, but it happened so fast.

She screamed as the projectile hit her, sending her flying through the room, and into the computers powering the place. As she hit the computers, they broke, sending shockwave upon shockwave through her body. Soon, her screaming became no more, not even a groan of pain as she slid to the floor, her clothing ripped to shreds, her body covered in blood, burns and bruises.

Anger flew through my body. I swore to never let anyone hurt her, but I failed. And Seth is going to pay.

"SETH! You coward! FIGHT ME!" I yelled.

"Oh is our little friend butthurt over his girlfriend being burned to death? Well isn't that a shame?" Seth said with a laugh.

Vega and Bison ran to Miya's side and tried to wake her up, while Seth and I began another fight.

Seth used a mock shoryuken at me, but I blocked it, countering his attack with an elbow to his body.

"Good counterattack. Was it something like this?" he asked, hitting my body with his elbow, and punching my stomach.

I fell to my knees in pain and said,"You learned my attack after seeing it just once....if that's the case....."

Soon, I noticed Seth was jumping at me, I had to act fast.

"I'll have to show you something no one's ever seen before..."

I charged my energy into my fist, and drove it into Seth's stomach angrily. Throwing all my pain, all my sorrow, all my anger into the hit. After the inital hit, I added a barrage of hits and kicks, while Seth screamed in pain.

"I don't care about helping you with your problems! I'm not a part of you! I never will be!" I yelled. I threw him in the air and yelled,"If you're searching for your freedom...."

"Find your own damn answers!" I yelled, jumping in the air with him. I grabbed Seth and slammed him to the floor, as it collapsed around us.

I took a deep breath and sighed, trying to calm my nerves as Seth lay on the floor unmoving. "My god....is it over....Seth....is he...dead?" I said, looking down at him.

I gasped. I had to get to Miya, quick.

Running across the room, I found Miya laying on the floor, bloodied and broken. Tears came to my eyes as I contemplated the worst. I bended over to her, and watched a trail of blood fall from her tiny lips.

"Miya.....Miya, my love....it's me....open your eyes." I said. Bison and Vega looked on sadly. "Miya...come on, baby, wake up....tell me you're alive..." I said, holding her tightly.

"Abel....Abel....quit that....you keep shaking me....and I....I'm gonna be even more hurt...." she finally said, as she opened her eyes. I gasped and looked at her happily. "Oh Miya...thank god....thank god you're ok.."

"Of course I'm ok, I'm with you..." she said,"finally.." "Miya......I love you so much....I was so afraid..." I said. "I love you too...." she said, pulling me to her for a kiss. "Take me home...." she added, before our lips touched.

When we parted, I said,"Anything you want, my princess." I picked her up and held her bridal style, holding her tight as she sighed in content, and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Please tell me its over....please tell me S.I.N. is finished...." she said. I kissed her again and said,"They're finished....Seth is gone. We can finally live in peace now."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that.."

Everyone gasped, and turned around, looking at Seth, as he rose from the ground. "What a pathetic attack, Abel, did you really think that I was finished? Did you really think that you had won?!" he yelled, laughing.

I glared at Seth and handed Miya over to Vega, while I walked over to Seth. "Abel!? Where are you going?! What are you doing?!" she yelled. I turned around and said,"I'm going to finish this. Once and for all."

I walked slowly to Seth, who turned a different shade of blue, and a red light came into his eyes. "It's time for you to die, brother." he said. "I won't be the one who dies today.." I said, through gritted teeth,"I'm taking you down, you're never going to see the light of day, ever again."

"Strong words....but can you back them up?" Seth said.

Miya squirmed in Vega's hold, and finally released herself, jumping out of his arms, and ran towards us. Vega took quick chase, as Bison did the same.

"Just watch me..." I said, getting in my fighting stance.

Seth began the fight with a sonic boom, but I deflected it and rolled under it. Using my Marseilles Roll attack, I made it to Seth quicker, and comboed that to my Change of Direction attack, hitting Seth once in the face, then backhanding him, lastly grabbing his hands and tossing him over my shoulder.

He fell to the floor in pain, groaning while he held his head in pain.

"Abel!" I heard Miya yell from behind me.

Goddamn it, Vega, keep a better grasp on her! You know how sneaky she is.

"Looks like your little girlfriend came here to play..." Seth said.

I dove in front of her and yelled,"Don't you dare touch her! This fight is with me, and me only!" "Fine by me.." Seth said.

He teleported away, and walked to a machine, lifting the glass over a large red button.

"You intend to kill me. That's fine. But if I die, you're coming with me!" he yelled, pounding on the button.

Holy shit....he's gonna blow up the place.

We gotta get out of here!

"Abel...what's going on?!" Miya yelled, as alarms went off. A voice on the speakers yelled,"Danger, danger, self-destruct in ten....nine..."

"He's going to blow us all up!" she yelled.

"Eight....Seven..."

"Holy shit!" Cammy yelled. She and Chun Li held Juri close as they ran for the nearest exit.

"Six..."

"SHIT!" Zangief, Hakan and Hakan's family yelled, running towards the exit.

"Five..."

"Oh my god....hurry!" R. Mika yelled, grabbing Lita and Crimson Viper's hands, and running out.

"Four."

"FUCK!" Fei-Long yelled. "Miya...forgive me. I'll see you outside." he said, jumping out a window. Guile, who was wandering around, followed him out the same window.

"Three..."

"Seth is getting away!" I yelled, as I watched Seth try to run out of the room. "You're not getting away, I won't let you!" I yelled, as smoke and fog flew into the room. The loudness of the speakers banged against my eardrums, but I couldn't lose my concentration.

I made chase, and tackled Seth to the floor. He screamed as I held him down, and kept punching weakening him as we awaited the final countdown.

"ABEL!" Miya yelled. Her silhouette was becoming less visible as the smoke surrounded the room, but I could still see her. "What are you doing?! Seth is down! Let's go!" she yelled.

"I can't. I can't let Seth hurt anymore innocent lives!" I yelled.

I was nothing.

I was merely a shell.

A pawn.

A human incubator designed to perform the most evil of acts. But I was going to redeem myself. No more would I let anyone suffer at the hands of Seth, even if meant my life goes, too.

"ABEL!" she yelled again, tears flooding and obstructing her view. "Just leave him, please! Let's get out of here!" she yelled.

"Miya....my darling...." I said, holding Seth down. "I love you. I hope you always remember that.." I said.

"ABEL! No! I can't leave you here!" she yelled. "You have to, I want you to have a future, a future without evil." I said. "What are you talking about?! I can't have a future without you! I can't live without you!" she yelled.

"Get out of here! NOW!" I yelled. "NO! I'm not leaving without you!" she yelled.

Quickly, Bison sprung into action, grabbing Vega in one arm, Miya in the other, as he flew out of the room, and out of the base.

"BISON! LET ME GO! STOP! SOMEONE SAVE ABEL, PLEASE!!" she yelled.

"Two..."

"I'm a hero....and I'm happy with that..." I said with a smile.

"One."

The last number was said, the last number it will ever say, as fire consumed the base, exploding into thin air.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

The large crowd overlooked the now crumpled S.I.N. base in shock. A gigantic mushroom cloud formed above the sky, along with smoke and debris flying in the air.

"It's finally over...." Chun Li said.

"Is Seth dead? Is S.I.N. truly finished?" Cammy asked.

Fei-Long ran to the group and stopped to catch his breath, looking around at who was there. He counted everyone; Cammy, Chun Li, Juri, Zangief, Hakan, Hakan's family, Guile, Lita, R. Mika, and Crimson Viper. Knowing that Ryu, Sakura and Karin had fled earlier, he breathed a sigh of relief, knowing everyone was together and safe.

Except.

He gasped,"Where's Miya?!"

"WHAT?!" Cammy yelled.

"Where is she?!" Fei-Long yelled,"did she make it out of the blast?!" "Fei-Long, calm down, I'm sure she's fine.." Chun Li said. "Don't tell me to calm down!! I don't see her here!!! WHERE IS SHE?!!?" Fei-Long yelled.

Juri stirred in Cammy's arms and groaned in pain. Her eyes opened, and she blinked, looking around in confusion at everyone standing before her. "Where...where am I?" she asked. She looked up and gasped, looking into Cammy's deep blue eyes.

"YOU!" she yelled in shock.

"Finally awake, are we?" Cammy asked with a smile. "You...you saved me? I thought...you hated me...I thought....all the bad things I've done....you saved me anyway..." Juri said.

"Everyone should have a chance at redemption. I did...." Cammy said, holding her tight. Juri wrapped her arms around Cammy's neck and said,"Thank you. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome." Cammy said.

"Maybe if I run this way...I can find her....maybe she's around here, or there, she's somewhere...I just know it, damn it!" Fei-Long yelled, running down a long and narrow trail, far away from the others.

To the surprise of the others, Bison appeared. He stood on the mountain top, facing the destruction of the base and dropped Miya and Vega by his sides.

"All my research...all the time wasted for my own foolishness...my own selfish needs....gone..." he said.

Vega took his hand and said,"You have me, and I have you. That's all we need, right?" "Of course. Yes....Vega...you are all I need. Despite everything I've done, my love for you has remained....I thank god everyday I have you in my life...." Bison said.

Miya looked on sadly and embraced herself, falling to her knees in tears.

"Miya! Thank god you're ok!" Cammy yelled. She put Juri down and ran to Miya, but stopped, when she noticed her state.

She gasped.

Abel was nowhere to be found.

"Oh my god.....Abel didn't make it...did he?" she asked. Chun Li gasped,"What do you mean?!" "I...I don't see him anywhere, and Miya's in tears.." Cammy said.

"Oh Miya...." she added.

Miya let out an ear-shattering scream as she cried, looking at the destruction of the lab. Bison bended over to her and embraced her, holding her tight, while she clung to him, crying and screaming. "Why didn't you save him?! Why did you leave him there?!" she yelled, pounding her fists into his hardened stomach.

"Miya....I had to save you...I couldn't let you get killed..." he said. "But you let Abel die!" she yelled.

Everyone looked at her with sadness, and embraced each other tightly.

She pushed Bison away from her and held her face in her hands while she screamed and cried more.

Cammy bended over to her and embraced her. Miya wrapped her arms around her and said,"Please Cammy, please bring Abel back! I'll do anything! Please bring him back to me!"

"Miya....I can't do that..." she sadly. She cried more and buried her head in Cammy's shoulder, screaming and wailing, while Cammy rocked her back and forth. "Bring him back! Please bring him back! I need him!!!!!" Miya yelled.

"Please....I'll do anything...anything to be in his arms again......" she said.

"I'm so sorry...." Cammy said. 'God, this is the last thing she needs...first finding Charlie's body here, and now Abel dying...' she said to herself.

Miya shoved Cammy away and said,"Then I'm going to find him myself! I'm going to be with him!" "Goddamn crazy woman.....Miya, get back here!" Cammy yelled. Before they knew it, Miya dove off the cliff. "MIYA!" Cammy yelled.

"Someone do something! Someone save her!" Cammy yelled frantically. "Right at your service." Vega said, gracefully diving off the cliff after her.

Cammy wiped her tears away and said,"That woman is a psychotic mess....when Vega finds her, we're putting her in an institution right away..." "Whoa, let's not get that drastic." Bison said. "Are you kidding?! Look at her. She just jumped off a cliff! She just tried to kill herself! She knocks herself out with vodka every night, she'll sit in the middle of an intersection and let herself get run over if it means she can calm her nerves, she's insane with a capital I, she needs help!" Cammy said.

"As long as she's stubborn, she won't get that kind of help she needs..." Chun Li said. She sighed and said,"Miya was vulnerable as soon as we arrived in Sweden the first time. Abel helped put her heart back together, but now with him gone, she's fallen apart again..."

Vega finally caught up to Miya and grasped her, holding him in his arms. "Miya....look...I liked Abel alot, too. He sacrificed himself for us...for you....I know it's tough....but I can't have you kill yourself over this...I know you're stronger than that....you've made everyone's lives so much better with you in it...if I lose you, I lose everything...I can't imagine life without you, without your smile, without your joy, your warm glow. You're my best friend, I won't let you do this. I won't lose you,too." he said.

"Oh god....what am I doing....Vega....what am I doing?!" she yelled after a long silence. He grasped onto a nearby tree trunk and swung on to it, with Miya at his sides. "I don't know...but I think you were trying to kill yourself...." he said sadly.

"My god....I was...oh Vega...I'm insane....I...I need to get out of here...I need to get home....but....what about Abel? Vega, what about Abel!? I can't just leave him here...." she said. She began to cry again, and clung to him tightly. "It's ok...I'm here..." he said, holding her equally as tightly.

"Just believe that he will be ok. You'll see him again. As long as you keep that glimmer of hope in your heart..." he said. "My hope died when I found Charlie's body.....when I watched the base explode.....I can't go on anymore..." she said.

"Yes you can." he said,"it's going to be tough, but I know you can make it. And I'll be here to help you. So will everyone else.."

"I'm a fool..." she said.

"Oh Miya..." he said.

"No...seriously. I am. I've been so selfish, trying to kill myself because of my own despair, I haven't even stopped to think of the consequences. I didn't even think of who I would be hurting...most importantly...Vega...I....I need to tell you something...something important." she said.

"I'm all ears." he said.

Cammy embraced herself and leaned against a tree, with Juri sitting at her feet, arm wrapped around her leg. 'Sheesh, clingy, are we?' she said to herself, with a laugh.

"Hey, where's Keith and Matt?!" Lita yelled, sitting beside Crimson Viper and . Chun Li and Viper looked at each other, and Chun Li nodded at her with a smile. "They're coming with the rescue chopper soon, right now, I asked them to look for Abel, but I haven't gotten anything back yet." Cammy replied.

"I hope they can find him..." Chun Li said.

"Who's Keith?" Juri asked. "M-My fiance." Cammy said. "Fiance, eh? He damn well better treat you right, a pretty girl like you deserves a good man." Juri said. "Keith is wonderful...he's more than I deserve..." Cammy said with a smile.

Vega yodelled and dove back to the group, holding Miya in his arms. "Alright, Tuonela, you have alot of explaining to do..." Cammy said, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry...I..I've been so selfish, I didn't even stop to realize the harm I'd be doing by this." Miya said as Vega put her down. "If it comforts you any, I asked Keith to go looking for him. Maybe we can find him, and get him some help..." Cammy said. Miya wiped a tear away and asked,"Who's Keith?"

"Colonel Wolfman." Cammy said. "Oh. I didn't know that was his name...silly me." Miya said. Cammy walked to her and hugged her tightly,"I want you to know, that we'll always be here if you need anything.."

"Thank you." Miya said, hugging her back. Everyone walked to her and hugged her. "Whoa now, not too tight, guys..." Vega said, pushing everyone away from Miya. "Huh? Um...ok..." Chun Li said.

Miya looked away and blushed, hiding her face in her hair.

"That look on your face. You're hiding something from us?" Cammy asked. "No..no...I just get claustrophobic sometimes.." Miya said with a smile. Crimson Viper smiled at Miya and winked, causing her to blush again.

"Someone should contact Fei-Long, he's been frantically searching for her..." Guile said. "Good idea." Chun Li said.

"By the way, that's not really a good look for you, Miya, couldn't you wear something a bit more...flattering to those curves?" Vega said with a smile. "Not my fault Abel's small shirt is like a ball-gown on me..." Miya said with a smile. "Ah yes, the size difference. But I'm sure it's not a problem, considering your head just about reaches his penis. And I'm sure he doesn't mind that!" Vega yelled.

"VEGA!" everyone yelled.

"I can't believe this. Even with all this going on...you're still a disgusting pervert..." Chun Li said. Vega dove in front of her and said,"But you like it, mi bella.", lifting up her skirt and squeezing her muscular thigh.

"JERK!" she yelled, kicking at him. Her boot just barely missed his face, and he fumed, putting on his mask. "YOU JUST BARELY MISSED MY FACE!" he yelled. Chun Li bent over and tapped her ass, blowing him a kiss,"Come get some, pretty boy."

Vega tackled Chun Li, and the two began wrestling and rolling around on the grass while everyone cheered and laughed.

"Miya..." Bison said. She turned and looked at him. "I know...I've caused a lot of pain for everyone...I didn't mean any of it.....I know the influence of the psycho power isn't an excuse, but....I take full responsibility for everything I've done, and..I hope you can forgive me."

"I do." she said. "I do..." she repeated.

At the corner of her eye, she saw Fei-Long dash past her, and she yelled,"FEI!!!" Fei-Long stopped in his tracks, and flew into a tree, while everyone stopped and paid attention to him.

"Oh Fei...." she said with a laugh, walking over to him. "MIYA?!" he yelled. She smiled and held out her hand, helping him up, and he quickly scooped her into his arms and swung her around. "Oh Miya, thank god....thank god you're ok...I was so worried.." he said, holding her tightly and kissing her again and again.

He looked around for Abel, and when he didn't see him, he thought the worst, but declined to comment, for hoping not to upset the unstable woman in his arms.

"I'm bruised...but I'll survive.." she said.

"Miya....Abel....did he make it?" Fei-Long asked.

Everyone held their breaths and prayed that Miya would not go insane again.

She was silent, and a tear fell down her eye.

"No..." she finally said. "He...he held Seth down as the base exploded...." she added. Guile looked away sadly and said,"Brings back too many memories of Charlie...." Chun Li took his hand and held him tightly.

"I...tried to save him.." she said, her voice cracking,"but...Bison came and got us out of there....Abel wouldn't have it any other way...." Fei-Long embraced her as more tears fell from her eyes.

"He went out a hero....I couldn't be any more prouder of him....yet....I miss him so much..." she said, clinging to Fei-Long as she cried more freely. "It's ok...it's ok...I'm here..." he said,"I'm always going to be here for you.."

She smiled through her tears and said,"Thank you..."

A helicopter came to everyone, and Colonel Wolfman sat in the driver's seat, calling everyone inside. "It's time to go, I guess....." Fei-Long said. "Let's. Let's just go home.." Miya said, as Fei-Long scooped her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and together, they went into the helicopter, as Chun Li, Guile, Cammy, Vega, Bison, Juri, Lita, and Crimson Viper got on.

She looked at and asked,"Aren't you coming?" "Nah, sorrry, Miss Maya, but I have a job to finish with Zangief here! See you around!" yelled. "Goodbye!" Crimson Viper yelled, waving. waved back, and took Zangief's hand, while he, Hakan, and Hakan's family walked in the other direction.

Crimson Viper took out her cell phone and dialed a number, saying,"Lauren, honey...Mama's coming home!" She couldn't contain her happiness as she kept smiling, while tears of happiness streamed down her face.

"Viper....Maya...if you don't mind me asking, how the hell did you survive?" Chun Li asked,"I heard you were vaporized by Seth..." Crimson Viper laughed and said,"That was a hologram. A clone, I had my men create a clone of me to serve Seth while I gathered as much info as I could do create a decoder to fry the BLECE into nothingness."

"Wow...I'm impressed." Chun Li said with a smile.

She walked over to Guile and sat in his lap, as they shared a warm kiss. Bison and Vega held and cuddled each other, while Fei-Long held Miya in his arms. Cammy took her seat beside Colonel Wolfman at the passenger side and held his hand tightly. "Did you find him?" she asked.

"No." he replied sadly. She gasped,"What do you mean you didn't find him?" "He was gone, Cammy. The only body I found was this naked metal guy...no Abel anywhere." he said.

"Where could he possibly be?" she asked. Colonel Wolfman sighed and said,"I wish I could tell you. He just wasn't there..." "Don't tell his girlfriend....she'll crash the 'copter or something.."

"Ok, where am I letting everyone off at?" he asked.

"Sweden." Vega said. "Bison, Miya, Fei-Long and myself will be fine in Sweden." he added. "Chun Li and I will be fine in America." Guile said, wrapping his arm around her. "Me too." Crimson Viper said.

"Home sweet home, we go!" Colonel Wolfman yelled, as the helicopter flew into the sunset.

**Five Months Later**

Miya sighed and walked to the window overlooking the Swedish landscape outside her tiny house. A house that never felt so lonely.

"I miss you all....I mean Fei-Long comes every once in a while, just to check up on me, as do the others, but they're all focused on their own lives now. Weddings and what nots. Vega just informed me that Bison proposed to him, obviously he accepted. Cammy and Keith will be getting married after them. Juri began dating Dan...Guile and Chun Li are getting married, too, and I'm left all alone." she said, pressing her hand to the window.

She looked down at herself and smiled,"Maybe...maybe not fully alone."

"I still have you." she said, holding her hand to her belly.

She was about five to six months pregnant now, and it was the only thing keeping her happy, keeping her sane. Still, it could never amount to the grief she still felt over losing Abel on that day, five months ago.

"I regret nothing......well...maybe just one thing....that you'll never get to know your father. That you'll never know how truly amazing he was. So selfless, so caring, so wonderful..." she said, while tears fell down her eyes.

"Words can't describe him....you just had to be there...Abel....I miss you so much.....i miss you so much....I'm sorry...my child...you'll have to grow up without him...I'll try my best to raise you, to teach you everything that he was, but nothing I can say can bring him back....nothing will ever amount to this pain...."

"You turned my life upside down. You healed me, you told me it was ok to love again. It was you I loved, it's you I will always love. I look at this child growing inside me....the last gift you've ever given me...no...a future was your last gift...before I watched you slip away from my fingers.....now I carry our creation...our gift....our very own child, I can't bear it, the pain of losing you...the pain of our child never knowing its father...it's not fair....it's not fair...."

"It does warm my heart to watch this baby grow inside me...but its still overpowered by the grief I have over you. It still hurts, and it always will hurt....you're a sense of comfort, but this sense of comfort also is my sense of hurt. I still miss you...I still need you, more than I've ever missed anything else...well...besides Charlie....but...I miss both of you...Charlie....I was never able to make you a father....I am sorry.....Abel....I've made you a father....now you're gone....life can simply not be fair."

"I don't think I'll ever get over this....I don't think I'll ever be the strong mother you deserve." She ran her hands down her belly and sighed. "I don't know if I can..."

Two footsteps made their way towards the tiny house, a house that felt so familiar. An air of sadness swept past, causing the figure to sigh in sadness as well.

"Still....I will try my best..." she said.

The same two footsteps landed on her deck, after a tribulating climb up the vines and pillars. The figure stopped to take its breath, and picked up the guitar nearby.

Miya brushed her hair and looked at herself in the mirror. "Every day I'm getting bigger and bigger. Of course Fei-Long's constant taking me out to eat isn't exactly helping. Nor is my height. I suppose eventually this stomach will be past my face."

She laughed.

"Wouldn't that be hilarious..."

The sound of a guitar strumming stopped her in her tracks, and she dropped her brush in fright."W-who's there?!" she yelled.

No response came, only a soft voice singing

_"Oh ! je voudrais tant que tu te souviennes_  
_Des jours heureux où nous étions amis._  
_En ce temps-là la vie était plus belle,_  
_Et le soleil plus brûlant qu'aujourd'hui._  
_Les feuilles mortes se ramassent à la pelle._  
_Tu vois, je n'ai pas oublié..._  
_Les feuilles mortes se ramassent à la pelle,_  
_Les souvenirs et les regrets aussi_  
_Et le vent du nord les emporte_  
_Dans la nuit froide de l'oubli._  
_Tu vois, je n'ai pas oublié_  
_La chanson que tu me chantais."_

She gasped.

_"C'est une chanson qui nous ressemble._  
_Toi, tu m'aimais et je t'aimais_  
_Et nous vivions tous deux ensemble,_  
_Toi qui m'aimais, moi qui t'aimais._  
_Mais la vie sépare ceux qui s'aiment,_  
_Tout doucement, sans faire de bruit_  
_Et la mer efface sur le sable_  
_Les pas des amants désunis."_

The voice sung louder.

_"Les feuilles mortes se ramassent à la pelle,_  
_Les souvenirs et les regrets aussi_  
_Mais mon amour silencieux et fidèle_  
_Sourit toujours et remercie la vie._  
_Je t'aimais tant, tu étais si jolie._  
_Comment veux-tu que je t'oublie?_  
_En ce temps-là, la vie était plus belle_  
_Et le soleil plus brûlant qu'aujourd'hui._  
_Tu étais ma plus douce amie_  
_Mais je n'ai que faire des regrets_  
_Et la chanson que tu chantais,_  
_Toujours, toujours je l'entendrai!"_

"There's only one man I knew who could sing and speak French so eloquently...oh my god......Abel?!" she yelled, running out to her deck.

Her eyes grew wide, and soon became filled with tears as she saw me standing in her deck, dropping my guitar, and wearing a warm smile.

"Oh Abel!" she yelled, diving into my arms.

"Miya....my darling Miya..." I said, holding her in my arms. How much I've missed this....it's been so long since I've last held my love in my arms.

I missed her so much, every day just got worse and worse without her.

She wrapped herself around me, and I couldn't contain my joy, tears falling down my eyes as I held her tightly. I wanted to jump for joy, and I wanted to squeeze and hold her, and never let go.

"I never thought I'd see you again!" she yelled in happiness. I kissed her and said,"I felt the same way..." "How the hell...what happened?!" she yelled.

"Let's go inside.." I said with a smile. "Ok." she said. As I held her, she wore a happy, content smile on her face, snuggling to me. I noticed something was different about her, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Did she get heavier in my absence? Or was it just me?

I had so much to tell her...so much I wanted to say, but right now, the only thing that mattered was that I was finally with the love of my life.

Nothing could halt my happiness. Nothing.

I put her down on the bed in her room and sat beside her, holding her in my arms as we kissed again and again. "Tell me I'm not dreaming.....Abel...tell me you're really here....tell me I haven't gone insane again..." she said dreamily.

"I'm here. I will always be here....I promise...I'll never leave your side again." I said, kissing her tenderly. She kissed me back and said,"I love you so much...I was so scared....I thought I lost you..."

I kissed her again and said,"I love you, you deserve to hear the whole story.....I will tell you..."

"After the explosion, I survived. I was exhausted, bloodied, injured. Poisoned by too much smoke inhalation, the works. Despite my broken legs, and broken arms, broken ribs, broken collarbones, bruised organs, damaged lungs, cuts and scars all over my body, blood drenched everywhere....I survived. My French mercenary pals found me and rescued me, bringing me back to the base where I healed."

"Oh Abel....so many injuries....." she said sadly.

"I was in a coma for a month in a half." I said. She gasped. "When I woke, I had no feeling in my body....the mercs feared paralysis, but their fears were quelled when I began to receive normal blood flow in my spine, my legs, my arms. My body was cleaned out from all the toxins, I had surgery on my legs and arms. Stitches over my body creating new scars...I soon began therapy. Physical therapy to get my body back to normal, cognitive therapy to make sure my brain was in its normal state before the coma, emotional therapy, to make sure I was in the right state of mind..."

"But how could I be in the right state of mind...I didn't have you....even through it all...a broken fibula....a broken femur....cracked ribs....nothing hurt more than not having you...I missed you...I was so afraid that I had lost you....I couldn't go on, I didn't want to...I couldn't live without you.." I said.

"Oh Abel....." she said sadly, hugging me. She nuzzled my chin and said,"I don't know I went on with my life...this far...without you...it wasn't without tears, without sadness...I didn't want to go on without you either..."

"But...I have you now...and that's all that matters." she added with a smile. "Yes....this is all that matters....I'm back with my love...and all is right again..." I said.

"That song you sang, what was that about?" she asked. I smiled and said,"It's a tale about two lovers, separated by a terrible fate."

"That's us in a nutshell, my love." she said. "What's it called?"

"_Les Feuilles Mortes_." I replied. "Dead leaves..." she said. "You've been learning French?" I asked. She giggled and said,"So we can have a secret language.." I kissed her again and said,"_Je t'amie, ma chérie_."

"Oh Abel..." she said with a smile, kissing me back. "_Moi aussi, je t'aime_"

"I promise....I'll be with you forever...." I said. "And I'll be with you forever..." she said. She smiled and said,"Abel....there's something you should know...."

"Hmm?" I asked, shock and surprise running through my body.

I looked at her with confusion as she took my hand and pressed it to her stomach. She smiled and said,"Abel...I'm pregnant."

I gasped. Holy shit.

My eyes grew wide as shock ran into my heart.

"P-pregnant? Are you sick? Are you hurt? Injured?! Let's get you to a hospital quick, I can get you the best medical care anyone can offer!!" I yelled, fear running through my body.

She only giggled and kissed my hand softly. "Oh Abel....you're so cute when you're confused..."

"Don't you know what pregnant means? Silly boy..." she said. "Enlighten me...I mean if you're sick...I can-" I said.

"No silly. It means I'm having a baby." she said,"Abel....you're going to be a father, we're going to be parents!"

WHAT?!

Me....a father!

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I'm going to be a father!

It was way too surreal.

But she wouldn't lie to me, she'd never lie to me.

"Abel?" she asked.

I said nothing, I was just too shocked to say anything. My jaw was dropped, my eyes wide, motionless as I took in the shock.

"You don't want the baby....or are you just confused?" she asked.

"S-shocked is more l-like it.." I replied,"but how...I thought you said you couldn't have children.." "I don't know...call it luck....fate, perhaps...but I guess I got lucky....this time." she said with a smile.

"A-are you happy?" she asked.

I smiled.

"Ecstatic." I replied, holding her in my arms. "I can't believe it, babe, me a father! I never thought I'd have my own family, and now....now I have one!" I yelled, jumping off the bed. I jumped up and down in her bedroom, running around and screaming, while Miya lay in bed, laughing. "Alright, Abel, calm down, you're going to destroy my house!" she said.

"I'M GONNA BE A DADDY! I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!!" I yelled, outside her deck, jumping up and down again and again. Miya could only laugh and watch me with glee.

My heart beat so fast that I thought it was going to explode. I've never been so happy, so thrilled before. I couldn't believe this. Fate not only brought me to my love, but brought me a family as well.

I've never been so happy in my life.

I ran back into the bedroom and to the bed, picking Miya up and swinging her around. "We're gonna be parents!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Abel! Put me down!" she yelled, laughing. "Sorry..." I said, blushing.

I tucked her back in the bed, and climbed in beside her. "So I guess this was from those nights in that cabin in Karelia, huh?" I asked. She nodded,"The timing is about right...yes..." We kissed again and again, yet nothing could quell the large smile on my face.

I still couldn't believe it. Me, Abel Therion, a father....it was too good to be true.

We kissed again, I held her tight, running my hand against her large belly. "It's so beautiful.." I said, planting a kiss on her nose. "How long do I have to wait for it?"

"Another four months." she said.

Four months!

I couldn't wait that long, I wanted to see my child now!

"Four months? Baby, I can't wait that long!" I yelled. She giggled,"The baby still needs to develop, silly." I looked at her belly and said,"Hey....it's daddy...I can't wait to see you.."

"Abel...you're going to be a wonderful dad." she said with a smile. "And you're going to be a wonderful mom." I said. "I can do anything with you by my side." she said. "As can I, my love." I said, kissing her. As we kissed, my hands wandered to the hem of her nightgown, and I began pushing it up.

I noticed she got a little bit bigger, but it didn't bother me, she's never looked more beautiful than she did now, in all her motherly glory. I finished pushing up the skirt, and looked upon her naked, pregnant belly.

"Miya....I love you so much.." I said, kissing her stomach tenderly. "Oh Abel....I love you, too..." she said. "I've never seen anything so beautiful..." I said.

"I'm so blessed to have you in my life.." she said. "As am I." I said, laying beside her.

She yawned and said,"I could use some fresh air, care to join me?" "Sure." I said. I got out of the bed, and turned to her, helping her out of the bed, while we walked outside to her deck.

The sun was setting, turning the sky orange, with a little bit of purple and blue. As cheesy as it sounds, I always thought those colors represented us, how fitting for them to be in the sky now.

The rays of the sun reflected off her, coloring Miya into a golden goddess, she was so beautiful, I couldn't look away.

She stood up, over looking the sunset, while the wind came and made her violet hair dance, I was in awe of the many colors flying around.

Nothing could make this moment more special...I knew the time was right to finally ask the question I've been dying to ask her forever.

"Miya.." I said quietly, falling to one knee.

She turned around and gasped, looking down at my position.

"I've spent too long away from you, my love. And I don't want it to ever happen again. Since the day I first met you, I knew you were the one, I knew you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, but I never knew how to tell you. I knew you were still upset, and I was afraid of scaring you...but still....I loved you. I will always love you. For the rest of my life, and beyond." I said.

"Oh Abel..." she said.

"Miya...my darling Miya....will you marry me?" I asked.

She was completely speechless.

Finally, she spoke.

"How....how did I get so lucky to have a man like you stumble into my life?" she asked, tears of joy streaming down her pretty face.

"Yes." she added, diving into my arms. I couldn't contain my happiness, I swung her around, tossed her in the air and screamed for joy.

This was the happiest day of my life. I'm reunited with Miya, now I find I'm to be a father, and we're getting married, I couldn't believe any of it.

I slipped the ring on her finger, and she looked down at it. It was rather expensive, but I didn't want to go overboard with it. My mercenary pals told me that women don't usually wear their engagement rings after they're married, so it wouldn't make sense to buy a super fancy one, but still, don't be cheap with it either.

And I knew that my Miya deserved the best ring anyone could buy.

"It's beautiful." she said. It was a silver ring, with a large sapphire heart on it, based on our birthstones, both of us, sharing the same birthday, the same birthstone, same zodiac sign, basically, same everything.

Same love as well.

"The sun's going down, I suppose we should go inside." I said, as the sunset said its final goodbye, disappearing into the clouds. Miya jumped to her toes and kissed me. I kissed her back and held her tight.

We may be the same person, we may share the same soul, but we were still our ownselves. Despite everything we've been through, despite learning of my terrible past, I knew there was still hope, still room for change.

Forget my past.

I've thrown it into the wind.

It's time to start anew.

I'm going to design my own destiny, design my own fate. Life is for the living, and I'm going to live it the way I chose to.

One thing is for certain though.

Wherever my journey takes me, I know I'll never be alone.


End file.
